Hellix
by CorruptedHeart
Summary: In a world where vampire's and human's live side by side in harmony under the laws of Stefan and Vladimir, everything was tranquil. Except for Renesmee Cullen, who desired freedom from working the system of the Hellix Facility, a place where all vampire rule breakers go. In her quest for freedom, she comes to find just how tainted the system really is. Full summary inside. AU. R&R.
1. Chapter 1: 031095

**Hellix**

A CorruptedHeart production.

**Name:** Hellix

**Rating:** M

**Ship:** Renesmee/Alec.

**Fandom:** Twilight.

**Summary:** In a world where vampire's and human's live side by side in harmony under the laws of Stefan and Vladimir, everything was tranquil. Except for Renesmee Cullen, who desired freedom from working the system of the Hellix Facility, a place where all vampire rule breakers go. In her quest for freedom, she comes to find just how tainted the system really is from an inmate who is supposedly part of a rebellion, known only to be a myth.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one:<strong> 031095.

Today was the day.

I was finally going to do it. I was finally going to ask to work in the red zone. Not that I didn't like the yellow zone, I just wanted to see if the stories were true or not. There were rumours of course. But no one knew for certain other than the employee's that already worked there, and even then... They spoke to no one. They kept to themselves. Hell, I had only seen them three times in my two years of working here, and six years over all attending this facility. And even then, they were only visiting to drop off documents to someone working within the offices. Why did I have to come here? Well, that's pretty simple.

By orders of Stefan and Vladimir, the rulers of practically all. They had been in power since the dawn of time, or so the legend says. Vampire's and humans had been living alongside one another since the beginning, and they were the ones behind that. In every state there was at least one facility that all vampire's dreaded being sent to. Some might call it a prison, others might call it a institution, but the real name given for it was the Hellix Facility. A place that once you entered, you rarely ever left. Not that anyone ever came here happily anyway. I, alongside the other employee's, were that of the rare few who did leave. Vampire's were sent here if they were a danger to themselves, or others. Alongside that, I had heard you were sent here if you tried to oppose Stefan and Vladimir's orders. I was pretty sure not even the highest of the human's rulers dared question their way of things. After all, they were older, superior and a lot more dangerous than your average Queen or King. This was how things were, and how they would forever be.

The reason as to why I had to go to the facility was because of what I was. My father is a vampire. My mother is a vampire... Now. She had met my father when she had been human, and they had began like every immortal couple. That lustful, envious vampire/human relationship most teenage girls fantasise over. They would vow to stay together forever, and thus that human would join the vampire world. My parent's story went a little different when it came to that aspect. My mother had gotten pregnant, and it resulted in me. A half human, half vampire phenomenon. I wasn't the only one, however; and just like every other hybrid within the world... I had to come here. To my nearest Hellix facility and endure countless examinations, observations and a few tests. On my sixteenth birthday, to continue the deal on letting me stay at home with my family, I had to work at the facility. That was two years ago now.

Day in, day out; I had to take paperwork from level to level, get signature after signature, shuffle coffee to people and from the moment I turned sixteen... Help in the yellow zone. When I turned seventeen, I was authorized to enter the blue zone.

There were three types of Helix facilities.

Yellow zones- where most 'residents' stay. They have all the privileges as any mental institution does. Examinations from 2 till 4. Then the remainder of the day, and night if they wish, in the social area. Their cells were all facing the social area anyhow, so it wasn't as if they would miss much by staying in their cells.

Blue - They were a little more restricted when it came to things. They were allowed three hours pers day from their cells, endured countless examinations and perplexes counselling methods. The rest of the time, they were to stay in their cells.

And then the red zone. The zone I wanted to work in most of all. There were countless blue and yellow facilities, but only one red. In Romania, overlooked by our leaders themselves. I wasn't sure what it took to be placed into the Red zone. Were the residents there monsters? Were they so dangerous that they had to be isolated off? Were... They mutants of some kind? All these questions could be answered, to me at least, if I could just get authorised to at least go there once.

Even though it would mean I'd leave my family behind in Alaska, since we'd moved in with the Denali's when I was twelve, more so to be closer to a facility, rather than having to travel from Forks to Seattle. The Denali's only lived fifteen minutes car ride from the Alaskan yellow zone, and half an hour from the blue zone; meaning I could easily move between the two as I saw fit, or as I was told to. Plus.. Having the extra heads around the house made it feel a little more safer.

And today was the day. I had a meeting with my superior to discuss issues and the monthly report on the yellow and blue zones. So, today had to be the day right? That I would finally be promoted to work within the most restricted and highly secretive of all zones within the whole facilities of Hellix. I was finally of age to see the things that had been hidden from me since I was first brought to this place. I had been hard working, after all!

In front of me was a large TV screen, broadcasting the vampire news, announcing anything new towards Stefan and Vladimir or their coven, minor crimes here and there. Scrolling along the bottom was the room temperature within the many, many zones across the world. All blue and yellow were 28. The lone red... 19.

I had no idea why, but that place was always kept colder than the others. I turned my eyes away from the screen, merely because the news reporters hair flick always got on my nerves after a while. Walking past me every now and then were a mixture of crimson, blue, brown and black eyes. Employee's here varied. Human to vampire. This place didn't take race into account, evidently. However... I'd noticed that not too many human's were permitted to go into the actual social area's within the zones. Be that because of their blood, and the fact the vampire's within the zones had a set diet, I didn't know.

I couldn't say I was the only half-breed to enter the zones, since that would be a lie. A close friend of mine worked alongside me. Nahuel. He too had been the outcome of a vampire/human pregnancy. Alas, his mother died to the childbirth and he never got the chance to meet his father. Presumably, as to what Nahuel says his aunt told him, the loss of his mother caused his father to go insane and become a danger to society, thus being sent to a Hellix facility. It was part of the rules after all. We were to live side by side with the humans. Abide their laws as if they were given by Stefan and Vladmimir. They didn't want a war, they just wanted the world to know of our kind. Of course, you had those who disliked the vampire race; and we couldn't really blame them. After all, we did live off their blood supply.

However, there were blood farms for that. A rule enforced by the Romanian's after a severe battle with the human race back in ancient times. We wished to live alongside the humans, like brethren, but if they were to discriminate against our race and take action... They were sent to a blood farm. They would live the rest of their lives on that farm while making donations to our blood supply. Alongside that, anyone who had ever murdered, raped or brutally harmed another being were sent to the blood farms also. The human crime rate was practically non-existent due to these farms. Although I personally saw it as vulgar and inhumane, it was how things worked. And so far, they worked perfectly. We did live alongside humans freely.

It didn't mean we were accepted any more though. The dawning thought of a blood farm just stopped human's from doing anything. The deal that the Romanian's made with the humans was simple and effective. We would not harm them, if they did not harm us. If they mistreat us or break our laws, they are sent to a blood farm or if it is minor, they are sent to standard prison - though not many get that option. A few, but not many. If we mistreat them, or break any laws, we are sent to Hellix. I guess you could say there are a mixture of vampire's here, since vampire's can't be expected to serve time in a standard prison alongside humans. 25 years to life is nothing to a vampire, but to a human... Well, it would be pointless to sentence a vampire to that punishment.

Sending them to a Hellix facility, however...

That was the main reason as why Nahuel jumped to the offer of working for Hellix. I was more reluctant, obviously; but Nahuel wanted to move between the zones. He was looking for his father. For as long as he could remember, Nahuel had searched endlessly for his father through countless Hellix facilities. There was only one he hadn't been permitted into entering. The Red zone, and he was convinced that was where his father was; since he'd had no luck in finding his father so far. All that had changed now, however. Four months or so ago, Nahuel had finally been giving access into going to the Red Zone to work under our leaders.

Now, I just hoped that it was my turn.

I'd finally be able to see what this zone was all about, alongside working with my friend again. I shuffled in my seat again, eyes flicking to the woman sitting at the desk typing away; a headset around her bleach blonde hair. Her bright ruby eyes were straight ahead, almost like glaring at the screen as she typed with a terrifying and violent speed. I couldn't really say much about this woman, other than she was jaw droppingly stunning, scary fast at her work, and severely moody looking. Wearing usual white lab coats for most employee's, with her ID number plate on her left breast pocket.

031101.

That was another thing about this place. Names weren't used most of the time. Identities were used in numbers. Mine was pretty simple to remember. 031095. Of course, I identified myself with my number and then my name. I found it a little... Intimidating the way they only named themselves by their numbers. Addressed one another by their identification numbers, and so on. I much prefered being called by my name, even if none of them did it anyway. By giving my name, the option was always there.

I usually took it upon myself to get to know the receptionist of a certain zone, however... I rarely visited the Yellow zone anymore. The Blue zone was where I was send to more often. The times that I had been based at the yellow zone, I had always seen Sophie on the reception, or otherwise known as 031098.

But my inner thoughts of wondering where she was were soon answered as the elevator door at the far left opened. She was leading a resident to an session. Behind her, one of the few residents I had met during my time here followed with a bemused expression. Kelly. A sweet girl, who at first I was surprised as to her being here. She didn't seem to be the type to be forced into the Hellix, but apparently after her coven had been taken down by human protesters, instead of reporting it; she decided to get her own revenge on each of them. Something she said she would do over, and over again even if it meant she spent a lifetime in here.

Her gray scrub like uniform hung loosely to her petite figure. The sleeves of the shirt came to her elbow and cut off. Clearly she had ripped the sleeves off. On the collar of her uniform was her own identification number. 37990.

She smiled happily towards me as she followed after Sophie, uncaring about those behind her. I followed them with my eyes, keeping my own friendly smile upon my face. I had no doubt Kelly would have spoken to me, if she hadn't of been being escorted somewhere.

"Odette," Sophie greeted with a bow of her head as she walked past. "Are they here?"

I knew who they were. They were the higher ranking employee's. The more authorised. Most likely they were dropping off documents for those who ran this Hellix Facility. Orders from Vladimir and Stefan themselves in Romania.

The receptionist, who I now knew was named Odette, nodded her head. Her violent typing came to a stop as she turned her attention to the other blonde.

"Indeed. 84092 is waiting for 37990." Odette's voice was musical like. Stern and professional. No wonder they had her on the reception. She was the perfect front face for this place. Clean, professional and slightly intimidating.

84092 was this facilities doctor. Tall, lean, strict and very good at his work. I had been present for one of his sessions with another resident, and I had been amazed at how quickly he had been able to square down onto the root of the problem he was having. He treated it, kept a close eye on it and soon enough... The problem had vanished. Doctor Christoff Penber/84092 was very, very talented.

Although, I couldn't help but prefer the Blue Zone's doctor. 90883/Doctor Julian Thomson. Sweet, kind, nurturing and very very caring. Last week, I had sat back and watched as he managed to stop a large panic attack take place in the social area. A vampire taking a panic attack? Not something you want to happen... Ever. He had taken control of that situation before it had a chance to get out of hand and cause people to be in harms way.

I couldn't help but sit and think what the Red Zone's doctor would be like...

I guess I'd find out soon, huh? Well, that is if I got the opportunity to travel there that is. Despite the fact I knew my family wouldn't entirely be too fond of the thought; I saw it as a great learning experience. After all, there wasn't many immortals in the world that could say they worked in the Red Zone Hellix facility. If anything, I'd feel a little proud of myself for getting to that stage.

To me, this was like a promotion, only I had no idea what was laying beyond. I didn't know what job I would get; but I was excited for it either way and if... If I got close enough to Vladimir and Stefan; perhaps they would be able to see I was of no danger and I'd finally be let off from working in the Hellix whatsoever. I could finally put it behind me, return to my family and live a _normal _life. With College, and human friends... Boyfriends!

I was probably the only eighteen year old who had never even been asked out on a date, nevermind kiss a boy. I couldn't help but notice that most love stories happened around the ages of sixteen and eighteen; perhaps even younger! When a young girl falls hopelessly in love for the first time ever and it all works out in the end.

It wasn't that I was looking for that, because I wasn't. Grandma' Esme always said 'good things come to those who wait.' So, I'd find the one eventually; but how could I find him in a place like this? A... Vampire prison, more or less.

I shifted awkwardly in my seat yet again as I watched Kelly be lead into the elevator; though I had to fight the smile that threatened to break across my face at her flashing me a bright smile and crossing her fingers.

I knew what that meant! Kelly had been here for almost seventy eight years, and despite her 'actions' probably being seen as sinful in the eyes of Stefan and Vladimir; they held no rules against immortals trying to appeal against their sentence. Clearly, Kelly was currently about to undergo a medical examination to stand beside her trial at freedom.

If I could have, I would have wished her luck; however the elevator doors closed and she was lost from my eyesight.

"031095." My head quickly turned to the sound of Odette's stern voice. Although I was positive I hadn't done anything, I was half expecting her to yell at me. Perhaps I wasn't sitting correctly? "They will see you now. Level three, room nine zero four. Knock and wait."

Oh, crap. My stomach automatically began to twist. I had been in this situation once before, but I hadn't been intending to ask to be placed in another facility. It had been them who decided it. Now, I was going to go out of my way and ask them...

My stomach was in knots, and I could feel my breakfast chern with the muscles contracting. With a sheepish nod, and a quiet 'thank you', I picked up the file resting on the seat beside me and stood. Walking towards the elevator, I pressed the button and stepped inside as the door automatically opened. Odette returned to her typing, while speaking into her headpiece. Probably telling those above I was on my way. The doors closed, and I let out a large shaky breath.

After pressing the level 3, I switched to brushing down my dull grey pencil skirt, and making sure the navy blue shirt was correctly tucked in. I was thankful there was no need for my labcoat today. All I had to make sure was that I had my number identity plate was present and seeable.

The doors opened a matter of seconds after, and I was greeted by an empty, pristine white corridors. Wall's lined of glass, just like the rest of this place. On the left, is was tinted white glass, making it impossible to see through; while on the right was clear. Giving me the perfect view of the outside world. Skyscrapers, cars, people going about their days.

Stepping out onto the white marble floor, my heels making gentle clicks on the way. As I passed, between the plates of glass doors were glass doors, with a silver plaque with the number of the room on. Room nine zero one, nine zero two, nine zero three... Nine zero four.

Despite not being able to see through the glass completely, as it was a blurred, I could see the silhouettes of people inside. Small movements, heads bobbing and shaking, someone getting up and crossing over the room.

With a shaky hand, and doing my best to conceal my nerves; I gently knocked against the glass panel. Hushed voices on the inside mused, while the figure that had crossed the room placed down something onto a table, and came to the door.

The door opened, and I was consumed with the stench of various scents. Mint, grass, bleach, polish...

The man before me was tall, with a brooding face and vivid red eyes. His lips, despite the brooding face, were curved into a friendly smile. Well, as friendly as he could get it. He was dressed in a suit, clearly made of the best material. Velvet, maybe? I was far too nervous, and intimidated to ask.

"031095, come in." He pulled the class door open more, and gestured for me to enter.

"Thank you.." I whispered, and stepped into the plain room. The office so to speak was more or less an empty room, other than the table lined with superior faces, chairs which they were sitting on and a chair for me directly opposite them. In the corner was a water dispenser, though the large container which should be filled with water was instead a crimson red. On the front, a label with the blood type. 'O-.'

That must have been what the guy who had brought me in was getting. A drink...

And sure enough, he went straight back over to retrieve his cup. On the desk in front of the many faces, each of them had a cup before them, alongside various paperwork and files.

"Please, take a seat." A female nodded and gestured with her hand to the seat opposite their side of the table. I wasted no time in making my way to it, and sitting myself down. Blood dispenser dude made his way to his seat; directly in the middle of the faces and on the largest chair. Clearly, he was the one higher up within the room.

"Would you like a drink, miss Cullen?" He asked, gesturing to the corner. "Help yourself."

I quickly shook my head. "No thank you, sir."

"Ah," the female who'd told me to sit spoke up. "Yes, now I remember. You are from the small lot that prefer animal blood?"

I gently nodded.

"Hmm," she mused, and shook her head gently. "Alright, Leopold. Let's not waste anymore time. We have families we wish to return home to before the crack of dusk."

She had to be kidding, right? It was only past noon... Unless she didn't want to waste more time on this than what was needed, due to other things they had to get through. Judging by the paperwork in front of them, that was probably true.

"Have you got the documentation, 031095?"

"Yes, sir. Everything that is needed."

He leant out his hand, while I stood partially and handed it over. While I sat myself down, Leopold - as I now knew his name as - opened the file and began to pass out the content to his several peers. One pale, at the very end, placed on a pair of reading glasses. At first, I thought this as odd; due to this being a room full of vampires, except I saw the light blue within his eyes.

He wasn't a vampire at all...

I sat silently while they read through the notes, every now and then giving a sheepish smile when one cared enough to look up. Probably to check that I was still there. The one who often looked up enough was the only female, besides myself, in the room. Her hair was a dark red, almost like dried blood, styled into a sharp and professional bob. You could cut a pie with those edges!

She was visibly older in age when she had been turned. Despite being beautiful, she had the look of maturity, and elegance. Plus, there were visible elder looking aspects on her face. Small crease lines where wrinkles most likely had been.

Despite her hair color, she wore a green blazer on top of her white shirt; which only brought out the malicious color within her hair and eyes. Around her finger was a wedding band.

In fact, most of the faces present had wedding bands. Even the lone human at the end. I couldn't help but wonder if maybe they had all been through that teenage fantasy between a vampire and human - and if the human was currently going through that. Hilarious, huh? The scary chick with the sharp hair got her romance, and here I was struggling to speak to anyone; because they knew what my family was!

"It says here here," Leopold spoke up, flipping over a document and looking at me under those vicious serial killer eyebrows. I felt my blood run cold. "031105-" I had to think for a moment as to who that was, but the goofy grin flicked into my mind. Daniel. A co-worker within the blue zone who did all he could to make me feel welcome in the beginning, but also took Nahuel's place as my best friend when he left. "- Has sent numerous complaints in due to the lack of socialization time for the inmates?"

I always hated it when they called them that, but that was more or less what they were. Each any every person wearing the gray uniform; stuck on the inside and being refused privacy, was indeed an inmate.

I nodded my head gently.

"Yes," I squeaked. I quickly had to clear my throat, only then realizing just how dry my throat had become due to the waiting. With the dryness now taken care of, I continued. "He feels, I mean.. We feel as though the mere three hours a day isn't at all enough for these.. Inmates to learn the skills in surviving out there."

Leopold placed the document down and clasped his hands together. Giving me his full and undivided attention. It was then I notice that most of them were looking at me now...

"You realize that a sentence here is not a vacation, 031095? They are here due to the crimes they have committed, and to get help in understanding that is now the way things work."

"I understand that, sir. Severely so, but I have been in there. I have spoken to these people... And most of them cannot even remember what fresh air smells like. One inmate has been here since the early twenties. She lacks the social skills it would take to make a living out there now..."

He arched his eyebrow, his head tilting to the side. "And how do you think we should go about that?"

"Well," okay Renesmee. Do this tactfully. Remember what you discussed with Daniel.. "I believe that their social times should be extended, even if it be only by a mere few hours. In these hours, have someone teach them what to expect out there if they are to get out soon. Keeping their knowledge as to what is going on out there... It may help give them the desire to right their wrongs, cooperate in 'getting better' and want to become a vital part of society."

Around Leopold, a few murmurs were said at the table. I didn't pay attention as to what was said, for it was probably to due with my 'inexperience' and 'non-understanding' as to what I was proposing.

"In doing so," the red haired woman spoke up. "This would require more hours to be worked, more workers so to speak, and we are short staffed within the blue zone as it is. What you are proposing is simply impossible at a time like this."

"I understand that, ma'am," I bowed my head gently. "But there are those within the facility that are willing to work those hours. Actually, if you turn to page seventeen; you'll find a list of names who are willing to help organize, teach and operate these classes. Dan- I mean, 031105, being the first one upon the list. He has some amazing ideas that work all in favor for these inmates, and the facility in general."

Leopold never once took his eyes off me as I gave my small speech, whereas the red haired woman seemed to have her doubts. "There is the added problem of funding this operation, alongside paying the workers. I'm sorry, 031095; but this is something we cannot touch."

"Forgive me, ma'am..." Her eyes seemed to blaze with fury, but she said nothing else. Biting the bullet, I clasped my hands together in hope to stop them from quivering. "But on the back of page seventeen... There is tables, percentages, and graphs showing how Hellix can benefit for such a program... None of the names given want a raise, and are willing to help fund this project themselves. Each and every worker just wish for the best for the inmates... As the workers there, and basically the carers for these individuals; we grow to have bonds with them. They learn to trust us, care for us; just as we do them."

I explained as each of the faces turned the pages over, looking at the graph's I had provided.

"It says here there could be a four percent increase of income, alongside statistics in media coverage?" The human asked, peering up at me from under his framed glasses.

"Well, yeah... I mean, lets say we go through with this per say... There are those in the world that view the Hellix facility as a scary place, a dangerous place. When that isn't what it is... Although it is best to avoid being placed in here, those who are clearly are in need of help. If we could cover this with media... News, newspapers, that Hellix is offering a class on _helping _immortals come to grips with their race and being different, imagine the image this place will set?"

Again, a few murmurs were passed.

"Eventually, we could even open it to the public. Not with the inmates, of course. But recently turned immortals, who don't understand things. We will be here to help them, teach them, alongside help their creators go about handling a newborn. Perhaps then there will be a new image for Hellix, and thus an increase in income."

Leopold eyes widened in amazement at the paper, and then up towards me.

"You came up with this yourself?"

I gently shook my head. "Not by myself. Workers gave their input. I just... Put it to paper, graphs, statistics. Made this idea into something that could possibly come to be reality."

"With these numbers, it might not hurt to try." The human stated, flicking over another piece of paper. "A increase will help with the current economy, not to mention the image of Hellix. With the rise in money, we could make some alterations to the building."

"Hmm. And why stop there?" Leopold pondered. "We could hold seminars for humans, help them understand our race... Perhaps then we can exterminate those hate groups."

"It's worth a try, isn't it?" I murmured. "It could either work perfectly, or it may not change a thing. And if it doesn't, then things can go back to how they were. Either way, it is a win-win situation."

Leopold brought a hand to his face, gently stroking at his chin as he leant back in his chair. The leather chair reclined slightly at his weight. "May we keep these to hand higher up?"

"But of course." I agreed, giving him the friendliest smile I could muster. Leopold nodded his head, then glanced towards those at his table. "Is there anything else you wish to bring up?"

A number of faces shook their heads and replied with 'no.'

"Well, unless you have something you wish to speak up with 031095, we can conclude this meeting. Is there anything?"

Leopolds bright red eyes met mine, and I was reminded of the clenching and twisting of my stomach. Red zone. Alright, Renesmee. This is the moment you have been waiting for. Just bring it up, hold your case, and don't take no for an answer. You can do it.

Just take a breath, and say it. All you have to say is yes. Yes... "No."

I fell under the pressure and shook my head gently.

"Very well. Thank you for your time, miss Cullen. You will hear from one of our assistants soon."

Before me, each and every one of them began to hand paperwork towards the end, where the human male began to place it back into a file. As I stood, I watched as he stamped the front of the file with 'concluded.'

I bowed gently before them. "Thank you for seeing me, sir."

I turned, and made my way to the door. No matter how much I wanted this, no matter how hard I had mentally prepared myself for this, who the hell was I kidding? They wouldn't merely give it to a girl who had worked there for only two years. The red zone was the most restricted of all zones. As if they would give access to it to a mere half-breed who'd only recently gotten access to the bluezone a mere year ago. Aunt Alice was right. I was just a dreamer, who's heart was in it more than what it should be.

As the door closed behind me, with a heavy heart, I walked back to the elevator. Pressing the button, I looked to the world outside. The sun had moved from it's position I had last seen it in, and was now closer to setting. The sky was turning a gentle orange, while clouds danced their final waltz within the heavens. Who was I kidding... I'm never going to be free from this place.

This was my life, right here. Stuck within the Hellix, working for them to prove I wasn't some abomination, nor some danger to both our races. I'll never get out..

The door opened, and I stepped inside and pressed the ground floor. At least I'd managed to get Daniel's hopes across, that were now under consideration. Although I wasn't able to obtain my dream, I might've helped his come to be; and that was better than nothing.

"Hold the doors," I heard just as they began to close. Automatically, my hand shot out to stop it from closing. As the doors reopened, I was amazed to find Leopold briskly walking with his cup of blood towards the elevator. He stepped inside and the doors closed behind him. "Number eleven?"

I pressed eleven, and stood with my hands clasped in front of me silently.

The elevator began to go down, which I was thankful for. I doubt I would be able to stand being in this enclosed space going up for eleven floors first, before having to travel all the way down again.

"You held a good case today, miss Cullen." Leopold tried to soften the silence. "I haven't seen Maureen so worked up in a long time."

I gave a small smile. "Thank you sir. It was nothing... Just a desire to make this place better."

"And it will be."

The elevator came to a stop and opened up. Just as I had left her, Odette was typing away still. She didn't so much as look to the elevator as it opened and let me out.

"Goodbye, sir." I nodded again and stepped out.

"Oh, 031095?"

I stopped just at the reception desk and turned. "Yes?"

"That list of names..." Leopold frowned, his hand out; stopping the elevator from closing on us. "If you put so much work into it, why isn't your name on there?"

Was this my chance? Despite the automatic fear Leopold brought upon me, he seemed to be the most suitable person to speak to about my situation. Alongside Maureen, of course. But due to where Leopold had been sitting, I'd give my left kidney and say that he was the one in charge. And even if he were to refuse, none of them would entirely know I'd asked... Since I could always ask him to keep it quiet from everything else.

This is your only chance, Renesmee; unless you will have to wait another year before meeting with someone of such high status within the facilities.

"Because I wasn't entirely sure if I'd be around to see it happen, sir." I answered truthfully. Leopold frowned, more than what his serial killer eyebrows made him look as though he were already. Stepping out of the elevator, causing it to close behind him, he walked towards me.

"Is something wrong with you?" He spoke with a hint of worry in his voice. "Is your life under threat? Problems at home? Tell me, child. You know our colleagues are like family, and we help family."

"No, no. Nothing like that." I quickly put my hands up in surrender, stopping his relapse of worry. "Everything is fine."

He seemed to relax slightly. "Well then, what is it? You know you cannot chose when you are to come in or not. Doing so will wind a smart young girl like you inside like the rest of them."

Okay, Renesmee. It's now or never. Grow some nerve, and tell him straight!

"Well, sir. I was hoping I'd be... Transferred."

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Transferred to where? You already have access to blue and yellow zones."

I glanced down at my shoes, avoiding his bright red eyes. This action was most likely the cause to him knowing, for a deep sigh was giving through his nose. He was silent for a number of seconds, before he spoke.

And when he did, my heart could have leaped out of my chest.

"You wish to be transferred to the red zone..." He mused. "I presume you are well aware I'm one of the few with the authorization to give recommendation to such a proposal."

I gently nodded, refusing to take my eyes from my shoes.

"Judging by what you showed upstairs; you are a bright young girl who believes in this system and wants to make it better. Qualities we take very highly within this facility, and it is rare to come across someone with such passion. I believe that the red zone would benefit from you being there..."

I looked up with hope. His face showed a glint of amusement, and perhaps happiness due to the fact I was gazing up at him in pure awe. I wondered how many people looked up at him like this? In pure respect, because of who he was, and not due to it being their responsibility in their job to do so? I was guessing not many.

"_If _I were to recommend you, and I am not stating it will come to be; for none of us know. But If I do, you realize you will have to leave to go to Romania?"

"I do, yes." I nodded.

"And it will involve leaving everyone, and everything behind for a long period of time, with no visitation from family or friends whatsoever? And that your orders will come directly from Stefan and Vladimir themselves?"

Again, I nodded.

"And you still wish to go there?"

"Yes, sir." I gave him a smile. The sweetest one I could muster. "My family want what I want. They just want me to be happy, and working for our leaders..." I zoned out, for I really couldn't say it was a dream of mine to work for them. The dream was to become free all together. To never have to set foot within the Hellix facilities ever again.

I just figured that working closer to our leaders would bring me one step closer to that.

"Alright." Leopold nodded. "Leave it with me, and I will recommend you personally. You will hear back almost immediately afterwards, for they don't leave these sort of things undecided for long. Stay by the phone, and do not get your hopes up."

I couldn't breathe. Was this... Was this really happening? "T-thank you sir."

"You're welcome. Now, off you go."

"Alright, sir. Again, thank you... Really, thank you." I repeated as I walked backwards, watching him make his way back to the elevator and wave his hand towards me. As he pressed the button, I about turned and sprinted for the door.

This was it. I was half a step closer to becoming free! As I rushed out of the glass building, and across the concrete flooring, down the steps and past the large waterfall; I couldn't contain my joy. Not even when my father, who stood at his car, face fell from seeing it within my mind. It was understandable as to why he wouldn't be thrilled. After all, if I did get this, it would mean I would have to leave him, leave them all, to work within one of the most restricted zones within all of the world.

But he would understand why I was doing this. If I managed it, and I did impress our leaders, then I would become free. And in that... I would never have to leave my family ever again. We would be together, Hellix free, for the rest of eternity; just as it should be.

All I needed now was to wait for that phone call.

I didn't spare Edward a word as I slipped into the car and kicked of my shoes. I had grown used to the tremendous feeling of when the day was finally over, and I was able to take off my shoes. I don't care what any girl ever says, but you do not get used to the pinch from heels... Ever.

It still hurts, just like the first time I'd ever worn them. I'd just grown accustomed to masking that pain with a friendly smile. The sound of my father's door closing behind him as he got in caused me to look to the side, while I set about rubbing my feet. He buckled up, shot me a glance - to probably check I was buckled in as well, which I was - and started the car.

"So they're recommending you?" He asked in a dry, ice like tone. I hadn't ever really been big on small talk, but of course he knew that. The only time he ever did this sort of 'conversing' was when it would escalate into a much more serious conversation.

Already, I could hear the lecture coming to the surface within his voice.

"I'm not going to lecture you, Renesmee." He sighed. "I'm just worried for what might come,"

"Nothing is going to come of anything. I will either be accepted into the red zone, where I may be able to show our leaders that I am no danger, or I will be declined; and life will go on as it always has."

Edward's grip around the steering wheel tightened. I turned my gaze to the world passing by, mesmerised by the colors, the people and the simplicity of life. What a joy it must be to be human. To be able to live life to it's fullest, to grow old, to die. All privileges I will not be able to meet.

And such a burden. To live that sacred life within a world plagued of our race, forever fearing the next face you might come across; for he or she could be the very being which ends you. Although there are rules on such thing, such as never feeding excessively and over doing it, it would no doubt still play a part to their fear of us.

Most of the vampires I knew of that went along with the human diet more or less solely depended on the blood farms. But that didn't mean they did not take the chance at a hunt. We were predators, we were crafted for such a life of hunting and bringing darkness into souls. I supposed that view was where me and my father pet perfectly. He viewed this existence as a burden, as a curse. But my mother... Oh, my mother. She couldn't come to love something more than the breath of death itself. To know that she would live forever more with my father at her side was all her dreams rolled together.

Now, I believed that her dreams lay with mine. To be free of this ratchet facility, to be free from the observations on me and my family. To go about life as if we were human, but go on about it for the rest of eternity. A life as such would be heaven on Earth.

"You get lost within your thoughts far too much," Edward chuckled gently as he turned a corner. I leant my forehead against the cold glass, suppressing a sigh that wished to escape. "But I understand why. You know your mind all too well."

That was true. I had always been a stubborn fool. I knew how I wished for things to be, and would go out of my way to make them happen. I was adamant that this plan of mine should work, and I would dedicate myself to such until my freedom was met. Even if I had to demand an audience with our leaders themselves to plead my case. I wanted to be free, I wanted to live a life rather than an existence. I wanted to have the choice to go out, to meet people and perhaps one day find that person I should spend forever with. Be he human or vampire. Being stuck within the Hellix stole that right from me, and would continue doing so unless I tried to do something about it.

Fate was not on my side, evidently. And thus I had to go about shaping it to my benefit.

"Your mother won't like you being away from her," my father whispered. "Romania isn't just a five minute drive, Renesmee. If something were to happen there, we won't be there for you."

"You think I don't know that?" I snapped my head around to look at him. "That thought alone is what keeps me hoping the answer is no. But a mere few months, a year at most alike don't stand in comparison to possibility of _forever, _free from all zones and facilities."

He took his eyes off the road for a moment to look at me, a scorned look perched upon his eternally young face. How could someone look so young as he, yet had the look of sadness and heartbreak you would expect from someone twice the age as to what he looks?

"I know," he nodded. "Be gentle on your mother. Be gentle on them all. They all won't take this lightly."

Foolish me. I had merely been thinking of how this would affect my parents, or more so how it could affect me not being near them. But they were not the only ones who will suffer with this drastic change. From my grandparents, to my aunts and uncles and distant cousins.

"I promise," I reached out and placed my hand atop of his. His switched this around so that he had my hand under his, while still having ahold of the steering wheel. With a gentle squeeze, we entered the plotted land of the estate my family owned.

We were quite fortunate when it came to our living conditions and neighbourhood. They kept themselves to themselves, but often said hello as we passed in the street - despite knowing what we were. Grandma Esme was part of the gardening committee, and therefore held some meetings within our home. The interaction with these humans, and some vampires also, were all that I had known growing up. Adults who looked at us in kindness and acceptance; yet still had that lingering fear each and every time they entered our home.

Despite trying, I hadn't been all too fortunate in the friends my own age department. Children could be so cruel, though most knew that. Some understood, some accepted, but none went out of their way to befriend the freakish child of a vampire relationship. Be it from their own human instincts kicking in, or orders from their parents to just 'keep clear,' it mattered none. I had grown accustomed to the adult life early on, and listened and watched as my superiors interacted with one another; and eventually began to interact with me like. I understood elders more than I did children; and that was a quality I doubt would ever fade from me.

Edward stopped the car, and released my hand. Gazing up to the large, 1800's styled manor home as I stepped out of the car; I listened for the sounds of my family. I could hear gentle laughter coming from around back. Aunt Alice and Grandma Esme. Forever planting seeds to join in on their collection of various flowers and vegetables.

Inside, the sound of roaring and thumping from speakers. Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper and cousin Eleazar; sitting perched on the sofa watching another one of Emmett's favorite sports games. No doubt aunt Rose was there with them, except her eyes would not be on the TV screen; but on the magazine in her hand. Comparing herself to that of the models within the pages, and scoffing at the evident photoshopping.

And there, my mother. Coming out of the door and walking down the patio steps to welcome me with open arms. I grinned and walked over, being consumed by her love. The love of a mother is one that no man, nor woman could ever replace. Just as is the love for a mother.

"Did everything go alright?" Bella asked gently as she stepped back from me. "You didn't have to undergo tests? I expected you back later than this."

I nodded my head gently and leant my head into the touch of her hand on my cheek.

"Everything is fine," I reassured. "No tests, no examinations. They were happy with what I suggested and my report."

I could feel the eyes of my father burning a hole in my back. He was awaiting me to tell her the other news. But I couldn't... Not yet, not when she had such a look within her eye of pure joy. Who would I be to take such a look from her? When she is _this _content with it merely being no tests? I prayed for the day I'd see her reaction when I was free for good. Would it be the same, or would it be ten fold as to what she is portraying now?

I hoped for the latter.

"Are you hungry?" She asked, wrapping her arm around my shoulder and leading me into the house. "Your pick tonight. We can go hunt, or eat inside."

I thought for a moment, reminiscing the last time I had tasted the blood from an elk fresh from the vein. It would be sweet to race with the wind, and chase the animals like I used to constantly as a child, but I believed it best to sit the family down and tell them of my news.

"Inside," I grinned. "Together as a family, around the table."

Bella nodded her head quickly and pushed the door open, allowing me inside into the warmth. Just as I had expected, each of my uncles, my cousin and my aunt sat at the sofa. The males eyes on the TV, and Rosalie on her magazine.

Her attention on the pages faltered for a slight moment as I entered. She greeted me with a welcoming smile, to which I returned as I passed her. Within the kitchen, I sat myself down onto a stool as my mother made work of preparing pots and pans.

I wasn't sure as to what she was intending to cook, but it didn't bother me in the slightest. I could sit here, just like I had as a child, and watch her work around in the kitchen for all eternity. I peered over my shoulder, eyes in search for the figure of my father; but he had taken a seat beside my uncles, his keys on the coffee table and his grey jacket flung over the sofa.

"Why watch me, Renesmee? Go have yourself a shower." My mother spoke up, causing me to turn and look at her again. She was making her way to the back door; most likely to call in my Grandmother and aunt to help. She always did enjoy it better when Esme helped her... Plus, the food did taste ten times as better when Esme added in her little touches.

I didn't bother in protesting. Instead, I did exactly as my mother insisted. I rushed myself upstairs, into the one of five bathrooms within this manor, and cleared my head and heart.

Now that I was home, I was thinking fully about what I had done and said. Before, when bringing this opportunity up, I had thought only about myself and my freedom. I hadn't come to think about how my family would take this news. Surely they would feel proud, alongside saddened? That is what I would want, after all. For those I love most to take pride in my choices, my ambitions and my goals.

I wanted this for them. So that I could be with them, and not have to spend most of my days stuck within the facility, working under people who don't understand what it is like to be me, or what it is like to have a family like my own. Being around people that look at you as a freak, as an abomination, that do not understand your existence was a troubling fate and sentence. I craved to be with my family forever, under their unjudgeable eyes and their accepting hearts. They loved me for who I was, alongside what I was. My race, my existence, didn't matter to them. And with them is where I belong, where I will come to find someone who views me just as my father had with my mother. Under their protection, under their love and their guidance. They wouldn't stand for someone to look at me as those in the Hellix do. They would see to it that I am around people whom love me just as they do.

The bellowing voice of my mother called me from my shower as I stepped out. Right on time, Renesmee. I gave myself a mental pat on the back as I quickly dried myself off and flung on my dressing gown, hurried to my room and changed into my nightwear.

With the soft satin fabric clinging to my skin, and my damp hair held in a tight bun, I descended downstairs. At the table my family sat; bowls in front of them filled with a lukewarm red substance while the space as to where I should sit had human food upon the plate.

I sat myself down, and smiled towards that of my family. I had no doubt in my mind Esme was the one behind this food for me. Italian themed pasta, that smelled so sweet it could make even the heavens cry. Their bowls were the usual for when we stayed inside and ate. Someone within the family always brought home blood; most usually Grandpa Carlisle. With his ties with the hospital, he had the access to empty blood bags, in which he filled from the animal we had taken down.

From the smell, despite my senses only really registering the pasta before me, it was mountain lion. Father's favorite. I picked up my fork, and watched silently as Tanya and her sisters said a silent grace. It was a common thing for them to do such a thing, and every now and then; we would join in depending on the mood of the day.

Once that was finished, each spoon was picked from it's place and the eating began. With the gentle sound of classical music playing from the stereo player in the next room, and the small hummings and whispers of gentle chitchat, I chewed happily on the food provided for me.

How the vampire hate groups come to see us as monsters, I would never know. Despite the lust for their blood; we were just like them, were we not? A family, sitting down just like you would as a human, to a meal. Granted, the meal in question wasn't entirely that of a human's divine tastes; but our mannerisms and our concept of family was exactly that of a humans. If we were not like them now, then most were once before. My mother, my father, my aunts and uncles, my cousins... All once human, turned into this race for the sake of love, for the sake of life, and for the sake of forever. There was not much to hate, but there was also so much to despise.

"That reminds me. Renesmee, your plan," Carlisle spoke up as he rubbed a napkin over his lips. "The pursuit of making the blue zone a much more friendlier environment for it's inmates. How did it go?"

I swallowed down a mouthful of water to wash away the remaining food in my mouth. With it gone, I shrugged my shoulders gently while flicking my fork over the leftover small portion of food.

"Well, I hope." I said gently. "The ones who met with me were slightly intimidating, but they took my idea's seriously."

Across from me, Tanya let out a small laugh. "But who isn't intimidating in that dreadful place? So high up on their pedestals, looking down on us as if we are the wrong doers."

"That isn't true," Esme defended. "Some can be quite lovely, and refuse to look at others as if they are in the wrong."

"Perhaps not wrong now," Said Tanya, setting her spoon down and picking up her own napkin. "But _soon to be_ one of their cattle, lost within the manuscript of that prison. Just another faceless being, no, a faceless criminal no less."

"Such strong opinions on a place you have not set foot in since the early twenties," my father smirked. "Perhaps because you are a wrongdoer, dear Tanya?"

Tanya glared at my father with such raw passion and hate, I could have choked. It was no hidden secret as to the feelings Tanya once held for my father. The once dier hopes that she may have become his bride, instead of a mere mortal as what my mother had been.

"You'd do well to hold your tongue, Edward." She quipped back. "Or off to the red zone with you."

The table moved into a small laughter, for none of us really knew what a crime would condemn you to the red zone. To them, to us all, it could no less than merely cracking a joke or no more than committing the most deadliest of crimes. And to think, if I were to be accepted into such a place; I would know. I would know all there is to know about the most mysterious of zones and yet my family would still be none the wiser.

Despite laughing and joking about it, they held their views on it itself. Hell, they held their views on all of the Hellix system. They viewed it as cruel, unnecessary and inhumane - which is funny, for inhumane is what we are. No longer living, yet no longer dead. They despised that place, and all that is to go about it because of the sentence of me being forced there every day of eternity.

Involuntarily, I gulped down a small lump within my throat.

Edward glanced up from his cup as he took a small drink, his eyes connecting with mine. He was listening to me, as always. His eyes danced with concern and hidden comfort in me not to worry. There was no rush in telling them yet. If it came back that I was not to go, then was there need to tell them at all?

The phone rang, and my heart stopped.

"I'll get it." Rosalie stood from her seat before I could follow. In the other room, I listened while my family continued with their conversation. Edward didn't take his eyes off me, while I didn't take my eyes off my plate.

'_Might I have a word with the hybrid of the house?' _a female voice asked. My stomach twisted.

"_My niece?" _Rosalie clearly sounded confused. I never received phone calls. If I hadn't been expecting a call, I might've been confused and surprised also. "_Might I ask who's calling?" _

'_031103.' _The voice replied.

Rosalie laughed. "_I don't understand your number system. A name, if you please?" _

'_Amelia. Please, do hurry. I have important calls to make other than this.' _

With a scoff and a grumble, Rosalie agreed. "_Give me a moment..."_

There was a sound of something being placed down, and then Rosalie entered the room. She smiled happily towards us all, and then let her bright topaz eyes land on me. "You have a call, Renesmee. An Amelia?"

I'd be lying if I said I knew who Amelia was, for I'd never met one before in my life knowingly. So the look of confusion written on my face was genuine. I couldn't say it wasn't from the Hellix, for I'd heard the number identity; but I had been expecting Leopold to call with the news himself. Perhaps it is bad news after all? The recommendation had come back as a decline, and he could not bare to tell me himself? Despite this, I nodded my head and stood from the table.

Squeezing past my aunt, I entered the next room and picked up the phone laying on the table; wired to the wall. On the other end, I could hear typing. She was still on the line. Sucking in a breath, I put on the kindest sounding voice I could muster.

"Hello?"

"_031095?" _The stern sounding voice on the other end spoke. "_Am I speaking to a miss Renesmee Cullen?" _

I nodded. Oh, wait... "Y-yes. This is she. Who's calling?"

"_This is 031103, receptionist from the red zone in Romania." _

My heart was beating in surreal tempo. This... This was the red zone on the line. Literally. It was them, or one of them. I didn't know what to think, do or say. Thankfully, she continued so words did not have to leave my lips.

"_I'm calling as a regard to 031928, a mister Leopold Hering. You recall of this man?" _

"I do. I met with him earlier today."

"_Indeed. He put forward your name as a recommendation in working here within the capital of Hellix. Our superiors read over this recommendation and took it to Vladimir and Stefan for further opinion. Your idea's, and your record in working with us appears to be spectacular, and they wish for you to join us here after all." _

I feared that my heart would stop at any moment. I feared that my tongue had ran off and refused to come back. I could not breathe, I could not think, I couldn't do anything other than stand there, mouth agape as to what I was hearing.

"_If you are open to it, you are to depart for Bucharest as soon as possible, where one of our employees will come and meet you to bring you to us. There, you will meet with your future superiors and fellow co-workers, be given a tour of our facility and brief introduction to our residents. Now, as for your departure; would tomorrow suit you at eight o'clock in the morning?"_

I glanced towards the clock above our fireplace. It was only seven at night now. Thirteen hours...

"_Miss Cullen? I must insist you give me an answer now so I can finalize it." _

"... Eight o'clock is fine."

"_Excellent. Well, I look forward to seeing you on your arrival, 031095. Until then, __La Revedere." _

The line went dead, and I was left with the small beeping of the telephone and my heart hammering violently in my chest. I had done it... Despite the odds being against me, I had been accepted to one of the most highly restricted facilities within all of the world. I had been good enough, and now I was one step closer to my dream of being free...

I set the phone back up, and turned to find my family all standing there. Their mouths closed and in thin lines, and their eyes portraying sadness. They had heard everything.

Despite them having heard, I said the only thing I could.

"I'm going to Romania."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

Hey there. Thanks for taking the time to read through this! This is just a little something I came up with after asking myself 'what would it be like if the Romanian coven were in rein rather than the Volturi?'

In Twilight, the Volturi did defeat the Romanian's, taking their throne. So I just... Wondered what it would be like if the Volturi hadn't of defeated the Romanian's? I have a small idea as to where I'm going with this. Hopefully it takes your liking, and you can follow me on this new journey of Reneslec.

Leave a review with your thoughts? Thanks guys.

**-C.H**


	2. Chapter 2: The Red Zone

**Chapter two: **The Red Zone.

I hated flying. I hated planes. I hated the concept of being stuck within a device far too heavy to lift, yet had the mechanisms to float within the air. How was it that came to be, exactly?

I knew this wasn't the best way to get my thoughts off of things. Thinking about it will only make it worse, and yet I couldn't come to think of anything other than the mere fact I was thousands of feet within the sky, long away from my families safe arms, off to a country that held the most restricted facility, where for all I knew; severe criminals could be held.

Perhaps I hadn't entirely thought things through, as my mother had suggested. Perhaps this was a foolish plan. But there was no turning back now. Not now that I was sitting on the plane, eyes focused out of the plane window; and gazing down to the city where I'd call my home for however long they'd have me.

I needed to stop thinking of the con's to doing this, and more so on the pro's - just like I had when I'd asked for this position. I was one step closer to being free, I was getting to see another city in a different country. I was going to see things that very few immortals had. I was one of the lucky. I should be proud of myself. My family should be proud. They should look past the fact I'd be gone for some time, and seek refuge in the fact I was doing this for them.

The seatbelt sign above my head lit up, and an announcement over the system asked all humans and vampires alike to return to their seats and buckle in. Luckily for me, I'd refused to leave my seat. I didn't care if I'd so happen to desperately needed the toilet. I was not leaving my seat, and I was not taking my seatbelt off until the plane was perfectly on the floor.

In the seat across and a row in front from the aisle I sat, I could see a small boy toying with some action figure. It was obvious to me this toy was actionman, but what caught my attention was the fact where the dolls eyes were originally blue; they'd been colored in to a vivid red.

I sat silently watching him make_ 'swoosh' 'wizz' 'kapow'_ noises as he acted out some strange vampire movements across the small table attached to the back of the seat in front of him.

It was children that I felt most for, if I was completely honest. Their minds still growing, their opinions not yet developed. This child, clearly adoring all things vampire, would most likely set out to become one. It wasn't certain, but it was most likely.

"He won't put that thing down." A voice said, causing my eyes to tear away from the small boy.

A bushy haired woman, who looked as though she had just stepped out of some 1970's magazine (and yes, I had seen them. Aunt Alice has a collection of fashion over the years.) sat smiling at me. Her eyes a teal blue, and her lips a vivid red. "No matter how much I tell him to. He doesn't seem to care that there are people out there that don't like... Well, you know."

I gave a smile in return. "It's fine."

"He did the eyes himself, y'know?" She scoffed and waved her hand. "Colored them in as soon as he got it out of the box. Changes them from time to time."

Well, that made sense. Clearly he was following what he knew of vampires. Their eyes changed due to their diet. Black for hungry, red for well eaten. Almost automatically, I began to picture what they would look like topaz...

"It's nice he's so accepting. Not too many people are," I mused while shifting slightly in my seat. More so that I could turn and face her, rather than sit with my head facing her way.

"He's only accepting because of his father." She chuckled. "Turned a normal action man figure into some vampire-army man in remembrance of his dad while he is away."

Wait, this doll was in tribute to his father? So the reason as to why he painted the eyes red, and continued to change it was due to having seen it with his father's eyes? But if his father was indeed a vampire... Then that would make him...

"He's a hybrid?" I asked, arching my eyebrow. The excitement within my voice was clear, but I couldn't keep it at bay. I had only ever known one another, to whom I would be able to see again once I entered the red zone. Oh, it would be good to see Nahuel again. It had been a long time since I last heard his laugh, or saw his smile. Even thinking about it made my stomach twist with excitement. Although I would be away from my family, at least I wouldn't be alone.

"Oh, no." She shook his head. "Jj's father was turned shortly after he was born. Some girl wanting him for eternity," she rolled her eyes. "Didn't work out in her favor. The rumors on newborns being stronger are true. He..."

She looked to the seat infront, checking on the child. He was still playing some game, making voices as if the doll were speaking. When she determined that he wasn't listening, she leaned in closer towards me.

"He killed her. God, the superiors went mad. Cases to get him sent to facilities because of murder against his own kind. He woulda' got sent there too, if it wasn't for the fact he was turned against his will."

Despite us having a corrupt system in my view, that alone was a good thing. Killing your own kind, just as it would be for a human killing another human, sentenced you to Hellix. But, if there was a case there; Stefan and Vladimir allowed it to carry out. Because of this, the boy hadn't missed out on never seeing his father again. She leant back into her seat and let out a gentle sigh.

"Hybrids, however." The smile that swept over her face was one I'd never seen plastered on someone's face in saying that mere word. Well, other than my parents. The adoration that sparkled in her eyes... It was confusing. "What it would be like to meet one. I heard they were just a myth."

Well... I felt slightly stupid.

Unlike vampire's, who had their eyes to give them away, I was able to hide myself. I could choose whether or not people knew of my species. Of course, that hadn't been the case in the town I called my home; for everyone knew of our coven.

But this woman... These people among me, they were none the wiser. I was... I was just another human to them. I _could _act like just another human. In this, I found myself grinning. I could, even if it be only acting, finally be normal.

"Yeah... But, I guess it's possible. I mean, vampire's are. Who knows what else is out there."

"See, mom! She get's it!" Our eyes flicked to the kid, leaning over his arm rest to look at us both. "There _could _be witches and werewolves and fairies!"

Fairies. Well, that was a new one. I laughed gently and agreed silently with him, while his mother told him to sit round and put his seatbelt on. With complaints, the boy did as he was told then went on to continue his game.

"So, what're you heading to Romania for?" She tilted her head gently.

"Oh, I got a job. In the Red Zone?"

Her eyes flashed with amazement. "Oh, really?! Perhaps then you will come to meet John. That's my husband. We're heading there to meet him for a small holiday, but then we'll be returning together. He works there from time to time, if it's needed."

She was married to a red zone worker? And yet, he was turned only a few years ago; since the boy looked no more than seven? Were they short staffed or something like that? Either way, I was thankful in finding someone else who would be there. Perhaps telling this John I spoke to his wife, I'd had yet another person to talk too in my stay within Romania, for however long it would be; since he'd be returning home.

The more the merrier, for however long I had here.

"How long has he worked there?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"A few years now." She pursed her lips. "See, he used to work in the yellow zone in our city when he was human. Just office work and whatnot, but after he turned, they moved him up to help with the inmates. Then he just worked his way up, and now he's been back and forth from the Red zone constantly."

"Does he like it there?" I asked. It was only natural. I was new to the place, of course I'd want to know what other's views were on it. Was it not just a prison for the inmates, but for the workers too? That's what the receptionist made it out to be like. No contact with family, nor visitations. Sounded a lot like a sentence itself.

"You know," she her elbow onto her arm rest, and then rested her chin onto her palm. "He never really says. He's dead secretive when it comes to his job. It's probably the policy, really."

_You bet it is_, I thought idly. Not even the ones who knew what it was like in the red zone would speak of it. There was no doubt in my mind that it was the policy now. Secrets upon more secrets. Whatever happened within the red zone stayed within the red zone.

"What's interesting is how you got a job," she flicked a finger out towards me. "I figured since there's only one red zone, it's the most dangerous one. Therefore no humans, etcetera."

Crap.

"You got me on that one," I laughed nervously. "I thought that too, and yet here I am."

"Mm. You'll need to tell me how to go about it. I was considering a job in the facilities once John Jr here is off to college."

Jj. Now it made sense. John jr. I gave a smile and nodded my head gently. "Well, if it's a permanent job then I'll be sure to tell your husband on what to do about getting it."

"Excellent. Cause it'll be good to be around him a lot more, especially when the little ones all grown up."

I wanted to ask what would happen in the future between her and her husband, even their son. Due to the fact her husband, and the boys father had been turned; he would have eternity. Whereas they had limited time. To a vampire, their human lifespan was nothing. It all could go by within a blink of an eye for them. But I decided it was best not too. Their business was their own. Besides, it would most likely end up just like every other story between vampire/human relationships. They would be turned, just so they could spend eternity together.

Oddly, I was cut between that. A human life, a normal life, seemed desirable - and it had been what they wanted, but had torn away from them due to some girl wanting John - and I wouldn't wish something that was not wanted onto someone. Not even my worst enemy, but a part of me also hoped for it. That way, they would get forever together; and I would perhaps have some more added friends onto the Christmas card list.

To my surprise, talking to this woman ended up distracting me much more than what my own mind could have done. By the time I looked out the window again, the plane was running down the lane and coming to a stop.

Sighs of relief were given and gentle chatter of other passengers.

'_We have reached our destination. Thank you for flying with Alaska airways. We hope you enjoy your stay, and fly with us again.'_

All around me, people began to unbuckle their seatbelts and stand to get their hand luggage. I wasted no time in standing myself up, handbag already at my side. One of the perks of not taking it off, I guess. It stayed firmly planted to my side, wrapped over my shoulder.

Ahead of me, people began to filter down the aisle and out of the open door. Quickly, I did the same; only stopping to allow John jr and his mother out in front of me. Walking happily behind them, with her still chattering on about she hadn't seen her husband in months, I tried to keep up with my racing thoughts.

Here I was. In Romania...

Stepping off the plane, down the little corridors that connected the plane to the building, I emerged into the airport. Passing a final set of security, and a large sign that stated this was the home of Vladimir and Stefan, the peace keepers of the vampire world; alongside a quote of them welcoming those into their city.

I kept pace with the child and his mother as the large destination area came in. Filled with people. Most, if not all, carrying bags and passports. Some sitting down, others standing on their cellphones, some shopping, or talking with other people. A few faces from the plane, that I could remember, all stood around the roller containing the bags. Quickly, I made my way over; with the mother and child following, and collected my suitcases.

And then the most heartwarming came to view. The people standing behind a barrier to which the people whom had just landed walked along, me included, waiting for their loved ones.

It was only due to the fact John Jr let out a ear piercing yell of 'Dad!' and took of running in the direction of a very, very, very tall man with bleach blonde hair. I knew tall people, but boy... This man was huge. I'd say he was like 6'4?

He was taller than father, at least.

Even Emmett, he had nothing on this man.

Giving the young family a smile as I walked past to John hugging his wife and son close, I set on down the airport arrival line. Numerous looks from green, blue, brown, red and black eyes. All standing there waiting for someone..

Some even held signs with names.

'_Parker.'_

'_Clarkson.'_

'_Jayminson.'_

'_Brown.' _

'_031095.' _

That was my number. I should have guessed that it wouldn't be my name used. This wasn't some friendly meet and greet. This was a business transaction, basically. And I was the one being transferred. Even the mere thought of it caused nerves mixed with excitement and fear. This was really happening... I was one step closer to my dream of being free.

With a stiff upper lip, I marched over towards him with my suitcases rolling beside me. His dark red eyes fixated on me as I began to come close enough. By god, he was beautiful.

Tall, muscular, with dark brown hair all flicked out in different directions. He couldn't be anything more than nineteen. Or... Nineteen when he had been turned. Twenty one at tops, I'd say. He wore... Well, what I suppose I expected. Truthfully, I didn't know whether to expect a labcoat, or a suit. But this guy... It was just a plain black suit. Blazer an' all.

I had to admit, the fact he had his top button done up, and the tie right up to the neck almost made me a little weak at the knees. After being in a place where ties were only worn by professionals; eg, doctors (like my grandfather and father), Hellix superiors, etc; this guy made them look like they'd just thrown them on.

I stopped right in front of him, set one of my suitcases down and offered him the friendliest smile I could muster. "Hi,"

"031095?" Oh god, that accent. Although the woman on the phone had the Romanian tang to her voice, and it had completely blown me away; it had nothing on this one.

_Australian. _

I felt as though I had just turned to butter, for I was melting inside.

"Y-yeah. T-thats me." I managed to stutter out with a nod.

"Excellent. I'm 031106," he folded down the sign and placed it under his arm. Offering out his hand, I was met with the dark red eyes yet again. "But you can call me Christopher for the time being."

For the time being, meaning I would eventually have to recall his number. Probably when we reached the facility. The woman on the phone had been completely serious, so I'm guessing that this was a completely formal place; where identities were only known by numbers.

Great. I'm going to have to buy a notebook and study all of their identification numbers.

I gently took his hand and gave him a gentle nod. "Pleasure to meet you."

"As it is you," he let my hand go and offered it out to my suitcase. "May I?"

"Sure, go ahead." I hastily passed it over.

"Right this way, 031095." He bowed his head for me to follow.

"Please, call me Renesmee," I smiled while adjusting the bag on my shoulder. Christopher arched his eyebrow at me questioningly, and it almost seemed like a warning, so I swiftly added in; "For the time being, that is."

He chuckled and nodded.

Good, so this one has a small sense of humour. But he wasn't entirely talkative in our walk through the huge airport. The only time he spoke to me was to ask if I had a pleasant flight, and if I needed anything from the stores around us, which I did stop in to grab a bottle of water.

Eventually, after another five minutes of walking in silence through crowds; the large doors to exit came into sight. I don't know entirely what came over me, but I hesitated in stepping out of them. It must have been due to the fact I had never been anywhere outside of America before, and the furthest I'd ever been from my family was when I had to attend the facilities. Even then, they would be there waiting for me at the end of the day.

Here, I was totally alone. Surrounded by people who spoke a different language, who had no idea who I was, in a country I had literally no idea about.

"Renesmee?"

I blinked several times before setting my sights on Christopher. He was holding the door of a sleek black five doored bmw - the only reason I know cars was down to my uncle's and father. Boy, did they love their four wheeled friends - open for me.

"Sorry, I was just-"

"I understand," Christopher nodded his head. "Most employee's go through this. It's a lot to take in, but you'll get used to it. Now, if you please; we're a bit pushed for time."

I nodded, and walked forward. As I came closer, Christopher took the suitcase in my hand from me and moved to the back while I slipped into the car. The door closed behind me, while I settled into my surroundings. The windows were tinted black... Which wasn't so surprising. Everyone knew Hellix liked their privacy. Why would the Red Zone be any different? I expected them to be even more so, due to the fact no one, apart from the people who worked there, knew what goes on in there.

The seats were a warm beige, which complimented the dark and light brown of the interior car. The door to my left opened, to which Christopher slipped inside. Wasn't he driving?

I looked to the front, and frowned at the appearance of no driver whatsoever.

"It's automated," Christopher answered my unspoken thoughts. "It drives itself."

Cars that drive themselves? Didn't that take the fun out of learning how to drive, and driving them yourself?

"Which proves effective for this part of the journey," he continued as he opened a small compartment on the chair in front of him. He pulled out a clipboard, and closed the compartment yet again. The car began to move and I automatically pulled on a seatbelt.

Christopher didn't seem to car he was in a car that was driving itself. I, on the other hand, was a little nervous about such an experience.

"There's a few questions I have to ask you before we arrive," he pulled out a pen from inside his suit pocket. "Answer them honestly, if you will."

I nodded my head.

"It says here your full name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen, is that correct?"

I nodded. Christopher looked up at me. That was when I realized he hadn't seen the nod, and therefore must have thought I didn't answer.

Clearing my throat, I spoke up. "Yes, that's right."

He quickly flicked off a tick beside whatever was on the page.

"And you are eighteen years of age?"

"Yes." Again, another tick.

"You have been under Hellix observation since the age of two due to your species?"

"I think it was two, yes. I'm not entirely sure what age it started at, but I know it has been for all of my life."

He wrote something down and nodded his head. In the background, I could hear gentle classical music playing.

"And that species is?"

"Oh, a hybrid. Half vampire, half human."

He gave a quick tick yet again.

"And you've been in employment with the facilities since the age of sixteen, meaning two years?"

"Yes."

He ticked once more, but pursed his lips. "Interesting. It's surprising you would receive a job here, due to how inexperienced you are. Usually, employee's have triple your age in experience."

I scoffed. "You're telling me. I wasn't expecting this either, thus why I'm so surprised."

"Modest too," the corner of his lip quirked up. "Not something you see around here everyday."

I had to fight off the blush. To shield it a little more, I looked down to my hands and began to play with my nails.

"Will you be needing accommodation for the duration of your employment here, or would you prefer to find a place of your own outside of the facility grounds?"

I look up and quickly pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "Actually, I was wanting to talk to someone about that. What is the accommodation like?"

"Pleasant," Christopher answered. "We call it the village. It's layout is of a few blocks of buildings, each of which holding apartments for different employee's just a mere ten minute walk from the facility. You have three different sections within this village. One for the superiors, such as our bosses... You will met them when we arrive, I presume?" I nodded. In return, he gave a brisk nod in return. "One for the humans, to which my kind are not allowed to venture at night for obvious reasons."

He cracked a smile. Clearly, he was trying to make a joke. To give him the benefit, I smiled also.

"And lastly, our kind. Due to your spices and the fact you are indeed half vampire, you will be placed with us."

"Alright," I nodded. "Accommodation then, please."

"Excellent," he placed the clipboard down onto his lap and dove his hand into his inner pocket yet again. "Saves me the trouble of having to return this."

Pulling his hand out, Christopher held out a card. Slowly, and hesitantly, I took it. Once it was in my grasp, I let my eyes examine the complete and utter lack of color. The only thing on the card was 'Block C, 904.'

"This is the key to your apartment." Christopher disclosed. "Guard that key with your life, the only time spares are ever given out is when you decide to take on a room mate - though that has never happened. There are enough apartments for everyone to have one to themselves - or when the key is stolen. But in that case, the locks to your room are changed, so a new keycard is given anyway."

I nodded my head along with him. "Alright. Guard it with my life. Got it."

Without even thinking, I shoved the card into my blouse. Christopher's eyes widened, and confusion wrote itself across his face. Oh crap. Had I just... Really?! I had just put the freaking key to my place - my first ever place, might I add - into my bra, in front of what I'm assuming to be a future work colleague?

"I just- I mean I-uh," I blushed a vibrant red.

"No, no." Christopher shook his head quickly as he picked up the clipboard. "It's best if you don't explain that one..."

He cleared his throat, while I continued to wish for this car to open up and swallow me whole. He was silent for a few moments, allowing me to stew in the awkward atmosphere, but when he did speak again; I was relieved.

"This is off the record," he began as he adjusted in his seat. "Nothing to do with the job, more so a personal quiz. Your family is vampires, aren't they?"

"They are."

"How many?"

"Erm, well lets see... Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper... Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice... Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme... Mom and my dad. So eight... And a half, including me."

Christopher stared at me with the oddest look I'd ever seen written on anyones face. "And you drink blood?"

"Well, yeah-"

"Do you do it illegally?"

I-ilegally? Did I just hear that right? Was he suggesting that me and my family went against the rules set in this age, and went forward in hunting humans without permission? Of course we didn't! "What?"

"It's just that looking through your records for your background check, I noticed your family haven't been to a blood station in over a few centuries. Obviously we need blood to survive, and thus it's a given that you must feed somehow... Therefore illegally?"

"No, no. That isn't it at all," I half laughed. It was then I realized, this was just a different way of questioning me on a question I had heard on a daily basis in growing up. 'If you're vampires, why aren't your eyes red?' "My family and I... We don't drink human blood."

Christopher frowned at me. "Pardon?"

"We don't drink human blood. We drink from animals... Elk, deer, mountain lion, bear... Whatever we find out in the forests. Funny side, we call ourselves vegetarians."

His frown only continued to grow deeper as he stared at me. I had seen that look before. He was trying to figure out why we would willingly go against our nature, when the repulsive part of hurting someone wasn't a part of feeding anymore. If he had another question, he didn't speak it. Instead, he nodded his head and turned his eyes to the front.

"Have you ever been to Romania before?"

I wasn't sure of this was for more paperwork, or if it was 'off the record.' He didn't seem to be looking at his clipboard anymore, so I guess it was just his general interest now. Or an attempt at small talk...

"No," I shook my head. "I haven't been anywhere outside of America."

"Not even to Canada?"

"Not even there. Though, Niagara Falls does look pretty cool. Especially for the festival of light."

I couldn't be sure, but I was sure I saw him roll his eyes.

Against my better judgement, I decided to question him. "Something wrong?"

"Oh, no." He shook his head. "Just... Niagara Falls and I don't have a good track history."

"Oh?" I couldn't help but be intrigued now. I mean, what the hell could a waterfall do to him?

Christopher turned in his seat to give me his full attention. I guess we were well and truly off record now.

"It happened a long time ago now, we're talking back when I was a kid, but my family and I had spent _forever _saving for a trip to see the falls..."

How on Earth could he be bitter about that? Unless... Someone fell in, though that wasn't possible, right? My face must have given away my thoughts, for he laughed and said one simple date.

"The winter of 1911 was when we visited."

Now it made sense.

That was the year the falls froze over.

I had to bring my hand to cover my smile.

"Go ahead, you can laugh. I do now."

And I did exactly that, in sync with him. Letting out a small, pitiful laugh at his misfortune really broke the tension that had built up in here. It was as though I wasn't in a car, leading me to some top secret place people only know rumours of. It felt as though... I was in the car with a friend. A new friend, perhaps.

Hopefully.

"So, can I assume your family is also vampires?"

Christopher settled from his laughter, but kept a subtle smile on his face. "Oh, no. They died a while back now."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he shrugged. "It was tragic at the time, but I was able to destroy the man who took them from me."

Wait, he killed the one who killed his family? Wouldn't that end him up in the same place as Kelly? Although her _coven_ had been killed, and it had been his family, it was still the same.

"You killed him?"

"Mm," he nodded. "Reported it to the HF, the managed to find him and had him in custody. I was contacted, and I got to do the honors of executing him."

"So, then how did you..."

"Become a vampire?" He asked. I nodded my head, growing a little more interested in this man than I'd care to admit. "I was given the option. With my family dead, I was alone. I was offered immortality in compensation, and I took it. So, since 1923, I've been part of the living dead."

"And you enjoy it? Being a vampire, I mean?"

He scoffed as he leaned his elbow against the door, and hand against the side of his face.

"Not to sound so bold, but it was the best thing to happen to me. Without it, I wouldn't have met Fiona. She's a superior in the red zone, but often works the floor with me sometimes."

The way he said her name, I could tell it wasn't just a work colleague. There was something there, in the tone of his voice when he specifically let that name roll of his tongue. It wasn't like how when my father said my mothers name, so I wasn't sure if it was complete and utter love. Perhaps infatuation? A crush, maybe?

I'd never really felt that way about anyone, that I could remember, so I couldn't be so sure. Plus, it would be rude, so I couldn't merely ask. I guess I'd just have to... Observe before I decide to put a label on it.

Christopher sat up in that moment, and cleared his throat. "We're here."

I hastily looked out the window and watched as the large building came into view. It was nothing at all like how I'd imagined. It was nothing like the facilities I'd attended. It was risen up on a hill, surrounded by forest and stone walls. To the left, I could see the trail leading to this village Christopher had explained. The only reason I could tell was the fact it was behind a white wall, and large black open gates. On the wall, in large seeable writing on a silver plaque was the words 'accommodation.'

But that wasn't what had my attention.

It was the facility itself.

It was... Beautiful, and intimidating. A large, white building with countless glass windows. The area outfront had a fountain in which we had to drive around to come to the front. Although the yellow zone had a fountain in front of it, it was nothing compared to this.

In the middle, I was sure I could see the defined sculpture of... People?

"Don't gawk too much." Christopher teased as the car came to a stop. He slid out a moment later, and was at my side the very same second. As he opened the door, he held out a hand. Gently, I took it and stepped out. The air was fresh, and clear. Almost like how it is every morning, clean of all contamination and pollution.

Christopher closed the door behind me, and gently tapped the roof. This surprisingly caused the car to begin on, towards the accommodation part I had seen on the drive up the hill towards this building.

"My bags.."

"They'll be taken to your apartment for you." He answered as he began up towards the building. "Come on, they're waiting."

Quickly, I hastily moved on after him; doing my best not to trip in these damn heels. A pencil skirt wasn't a good idea, was it Renesmee?

Well, it wasn't if I had expected I'd happen to be running. If that was the case, I would have worn my favorite sneakers!

"Christopher, wait," I quickly grabbed his arm, throwing caution to the wind to the while 'professional business' crap. He had seen me put something in my bra- which was beginning to dig in now that I think about it- I'm sure we're past that now. "Will you help me? I've... I've never done this sorta thing before."

His eyes softened from the confusion, and he gently nodded. "I've been there. I have your back. Now, c'mon."

He gave his arm a gentle tug in my grasp, practically pulling me forward. As we approached the door, the automated glass plates opened up. Inside, it smelt like bleach and overly clean tiles.

Oh, no. I could smell the faintest taint of flowers.

I was expecting a reception area, but to my surprise it was just... Well, a seating area really. Leather black chairs against the glass, and walls. In front of us, was just a pair of elevators. He didn't walk forward, though. He guided me to the far side of the room, through a door and to another elevator.

Christopher pressed the elevator button; but instead of the doors opening; the plate in which the button was on lifted revealing a keypad.

"This is simple enough to work. You just type in your number, it should be in the system by now." He explained.

"Is this just for employee's to enter?" I asked.

"This one is, yes. It just saves time." He said. "That elevator just takes you up to the reception. This one takes you to all floors."

"And what floor are we going to?"

"Reception." He flashed me a smile as the doors opened. He stepped inside, while I stepped in behind him.

"So then why didn't we just take that one?"

He shrugged. "Better to get explaining this out of the way sooner, rather than later."

Well, I couldn't argue there. The more I could learn about this before the initial meeting of my superiors the better. Perhaps then I'd seem a little more impressive to them.

The ride up was a pleasant one, with Christopher just pointing off a few things in which I should do and say. How I should stand and present myself. Although it was pretty obvious in how I should stand, it was nice to know I had him there. Despite having only met him an hour or so prior, Christopher had literally become a lifeline of mine.

The doors opened, and I was met with the same styled layout in which we had entered the elevator in. The only difference, this room had a plant in the corner. Christopher nudged me as he passed to exit the elevator and towards the door. Following after him, and into the onset room to this elevator side room, was the reception.

The differences began to show themselves from the others. The elevator doors were beside the main desk; to which a red haired woman was typing while speaking on the phone. The voice, I recognised from the phone call to my home. The walls were white, while the floor was black tile, so shiny that I was able to see my reflection in them.

There were more seats opposite the main desk, black leather with white cushions. A few people were sat, typing on their phones or reading through paperwork. A door at the other side of the reception opened, causing a number of people in white coats to enter the room in deep conversation. The passed Christopher and I and headed for the elevator we had just come out of.

"031106 here with 031095," Christopher said to the woman on the reception area, her eyes flicking up from the screen.

"Hold please." I wasn't sure whether she was talking to Chris, I think I'll call him Chris; it's a lot easier, or the phone. When her pale white finger reached forward and pressed a button on the phone, I my question was answered.

"Well, where is she?"

Yup. Definitely the woman I had spoken to on the phone. Chris moved to the left, keeping his stance leaning against the black marbled desk, allowing her to set her eyes on me.

The pale faced, red hair and eyed woman looked me up and down.

"Was your flight alright, 031095?"

I nodded swiftly, while Chris shot me a stern look. Then I remembered. '_Make sure you answer with words.' _

"It was good. Thank you,"

"Great. I am 031103. You might recall us speaking vaguely on the phone?"

"I do, yes."

"Then let's skip the subtle introductions and get straight to it."

This wasn't getting straight to it?

I cast a glance towards Chris, who was smirking slightly to himself. He caught my eyes on him, and gave a reassuring wink. Against my nerves, my lips twitched into a smile.

The receptionist, 031103 quickly typed a small message, then looked up. "You can have a seat. Someone will be down to collect you in a few moments."

"Alright, thank you." I bowed my head gently.

She returned an awkward arch of her eyebrow. Had I just really bowed to her? God, Renesmee. Get a hold of yourself. I stepped away from the desk, and made way towards one of the empty sofas. Chris moved from his post leaning against the desk to sit beside me when the fiery haired woman spoke again.

"031106," Christopher stopped mid step and looked back. "Your presence is no longer needed here. You can return to your duties... Now."

Chris scoffed. "Oh, come on now Amelia... No need for a cold shoulder. I told you it wasn't going to work."

Her eyes seemed to flare with anger, but a tint of something else. The few bodies sitting around reading looked up, obviously interested in this scenario about to take place.

I couldn't really blame them. I mean, if I were in the same place as them, I'd have looked up too. In fact, I was. I was watching Chris and this girl, who I now knew was named Amelia; rather than just by her numbers. Something clearly went on between those two; an idiot would have been able to tell that.

Had she been 'dumped' as I'd heard it was called? Was this 'nice guy' act Christopher portrayed exactly that, an act? I couldn't really say, seeing as I'd only known him for a matter of five minutes. Perhaps if I knew him a little better, I'd be able to ask.

"Fine," she sneered. "Take a seat, but I assure you 031110 will tell you the exact same thing I have."

And with that, the girl returned to her vicious typing and answering calls.

Christopher clicked his tongue and returned to sit beside me. I sent him a questioning and confused look, while he just winked yet again in return. The clipboard, that I had only noticed he still had with him was placed back onto his lap as he unclipped the pen from the board. In a hushed tone, he cleared his throat.

"There's a few things I need for you to fill in and sign," he more or less whispered. "Take your time in reading them. When she says they'll be a moment, she really means a while."

Gently, he handed the clipboard over. With a polite nod, I set my eyes onto the paper.

**AGREEMENTS OF EMPLOYMENT. **

**I the applicant, Miss/Mrs/Ms/ (please circle) RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN, agree to the terms of the employment found below for the Hellix Facility Red Zone. With agreeing to these terms, and signing my name upon this contract, I hereby give my consent to legal action inforced by Stefan and Vladimir if these terms are breached in anyway my employers see. **

I swiftly circled the 'Miss' option. Taking a small glance up, I watched as Amelia stood from her seat and moved around her desk. She took one of the men sitting waiting towards the doors by the reception area; giving him small instructions on where to go.

Before she could catch me watching her, I looked back down to the paperwork.

**Under no circumstances am I to disclose information about the Red Zone facility to any party outside of the workplace. Giving out classified information is frowned upon and will cause to an immediate termination of employment, alongside server legal action. **

Severe legal action? I couldn't help but think that could mean ending up being placed in a Hellix Facility itself. Although I would never give out information on it, since I cherished my freedom; was it possible that if I _were _to slip up and hand it out; I'd end up being a prisoner here? I shuddered at the thought.

**Under no circumstances am I to disclose information about the Red Zone facilities occupants to any outside party, other than those in the workplace. The Hellix Facility is a proud industry in which cherishes its occupants (residents and employees alike) privacy. Handing out private information on either occupants to anyone outside of the Red Zone facilities employee jurisdiction is liable to imprisonment. **

Well, that seemed fair... Right? I mean, if I were a prisoner here; I wouldn't really want some random person out there, whom I had no idea of, knowing stuff about me.

**a) I hereby pledge my loyalty to Stefan and Vladimir, and agree to do undersee any direct order in which they are to give. **

**b) I agree to the spot checks in which may take place at any given time, be it by Stefan and Vladimir themselves; or any party in which they send. Spot checks are done to ensure the employee's performance is to the facilities standard. Failure to comply with this, or failure in keeping up the standard, will result in termination of employment. **

**IV. I agree to wear the given uniform (the number identification tag, and white overall coat) given to me at all times within the workplace. Anytime in which they are removed are to be for a valid reason. **

**V. I agree not to interfere with any given tests, examinations and protocol that comes to the residents within the Hellix Facility. **

**I understand these terms and agree to comply with each and every single one of them. **

**Signature of applicant: _** **Witness of signature: **_**Christopher Wells.**_

It was probably immature of me to notice such a thing first off, due to the nature of this contract, but Christopher had _really, really _nice handwriting. Although this contract seemed to go into great detail, I didn't see anything I wouldn't be able to comply with. Besides, how hard would keeping my mouth shut be? Sure, I like to talk... But keeping secrets can't be that hard. It's not as if my dad can read my mind through the phone, and aunt Alice can't see my future anyway, so I was all set.

Gently, I hastily wrote my name down.

**Signature of applicant: **_**Renesmee Cullen.**_ **Witness of signature: **_**Christopher Wells.**_

I looked up towards Christopher, who was typing away on his cellphone. Clearing my throat to catch his attention, I handed the clipboard towards him.

"All done?"

"Mhm. All signed."

"Both pages?"

I blinked at him. "There's more?"

"Just one more page." He quickly flipped the page over and handed it back.

"This ones the easiest." He nudged my arm and returned to his texting.

With a sigh, I looked back to the paper and began to fill it in.

**Do you have any problems in working with the residents? [] Yes. [**x**] No. **

**Do you have any problems in assisting doctors with the residents? [] Yes. [**x**] No.**

**Do you desire to work away from the residents at all? [] Yes. [**x**] No.**

**Would you be willing to undergo position changes in the workplace, ie; secretary shifts, social floor shifts, etc? [**x**] Yes. [] No.**

**Do you agree to a background check on your personal behalf, ie; criminal record, school records and databases? [**x**] Yes. [] No. **

**Do you agree to keep relationships with residents, if you are to come to speak to them, professional at all times? [**x**] Yes. [] No.**

Clearly number six had to be a trick question. I mean, is there any employee that would be stupid enough to pursue a relationship with a 'resident'? They were basically criminals, right? In the zones I had worked prior; it had been a rule that we were not to pursue relationships with the residents there.

What did get me a little off guard was the 'if you are to come to speak to them.' What exactly did they mean by 'if'?

**If you are to find out any breach of contract conducted by a fellow employee, no matter what relation you have with them, you agree to report it immediately? [**x**] Yes. [] No. **

**If there is something you are not able to deal with referring to a resident, you agree to inform and report it to your closest superior? [**x**] Yes. [] No. **

**If requested at any given time, you are willing to share an audience with Stefan and Vladimir for whatever reason they see fit? [**x**] Yes. [] No. **

**You understand each of these guidelines and sware to follow each of them with your utmost possibilities? [**x**] Yes. [] No. **

**Signed: **_**Renesmee Cullen. **_**Witness to signature: **_**Christopher Wells.**_

Letting out a small sigh, I placed the pen down onto the clipboard and rested it against my lap. Christopher looked up from his phone and cast me a smile.

"All done?" He asked.

"Yeah," I mused. "They seem easy enough to follow."

He scoffed and tucked his phone back into his pocket. Reaching over, he took the clipboard from my grasp.

"Don't worry kid. It might seem a little harsh now, but it's a good place to work. Easy to fit into."

Well, I hoped what he said was true. The Red Zone so far seemed a lot more complicated and secretive than the others I had worked in. I had found that I managed to fit well within the other facilities, so I could only hope the same for this one.

Besides, it wasn't as if this was forever. Hopefully.

This would just be for a few years, maybe a decade or two. Then... Then I could perhaps be free to live my life, and do whatever I want to do. Be whomever I want to be.

Christopher stood up from his seat and walked towards the reception, where he once against leant against it. Small talk, probably bitter due to the face Amelia was giving to him, went on between the two as he handed her the clipboard.

Their hushed toned talk only had my attention for a matter of seconds before it was stolen by a tall, dark skinned woman with piercing red eyes entering through the doors by the reception. Dressed in a dark black dress under her lab coat, with her silver number plate on her breast pocket. Christopher straightened up straight away, puffed out his chest and bowed his head as she cast him a glance.

Amelia stood on her feet, and smiled brightly towards the woman. Obviously this woman was a superior.

"Good afternoon, 031110. 031095 is waiting right here, as I stated."

"Amelia," she merely greeted with a bemused tone as she passed, her eyes finally found mine. Boy was she intimidating, yet stunning at the same time. She had the whole 'beautifully scary' type down to a tee!

"031095?" She stopped just in front of me.

Slowly, I stood myself up and gave the most polite smile I could muster. "That's me."

She held out a hand, to which I took automatically. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard some good things about you, miss Cullen."

Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush!

She let go of my hand after a firm shake. "I'm 031110, but you can address me as Fiona until you are accustomed to the number chart. I trust your flight was to standard?"

"It was, yes. Thank you."

"Great. Well, if you'll follow me. There is a few things to go over before we go into the main floor. I assume your paperwork is all complete?" She wasn't really asking me. Her eyes had moved to look at Christopher.

He nodded swiftly. "It is. I took the liberty in having her fill out some of the questions on the journey here, alongside her filling the rest out while we were waiting."

"Good. Well done," she praised and returned her gaze to me. "Come with me then, miss Cullen."

She walked towards the doors she had come out with, while I looked to Christopher, slowly following after her. He nodded his head, and mouthed 'I'll be right here.'

Something that caused Amelia to roll her eyes at. Looked like she wasn't so thrilled to him sticking at the reception. Fiona held the door open for me as I passed on through. The area passed the door was a horizontal corridor; with a waist height class barrier, overlooking a large area below to what appeared to be a social area... Yet, not for the residents. Everyone below was wearing the same uniform Fiona seemed to be.

Fiona began to walk to her left, with me following closely behind.

"There are four breakout areas to which you are welcome to take your breaks. Most come to the one you can see below," she explained as we walked along the large corridor. "Or the option to head home is there, as long as you return for your shift."

Seemed simple enough.

"In each of these areas there is complimentary refreshments given. Human, and vampire substance are offered." She continued as she pushed through another door, completely leaving the beautiful overlooking breakout area corridor behind. This corridor was a lot more... Hallway like. Stone walls, doors every now and then. Carpeted floor.

"Once we are done here, I will have someone show you around the whole facility. For now, we are going to stick to the main rooms in which you may be stationed."

Great. The more simple it is, the easier it would be to remember. "I trust Christopher showed you the employee elevator?" She looked over her shoulder.

"He did, yes."

"Good. Well, there are three elevators for employee use only. You'll be shown them in time. To get to this floor without passing through reception is combination starkey seven."

"Starkey seven. Alright." I nodded.

Passing through another door, we were met with stairs. Walking up them in brisk easy steps, we exited through a set of double doors and entered a hallway with elevator doors in front.

"This is where you'll come out after pressing in that key. Along the hall," she pointed to her left. "Is my office. Eight four three. Don't hesitate in coming to me, or my assistant Matthew for anything at all. And down to our right," she switched her hand to point to the right. "Is the file room. If anyone asks for any paperwork, documentation or files; you'll find them there. They are all alphabetized, so it should be easier for you to locate."

I nodded my head gently. "File room, your office on the same floor. Easy enough."

Fiona flashed a smile. "I like your attitude. Now, come. There's one person I have to introduce you to before we head to the work floor."

Fiona didn't waste anymore time and quickly walked along the corridor towards her office. Passing hers, she came to the door directly beside it. She briskly knocked three times and pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"Oh," she paused as she stepped inside. I stayed at the door and witnessed a girl at the lone desk within the room, sorting through some paperwork. Automatically, the dark haired woman with bright blue eyes looked up with surprise written on her face.

"Orchid," Fiona's frown was evident within her voice. "Where's Xavier?"

The girl stood up quickly, files still in her hands. "He's down on the floor, ma'am. I could page down and ask for him to come up, if you like?"

Fiona sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "No, no. We'll go down there. Continue with what you were doing. Sorry to have interrupted."

The girl's bashful smile was clear as she hid her gaze. Fiona backed out of the room and closed the door behind her. With an irritated sigh, she nodded her head for me to follow her yet again.

"You expect a man to follow instructions." She mused. "I told him not to go down there on regards to your arrival, and my intent for the three of us to go down together; but no. Xavier must do it his way."

I had to force myself not to smile as I followed her back the way we had come. Clearly, this 'Xavier' was in for an earful when she eventually did find him. Fiona kept up her rambling of how Xavier was incompetent and impossible sometimes, and just to ignore his arrogance as we walked back to the elevator. There, she punched in a key and stepped inside.

I followed quickly after, and pressed my back against the wall. She continued with her rant on not letting him get to me, and that he may appear to be a jerk sometimes; but he is just doing his duty.

Truthfully, it would be interesting to meet a jerk for once. So far everyone had been nice enough to me. Christopher giving me pointers, and now Fiona giving me a little heads up on what to expect with this guy.

"How far are we going down?" I eventually spoke up, after it seemed as though we had been in this elevator forever.

"The work floor is four stories below ground," she glanced up towards the lcd screen above the doors. I followed her gaze and watched as the numbers from 0 dropped to -1, -2, -3, and finally -4.

The elevator came to a stop, and the doors slowly opened.

When they opened, I was stunned into a silence.

Above, the facility seemed to be... Light, and welcoming. But here, this 'work floor' was dark, lit by only overhead lights that went on for miles. People in labcoats walked back and forth with files in their hands, chatting to themselves in serious tones. All I could do was look around as I walked after Fiona. It was a strange layout... This basement type of thing. A row of offices, multiple doors lining the walls either side of the elevator. But it was open planned, large and terrifying.

Terrifying because the walls ahead; parallel to one another had panes of glass, then a gap filled with stone between another pane of glass. But that wasn't what made it terrifying.

What made it terrifying was the fact behind these glass barriers were... People.

Dressed in dark gray clothes. Some standing, some sitting on the floor, others laying down on a bed, some sitting on a chair. On the stone wall beside the glass was slates of metal; with numbers carved into them.

These were the residents. The prisoners.

And each and every single one of them looked up at me as I passed them. A few even came up to the glass to watch as I pass. With all dull red eyes on me, I kept as close to Fiona's side as I could manage.

"Don't let them intimidate you. The glass is impossible for them to break through."

Well, that was a little settling, but it didn't calm the fact my nerves were going haywire to the fact they were looking at me!

"Xavier!" Fiona's booming voice caused me to jump.

A man up ahead looked up from a file being presented to him from another male in a labcoat. He frowned and waved off the boy at his side. Xavier took two steps forward to meet Fiona, while I hid my eyes by looking to the floor.

"I thought I specifically asked you _not _to come down here until we met with 031095?"

"Yes, yes." The male portrayed a thick Romanian accent, while he rolled his ruby red eyes. "I would have complied if it wasn't for eighty three refusing to take his daily intake... Again."

Fiona groaned lightly. "Have you assigned him to another session with the doctor? This can't go on. It happens on a weekly basis."

"Already ahead of you. We'll get him to speak eventually." Xavier waved it off.

"You've been saying that for almost a century now," she stated boredly.

"And I'll keep saying it until we do." That was when his eyes finally found mine. "This is her, I suppose?"

"Indeed. 031095, meet 031097. Xavier Harris, a superior here within the red zone."

I gently held out my hand while bowing my head. "Pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Mm," he looked at my hand closely before he took it. After a firm, and awkward shake he let it go and returned his attention to Fiona.

"Have Nahuel show her around. There's a matter we have to attend to."

Fiona nodded her head and turned to look at me. "Renesmee, walk up ahead and go to the room that says 'M-line.' You'll find an employee with the tag 031096. Introduce yourse-"

"I know Nahuel." I quickly said.

Both of their eyes stared at me in surprise. "You do?"

"Yes... For quite some time." I mused, letting my eyes drop to the floor.

"Well, in that case you'll know who to look for. Off you go." Xavier brushed me off as easily as he had the boy helping him earlier.

With a quick nod, I scurried ahead towards this room Fiona had instructed. Against my better judgement, I looked at the faces I passed behind the glass cells. Various people were behind them. Males, females, young, old..

This was nothing like the blue or yellow zones. They separated both sex's, where as this one seemed to have them within the same station. Surely that could pose as a problem, giving the temptation to the males and women at the sight of the opposite sex? The only time residents got to speak to the opposite sex within the other zones was within their allocated social time.

As each face I pass looked at me, I was surprised as I came to pass the one Fiona and Xavier must have been speaking about. The steel plate had the closest match to eighty three than any of the others.

97283.

And behind the glass was... A boy.

No more than seventeen, perhaps eighteen. Out of all the people behind the glass, he was the only one who wasn't looking at me as I slowly passed by. Instead, he was content with sitting in the corner of the room on his bed; his eyes closed and his head resting back against the wall.

His clothing was the same as the rest. Scrubby dark grey prison like clothes hanging loosely on his posture. His exposed arms seemed to be muscular and defined. Although I could only see half of his face, I could tell he was beautiful.

Dark brown hair sweeping over his face, defined cheekbones, full lips.

Definition of a heartbreaker. I couldn't help but wonder what he had done to wind up here...

Saying that, I myself still didn't know what caused a oneway ticket to Red Zone life. I suppose I would find out eventually; perhaps even find out what each of these residents had done to wind up here.

I passed the cell and found the door stated 'M-line.'

Pushing it open, I stepped inside. As I did, several faces looked up at me.

One lit up and jumped up from his seat. "Nessie?!"

"Nahuel," I grinned.


	3. Chapter 3: 97283

**Chapter three: **97283.

The apartment was lovely. Everything I could have hoped for, if I were to eventually move out and live on my own. The living room was spacious, with a large L sofa tucked into the corner in perfect view of the TV on the wall. A bookshelf, empty for me to put whatever I wish to put up there. Spaces on the walls for pictures, a table in the far corner to eat meals at, and an onlooking kitchen. The kitchen - despite how odd for the vampire section to have a kitchen - was standard and basic, with a fridge full of a blood supply. Just by the kitchen was a corridor leading to the bathroom at the end of the hall, and a bedroom directly adjacent to it.

I couldn't even begin to describe how comfortable the bed was. From the moment I entered the place, and went to the bedroom to look for my things - which had all been unpacked. I was thankful I didn't know who unpacked them. To know the face who had handled my untouchables and undergarments would be far too embarrassing. But the untouched, unslept on, white pillows; soft yet crispy were what called my name. And the clean white comforter, with the turquoise overshall... I couldn't comprehend it.

Whoever had unpacked my room had also put up my family picture by my bedside stand. The bathroom was just a basic shower/bathtub with a glass wall to stop the water from getting on the white tiled floor. I was enjoying the complimentary robe, though.

With it's warm, soft fabrics of cotton touching my skin; having only a simple night slip on over my body after a shower, I relished in the feeling of being pampered. Even if I had a nagging voice on the end of the line.

With my feet up on the sofa, and a telephone pressed between my ear and my shoulder; I gently and delicately painted my toenails. Even though people would never see them, I liked to know they looked pretty. A simple blend of purple, which complimented my pale complexion perfectly.

"_Are you sure the flight went well, Renesmee?" _My mother's voice said for the fifth time. "_I know how you feel about flying." _

"You can't have," I laughed. "I've never flown before. But it was fine. Really, it was."

"_You know you can come home, right? Just tell them it was a mistake and you want to return." _

"Mom... We've gone over this," I sighed. "I'm doing this for us."

"_I miss you, sweetheart." _She sniffed. Oh god, not another tearfest. I'd barely gotten over the goodbye already!

"Is dad there, mom? I need to ask him something quickly."

There was a small shuffle on the other end of the line.

"_Renesmee?" _The sound of my fathers voice caused relief to flood in.

"Hi dad," I smiled, despite the fact he couldn't see it.

"_How are you?"_

"Good. I saw Nahuel again," I said gently while switching feet.

"_And how is he? I know his aunts haven't heard from him in a while." _

"Yeah, he's good too. That's probably because they're really tight on things here... Keeping up the whole secretism thing."

"_I can imagine," _he chuckled. "_Have you met them yet?" _

Them... Huh, it was funny just how such a simple question could mean so many things. He wasn't just asking if I had met the vampire worlds rulers, or kings essentially, but he was asking how they were, acted, etc.

I hated to burst his bubble, but answered truthfully. "No, I haven't. I don't think they come to the- I mean..."

I heard Edward sigh down the phone. "_I understand. The whole secret thing, right?" _

"Yeah... It's not that I don't want to talk about how amazing this place is, because I do. I just can't... Literally, they made me sign a contract and everything."

"_A contract, huh? How grown up." _

I was sure he was able to picture me rolling my eyes from the chuckle that followed the silence and my actions.

"_You read through the smallprint, right? You need to know exactly what your signing." _

"You sound like Grandpa, dad." I laughed.

"_He's asking for you, actually. As are they all." _

"Tell them I'm fine... And make sure mom doesn't.."

"_Oh, she already has. Paced this entire house countless times, even sat in your room." _

Closeby him, I could hear my mom complaining at my father for telling me. I smiled to myself, giving a weak giggle of my own.

"At least we can still talk on the phone. I know it's not as good as seeing each other in person, but it's good to still be able to talk."

"_My words exactly." _Edward agreed. "_If only your mother could see it from that perspective." _

"_I do see it like that, Edward. But that won't stop me from wanting to see her," _

"_And you think I do not wish to see her either?"_

"_I never said that. Edward... Just, give me the phone." _

"_Allow me to finish my conversation with my daughter, Bella."_

I smirked to myself, already finding myself missing my parents small bickering immensely. Despite the bickering, it would end as it always did. With them both just giving in, and coming to one another. The door knocked as I heard my father announce he was back.

"Can I call you tomorrow? Someone's at the door. It might be my work schedule."

"_Alright. Be sure you do call. We love you, Renesmee. Be safe," _

"Always do. I love you all too. Bye,"

I put the phone back up onto it's reciever and hopped off the sofa. Walking on my heels, I maneuvered my way towards the door. Peering through the peephole, I frowned at the sight of... Nahuel? He had said he had the late shift tonight. Quickly pulling the rope tighter around myself, I pulled the door open.

"Nahuel, what're you doing here?" I questioned.

He was in his usual clothing. No lab coat in sight whatsoever. The only sign of number identification was the clip on his shirt pocket. In his hands were two bags, filled to the brim with stuff. He plastered a smile onto his face and bowed his head towards me.

"I haven't seen you in ages, and you're greeting me like that?" He scoffed, moving forward and shuffling past me. Same ole' Nahuel, I guessed. Just making himself at home, by the looks of it. Not that I could blame him. Due to the fact Nahuel and I were practically the same, from the moment we met we had been automatically comfortable with one another. He understood me in ways no one else could, just as I understood him.

"I figured they woulda' done this," he commented as I closed the door. Looking over my side, I noticed he had placed the bags onto the counter and was in the fridge. "No human food. Rookie's mistake."

I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms over my chest. Walking closer, I stopped just in the gap that lead into the kitchen. Nahuel began to unpack the bags, to which he showed me each item within it. Human food, from chicken strips, milk, eggs, bacon and butter, to bread, chips, and the one thing I had forgotten all about! _Chocolate. _

"I suppose there's a motive for you doing this?" I smirked.

He feigned a hurtful look, a hand clutching the space where his beating heart rested. "Can't I just be nice for a friend without there being a motive?"

I kicked myself off the wall and walked closer. Quickly, I snatched the chocolate from his hand. "There's always a motive, Nahuel."

He cracked with a chuckle. "Well, I guess you could let me hang here for a while."

"Knew it." I turned and walked to the sofa. Returning to my corner, I brought my feet back up. "I thought you were working late?"

"I was, but there was some problems with one of the residents. Xavier sent me off while they handled it."

My interest perked up as he walked over to rest beside me. I lifted my legs to let him sit, then let them fall onto his lap. "What problems?"

He shrugged. "A medical examination gone wrong, I guess. There were' ton's of them all rushing to the aid of the doctor. Have you met her?"

The way his eyes bulged, I was able to tell why he had such a reaction. The _her _statement gave it away. It knew Nahuel well, and he rarely had such a reaction for women. This why this one was as plain as day.

"No, I haven't. But I suppose you have?"

He nodded violently. "I help her from time to time. Boy is she a knockout. Smart, professional... And completely unavailable for anything that isn't work related."

"So then why the interest?"

Nahuel stared at me as if I were an alien. "Haven't you ever heard the term 'want what you can't have?'"

"... Not really," I scoffed.

"Still a spoiled little brat then, eh?" He nudged my leg with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh. With an easy move of my wrist, I opened the bag of chocolates. Picking out one, I brought it to my lips and chewed happily.

"So how often do you work with her, then?" I asked after swallowing the candy treat.

He leaned over and picked one out also. "For most patients, actually. Except one. I've offered, but it's always no."

"Which one?" I turned my attention to the TV; watching a small clip of the vampire news. Despite how the world was supposed to be equal for the vampires and humans, we still had our separate news station. Cable news network; or better known as CNN, and then Vampire news network. VNN. Hilarious name, right? Exactly. That was the vampire's reaction also. They didn't find it all too humorsome either.

I sighed as the breaking news headline read out about hate groups. Another coven had been viciously burnt down in the city of Detroit. No survivors, and the supposed arsonists were on the run. I wondered if this would ever stop, but what I also wondered was just what Stefan and Vladimir were going to do about this.

"97283," Nahuel answered; though there wasn't so much interest in it; for he too was watching the news on the screen. We sat in silence for a moment as the newsreader continued on.

"_Three hundred and five year old dentist from Oklahoma, and prior Civil War soldier, Matthew Belt had been home for a typical coven night in when the well known hate group activists carried out yet another vicious attack. The supposed murderers covered the home with gasoline from the outside in. It was reported to the police that Belt had suspected someone had broken into his home, due to the odd scent he had smelt prior. Police have yet to comment on that statement. The activists then set the home alight, and fled the scene. Belt, alongside four other coven members were killed in the blaze. These including two hundred and one year old Chastity Belt, his wife from the year 1925, their adopted one hundred and four year old daughter, Clarity Belt and recently turned adopted son, seventeen year old Tobias Belt."_

Nahuel sucked in a breath. "Only one hundred and four, and seventeen? Jeeze.."

I nodded in agreement.

"_Friends of the family coven are said to be distraught to the loss. Matthew Belt had been the towns favorite dentist, and his loss has taken the community by shock." _

The screen flicked to an interview of an old woman, clearly human. Behind her, the charred remains of the home. Blocked off by police tape and police men standing around the perimeter.

Under her face, her name and 'Victim's friend and neighbour' came up.

"_It was only two days ago that I last saw Matt and his wife. They were arranging a barbeque to celebrate Tobi having conquered his newborn state. He was such a sweet boy, such a sweet family." _The woman sniffled.

"_And what about the hate groups? What's your take on them?" _The interviewer asked.

"_I hope they find you, and you are brought the justice. There is absolutely no need for this. The Belt's wouldn't hurt a fly, so why them? These people are just bullies. The lot of 'em." _

The screen flipped to another woman, clearly a lot younger. Her eyes were bloodshot from tears, her cheeks puffy and red. A man's arm was wrapped around her, who I supposed to be her boyfriend; but when I read the text under her face; my heart could have burst with sympathy.

Marie Anston, Girlfriend of Victim Tobias Belt.

"_I-I just don't understand why someone would do this... We were so happy, he even planned on turning me when we finished high school and college. H-he... He didn't deserve to die," _she broke down into tears, and the screen flicked back to the news anchor.

"_Stefan and Vladimir are reported to make an announcement on this later on tonight. In other news..." _

"Explains why Fiona and Xavier have been rushed off their feet, the big guys are dealing with this."

"It's sad," I whispered. "And scary. Not knowing where they could hit next..."

Nahuel gently patted my leg, giving me some sort of comfort. "Don't worry. It'll all be fine once they find out who did this."

"I hope so, despite being vampire's... They were still a family."

"They don't see it like we do, Nes." He sighed. "They forget... Vampire's were human too, once upon a time."

That statement couldn't have been more true. Vampire's had been human, they had gone through everything the human's had at one point. And they had been given immortality; the burden and gift to walk the earth forever. Were these hate groups based on hatred for the unknown; or out of jealousy for the fact vampire's would never die? Man's most greatest fear is death itself...

"So what was this on 97283?" I turned to face him. No more sad news, I decided. I couldn't waste time on the news. I wasn't here to sit back and watch more of our species be taken down. "Wasn't that the one refusing to eat?"

Nahuel nodded his head. "Yeah, he does that all the time though."

The way Nahuel brushed it off, it seemed as though it were nothing. A common commotion within the facility. Why would a vampire, trapped behind these cages, refuse their only source of sustenance and normality? Surely with how tight the food plan was, for it had been in the blue and yellow zones, this 97283 would lap up every bit of blood he were to receive?

Nahuel must have caught on the my confusion, for he went on to explain.

"They seem to think he refuses to show he isn't submitting. Out of them all, 83 - what they call him when not using his whole identity number - is the only one who _still _challenges the system. The rest of them do as their told. Get up when the inspections are to be taken place, are ready for their appointment times for doctor Mallory; but he doesn't. He ignores the inspections, he doesn't move when ordered to stand. Hell, once the doctor had to come to his cell to conduct his oppointment. And even then, he didn't say a word."

"They talk?" I frowned. I wasn't aware they could, due to the fact they were behind glass cells. With no sign of ever coming out...

"To the doctor. She's the only one who speaks to them, or have talk back to them. Hence why I always want to help her... Because then I get to socilize a little with the residents. There's this one, who couldn't have been more than thirteen when she was turned that's in there. 97289. She's the cutest thing ever..."

I frowned a little and tilted my head. "Then why is she in here?"

Nahuel shrugged. "Monica, that's the doctor by the way. But call her by her ID number, or doctor Mallory. She get's pissy with that sorta thing, anway... She let me read 97289's file once while the examination was going on, and she was born in the Victorian era... London, United Kingdom. Her admission into Hellix was literally a week after her transformation. The poor kid took down an orphanage... Then the whole street. She reached out for help, and they brought her here. She's been here ever since... Since the whole young age thing, they're not sure she'd be able to handle her temper tantrums."

Oh. "What about her family?"

"No trace of 'em... Clearly not now, due to how long ago it was. But back then there was no reports."

"And the one who turned her?"

"No trace of 'em either. They turned her, and then ran... Poor kid was unresponsive when she came here, apparently. Doctor Mallory is the only one she trusts. Can't help but think perhaps she views her as a mom."

Well, perhaps it was a good thing she was here? After going through that, she now had stability in her life. Meals, a warm bed... Sure, behind a cell, but a warm bed to just lie in. And someone to talk to, and have listen. I couldn't fault the doctors that worked in the facilities. Each of the ones I had met had been beyond lovely, and would do anything to help their patients in anyway possible. With this young girl, she had someone to look after her. If she viewed doctor Mallory as a mother, then so be it.

"Do they have names, other than their ID numbers?" I asked idly, popping another candy into my mouth.

"Well there's that kid I was telling you about. Her name's Rhiannon. Pretty, right?"

I agreed with a smile.

"And then theres _97284. _Her name is Louise. _97285_, that's Jordan. _97286,_ Bekah Shadowski. She expresses her last name vividly in the doctors office. Russian heritage, and she likes to flaunt it. 97287, Elijah. 972888, Zoe and 97290, Derek." Nahuel paused to think for a second, and then nodded. "Yeah, that's their names."

Each seemed easier to remember than their code numbers, but I couldn't help but notice he was missing one. The boy...

_No more than seventeen, perhaps eighteen. Out of all the people behind the glass, he was the only one who wasn't looking at me as I slowly passed by. Instead, he was content with sitting in the corner of the room on his bed; his eyes closed and his head resting back against the wall._

_His clothing was the same as the rest. Scrubby dark grey prison like clothes hanging loosely on his posture. His exposed arms seemed to be muscular and defined. Although I could only see half of his face, I could tell he was beautiful._

_Dark brown hair sweeping over his face, defined cheekbones, full lips._

"And the boy?" I pressed.

"The boy?" Nahuel said back. "Oh, eighty three. Right, yeah... I don't know his name. I don't think anyone does."

Wait, what? How could no one know his name? "Doesn't he have a file?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but there's hardly anything on it. His name is his ID number, and all of the information that should have been given isn't... It's just blank. The notes in there are of all the things he does in his cell. He sits there... Emotionless, all the time. I think I've seen him get up once, but the rest of the time he just sits on his bed and... Meditates, I guess."

"Does he talk to the doctor?" I asked.

"I dunno... Doubt it, since Xavier's always on about how he'll 'get him to talk eventually.' I don't think he's uttered a word at all."

"How long has he been here?"

Nahuel shrugged. "Long, long, long time... I asked Rhiannon once, when Mallory left to get some more paperwork. She said he was here when she got here. All of them did... Perhaps he's been here since the beginning?"

I scoffed. "Perhaps he's the reason they made the red zone?"

"Maybe," Nahuel didn't catch on to my sarcasm. Although I adored Nahuel, and thought the world of him... He could be a little dense at times. With a small laugh, I rested my head back and let out a yawn.

He might not have caught on to my sarcasm; but he caught on to the yawn. "You get some rest. I'll come get you in the morning for your first shift. Don't expect anything grand... Perhaps observation duty... I'll show you the ropes."

Nahuel leant over and kissed my cheek before standing up. He made his way to the door, while I stayed perfectly still on the sofa. He pulled the door open and stepped out. Just as he was about to close the door behind him, Nahuel paused.

Peering over his shoulder, he gave me a bright smile. "It's nice to see you again, Nes. Welcome to Romania."

I gave him a gentle smile in return and waved my hand gently. "Night, Nahuel."

"Night."

The door closed, and I sighed happily to myself. Turning my head to look to my right, I peered out of the window/door to the balcony; taking in the sight of the moon above within the sky. There were no clouds. Just a dark canvas, littered with the glistening sight of the stars and the bright moon above.

I wondered if my parents were looking at this moon also...

—xXx—

Nahuel had been right about not expecting anything grand. So far, I had been working a total of eight hours; and all I had done was walk papers to and from different employee's. Xavier had even instructed me to go fetch him a cup of blood.

It was as if none of them read the fact I didn't drink human blood, nor enjoy being near it. I found myself missing the old zones where they respected that choice, and only got me to fetch coffee for the human employee's. Never the less, I did it with a smile and got on with my day.

It wasn't until after feeding time for the residents that I was called from the file room. Fiona's assistant, Matthew; or known as 031100; also a close friend of Chris, had came and fetched me to go to her office.

When I got there, she exchanged pleasantries. Asking how my first day was going, and if Nahuel had shown me the ropes of things. He had... Actually, he had done so pretty well. I had only gotten lost once, so far.

"Xavier just buzzed up and asked for me to do observation while he heads upstairs to speak to some superiors. Only, I'm about to head into a meeting with Stefan and Vladimir regaurding these hate attacks."

"I saw on the news," I sighed. "I hope they stop soon."

"Well, I assure you Stefan and Vladimir are not too happy about it. Anyhow, I was wondering if you would mind taking that shift? It's pretty simple. I'll have Matthew run through it with you."

I nodded gently. "Of course, anything to help."

"Good." She gave me a thankful smile as she pressed a button on the phone by her. In a matter of seconds, 031100 was at the door.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Take 031095 down to the floor and go through observation with her, then return and accompany me to this meeting."

"As you wish." He bowed his head, and gestured for me to follow him out. With a departing bow of my head, I followed after the well dressed male. He was tall, but currently I was finding everyone here was taller than me. Be it from the women in their heals, or the men just... Having too much testosterone for their body to handle, resulting in them stretching to make more room!

Then again, I wasn't entirely getting the testosterone vibe from Matthew. From the wedding band on his finger, I knew he was married. But to me, he was acting a little too flamboyant at times. I had witnessed him in the M-line room sitting closely to another male, laughing happily. From the files the male he was sitting with had in front of him, it was clear he was a superior taking a break.

"Observation is pretty straight forward, you'll be handed a clipboard with the residents numbers on them. There, you are expected to walk around; and write a small note on what you are seeing. Behaviour, any patterns out of the normal. If you flip back and see prior observation notes, you'll know the norm for each resident. It shouldn't be too hard. I would suggest spending at least five minutes with each."

I nodded gently, following him down the stairwell. I don't know why he didn't just take the elevator, but at least this way I knew there was a stairwell leading down to the cellblock.

Matthew went on to explain that if I were struggling, merely to ask someone on the floor. But getting there, I noticed just how.. Empty it seemed. If I had to put a number on it, there were probably around three other people in labcoats I passed on the way to main area of the floor.

"Most will be in the M line," he explained the lack of persona here. "It's a lunch hour, so this is to be expected."

"Alright. The clipboard?"

"Ah, yes." He give a scoff. "One moment."

In a blink of an eye, the male disappeared before me. I wasn't aware that we were allowed to use our immortal advantages, but I said nothing as he repeared. So far Matthew seemed like a pretty straightforward type of guy, and I held no interest in questioning his quick movements. Despite everyone else moving slowly and at a human pace... Maybe there was a rule against rushing around. If there was, I wasn't going to be the one to rat him out.

After all, he did have a meeting to get too.

He handed me the clipboard with a smile. "I suggest working up from 90 downward. It's easier that way."

With a reassuring smile, Matthew bowed his head and dismissed himself. I watched him depart where we had entered, and sighed to myself. I had a certain block, it seemed. Every section of 'the floor' seemed to be split up into blocks of residents. I had the last section, from 90, down to 83. Meaning I had to observe these residents for forty minutes.

With a steady pace, I wandered towards the end of the row, stopping at the glass barrier between 97290. Flicking through his prior pages; the norm for him was to pace around.

Glancing up through the glass; I found him doing exactly that. The tall male, bulky with muscle and strength. He reminded me of uncle Emmett, with dark hair and stubble on his chin. His eyes were a vibrant red, showing that he had ate his intake.

Five minutes of this... _Normal pacing. _I wrote that down quickly.

97289 sat with a teddy bear on her bed, looking as though she was playing a game. She was so delicate looking in her little uniform, with fiery red hair and a bubbly aura around her. The only thing that would point out that this girl was a vampire and was dangerous was the fact she was behind this cell, but the vivid crimson eyes. Her mouth was moving but I couldn't hear a sound. She looked up and smiled at me multiple times, and even set on to give me a wave as I moved on to the next. _Normal teddy interaction, and waving at observer._

97288 glared at me for the full five minutes through her milky red eyes. Perhaps she was taking her intake bit by bit? Then again, it was possible for vampire's to have different types of red eyes based on what color their eyes were in their human life. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, while she crossed her arms. _Normal hostility towards observer. _

97287 stared curiously back with his captivating red gaze, his dark black hair falling to his shoulders and shaping his face. It was as though he was the one observing me. _Normal curious behavior. _

97286 seemed to be painting. Her eyes were in full concentration, but it appeared she was talking to herself. Her blonde hair made a window between myself and her, but I could see every now and then when she flicked it to the side. She didn't so much as acknowledge my being there observing her. _Normal conversation with herself. _

97285 was reading, but nodded his head in a greeting towards me. Other than that, the dark hailed elder looking male didn't so much as blink as he read his book. _Normal literature activity. _

97284 lay on her bed, her eyes staring at the ceiling. She looked at me for a moment, then continued with her staring at the ceiling. After that, she didn't so much as move. _Normal daydreaming. _

97283...

He hadn't moved at all from the last time I saw him. Despite his room having something to offer, a book on the desk in front of him... His head was still directed towards the ceiling, his eyes closed and his legs crossed in front of him. His hands rested on his thighs. If I didn't know any better, he painted the picture of being dead. He was completely motionless, and emotionless.

With being this close to the glass, I was able to get a better look at the male. His hair was a dark chestnut brown, sweeping over his brow. His arms were defined, but on a closer inspection I was able to see the faint lines of past scars. Perhaps in his human life, whenever that had been? Flicking over the page, I read over the notes he had prior.

_Unresponsive. _

_Motionless. _

_Unresponsive. _

_Ignoring all around him. _

_No interest. _

_Emotionless. _

_Ghost like. _

_Unresponsive. _

It seemed he did have a habit of rebelling against the employee's of this place. He had the opportunity to read something, to forget about where he was an indulge himself in some novel... But he refused. Was it possible what Nahuel had said were accurate? He refused to subcome to what his life was now? That he refused to give in and submit to the way of the Hellix?

I glanced up from the paperwork, and sighed deeply. Whatever was going on with this guy; life would be easier for him if he just... Gave in, and let it be. Taking the pen, I wrote down the most common answer. _Unresponsive. _

I looked back up to be stunned.

The boy's head had moved from being pointed to the ceiling, to the wall in front of him. The first sign of life he'd given since yesterday. I was unsure whether I should write this down, or would it be classed as invalid; since it was a mere head movement. I quickly began to flick through the month's of paperwork; finding the exact same thing. All unresponsive. There was nothing about him moving his head. Should I write this down? Would they find it stupid of me? Oh, Jesus what do I do? Why did it have to be me observing him that he had to move his head for? I didn't know what to write!

As the rage of panic washed over me, and I violently tried to find something about him moving; something caught my eye.

Looking back up, I found the boy had turned his head to look at me. His eyes were open, and his lips in a thin line. Just as the prior notes hate stated, he was emotionless... But he was looking right at me. His eyes were as red as a blood moon. He had eaten... Well, that was an odd relief after hearing what Xavier had said yesterday of him supposedly refusing to take his intake; and the knowledge that he did it weekly.

I smiled gently towards him, deciding an act of kindness might trigger him to do something other than sit there. He tilted his head, and I could feel his eyes scorching right through me. I was supposed to be the observer; but I felt as though I was being analyzed. As though he was judging me from where he sat.

And just like that, he turned his gaze away and looked up to the ceiling before closing his eyes again. As if he hadn't moved at all. To be on the safe side, I quickly wrote something down beside _Unresponsive._

_Observed the observer, small head movement before returning back to unresponsive state. _

"Renesmee," I jumped at the sound of Nahuel's voice. "Stuck on Observation duty? Told you."

The sight of my fellow Hybrid friend at my side made it all seem better. "It's not too bad. Five minute's each with them... 97289 is the cutest with that bear of hers."

"Yeah, Rhiannon's a sweetheart," he chuckled. "Wouldn't spend five minutes on this one though." He bobbed his head towards the male behind the glass in front of us. "He just stays like that. It's pointless wasting your time."

"He looked at me," I shrugged. "I wasn't sure if it was normal for that, but I put it down any- wait, what?"

The look Nahuel had on his face was startling. It was a mixture between surprise and disbelief. I couldn't figure out what I could have possibly said to cause that reaction. I was speaking English, wasn't I? He could understand me, right?

"He.. He what?" Nahuel blinked, looking from me to 97283 and back. "He _looked _at you?"

I nodded my head, still none the wiser. "Yes.. Is that bad?"

Nahuel let out a scoff of delight. "Nes, it's amazing. He doesn't look at _anyone. _He doesn't even move from that spot! What did you do to make him look?"

What did I do? Well, I just... "Stood here, as I was supposed to."

"That's it?" He frowned.

"Yup."

Nahuel clicked his tongue while he slipped a hand into his trouser pocket. "Huh."

His dark brown eyes shifted to that of the boy behind the glass, his lips pursing. Whatever Nahuel was thinking, I wasn't all to sure I wanted to know. From my experience with Nahuel, whenever he got and idea... It wasn't entirely always a good one.

He stepped closer to the glass and carefully tapped his knuckles against the barrier. The boy didn't even so much as flinch. "You sure he moved?"

"Yeah. He looked right at me."

"... But he doesn't look at anyone."

"Maybe he was just curious at the fact I was a new face?"

"He didn't look at me when I came here..."

I frowned a little. "Perhaps he did, because I look friendlier than you."

"Yeah, right." He scoffed. "Is it possible you're imagining things? I mean, you did get to sleep late last night."

It was true. Despite the fact I yawned, which forced Nahuel to take his leave, I didn't head to sleep until after I'd watched the news and the statement from Vladimir and Stefan. Despite not wanting to worry too much about the hate groups, it didn't mean I wasn't interested in knowing what our leaders had in store. Retaliation wasn't permitted, obviously, but an investigation was going on. The whole thing lasted unti- hey, wait a minute. "How did you know that?"

Nahuel rolled his chesnut brown eyes. "You didn't turn your light out. My window is on the corridor to the right of yours. I could see it,"

"Oh... Well, what if I slept with the light on hm?"

"Did you?"

Crap. "No."

"Exactly," he scoffed. "Don't worry though, Nes. I've imagined 97283 turning to look at me multiple times. He just... Isn't interested, that's all."

I know what I saw. He had turned his head, and he had looked right at me. His eyes were red, meaning he had taken his intake. He was expressionless, and numb looking. Whatever was going on inside of his head, it was impossible to tell. Usually I'd have classed myself good at telling people's emotions and whatnot, but this boy had none.

But, how was it possible for someone to be so aloof? There was always a break in someone's face that portrayed their thoughts, or feelings. I glanced back to the boy, and huffed out a breath. Was it possible I had imagined the whole thing?

Nahuel rested a hand onto my shoulder, and he chuckled. "Once you're done here, come on to the M-line room. We'll grab something to eat, and I'll answer a few more of your questions."

Gently, I nodded. "Alright."

With another squeeze of my shoulder, Nahuel took his leave. Letting my hands fall limply to my side with the clipboard in my left, I turned my attention towards 97283. Why was he like this? There had to be a reason why he was so cut off from those around him. Why he refused to speak to the only one's he was able too. This was his life now, why didn't he embrace it?

But the main question that I found myself wondering was... What had he done to end up here? What had any of them done to end up here, actually? Clearly, it was based on how dangerous the individual was. So the initial rumor was true, that the residents within the Red Zone were indeed the most dangerous of all Hellix residents. Rhiannon had been placed her due to the fact she was so young; and could kill practically anyone with one of her tantrums.

The others, I was sure I'd find out eventually. But this one... This one apparently refused to speak about anything. Was he hiding something?

With a sigh, I went on with the rest of the observations; collecting the other clipboard and doing the next block of inmates.

Although I knew I was entitled to getting a little break, I decided it was best to get the rest of them done now. Perhaps then I could move on to something a little more interesting, rather than observing those behind glass cells.

**FOUR HOURS LATER. **

All the blocks were done. I'd finished it all, so I was positive I no longer had any more observation duty I would be forced to do. With an inner pat to the back, I rushed towards the M-line room, a bright smile on my face.

I was positive Fiona would take pride in me for completing more than what she had asked me too. Already, I was on the path of proving myself worthy of being here. It was possible I may be able to make Xavier take a little comfort in knowing I was doing my job and then some. He might even soften up towards me! Although that was a far fetched plan, I was positive I was on the right track. This was my first day here, and I could already taste the freedom. I'd have an audience with Stefan and Vladimir before I knew it; and then I could become free.

As I made my way up the pathway of 90-83, I noted the countless looks of the residents sending my way. Each and every one of them turned to look as I made my way to the M-line room.

Wait...

_Each and every one of them. _

My feet came to a stop, and I began to back up.

I stopped, and turned to my left to read the metal plaque on the wall beside the cell.

_97283._

His eyes stared back towards me, his head tilted to the side for a moment. He was looking! If he hadn't the first time, he was now! Nahuel wouldn't believe this!

The sound of footsteps caught my attention, and I turned my head to look at the source. Black heels clipped against the flooring, while a woman dressed perfectly in a professional suit, her shoulders draped by a medical coat made her way towards me. Matthew followed happily behind.

"031095? What're you doing?" Fiona asked as she came closer.

"I was just..." I held up the clipboard. "Finishing with observation. I completed each block, ma'am. I was just heading to the M-line for a break."

"Hm," she took the clipboard from me when she finally came to a stop at my side. Her dark red eyes scanned over the pages. She nodded her head a few times, before looking back up towards me.

"97283 looked up?" She frowned.

"For a moment. He's looking rig-" My words cut off as I turned to look at the cell in question. He was back to his closed eyes, pointed at the ceiling pose.

"He hasn't moved an inch from when I last set eyes on him," she said in a bemused tone. "This is serious work, Renesmee. If that statement isn't true, then it would cause a great deal of stress on people who could overreacted to a small thing like this. Do you realize just how hard Xavier has worked in trying to merely get him to open his eyes, let alone look at him?"

My mouth parted to speak, but nothing came out.

"Erase this, and put down unresponsive as usual, Matthew." Fiona sighed, handing the clipboard to her assistant. "Don't put down anything false, miss Cullen. Do you understand?"

But it wasn't false... "I understand."

"Now, I can see why you would say such a thing. It's your first day, you wish to make a good impression. But this isn't going to look good. It may force people to view you as a liar. Now, go take a break and report back in an hour. I'll have you take some paperwork to the fifteenth floor."

Slowly, I nodded.

Fiona gave me a polite smile and returned to her walk, her heels clicking against the floor as she made her way towards the elevator.

_Well, great._

Looking at 97283, he was as still as he could be.

Maybe I was seeing things?

With a sigh, I moved towards the M-line room, being embraced by the gentle chitchat of other workers drinking their cups of blood, the scribbling of notes and turning of paper, and the sound of the news on the TV in the far corner. A number of people were placed around it, one of them being Nahuel.

Slowly, I made my way over towards the group. "Nahuel?"

He put up a hand to silence me, then patted the seat beside him. "Shh, listen to this."

With a confused frown, I sat myself down beside him and did as I was told. Turning my attention to the box TV in the corner, I listened in on the news.

"_Our world's leaders are reported to be meeting with the president of the united states later today to discuss the problem's referring to the hate groups. In the early hours of yesterday morning, the small home of the Belt coven had been set ablaze leaving no survivors. Stefan and Vladimir made a public announcement on this crime, and said it would not be tolerated. More on this story later. In other news, the actor Ben Affleck, known for his role in the movie Armageddon, has decided to join the supernatural world. He is willing to pay whatever immortal would be willing to 'take a bite.' Little is known on how his wife and children feel on this matter." _

Nahuel scoffed. "Can you believe that?"

"Well, I think it's about time Stefan and Vladimir met with the president. Perhaps they'll be able to put some things into perspective and finally put a stop to these crimes."

Nahuel shook his head. "No, Ben Affleck. Wanting to be a vampire, and willing to pay for it? The dude doesn't know what he's getting himself into."

"Plus, I ain't even seen Armageddon. I only know him from that movie he did about being a single dad." One of the others around the TV commented.

"Seriously?" I blinked. Out of all that... That was the thing they were most interested in? Didn't they have families, coven members out there? The hate group crimes being committed were at a staggering rise of occurrences, happening all over the world to coven's who probably didn't deserve it; and these people were more interested in some actor joining their species?

Boy, I could weep for society.

"How'd your observation go?" Nahuel finally asked as the people around him disbanded. I shrugged my shoulders gently.

"Well. Other than a few weird looks and waves, pretty normal."

"Eighty three do anything else?"

"He-" I stopped myself from continuing. "No... Same ole' unresponsive eighty three."

Nahuel scoffed. "Alright. Well, they're turning down the temperature again soon, so you might want to stick it out in here for that."

"Speaking about that, why do they do that?"

Nahuel his eyelid while letting out a yawn. "So that they can't communicate with one another."

"Huh? How does the temperature..."

"Well, they're behind glass. What happens if you breathe on a room temperature plate of glass? It fogs up, and you can write on it. With the temperature being so low, it's impossible for them to do that."

Huh... Made sense. I nodded. "Well, that answers that question."

He flashed a grin while nudging my knee. "Anymore?"

I shrugged. "Maybe, though I can't think of any right now."

He turned his head to the TV once more. "Eh, you'll get the hang of it eventually. Didn't take me long."

"Did you find your father, by the way?" I asked, toying with a curl of my hair.

"Nah, not yet. Though, I have got a few people here looking into it. Christopher especially,"

Christopher. I hadn't seen that man since yesterday. I wonder if he was even set to work on the floor when I did. Probably not, since Amelia had more or less dismissed him after he brought me here.

Perhaps he just worked a different block than what I did?

"He'll be around somewhere," I tried to reassure, though I wasn't entirely sure of the prospect. After all... Nahuel had searched almost everywhere; and in the last place he was positive his father would me, turned out to come out blank. Had he thought about the possibility that... He was no longer living? Or unliving, whatever we were.

"I hope." Nahuel mused, cutting close to the train of thought I was currently on.

With nothing else to say, Nahuel and I moved into a silence as we watched the remainder of the news. Eventually, we had decided it was best to at least get a little more work done while on our break. We sat at a table and went through some paperwork, allowing Nahuel to tell me all about this doctor Monica Mallory. I'd never seen him be so... Inspired by a person before. He had always had one thing in his mind; and that was finding his father. After that, he would quickly move on to search the next place.

If he wasn't here, why had he stayed? I believed it had something to do with the doctor.

It wasn't until it was at least an hour later that Matthew returned with more orders for each of us. The task that Fiona had set me was given to Nahuel, and I was to do a quick run around with paperwork to the superiors on the floor.

It didn't take long tracking down the identity numbers on the paper, with the ID numbers on their chests. However, each time I passed the 90-83 block, I was more than aware of the red eyed unresponsive demon watching me. Or, at least... What I felt like was watching me.

I had to keep reminding myself that he didn't respond to anyone, so it had to be my mind playing tricks on me.

The last round of observation was given to me. Each time I moved on, I got the exact same response from every resident within their cells. Waves, glares, curious looks, smiles... And then the last one.

97283. He still hadn't moved. I came to the conclusion that I had to be seeing things. Everyone here was so sure that he wouldn't respond to anyone, let alone the newbie. If he refused to even look at Xavier, who had been working with him for what sounded like a long time, why would he look to me? If anything, Xavier should be the first person he looks too.

He was the one who tended to 97283's needs, and had been here the longest. A face that he could trust. But by the sounds of it, 97283 didn't trust anyone here.

"Nes, swing by mine tonight. A few of us are hanging out there to watch the announcement with Stefan and Vladimir's conversation with the president." Nahuel sounded at the end of the cell block, his head peeking out of the M-line room.

I nodded my head in agreement, and waved the clipboard. "I'll be there."

"Great. Oh, and bring some of those chips with you. I've run out."

With a laugh, I agreed. Returning my attention to the boy behind the glass, I tilted my head gently. This one had caused me so much trouble on my first day here, and I was unsure as to why.

I stepped forward, closer to the glass and placed my hand against the cool barrier. I wasn't expecting anything, since Nahuel had rattled his knuckles against it - and that had failed in getting his attention.

With my index finger, I gently tapped the pad of my finger against the cold glass.

The boy's eyes opened, and his head turned to look at me once more. His eyebrow arched.

I jumped back in surprise, my mouth opening in awe.

I automatically began to look around for someone else, but came to find... No one was around. It was just the cell block, the inmates and myself.

No one had saw that? How could no one see this? He was looking right at me! He was _still _looking at me! In fact, his lips were curving at the corner.

I knew that look.

I was used to this look as a child. When my family would play games, and tricks on me. Especially Uncle Emmett. It was exactly the same. He was playing a game. He was... Testing me. He was doing this on purpose. He knew that everyone here knew he didn't respond to anything; and thus wouldn't believe the newbie who exclaimed he was reacting.

The story of the boy who cried wolf came into thought, and I automatically knew what I had to do. I couldn't react to it.

If I did, I would be out on my backside, on the first flight back to Alaska. I couldn't let that happen. Whatever games this boy wanted to play, I couldn't get caught up in them. I was here for a reason. With a frown, I turned my eyes down to the clipboard.

With the pen at the ready, I let the words write themselves.

_Unresponsive._

Looking back up, I gave him the best smile I could muster; brought the clipboard to my chest and turned. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of me reacting. It wasn't worth it. _He _wasn't worth it.

As I walked away, I peered over my shoulder to the cell. If he had moved any more, I wasn't able to see. Chances are, he had gone just back to the stone like state he had been in. It was only when other people that were around, or got my attention that he looked away. And since two women passed me on my way to the elevator, it wouldn't surprise me if he had gone back to facing the ceiling with his eyes closed.

If 97283 wanted to play games, I wasn't going to stop him. I would just let him carry on, but not react. I wasn't here for games after all. I was here for my freedom. And no one, not even a pretty criminal was going to stop that.


	4. Chapter 4: Exposed

**Chapter four: **Exposed.

I have been here for three days, and already I can feel my patience wearing thin. Every chance 97283 gets, he is testing me. He is pushing all limits in making me seem like a crazy person. I had been close twice to catching him out. _Twice. _

Both times, he had managed to return to his stone like state; and make my efforts seem in vain. I wasn't sure how he did it, but he always managed to look away at the right time; just before someone came to speak to me. Nahuel was catching on to how stressed I was becoming, and had commented that perhaps I should request for a few days off.

I had only been here for three days, for christ sake! Why would I request a holiday? That would look bad, seeing as they had to be authorised by Stefan and Vladimir. I wanted to impress them, not make them think I was slacking.

Most of the day, I had spent it in the 90-83 block was while it had been empty; and I was lingering outside each of the cells. I wasn't on observation, I was merely... Curious. It was the daily intake time, and I had wondered how they managed to get their food. There was no social interaction whatsoever.

How the superiors got the cup of blood to the inmates was... In my opinion, cruel. They were locked up within their cells all day, with no human or vampire interaction whatsoever. They were alone for 24 hours of the day, only having their thoughts to occupy them. It was a wonder how any of them were sane. Hell, they probably weren't. Thus why they were here in the first place. The way they got the blood to them was by a shaft in the wall of their cell. They put in some code, which caused the wall to open up a square and the cup would fall; full of their dose.

Each of them rushed to the cup and drank it down quickly. All but one, who left it there for two hours before he finally got up and retrieved the blood supply. The moment the cup was taken from the shaft, it closed up again. Eighty three never once took his eyes off me as he drank the supply down, then returned to his perch on the bed, legs crossed and head pointed to the ceiling. The only difference, was he kept his eyes open. I had watched in awe as the dark red in his eyes had been eaten by a more vibrant red.

So far, I had found out why four of the red zone residents were behind bars.

97290, or Derek as his name was stated on his records; had tried to break down a blood farm within Dallas, Texas with his creator/best friend; 97287 or named as Elijah. Apparently, the boys had been in love with a criminal human girl, who had murdered another vampire after almost being raped by said killed vampire. 97290 and 97287 had broken into the blood farm in which the unknown girl had been put in, and planned to break her out. Then, they planned on burning the place so that she wouldn't be sent back.

It had all gone wrong, clearly. Now, the girl was dead and they were serving their time here for opposing the law of Stefan and Vladimir. Blood farms were made to help vampires, and trying to destroy one was a high paying crime evidently.

Both of them still seemed to be taking the death of the girl hard, for their records showed that they still talked about her to doctor Mallory in their therapy sessions once every two weeks.

97288, or Zoe - the girl who had glared at me and showed hostility had tried to assassinate Stefan and Vladimir themselves. She was caught breaking into the event being held in honor of the vampire leaders with gasoline fluid and matches, and a notepad with the plot written down in the order she was to pursue it in.

97286 - Bekah Shadowski, surprisingly had been a member of the vampire hate group in Moscow. She, alongside her group had killed fourteen coven's within the country of Russia, and had almost been known as one of the most notorious hate groups within the whole world, if it hadn't of been for that fateful night in december, 1897, when Bekah and several other members were found in their persecution of another hit on a coven, resulting in the death of her co-workers, and her transformation. The coven turned her and handed her over to the authorities, intending for her to spend the rest of eternity in the Hellix Facility. So far, that had been true.

Bekah hated what she was, and was on high alert for suicide watch. Thankfully, it was exceedingly hard for a vampire to commit suicide. Her antics consisted of hunger strike, the attempt of trying to remove her own head, and attacks on the doctor to provoke someone else to end her life. For the past year, she seemed to be content with herself and hadn't tried a thing at all. They hoped she had finally settled down, and had come to grips with what she was.

All I had left to find out was 97285 - Jordan - 97284 - Louise, and 97283 - The nameless one. Though, that last one seemed to be futile, since nothing was on his record. No name, no origin, no reason for being behind bars. All that was stated that he was _**extremely dangerous. **_

The only person authorized to speak to him was the doctor, and even then she received nothing from him. Currently, I was sitting within the breakout area I had witnessed on first arriving here, reading the records of 97283 - or, what lack of records, should I say. I had the other two's sitting beside me, which were filled with information; but this thin file called out to me more than anything.

Perhaps it was because I had been the chosen one he had decided to play a game with? Or, perhaps it was because I just didn't know how to keep my nose out of things? Maybe both... Most likely both.

All around me people within coats chatted and went about their day. Humans and vampires alike. Food, blood... All sorts of smells were lining the air around me, making my stomach growl. I should have ate this morning, but in the excitement of possibility getting 97283 caught, I had forgotten. Thankfully I hadn't forgotten to take a shower.

I turned the page, finding more blank spaces left in the places where vital information should have been stored.

"Ooh, 97283. He's a real mystery boy, huh?" A unknown feminine voice chimed down my ear, making me jump in surprise.

"Uh... Yeah, he is..." I blinked in confusion as she sat herself down beside me.

The girl sitting beside me stared back with rich blue eyes, masked behind a pair of dark framed glasses, found upon a heart shaped face with full red lips. Framing her face was the locks of dark brown hair, curled and messed around; but ruined with a red beanie hat placed upon her head. She was wearing a lab coat, with the ID plate enscripting _031111._

"I'm Kaitlyn," she said and I waited for her to say her ID number, but she didn't. Instead, she just offered out her hand and gave me a full grin. "Kaitlyn Mallory."

My mind instantly flicked towards that of the doctor. "As in.."

"Yeah, the doctor. She's my mother," Kaitlyn nodded. "Adopted, of course. She's like... Really old, but she is related to me by blood somewhere in the line. She just adopted me as a mother after mine died."

Well, that was sweet. Family was family, I guess. With a small nod, I took her hand. "Renesmee Cullen."

"I heard about you," she shook my hand and let it fall. "Nahuel's friend from the states, right?"

"Yeah."

"Boy is he dreamy."

I rolled my eyes. That was to be expected. Of course a human would be attracted to our kind. It was all part of the ploy to lure in our intended pray.

"How long have you worked here?" I tried to steer her away from the concept of Nahuel, for I knew where this conversation was going.

"Oh, just over four years." She shrugged. "Started as the coffee girl at fourteen, and then moved up to being the photocopy girl."

So, if she was fourteen when she started; that would make her eighteen. Here I was the same age as her, but working in with the residents. How she didn't have envy, I wouldn't understand. I knew I would. For some reason, I was getting the vibe that Kaitlyn didn't take anything to heart. She was what you would call... Happy go lucky.

"So if you work in the photocopy room, how d'you know about the residents?"

She scoffed. "I read things, plus... My mom's the doctor. Of course I'm gonna listen in on conversation's I shouldn't."

Typical teenage girl. I couldn't stop the smile coming to my lips. Despite her probably not being allowed to know such things, I couldn't help but lean into the fact I was thankful she did.

"D'you know anything about this one?"

"Eighty three?" She paused, letting her blue eyes flick to the file in front of me. "Only that he drives my mom insane."

She reached forward and turned it towards her. I sat in silence as I watched her read over the vague notes.

"Huh," she pursed her lips. "I can see why."

My attention and interest spiked automatically. "What? Why?"

Kaitlyn pointed to a section, her red with white polka dots press on nail pointing out a line of information.

I leant forward to read over it.

_97283 refused daily intake, forced to ensure another hour long session with Doctor Mallory. Refusal to cooperate and communicate. Eventually drank it after seeing a picture on the doctors desk. _

"A picture?" I frowned, looking up towards her.

"The only pictures my mom has on her desk is of my older sister when she was little, Lauren."

"Why doesn't she have one of you?"

"Because she see's me everyday," Kaitlyn scoffed. "But also because Lauren died a few years back."

Oh. Well that made sense. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be," she smiled. "It was a tough time, but I'm totally moving on."

Well, at least they were moving on and not allowing the past get to them. Personally, I didn't know how I would react if I were to lose one of my family members. I didn't have siblings, so I didn't know how she felt, or could I imagine losing them. It must of been hard for her, though. After all, I had heard that siblings were the people you practiced on, the people who taught you about fairness, cooperation and kindness - often the hard way, but all of those none the less.

"So why would he have agreed to eat after seeing the picture?" I asked, curiosity deeming on me.

"Beats me," Kaitlyn shrugged. "Might have something for blondes?"

"I doubt being attracted to someone would push him to eat... Right?"

Kaitlyn laughed. "The male mind is a place no one can understand. I mean, I've been chasing the same guy since I was fourteen; but only recently had him recognise me. None the less, it could be something other than sexual attraction. Perhaps something a little deeper?"

"Deeper?"

"Family, maybe?"

Well, seeing as no one seemed to know when 97283 had been brought into the red zone, it was impossible to say whether he had family or not. The only person who would know that, was him and so far - for as far back as the records went, he hadn't uttered a single word.

"Wanna know the funny thing about eighty three though?" Kaitlyn suddenly said, her head perking up and a small smile lingering on her red painted lips. "Even though he is the most stubborn, and noncompliant out of all the residents... He had never once tried to escape."

I blinked. "Not once?"

"Nope. The rest of them, yeah. Countless times. But not him... Weird, huh?"

Well, that was more than weird. I would have presumed that he would have, judging on how hard he defied the ways of Hellix. There was something strange about this one...

I wasn't sure how I got there, or when I did; but I had found myself outside his cell yet again. With countless other people around me, there was no hope that he would look my way. We weren't alone, and I was sure he knew it.

I knew I shouldn't get involved, for it wasn't any of my business. I was here for the reason of my freedom, not to get caught up in some mystery inmate. But... Curiosity had always been a weak point of mine. I was naturally a curious was instinct, ever since I had been a child the world had been something to gawk at, dissect and catalog.

In the times I hadn't been under investigation by the Hellix Facility, there wasn't a moment where I hadn't been seen constantly outside, venturing just that little bit further out into the forest, or my nose stuck in a book on anything and everything. Fact's were interesting. I observed them like mad, and I could quote the entirety of my school textbooks verbatim if asked.

I had dreamed about travelling the world, researching different countries of the world, soaking up all the information there was to bring.

In school, I had skated by with good grades based on my natural curiosity about everything. I _always _tried to find out whatever was being hidden from me... And here I was faced with an inmate of one of the most secretive facilities, not only unable to talk to me, but unwilling to talk to anyone. He was a mystery, he was a shadow person. Someone who could fade off into the distance, and not have anyone know where he had gone, who he was or had been.

And it was because of that reason, like a moth to a flame, I felt as though I _had _to find out about him. It was an ache within my limbs, a screaming sensation in my brain and a tensing of my muscles.

Whoever this boy was, I wanted to know him.

No. I _needed _to know him.

—xXx—

For the next week, my time consisted of revolving around shuffling paperwork, Observation duty, being Xavier's personal slave in fetching him cups of blood and arranging his meetings - since his assistant Orchid had been given some time off - and hanging out in my apartment studying all I could find on eighty three.

I had found an old, old document filed back within the 18th century that had been in the file room collecting dust for god knows how long. It had been filled out by the old Red Zone's doctor, but whatever their name was I couldn't make it out.

The signature was far too fancy and cursive for me to make it out.

I decided I'd name them Doctor Z, for that's what the name seemed to start out with.

The parchment within the file was yellowing and torn in places, but otherwise easy enough to understand. Apparently, this had been the only person eighty three had uttered a word to.

I made a note on a sticky note to find out more about this Doctor Z, to see if I could find them. If I could perhaps sit down for a moment with the doctor and hear their view on what 97283 was like, and what they thought about him... Then perhaps I could come a little closer to finding out more about him, without breaking a sweat.

The notes given were somewhat of a struggle to make out, but I managed to write them down on a spare piece of paper; leaving the words I didn't understand out as blank spaces.

Coming to the end, I let out a sigh and let the pen fall on the pages. Closing the file, I turned to the work I had just finished translating.

Dressed in my casual clothing, with a silk robe over me, my damp hair clipped out out of my face to ensure the natural curl take place; I relaxed back into the L shaped sofa, the dull drones of the news playing in the background from my TV.

_**Examination #93 of 97283. Admission of emergency appointment; suspected mental breakdown. **_

_**(doctors name that I can't read) called in on the early hours of Wednesday, 21st of April, 1824. Inmate 97283 had been dragged from their cell after excessive screaming and e_ted (I think it's expected) hallucinations. Inmate hadn't eaten in over several weeks, despite prompting from superior 031097 (That's Xavier's ID). **_

_**Upon arrival, (doctors name again) came to find inmate huddled in the corner of office, rocking back and forth muttering under his breath. Language is expected to be a mixture of Italian and Scandinavian - not to be quoted upon. **_

_**97283 was irritable and wary of his surroundings, seemingly threatening towards (doctors name) after the initial fifteen minutes. After trust was found in no harm was going to come to him from (doctors name) he seemingly relaxed in the company of (doctors name.) **_

_**After initial groundwork in trust, (doctors name) asked what the problem was, to which the inmate replied; "Leave her. Leave her alone. Take me instead." **_

_**After asking who he was to leave, inmate began to laugh while saying; "I am worse than her, I am worth more than what she is. I can kill you all if I want too. I can, but I won't. All I want is for you to leave her alone and take me." **_

_**It is e_ted (Positive that it's expected again) 97283 is having a flashback to when he was brought to the facility, though it cannot be certain. Cause of such a hallucination could be down to excessive hunger and BWS (blood withdrawal symptoms). Inmate seems to be stepping into last stages of BWS, and if not had been treated until later, inmate could have decedat (Romanian for died.) **_

_**Successful in prompting 97283 to feed upon a death row criminal, causing his irritable and paranoia to subside after ten minutes. 97283 seemed Caut_ (Cautious, perhaps?) and confused after intake of substance, and asked "Where is she?" **_

_**When asking who he meant, 97283 seemed to relax and slumped in his seat. Inmate then proceeded to smile to himself and whisper "As if I'd tell you. She's safe..." **_

_**For the next fifteen minutes, 97283 went on to hum the tune of to the market, to the market. **_

_**Inmate was taken back to his cell, and put under suicide watch. **_

Turning over the sheet of paper, I read over the other entry.

_**Examination #94 of 97283. Admission of appointment; follow up from emergency appointment. **_

_**Two weeks after initial mental breakdown, (doctors name) followed up with 97283. Inmate seemed to have returned to his usual state, unresponsive and ignoring. **_

_**On asking questions, inmate merely stared off into the distance. **_

_**97283 seemed to react on the mention of 'her.' Inmate became tense, guarded and defensive. On questioning of to the market, to the market; subject scoffed and closed himself off entirely. **_

_**97283 has returned to regular health, with no signs of suicidal tendencies.**_

Although the last entry 97283 seemed to be a little less cooperative, at least I was a step closer in finding something. Whoever this girl was he was talking about in admission #93, clearly was someone he cared about. Why else would he react in such a way.

What I couldn't understand was, why had he said 'take me and not her.' Was it possible the Hellix Facility was after someone else, and eighty three had taken her place? Surely that couldn't be the case, seeing as the Hellix Facility only ever went after those who deserved to be locked up. Albeit, he said he was worse than what she was, but they wouldn't take him if he wasn't the initial target.

Would they?

I sighed deeply and pushed the paper to the side. With each thing I find, it seems to bring more and more questions. How could one person be so secretive towards his identity, even when going through a mental breakdown?

And what relevance did the 18th century 'to the market, to the market' nursery rhyme have to do with this? What if it didn't have anything to do with this; and it was just me looking too far into something that meant nothing.

The door knocked, almost causing me to jump out of my skin. Quickly taking the files and stacking them up, I rushed towards the door; putting the files on the counter of the onlooking kitchen. Peering through the peephole, I frowned upon seeing Kaitlyn at the door.

"I know you're in there, open up!"

I pulled the door open and frowned. "What're you doing here? You can't be here after sundown,"

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. "True, but none of 'em would hurt me. Now move over,"

She barged past me and ran straight to the sofa. Catapulting herself upon it, she landed on her back with her feet up. She gave me a toothy smile, while adjusting her glasses on her face.

"So, what're you doing?"

"Uh... Getting ready for bed?" I pointed down to my pyjamas, and silk robe. "C'mon Kaitlyn. I have a long day tomorrow... Xavier has me running all over the place."

"Xavier," Kaitlyn practically drooled. "Now that is one bloodsucker I'd let sink his teeth into me."

Ew. Gross. I made sure to show my distaste to her comment with screwing up my face. Vampire's shouldn't be sinking their teeth into anyone, despite it being their natural instinct. That was the reason there were blood farms, to stop such things happening.

"Oh, cool. VNN. Don't you think Vladimir looks like a naked mole rat?" She pointed to the TV, which showed a congress in progress between the ruler of the vampire world, and the leaders of the human world. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't really look at them like that," I pointed out, pulling my robe closed. "After all, they are my superiors and leaders."

"Half your leaders. Us human's own the other half of your ass," she winked and patted the sofa beside her. Clearly, Kaitlyn showed no signs of leaving. Giving in with a sigh, I made my way over towards her. She scooted her legs out the way, letting me take a seat.

"So, what're you doing up so late?" She asked, having true curiosity written on her face. She pushed her glasses up her nose with her finger, causing her blue eyes to become bigger behind the lenses than what they already were.

Despite being here for a week, and speaking to countless people; I would only class two people as somewhat friends. The rest were merely work colleagues, but Nahuel and Kaitlyn were the ones I found myself rotating towards most of the time. Out of the two, Kaitlyn was the only one who shared the interest I had with 97283, and had even gone as far as trying to persuade her mother in telling her a few things about him - not that it worked, but it was the effort that counted.

"Trying to figure out this 97283 problem." I muttered with a shrug of my shoulders. "I figure that if I manage to get through to him, perhaps Stefan and Vladimir will take notice and then..."

I trailed off with my words, judging on the fact I'd only known Kaitlyn for a short amount of time. Sure, I considered her a friend; but she was a fellow employee at Hellix. If she were to go to her mother, and tell them my personal reasons for wanting to work here; rather than being that 'dedicated worker' they believed me to be.

"Praise you?" She asked, twisting a tendril of her hair within her hand. "I wouldn't count on it, Nes. There was this kid a while back who managed to stop one of 'em hitting their head against the wall. All they received was a thank you letter."

Well, a thank you letter was a sign of recognition. Besides, I was positive I had read that file at some point, and it hadn't been 97283. He was the most stubborn out of them all, and if I managed to break whatever walls he had up; then perhaps I would receive more than a mere letter of thanks.

It was worth a shot.

"Anyway," I quickly stood from the seat. "Since you're doctor Mallory's daughter, you should know a few things on the medical files, right?"

Kaitlyn watched me with curious eyes. "I guess. I read 'em when she sends me for them, or something. Why?"

"D'you know anything about the doctor based in the 1800's?" I tilted my head. Kaitlyn paused for a moment while she pursed her lips. The twisting of her hair had come to a halt, while I watched her carefully skip through her brain for any information.

Something within her eyes lit up, and she returned her attention to me. "There were four doctors back then."

"Four?" I blinked. "I thought they only had one per facility?"

Kaitlyn shrugged. "Back then, I guess they just needed more. With the civil war going on, and vampire's going loopy."

Well my hopes of finding Doctor Z had just hardened. I had four people to try and track down, based on some scruffy handwriting! I couldn't believe what I was getting myself into. I let out a groan and ran my hands through my hair.

"Was there one in contact with block 90 - 83 specifically?" I tried, in dire hope that the odds wouldn't continue to step up against me.

Kaitlyn frowned a little. "Uhh... I'm not sure. Maybe? If you leave it with me, I'll find out from my mom. What's this about, anyway?"

I caved, and spilled everything. "It turns out in 1824, 97283 had a small mental breakdown. This is the only recorded evidence of him ever speaking... Whoever the doctor was, I want to find them and ask them a few things."

She was silent for a few moments as she took in the information. "1824..."

"Yes, the 21st of April. If you could find out who was on call that day, it might help me out."

"I'll do it." Kaitlyn nodded with a grin. "Cracking the case of eighty three. Boy, I feel so bad as-"

There was a knock at the door, causing Kaitlyn to stop her words and for the both of us to go silent. I could hear her heart hammering, or was that my own? Although Kaitlyn appeared to be carefree on the whole sundown rule things, I doubt she had ever had the prospect of being caught before. Christopher had said to me that no matter what, vampire's were not allowed to venture into the human blocks of the village, so I automatically assumed that human's weren't allowed in our section either.

Judging by her reaction, that assumption was true.

"Hide," I mouthed in a hide, which she quickly nodded to.

The knocking continued.

"Just a minute!" I called out, watching Kaitlyn rush towards the corridor holding my bedroom and bathroom. Once she vanished, and a door closed; I walked to the front door to peer out the peep hole. Whomever was there had covered it.

Crap.

Holding my breath, I gently pulled the door open a smidge; only to have it pushed open and a figure break in. The door closed behind them in the same moment, leaving me stunned. When I turned, following the blur that had just entered; I frowned.

"Nahuel?" I blinked. "You gave me a heart attack! I thought you were-"

"The guards?" He hushed. "Be thankful I'm not. They were out here looking, but after I cleared up that the human scent must've been me and you combined, they left. Alright, so where is she?"

He began to look around the room. Behind the couch, behind the drapes, even under a pillow. I loved Nahuel, but sometimes he could be a real moron.

To my left, Kaitlyn emerged from the dark corridor. "Slumber party?"

Nahuel snapped up from his search and glared at the human girl. "D'you realize just how much trouble you could get into with being here, Kat?"

"Jeez, calm down. You're acting like an overprotective brother or something," she rolled her eyes.

Kat? Over protective brother? Wait.. They knew each other? Sure, Kaitlyn had said said Nahuel's name a few times, but I wouldn't of expected them to actually _know _one another; since Nahuel seemed to spend most of his time working on the floor, or in the M-line room. But now that I was putting thought into it, why wouldn't they know one another? After all; Nahuel was more or less the doctors little helper, and Kaitlyn was the doctors daughter. Thus...

Of course they had to come into contact at some point.

"Your mother is going to kill me if she finds out about this," Nahuel more or less growled. "C'mon. We're leaving, now."

"Uh... You are, I'm not." Kaitlyn counteracted with a smirk. "Nes and I were in the middle of a _serious _conversation. One that might be able to get me onto the floor, so I ain't going anywhere."

Nahuel's eyes seemed to flare with anxiety and dread. "The floor? For the love of Hellix, Kaitlyn. How many times have we told you? You _can't _go down there. It's too dangerous,"

"I know how to handle a vampire or two, Nahuel. Besides, it's not like I'll come into contact with a resident until I'm a vampire myself."

I could feel a headache starting with all this information. So far, it did appear that Nahuel and Kaitlyn knew one another. Quite well, actually. She had hit the nail on the head when stating the overprotective brother type, for that is what he was appearing to be in this moment in time. Alongside that, it appeared as though Kaitlyn had some ulterior motive in helping me finding out about eighty three for her own ambitions, not that I minded. The girls had guts, and I liked that. She was using the lemons that were being tossed at her, and doing all she could to follow her dream.

Not only that, but it sounded as though she was going to be turned into a vampire at some point.

I pinched the bridge of my nose while letting out a sigh. "Can we not do this here?"

The sound my voice seemed to spur them into a silence, as though they were finally realizing where this little quarrel was taking place. By all means, if they had unfinished business with arguing; they were welcome to take it outside. But not here, not in my home.

Nahuel took a breath of the air, before relaxing his shoulders and nodding. "Truce for now?"

"Truce," Kaitlyn nodded in agreement.

With that all said and done, I pushed past them both and fell onto the sofa. I was far too exhausted for all of this. For _any _of it. Understand me as I am, a young eighteen year old girl; who tires out on conflict.

Kaitlyn maneuvered herself across the room to sit beside me, while Nahuel was left standing.

"So what of this important conversation?" He finally voiced the inner thoughts.

I cursed Kaitlyn for saying such a thing, for now there was no way in hell I could hide it from Nahuel. He would do snooping of his own, and eventually find out himself. He could act like a moron, yes; but that didn't mean he was stupid. He was far from it.

When I failed to answer, Katlyn took the spotlight.

"She's researching 97283. Medical files, records, anything she can get her hands on."

Nahuel's eyes could have, and if it were possible most likely would have, fallen out of his sockets. He stared at me with wide eyes, disbelief writing itself across his parallel features.

"You have to be kidding, Renesmee." He gaped. "Eighty three is a resident you don't want to get mixed up with. He's one of the three residents on red alert,"

I rolled my eyes. "Well, aren't they all? It is the red zone, after all."

Kaitlyn sniggered with my comment, but otherwise kept silent.

"No, Nes... This is serious. The reason no one is allowed in with doctor Mallory is for their own safety. We don't know what he's capable of."

"I'm sure someone here must," I frowned. "He can't have stayed silent all these years. It's humanly impossible."

"He isn't human," Nahuel stated matter-of-factly. "And even if he did speak, I doubt we would be able to get our hands on the files. The three red alert residents personal records, that may hold any information, are held in Stefan and Vladimirs office. You have to be a superior to get your hands on one of those!"

"Or..." Kaitlyn mused, raising her hand to tap the pad of her finger against her red lips. "Work closely to a superior to get close to the office.. Someone that would do _anything _for you."

Nahuel scoffed. "Oh, like one of their assistants? News flash, Kat. They all have assistants."

"Exactly my point," she grinned. "Nahuel, who's 031097's assistant?"

Nahuel frowned for a moment. "Xavier's? Orchid's his, isn't she?"

Orchid. That name rang a bell...

_Fiona didn't waste anymore time and quickly walked along the corridor towards her office. Passing hers, she came to the door directly beside it. She briskly knocked three times and pushed the door open and stepped inside._

_"Oh," she paused as she stepped inside. I stayed at the door and witnessed a girl at the lone desk within the room, sorting through some paperwork. Automatically, the dark haired woman with bright blue eyes looked up with surprise written on her face._

_"Orchid," Fiona's frown was evident within her voice. "Where's Xavier?"_

_The girl stood up quickly, files still in her hands. "He's down on the floor, ma'am. I could page down and ask for him to come up, if you like?"_

_Fiona sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "No, no. We'll go down there. Continue with what you were doing. Sorry to have interrupted."_

_The girl's bashful smile was clear as she hid her gaze. Fiona backed out of the room and closed the door behind her. _

That girl was his assistant. Now it made sense as to why she was in his office going through his files. But what I couldn't understand was, why would Xavier - who appeared to be the most terrifying superior out of them all - have a human assistant? Surely he would grow tired of the screw ups? Surely he would want an immortal do his work, for it would be done quicker?

After all, Fiona's assistant was an immortal; just as most of the assistants to the superiors in the yellow and blue zones I had encountered.

"Yes," Kaitlyn nodded her head, that bewitching smile finding itself to her face yet again. "The precious distant niece, who he trusts with every single file, key and meeting arrangements he has in that office of his. And whom might I ask is she most bashful around?"

Ah, so she was his niece... Born into the bloodline in which a sibling of Xavier had created a long time ago.

The bashfulness seemed a little amusing; for she seemed to be that all the time. I had only met her once, and even then she had blushed under the gaze of Fiona; who had been glaring at the time. Wait, could it be...

"Oh, no." Nahuel shook his head. "I have a strict '_no getting involved with colleagues' _rule. Especially human ones."

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. "Pft, please. Everyone here knows you'd bone my mom at any given chance."

"I would not!" Nahuel growled. "Wait... Everyone?"

"Even her." Kaitlyn laughed. "I could put in a good word... She listens to me, y'know. Dating advice an' all... But, I guess if you're gonna be a coward and hide away from something that could help our dear lil' Nessie out... I'll have to tell her that you are a coward next time she asks about you."

"She asks about me?" Nahuel blinked. I envied Kaitlyn's ability to do this. Although it was basically blackmail, it was good. Very, very good. She was tempting him, without him even realizing it. Already, I could see him leaning closer and closer to the idea.

My lips began to curve on their own.

"Oh yeah," Kaitlyn nodded. "A gentle nudge, and she might even consider it..."

Nahuel was having an inner battle with himself. I could see it, and I knew Kaitlyn could also. The look she had on her face let me know all I needed to do in this moment was sit back and relax as it all unraveled. For good measure, I stared Nahuel right in the eyes as he looked to me.

Pouting my lip, and giving the best puppy dog eyes I could muster, I mouthed the words 'Please' breathlessly.

He groaned loudly and let his head fall back. "Fine. I'll do it. I'll ask the girl out, and get you those files."

Kaitlyn and I shrieked in sync, while we rushed forward to embrace him. Nahuel might've seemed as though he didn't enjoy the hug, but I knew different. Nahuel was a massive hugger, and always would be.

"But only if you guys come with me," he said in the middle of the huddle. "Both of you, this saturday."

"That's two days away?" I blinked, pulling myself away from him.

"We're in," Kaitlyn hushed me. "Don't worry."

He seemed to relax, and slinked his arms around our shoulders. "Until then, lets just watch some TV."

He pulled us both back down onto the sofa, one of us either side of him while he was planted in the middle. His hand reached for the remote and turned it from VNN, to VD - Vampire drama. Another uncanny named channel based up of all vampire actors, stories around vampires, and so on. The movie currently on, was a classical twist on Beauty and the Beast. A human girl, kidnapped and held prisoner by an evil vampire; who gets a bad case of stockholm syndrome and falls in love with him.

While the other two were content with watching, I continued to grin to myself. My eyes flicked to the files on the counter of the kitchen, and I felt my heart flutter. With Kaitlyn going to find out about doctor Z, and Nahuel going to get some classified files from Orchid; I was one step closer in getting to know eighty three, and thus... One step closer to freedom.

—xXx—

I had, without a doubt, endured the most awkward sleep in my entire life. I wasn't aware of when, or how it had happened; but it had. Throughout some point of the movie, I had fallen asleep sitting up, with my head against Nahuel's shoulder.

I awoke the next morning with him, _and _Kaitlyn still there. My limbs were aching with the awkward position I had been sat in the entire night.

Mentally reminding myself from now on, after 9pm; I really did need to refuse to open the door. Without my good rest, I didn't feel myself. The pain in the back of my neck was what seemed to be occupying my thoughts more than what my current task was.

Which, I myself didn't entirely understand why I was going through this.

Sat in the breakout area, the very same spot to which Kaitlyn had met me in, I was faced with mathematical sums to figure out. What did math have to do with looking after criminals? I suppose the link was there, if I were to look into it far enough.

Perhaps they were merely testing my knowledge on numbers; to see how I would cope with using the ID number code only, since I had been here a week and was slowly getting to grips with the change. I knew most of the employee's ID numbers I came into contact with, and some of the residents. Of course, there was one I knew without hesitation.

His number would plague me until I figured him out.

I took refuge in the fact as I sat here doing these pointless sums, Kaitlyn was off speaking to her mother. Nahuel? Well... I supposed he was off trying to build up the confidence to ask Orchid on a date, alongside trying to figure out how not to be killed by Xavier if it all went wrong.

_4x + 14 = 50. _

God I hated math in school. English had always been my favorite. Getting lost within a good book... Reading tales of how life could be, if I wasn't stuck within places like this. Finding a soulmate, and battling out all the troubles together. Life in fairy tales seemed perfect, but unrealistic. Maybe that was what made them appealing? Because they gave you a sense of fantasy, something you know might never happen; but what could if you believed hard enough?

With a sigh, I began to jot down some working out.

_50 - 14 = 36. _

_36 / 4 = 9. _

_x = 9. _

Looking up from my never ending list of sums, I frowned at the sight of Matthew - Fiona's assistant - walking hand in hand with... 031107. Oh my god, that must be it! Matthew was married, but to Zachary, one of the superiors here.

My heart melted at the sight of some love in this place. Upon coming here, there had been no sign of compassion, or love. Just straight up professionalism and work. There was no time for relations, so to think that someone here had a love story going on... It was a breath of fresh air.

Alongside a breath of homesickness.

Already, I was beginning to miss my family. Watching them, in their couples, go around the day revolving around one another. Gravitating around them. Smiling, laughing, walking hand in hand, the odd secret kiss that they believed no one to see.

I could almost picture my grandmother in the kitchen, cooking for her garden club; and my grandfather sitting by the island reading a newspaper. Or my mother, her arms around my fathers shoulders while he tries to beat Alice in another game of Chess.

And Aunt Rose, complaining about Emmett never getting up from the sofa. To which he would merely pull her down to sit with him, and result in a fit of giggles as he tickles her.

I missed them all, and I would give anything to be with them now. But, I was here for a reason. It wouldn't be long until I was with them again, and we could be like that - a family - without the stress of the Hellix facility ever again. We could even move, to some place other than Alaska. New York... Washington, where mom originally met my father, and we could be closer to Grandpa Charlie. Or Arizona, and be closer to Grandma Renee and Phil...

Boy, it would be nice to live somewhere warm.

"Nessie?" I jumped, and stared frantically up to the cautious voice of Kaitlyn.

She had an awkward look on her face, almost sheepish and cautious. Behind her was...

_Oh no. _

The woman looking back at me was tall, and beautiful. Dressed in a grey dress, with a white overcoat. Her features were stern, and sharp. With bright red eyes, and dark makeup surrounding her orbs; making the red all the more terrifying. The chestnut brown hair waving down from her head was obviously a family thing, for Kaitlyn had the exact same - only a little messier, and not as healthy looking.

On her overcoat, the silver plate encrypted with _57398. _

Looking back at me, with the eyes of the devil, was none other than Doctor Monica Mallory.

"I'd like you to meet my mother," Kaitlyn blushed, awkwardly looking over to the side.

The woman cleared her throat, and put out her hand. "Pleasure."

I quickly got up and took her hand, making sure to bow my head down. "Doctor Mallory, it's an honor."

She dropped my hand and gazed at her manicured fingers. "Trembling hands. Seems accurate due to the circumstances. Tell me, what business do you have with finding out about Doctor Zvan?"

Zvan? Doctor Z! She knew him! Well, dug Renesmee. Of course she did.

"Oh, I um... I'm doing a little research-"

She cut me off. "On 97283. I'm aware, Kaitlyn told me that much. What I'm curious as to, is why?"

My palms were beginning to sweat, and I could feel the air going thin. I wasn't good with confrontation. I wasn't good with any type of confrontation at all! Especially when her eyes were reminding me of death!

"... I'm curious?" I more or less asked. Could I use that as an excuse? She didn't seem to even blink, so I came to the conclusion that; no. I couldn't. With a sigh, I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I had to think this one through. I needed to make it sound convincing, but vague. After all, I couldn't really let her know I wanted to snoop on some resident based on the fact no one knew anything about him, and he had made sure no one had for all this time.

"I just believe that he must have spoken to someone," I mused. "At some point. Theres no way he could be silent for this long... And Xavier seems adamant on trying to get him to talk. If I could help him with that, maybe take some stress of, it might be a little more... comfortable in the workplace. Plus, it could stop his refusal of taking his daily intake. Perhaps he just needs someone to talk to."

Monica blinked at me, while tilting her head to the side. She took in the words I had said, and with pale pink lips parting; she retorted "His appointments with me are his chance to speak, but he refuses to do that also until recently."

My eyes widened a little. "He spoke to you?"

"In some words, yes." She looked to her daughter, who was staring at her with as much surprise as I had. With a deep sigh, Monica continued. "He asked for your name."

Had I just heard right? Had I had a momentary replace and heard something completely different than what was being said, or had she literally said... He asked what my name was? Although it must have seemed as a bit of a breakthrough, I couldn't put my finger on why.

Why would he want my name, when everyone here did the exact same as I did? They observed him as much as I did. They paid attention to him as much as I did - Xavier certainly did. But then again... I was a new face. Someone he didn't know, whereas he must've been used to seeing Xavier's face constantly, day in and day out. Or perhaps he just wanted the name of the employee he was making out to be crazy?

"D-did you tell him?"

"Of course not," she scoffed. "I didn't know your name until after he asked and I looked you up. Just earlier today, I offered him a deal. For your name, he give me his."

"So you have his name?"

With his name, it would be easier to look him up! I wouldn't need to meet with this doctor Zvan, if I were to ever find him! My efforts would be cut in half, and I'd be able to set on with focusing on getting free from this place.

"No." She sighed. "He isn't fond of deals."

Oh, well; there goes that idea then.

"Miss Cullen, I must insist on you staying clear of eighty three." Oh boy, here it comes. The usual thing I was used to hearing. "He's a complex being that not even I have come to understand yet. Might I remind you he is an inmate of this facility for his wrongdoings. Whatever the reason be, he is here for that reason."

_Yes, but what reason?! That's what I want to know!_

"Do you understand?" She said, rather sternly.

Slowly, I nodded. "Understood, ma'am."

"Good," she turned her gaze to Kaitlyn. "I'll see you at dinner."

The woman in gray and a white overcoat walked away, her black heels clicking as she made her way along the breakout area. Kaitlyn and I stood in silence watching her leave, trying to comprehend what had happened; until she spoke.

"Well, that's a downer." She mused. "What's the plan now?"

I slumped back into my seat. "Nothing. You heard her. We need to get Nahuel and tell him not to try get those records, since you couldn't get the files from your mother."

Kaitlyn snorted.

I looked up in confusion. "What?"

"Who couldn't get those files?" She smiled, parting her dark denim jacket and pulling the brown envelope from under her jacket. My eyes widened as she handed them over.

"Is this..."

"48275. Doctor Malakai Zvan. _Original _doctor of patient 97283, and currently living Fundeni."

I looked down to the file in awe, admiration and complete gratitude. In here was his work... Where I could find him. This was the answer I had been waiting on, and all there was left now was for Nahuel's records; then I could perhaps gets somewhere with this.

Looking back up to Kaitlyn, I was unable to hide my smile. "I could kiss you right now."

She scoffed and sat herself down beside me. "I'll pass on that for now sweetie, but you can buy me a drink on our date with Orchid."

"You can have all the drinks you want for this."

"I'll hold you to that," she grinned. Clutching the file to my chest, unable to part with it; my name was called out from the floor above.

Dressed in the very same suit I had seem him wear on our first encounter, I could have sworn I was seeing a ghost. Christopher was calling out my name, bringing attention to us both.

The jaw droppingly gorgeous Australian vampire waved for my attention, despite him already having it. "Yes?" I said, seeing as I didn't need to shout. He could have heard me a mile away, anyhow.

"031097 is sending for you," he called down. "Fiona too. Now."

I nodded my head quickly, and handed the file back to Kaitlyn. "Hold onto this until tonight."

"Slumber party, round two." She winked, and watched as I rushed towards the elevator.

I didn't have the time to insist that it wasn't a 'slumber party,' and she wouldn't be staying the night; but I couldn't leave Xavier and Fiona waiting. Not with the added 'Now' part Christopher had expressed. Hastily putting in the key, I stepped inside.

Going below ground, I was quick to step out coming to the work floor. Just as always, the place was bare - with faces passing to different sectors, going in and out of offices. Fiona and Xavier stood in the middle of 90-83, chatting to one another while looking down at a clipboard.

I wasted no time in rushing forward.

"You sent for me?" I said as I stopped just before them.

Fiona looked up, while Xavier continued to read over the clipboard.

"Yes," Fiona nodded. "It was set for Matthew to do a small set of observations today, but he's taken some time off." _With his husband, _I could hear the ending without her even saying it.

"The residents have just taken their intake, and are needing observation. Would you take the shift? Matthew will take yours in return tomorrow."

Well, that couldn't work out better. Tomorrow was Saturday, after all.

I nodded in agreement. "Of course,"

Without warning, Fiona pulled the clipboard from Xavier and handed it to me. He said nothing, but merely glared.

"Hurry now," she smiled, though that was a direct order.

With another agreeing nod, I set on working from 97290 down. As I expected, all stayed the exact same; but I was sure 97288 was warming to me. Rather than glare at me anymore, she just looked one and set on ignoring me. Zoe was hostile still, yes. But at least I wasn't getting daggers. 97287 had moved on from watching me back curiously, to giving sly winks here and there. Flirtatious too, huh? The whole story on he being in love with a woman, and still being in love with her, coulda' fooled me on being false with the winks. He seemed perfectly alright.

Rhiannon was as cute as ever, and had come up to the glass to show me the bear. Using her hand, she made it wave. Only the heartless would be able to resist smiling at that.

Finally, 97283.

He wasn't in the corner on his bed; but more so in the corner on the floor. His legs weren't crossed, either. One was stretched out in front of him, while the other was propped up to rest his arm on. He was facing directly forward, but his head pointed to the ceiling.

To think that this boy had been in the doctors company, asking for my name, caused an odd sensation to form within my stomach. What was this? A mixture of fear, and excitement? The fact that I had a criminal asking for my name? It should scare me. No. I should terrify me.

He was in the red zone for christ sake. In the red zone, on red alert might I add. He was one of the top three dangerous people within this facility, and he was asking for _my _name. I shouldn't be excited, I should be scared.

But I wasn't. I was curious. I was intrigued. I was interested...

And I was being looked at again.

Without even realizing, he had at some point opened his eyes and turned his head to look straight ahead - directly at me. My breath caught in my throat, while the feeling of being eaten alive took over.

Being captivated by the dull red eyes - meaning he hadn't taken his intake again. I glanced to the wall, only to find that his cup was still there. Looking back, eighty three merely tilted his head towards me. His eyebrow arched, and directed his gaze towards the place I had been looking. The cup.

He slowly stood up from his seat, and I managed to see the markings just below his collarbone, on his peck. I had thought it odd when I came here that none of the residents had their ID numbers on their clothing, but merely put it off to the fact that it was due to the fact they were forever in their cells. But they did have their ID number on them...

But it was on their flesh.

In bold, dark block writing was **972-**

I wasn't able to see the rest, for he had gotten up and stopped the view I had from him leaning forward; but I wasn't stupid. That was his ID number, and it was engraved onto him.

I could have been sick. If he had it... Then the rest of them must have.

That little girl, who smiled and waved and played with her bear...

Eighty three made his way to the cup and picked it out of the wall; causing the shutter to close.

He brought the cup to his lips, and began to drink the substance within the container. Not once did he take his eyes from me, and only did when he needed to close them to rest his head back and finish off the intake.

But as soon as he was finished, he went straight back to looking at me. He tilted the cup forward, as if to show me he had indeed drunk the liquid keeping him alive.

I don't know what possessed me too, but I nodded. As if I were praising him.

He rolled his eyes and tossed the cup to the other side of the room. I watched as he retreated to his corner on the floor, took the same perch as before; but kept his eyes on me.

His head tilting every now and then, while I fumbled with the pen.

"Am I seeing this correctly?"

I let out a small squeal at the voice over my shoulder, causing me to jump out of my skin. Turning frantically, I gawked at my two superiors; who apparently had been observing me, observe the residents. Fiona had been the one to speak; while Xavier looked as though he was crossed between disbelief and confusion.

Wait, they were seeing this? They were actually seeing him looking at me? For real? He wasn't looking away. Oh, my he wasn't looking away! They now know I was telling the truth. They knew I wasn't crazy! Thank the leaders! I was in the clear, I wasn't deemed insane! Whatever game this boy had been playing, he clearly had given up. Thank God. I didn't know how much more of it I could have taken.

"I told you it was a good idea to watch her, Xavier. Doctor Mallory wouldn't fabricate such things,"

So Doctor Mallory had informed them that he had asked for my name, causing their interest to peak? Or more likely their suspicion to rise. For Fiona, that is; since she hadn't believed me the first time.

"This is..." Xavier said, but stopped himself. His eyes moved to look down at me, while I tried to figure out what the hell was going on. "What did you do to make him do that?"

"Do what?"

"Eat. Look at you. Move... All of it." His tone was coming across hostile and dark, perhaps... Jealous? Understandable, since he had been working here longer than I.

"I... Nothing. I just got there," I mused.

"See, it is nothing the girl has done; but more so the resident. This is all on his part, Renesmee has nothing to do with this."

"But why?" Xavier frowned. "I don't understand."

"It's not in understanding, Xavier. It's what is happening, weither you or I understand or not."

I cleared my throat. "Uhm.. Why did you send for me, if not to merely observe?"

Fiona sighed. "Renesmee... 97283 here has a set date on when he usually refuses to eat. Today is that day, and he was doing so until we sent for you. It was a long shot, but after hearing from Doctor Mallory on his curiosity towards you, I felt as though it was worth a try to see if you could trigger him to eat."

"And it worked," Xavier said rather harshly. I blinked several times in confusion. So, it wasn't because they wanted me to work; but more so to see if I could cause someone to eat? I was getting the sense that it was a little less cynical than what it sounded like in my head.

Fiona gave a large grin as she pressed a hand onto Xavier's shoulder.

"From this point on, I think we should have her be eighty three's usual observer. He responds to her more than others,"

The flare of anger in Xavier's eyes was not missed, nor was it welcomed. Quite frankly, it was a little intimidating. I gulped down the lump forming in my throat.

"Very well," he eventually agreed. "From this point on, 031095; you'll be his observer. This doesn't mean you slack in other works, it just means you will be observing him and no others. A full forty minutes watching him."

I didn't get to speak before Xavier cut in. "Continue your work."

And with that, I watched as both my superiors walked off. Xavier storming, and Fiona more or less gliding behind him, speaking in Romanian tongue.

Had I... Just gotten a promotion?

I turned to look at eighty three, who was still watching. He arched his eyebrow more, tilted his head and let it rest against the wall behind him. Forty minutes of this...

Shakily, I held the clipboard to my chest. This didn't feel like a promotion at all. In fact, it felt like a sentence. Under the eyes of this devil, I felt weak and disposable.

But more than anything, I felt _exposed._


	5. Chapter 5: Rebeliune Volturi

**Chapter five: **Rebeliune Volturi.

Forty minutes wasn't enough. I doubt it would ever be enough when it came down to 97283.

Despite it being incredibly awkward and uncomfortable, I felt as though I could watch him forever. Good thing, since that appeared to be my new job. The whole forty minutes, he just sat in the corner with his eyes on me.

At some point, he had even moved into mimicking me. Most likely for his own amusement, for after every action I had to write down. Six whole freaking pages, and still going.

My hand was killing me. I shouldn't move, I guessed. For each time I did, he would. Be it running my hand through my hair, he would mirror that. Or adjusting the weight from one foot to another, he would lean to the side I'd moved my weight too. Although he must've given up on the games of making me seem like a crazy lady, the games had more or less only just began.

I couldn't complain, though. I was all for the residents getting more social time than their designated times - and seeing as none of them here appeared to have any time outside their cells - I supposed that this was what this was. This wasn't part of his usual routine, and he was... In a way, interacting with someone else.

Even if the interacting was merely getting on my nerves, and making me incredibly uncomfortable.

And he knew it. He knew it as if it were as clear as day, for each time I'd shuffle awkwardly under the gaze of this criminal, he would smile. Sinisterly, of course. I doubt this boy even knew the true meaning of what it was like to smile. To possess a smile of true happiness and delight.

Then again, he didn't have much to smile about. He was in a glass cell, four stories below ground. If I were in his shoes, I doubt I would do much smiling either.

I glanced around the surrounding area, only finding a few people roaming back and forth. But none coming down the 90-83 block, to my relief.

I let out a sigh, and stepped forward. He tilted his head curiously, especially when I lowered myself onto the floor and crossed my legs. I had at least ten more minutes here, and I needed the rest. Although I'd be on my break in those ten minutes, and I'd have the time to sit then, my feet were screaming for relief now.

97284 was at the glass wall in that moment, causing a small squeak of surprise to leave my mouth. He was so close...

Sitting exactly adjacent to me, his legs crossed and his hands resting on his knees, his eyes level with mine. His hair was windswept from the hasty move, the tips of his bangs brushing over his dark lashes.

The definition within his face reminded me of angels. Of course vampire's were attractive to the eye, it was one of their ploys to lure in meals. An advantage, if you will. But this boy... He took it to the extreme. Out of all the vampire's I had encountered within my life, I would never have expected them to be at this standard.

Even Rosalie, who was known for her beauty worldwide - who had even been offered modeling contracts for US vampire weekly, but always turned them down - didn't match this. Didn't match him.

Although it was probably foolish of me, I reached forward. My hand was stopped by the glass barrier, while he stared at me curiously. My palm lay flat against the pane of glass, and slowly I tapped the pad of my index finger against the glass - just as I had previously.

He blinked in return.

Lowering my hand, I inhaled a breath. Despite not talking, this boy seemed to be having a full conversation with me - through his eyes. I could see that he didn't like it here - but that was a given. I hadn't met a single vampire within the Hellix Facility who did enjoy being their prisoner - but I could see his resistance to leave.

I was reminded by the statement that he was the only one here, who hadn't made an attempt to escape. Why would that be? Surely he must've tried, at least once? Or wanted too?

His eyes averted from mine, to look behind me.

I peered over my shoulder to where he could be looking, and was surprised to find that 97284, Louise... I was sure that was what Nahuel had said her name was, had come close to her own glass barrier, and was looking at us. She had surprise written on her face, as if she couldn't believe what was happening before her.

Because 97283 was interacting, more or less? I suppose that explained it, since 97283 had previously refused from moving prior to this. Louise had the perfect view of his cell, being opposite him; and thus must've grown used to seeing his stone like appearance and refusal to move.

She raised her hand to her own pane of glass, her lips curving into a bright smile.

I turned my head to look back to 97283; only to find him with his attention back on me.

Was something behind said here, or was I just imagining it?

Biting into my lip, I copied Louise's actions in pressing my hand against the glass once again. Rather than look at my hand, as he had prior, eighty three brought his own hand up to the glass; using his index finger to trace the outline of my hand. He was drawing circular motions, or at least it looked like it; where my hand was pressed.

As if he were... Wanting to write something on my hand, but couldn't due to the glass between us. His eyes were set on concentration, watching his motions with his finger. I could feel the air going thin, for despite this being very, very wrong; I couldn't help but feel that this act was...

Intimate, in some sense.

Honestly, this was without a doubt the most intimate I had ever been with a man. This was the most erotic thing to ever happen to me. How sad must that sound? A criminal drawing circles against the glass where my hand was resting, was the most exciting thing to ever happen to me.

Those eyes, filled with everything and nothing at the same time, looked up from his motions to stare back into my eyes. His lips parted for a moment, as if contemplating mouthing something.

Whatever it was, he decided against it; and closed his mouth once again.

He stood himself up, and returned to his corner on the bed.

My mind was spinning, my heart hammering, and my throat was dry. What the hell was that?

"Nessie," my name was called, forcing me to look away from the boy on his bed. Nahuel's head was sticking out of the M-line room, then his hand followed; motioning for me to come forward.

I quickly stood myself up, grabbed the clipboard and, with a fleeting last glance at eighty three - who had returned to staring at the ceiling - I made my way towards Nahuel.

He pushed the door open, allowing me way to get in.

The room was empty, other than myself and him.

"What's going on?" I cautiously asked.

He ruffled his dark locks, letting out an even deeper sigh.

"That Orchid situation... Consider it done."

"What?" I grinned, dropping the clipboard, so that I could grab his shoulders. "Really?"

He nodded his head. "Yup, she's going to get the files, and hand them over tomorrow on our date."

Everything was coming together nicely. Sure, I felt bad that I was putting Nahuel in a uncomfortable situation, but it was for a good cause. A cause that would ultimately help me, and hopefully benefit me greatly. Nahuel had always said he would help me, with whatever I were to ask. He was the perfect example of a best friend, having my interests and happiness at heart.

Me, however.. I guess it was slightly selfish of me, but it wasn't just for me. It was for my family, too. They were tired of the facilities too. Being restricted to one area, due to the fact I had to be close to a facility.

"God, I love you sometimes, Nahuel." I pulled him in for a hug, using all my might to make it tight. He cringed, but eased into it eventually. A soft, awkward chuckle left his lips as he patted my back.

"Sure, sure." He tried to pry himself from me, but I latched on tighter. "C'mon Nes. Let go... I've got paperwork to do before the end of my shift."

I stepped back. "Let me help. As payback for doing this,"

The thought seemed to tempt him. "At your place?"

"I guess. Sure, why not." I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Cool, cause Kaitlyn's already there waiting."

Wait, she was already at my place? How the hell?

"In the hall. She can't get in, dummy." He scoffed, flicking my head. He leant himself down, and picked up the fallen clipboard. Without warning, Nahuel linked his arm around my shoulder and began to lead me out of the room. I knew what his plan was, merely to drop it off at the reception before we took our leave. I couldn't help but turn to look at eighty three's cell as we passed it; only to find him with his eyes closed.

For whatever reason, I was slightly relieved that he hadn't seen Nahuel and I walking, with his arm around me. Why that was, I had no idea; but I didn't question it.

—xXx—

My apartment was well, and truly lived in now. I'd need to go to reception and request housekeeping, or something.

Nahuel and Kaitlyn had truly made themselves at home. With their feet up on the sofa, and on the coffee table based in between the sofa and wall holding the TV. It was a wonder how Nahuel even managed to put his feet up, since the surface of the coffee table was full of empty cans from their drinking of fizzy drinks, alongside the pizza box with the remainder of three slices left.

Their attention was solely on the TV, while chatting to one another. Discussing the plot, and trying to figure out who the real serial killer of the show was. Me, on the other hand, had my hands full with reading the files Kaitlyn had managed to borrow from her mother.

The paper was more or less easily torn, leaving me no choice but to be severely careful with each piece of the seventeen page report.

The first four pages were merely his terms of employment, etc. Everything I had to fill out within mine, was exactly the same here. Of course, with different questions asked; due to him being a doctor. Apparently, Doctor Zvan had been employed for approximately seventeen years before 97283 had his mental breakdown. He retired from working for the Hellix Facility in 1998, to pursue the dream of having a coven of his own.

The personal form after employment was what I was interested in.

**NOTICE OF EMPLOYMENT DEPARTURE. **

**Name: ****Malakai Zvan.** **ID number code: ****48275.** **Date of departure: ****September 18th, 1998. **

**This notice is to state that, if the signed below, has decided to terminate his employment with the Hellix Facility, founded by Stefan and Vladimir. The signed below understands that despite the departure, the code of conduct and contract signed at the beginning of his employment stands. If information is leaked, to any party outside of the Hellix Facility employee's/Employers, may result in imprisonment. **

**This notice is also to state that the departing of ****48275** **agrees to return if contacted by Stefan and Vladimir, regarding anything within the Hellix. **

After a little look through the rest of the paperwork, I found that they hadn't contacted him yet. He was probably having a pretty sweet retirement, huh? I did wonder if he had gotten his dream; having a coven for himself, that is. And if he did, did they have to attend the Hellix Facility from time to time, like my family did?

The rest of the document had information, such as how to come into contact with him. The phone number, and address were all I was interested in.

"Are you kidding me?" Nahuel complained.

"I hate cliffhangers." Kaitlyn agreed, lifting the can with a straw poking out to her mouth. "At least it'll be on next week."

Nahuel didn't seem to agree. He pulled out his cellphone to read the spoilers, which only caused Kaitlyn to go into an uproar. Turns out, she's the type who hates spoilers. If I were into TV shows, I might feel the same. What's the point in ruining something for yourself?

"Can you quieten down?" I mused towards my friends.

Catching their attention for the first time since coming here, both sets of brown and blue eyes rested on me; laying on my stomach across the floor, the paperwork from doctor Zvan's file spread out in front of me.

"How's it going?" Nahuel asked, with an arch of his eyebrow.

"I have his number, and address."

Kaitlyn sat herself up. "Call him, arrange a meeting."

"Can I do that?" I frowned. "I mean, I never thought about it until now. But it says here... _If information is leaked, to any party outside of the Hellix Facility employee's/Employers, may result in imprisonment. _Couldn't he get into trouble for telling me things?"

Kaitlyn looked to Nahuel, who shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't think so. You can get technical with them if questioned. You are an employee, therefore... It shouldn't be a problem."

Well, I guess she had a point. I was an employee here, and thus... It wasn't technically breaking any rules. Besides, it did say that he had to agree to helping the Hellix Facility if his services were required. I could merely say that was the case, right?

Kaitlyn picked up the phone that was stationed on the table beside the sofa. "C'mon..."

I bit into my lip, and pushed myself up off the floor. Crawling over quickly, with the document page in my hand, I punched in the nine digit number.

Listening to the dial tone, while watching Kaitlyn lean over Nahuel to get the bowl of popcorn, and him scoff at her attempts, I brought my knees up to my chest.

"Put on the news," Kaitlyn said. Nahuel, for once without objecting, complied.

Turning the channel over, the news came up with multiple headlines

_Stefan and Vladimir to stay in the United States for another week - Three Hate Groups found within Detroit. - Ben Affleck found potential candidate to turn him + family in a years time - Girlfriend of Tobias Belt found dead. Hate group involvement confirmed._

My mouth fell open with surprise and disbelief. Was I reading that right? The memory of the young girl on the news on the death of the Belt coven washed in, reminding me of the bloodshot eyes, tear stained cheeks and quivering lip.

_The screen flipped to another woman, clearly a lot younger. Her eyes were bloodshot from tears, her cheeks puffy and red. A man's arm was wrapped around her, who I supposed to be her boyfriend; but when I read the text under her face; my heart could have burst with sympathy._

_Marie Anston, Girlfriend of Victim Tobias Belt._

_"I-I just don't understand why someone would do this... We were so happy, he even planned on turning me when we finished high school and college. H-he... He didn't deserve to die," she broke down into tears, and the screen flicked back to the news anchor._

_"Stefan and Vladimir are reported to make an announcement on this later on tonight. In other news..."_

She was dead?

I looked to both Nahuel and Kaitlyn, who seemed to be in a state of shock as I was in. Wasn't the whole point of the hate groups based on their hatred for vampires, and wish to kill them? I never would have expected them to turn on their own kind... Even if she had been involved with a vampire.

"_Bună ziua , doctore Zvan vorbind__?"_

The sound of someone's voice on the other end of the telephone snapped me out of the state of shock, causing me to cough a response.

"Doctor Zvan? Is this you?"

There was a pause on the other end, while Kaitlyn waved her hand for me to put it on loudspeaker. I frowned at her, but did as she asked anyhow. "_Yes... Who's this?" _

"Right, hello. Hi, uhm...-"

Kaitlyn quickly stepped in, using a rather nasal sounding voice which caused both Nahuel and I to stare wide eyed at her as she spoke. It sounded nothing like her, yet snobby and professional at the same time.

"This is 031111 from the Red Zone, assistant to superior 031095. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions on a certain resident here."

"_Any information on a resident should be found within the Facility." _His voice was skeptical, "_They should be able to answer your questions." _

"I understand that sir, but the resident in question is about 97283. Perhaps you recall of this resident?"

I had thought he paused before, but the pause that followed that statement was enough to make anyone anxious. The only sign that he was still on the other end of the line, was the sound of voices in the background, along with the gentle sound of someone breathing.

"_I recall." _There was a ruffling at the other end. "_What about this particular resident?" _

Kaitlyn gave me the thumbs up, and flashed a large smile. "It's in regard to your medical examination on the 21st of April, 1824. 031095 was just wondering if there were any other incidents where he spoke to you?"

"_I don't feel comfortable speaking about this over the telephone, especially since I have people here with me, unauthorized to hear such things." _

I looked to Nahuel, who had an even larger smile on his face. He could see where this was going, as could I. Kaitlyn was playing this right into the park.

"Well this information is highly needed, doctor Zvan. And it is in your notice that you are obliged to come forth if the Hellix Facility is in need,"

"_I'm aware," _he sounded a little frustrated. "_Tomorrow afternoon, I will be in the city. At two o'clock I can meet with your superior at __Cameră albastru cafenea." _

"Give me a moment," she placed her hand over the mouthpiece of the telephone and looked to me. "Free at two tomorrow?"

For this information, I'd be free anytime of the day. I nodded my head frantically.

She smiled, removed her hand from the mouthpiece and continued. "Two o'clock is fine, Doctor Zvan. 031095 looks forward to meeting you. La Revedere"

"_La Revedere." _

The line went dead, and I was left in awe. Kaitlyn had managed to do that so smoothly, where as I would have without a doubt stuttered and been pushed into a corner. She was, without a doubt, amazing!

After placing the telephone back onto the receiver, she slumped back into her seat.

"Now, can we please put this stuff behind us, and talk about the night out with Orchid?"

I blinked, and looked to Nahuel. He shrugged in response.

"Well, there is one place we can take her." He suggested.

"You don't mean..."

"Exactly," he flashed a malicious looking smile. "That'll put her off."

"Nahuel, you evil genius..."

I didn't like the look they were sharing with one another. I didn't like the words coming from their mouth, and I certainly didn't like the way she called him an evil genius. If there was was two things that should not be said together when talking about Nahuel, _Evil_ and _Genius _were exactly those words.

"What place?" I wasn't sure wither I really wanted to know, but I needed to ask; just so that I knew what I was getting myself into.

Kaitlyn's sinister red lips curved as they parted; allowing the words to flow from her tongue easily. To my surprise, and adding to my anxiety; Nahuel joined in.

"_Roșie baie de sânge."_

I wasn't a whiz at Romanian, but I had a feeling that this wasn't really a good place to go... Especially if you were human. Roșie meant red... I knew that much. The feeling I had within the gut of my stomach made me feel a little...

"Don't worry. It's fun." Kaitlyn must've caught on to my worries, and was quick to try and reassure. "You just can't tell anyone."

"Yeah... It's a secret place," Nahuel agreed.

"You guys, I don't feel comfortable with this... Why is it secret?"

Nahuel and Kaitlyn looked to one another, seemingly having a secret conversation without even speaking. Both of them nodded in sync. Nahuel grabbed some popcorn and shoved it into his mouth, while Kaitlyn turned to me.

"You'll find out when you get there. It's a surprise."

I frowned at them both. Could I trust such a vague answer? Of course not. What if it was something terribly bad, something against the rules? Oh, god. What if it was a strip club?! I had heard of these places, and I knew for a fact women weren't too fond on them - I know I wasn't too keen on the idea of them, - so perhaps it was one of them? He was taking a girl, who wanted to go on a date with him, to a place where there would be other women, wearing practically nothing... If I were Orchid, and he was taking me there... I wouldn't be interested in a second date.

Parting my lips to object, I was cut off by Nahuel.

"So, why were you sitting by eighty three's cell?" He asked, chewing the popcorn into mush.

"Sitting there?" Kaitlyn frowned, leaning over Nahuel once more to get to the bowl of popcorn.

"Yeah, she was sitting on the floor." Nahuel nodded. "Staring off into space."

_Well, I wasn't staring off into space. I was looking at him, _I thought with a roll of my eyes. Crossing my arms around my legs, while leaning my back against the sofa, I shrugged my shoulders.

"I was appointed to be his observer," I mused. "Xavier and Fiona's orders."

Truthfully, I still didn't understand the meaning as to why I had been given that position. So he seemed a little interested now, but from what I had heard; he had done the exact same thing with Xavier; this why he seemed so irritated with me.

The only other person eighty three had broken his silence for had been for questioning Xavier a long, long time ago. The only difference, was that Xavier gave his name. Eventually, eighty three lost interest and went back to ignoring everything and everyone around him.

I figure, eventually, eighty three will just do the same with me. Personally, I believe that Xavier is waiting for that also, just so that I can be pushed off of being his personal observer. Somehow, I have a feeling that day will be one Xavier will be waiting for anxiously, and when it does happen... He'll take great pleasure for it; because up until now, he had been the one the mysterious eighty three had spoken of, asked of even. Perhaps Xavier took that as a achievement, and now it wasn't so special anymore; because I also shared that title?

I wouldn't blame him if that was how he was thinking, actually.

He was probably proud of the fact he was the only one, and with me coming in and changing that, it made sense as to why he could possibly be a little jealous.

"His observer?" Nahuel frowned. "As in... Watching him, and only him?"

I nodded. "Pretty much."

"For how long?"

"Forty minutes..."

Nahuel's frown just continued to grow. "No, I meant... How long for?"

"Oh... Until they say otherwise, I guess."

"Seems pointless to me," Nahuel commented with a scoff. "Watching some motionless guy, who does nothing all day and everyday. You'd have better fun watching paint dry."

I might've pointed out that the forty minutes I had spent watching eighty three today hadn't been bad at all. A little tiresome, and awkward, and uncomfortable... Yes. But it wasn't the worst thing I had spent my time doing. I might've pointed out how my presence had managed to spur eighty three to eat his intake, and thus make Fiona and Xavier's worries vanish; if... It hadn't been for Kaitlyn sniggering.

"You hear that, Renesmee?" She smirked. "That's what jealousy sounds like."

If what she was saying was true, jealousy sounded an awful lot like growling.

—xXx—

The next morning, I was thankful I had sent them away rather than let them sleep at my place. Nahuel would have made sure Kaitlyn got home safely, and as for Nahuel... He knew how to handle himself. Plus, I hadn't really put much thought into it. After all, it was past eleven by the time I had managed to crawl up into a ball in my bed and sleep.

The only thing that made it better, was the fact I didn't have to get up until later, for the only task I had for the day. Spend forty minutes watching eighty three, and then I was free to do as I pleased. I had it all calculated out, or more so.. Kaitlyn had it all calculated out. I would go to the floor at 11am, spend forty minutes doing my job, leave the facility with Kaitlyn for 12pm, get to the city around 12:05pm, and spend half an hour looking for something suitable to wear - whatever that meant - and be at the Cameră albastru cafenea for 2pm on the dot, if not a few minutes earlier.

Nahuel wasn't coming along until later, due to the fact he had to pick up Orchid and whatnot. I still felt a little bad, but Kaitlyn insisted I looked at it from Orchid's view. She was getting a date with the guy she'd been pining over since he was transferred to the red zone.

Looking at it from that view, it helped. A lot, actually.

Nahuel might not be looking forward to it, but at least one person was... Even if it wasn't entirely going to be everything she hoped. But, how I got through that was simple enough. If Nahuel was willing enough to make this a bad date, Orchid clearly deserved better.

By a bad date, she would see how he wasn't all that she thought.

I yawned loudly, stretching myself out from under the covers and not stopping until my limbs gave a satisfying click. The moment that followed, I slumped back and allowed myself a moment to relax. The sun was beaming through the window, cascading down on my face and illuminating the whole room.

Funny how today seemed different. Every other morning I woke up, it wasn't as bright as this. The morning sun was always a little duller, due to the fact it was still rising. In fact... The sun seemed to be directly by my window; shining into it.

Realization dawned upon me, and I hastily shot myself up out of the bed. Looking to the clock on my bedside table, right next to my family photo, I could have screamed.

_12:15pm. _

This was exactly why I didn't do late nights! My body couldn't handle it, and I ended up oversleeping! This wasn't practical of me, nor was it a good example! God, I needed to learn to stop caving into Nahuel and Kaitlyn's comments for just another five minutes.

I didn't have time to straighten up with my hair, or apply my usual small amount of mascara. I was already severely late as it was, so sticking my hair up in a messy ponytail and wearing a simple pair of dress trousers, a blue shirt and a black blazer over the top, I hastily rushed out the door; grabbing my bag from the counter on the way out.

I didn't even get a chance to listen to the message I had on my answerphone...

The quick run to the facility would have been longer, if it wasn't for the automated car - only this time being driven by Christopher - stopping to tease me. I didn't bother asking, for I could tell by his labcoat that he was working on the floor today, meaning he was heading to the facility in the first place.

"Running late?"

"You kidding, I start everyday like this," I huffed with sarcasm while buckling myself up. Christopher laughed, and put a bit of speed in. I was grateful, as was I grateful for the fact he barely said anything while dropping me off, other than 'Have a good day.'

I'd be lying if I said the Australian accent still didn't get to me.

Clutching my bag, I rushed in to the elevator and punched in my number. _031095._

The doors opened, and I wasted no time in getting in and pressing _-4._

The elevator began to move, heading down the way to below ground. Despite the calming elevator music, it didn't help. My nerves were all over the place, and my foot tapped anxiously against the elevator floor.

_Ding. _

The door opened, and I quickly rushed out. In the block of 90-83, no one was present. I quickly darted down the block towards the M-line room, hoping to god the clipboard was there. It was only one resident. They wouldn't mind if it was a little late, would they? Course not... Surely they've ran late before too..

Oh, who was I kidding. They were all vampires, therefore had no need to sleep whatsoever. They were probably never late for anything in their entire immortal life; and had probably forgotten what it was like to be human, and rushed!

I ignored the looks from the residents as I rushed past; only giving eighty three my attention as I passed him. His head perked up for a moment, and his eyebrow arched in what I would consider confusion to my rushing.

I gave a wave, as if to say 'hold on one moment' as I passed. Highly unprofessional, Renesmee. Good going! The people who watched the security camera's were probably having a hoot of laughter as we speak!

Pushing open the M-line room door, I huffed out a sigh. Four people sat about, and all looked up at my hurried entrance. "031095?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry... My alarm didn't go off, but I'm here now." I breathed, setting my bag onto the table. I crossed the room to take one of the labcoats, since I'd left mine behind.

"... What're you doing here?" The same person spoke, and I realized there was something oddly familiar of this man. Blonde hair, chiseled features... And when he stood, I was floored. 6'4.

John! The father of the boy on the plane!

"I have to observe eighty three for the day," I frowned, since I was sure everyone already knew that was my new role here. Perhaps he didn't, since he had been on vacation with his wife and son. I was positive she had said that he was going back with her, right? If that was so, why was he here?

"No..." John shook his head. "97283 is about to go to a meeting with Doctor Mallory... An emergency appointment, requested by Xavier. Didn't they call to let you know?"

... He had to be joking. I just saw him! He didn't look as though he needed a doctor! His eyes were red, meaning he'd eaten, he was happily sitting on his bed as usual, and he had even looked at me as I walked passed!

Why would Xavier request he have another meeting with doctor Mallory? And why wouldn't they call? Then I remembered... The message on my answering machine.

I let out a deep sigh, and shook my head. "I suppose I just forgot... Forgive me."

I bowed my head towards John as I removed the labcoat once again, and picked up my bag again. As I turned to leave the M-line room, John called out to me. "Miss Cullen?"

I turned to look over my shoulder. "Mm?"

"My son and wife were asking for you." He smiled. "Thank you for keeping my wife at bay with the flight. She isn't fond of flying."

_Her and me both, buddy. _"You're welcome."

He gave me a smile, and returned to his paperwork. I left the M-line room, and descended back into the block. Surrounding 97283's cell was a number of security, workers in lab coats, and Xavier. His arms were crossed over his chest, while one hand was up at his chin; his index finger tapping impatiently against his lip.

One of the workers was at the plaque on the wall holding his ID number, and had somehow managed to make it open up; revealing a number pad - much like the one for the elevators. A long digit number was punched in, and I watched in silenced awe as the wall of glass separating 97283 from the outside world shifted upward.

Two of the workers in labcoats went inside, disappearing from my view. When they re-emerged, they had 97283 with them. He was bound by white cuffs around his wrists. Across his mouth was... A clear, translucent muzzle type device.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

This was wrong, and inhumane, and disgusting. I understood that they probably weren't aloud to talk, but this was taking it to the extreme. 97283 didn't speak anyway! I was the newbie, and even I knew that! This wasn't necessary for him. For any of these residents, but especially not him!

One of the labcoats placed a hand onto his shoulder, as if to guide him in the correct direction; but he harshly shook it off. The glare that eighty three gave the male who dared touch him was enough to make any ones soul run scared.

Instead, eighty three walked agreeingly with the wall of people around him; lead by Doctor Mallory. It was a wonder how I hadn't seen her first off, since of the stiletto heels she was wearing; but my thoughts had been preoccupied with the fact he was there... Out in the open. Sure, bound and gagged - like some disgusting BDSM crap - but he was there, breathing the same air as me. Walking on the same floor as I was currently standing on.

Eighty three didn't miss a chance to look as me as he passed. Just as though the glass was still separating us, his eyes connected with mine; only to be torn away again as a guard moved to walk directly beside him.

Xavier was walking behind them, though his pace slowed as he saw me.

"You weren't scheduled to work today, 031095." He frowned. "What're you doing here?"

Clearing my throat, I blushed deeply as I looked to the floor. "I didn't hear the message, sir. Forgive me."

Xavier rolled his eyes, and shook his head. "Off you go. I expect you to be here first thing on Monday, bright and early."

I nodded. "Of course."

Xavier moved to catch up with the group of people escorting eighty three to the doctors office, while some other workers moved into his cell. I walked along to the elevator, and out of curiosity looked to what they were doing in there.

Turns out, they were the cleaners also. His sheets were getting changed, despite him never having slept in it. The room was being mopped, and things put back into place. The empty cup he had thrown across the room collected, and put into the shoot that blood usually is collected from.

I didn't know it worked both ways. Blood comes out, empty cups go back in.

Smart... Whoever had thought of this place clearly had thought of everything.

With a deep sigh, I continued with my walk out of the work floor. In the elevator up, I slumped against the wall. From now on, no matter how rushed I am; I needed to check my messages.

Exiting the elevator, I was caught by surprise from the sight of Kaitlyn standing there, waiting... On me?

I cleared my throat.

She spun around, grinned and raced forward to grab my arm. "C'mon, we're gonna' be late for the bus."

The bus? Why were we taking the bus? Couldn't we just use a company car, or something? Or try and persuade someone to at least give us a ride into the city? Buses and I didn't really go well together, seeing as I had never been on time for one in my entire school life.

I wasn't able to even suggest such a thing before she was dragging me across the facilities entrance lot, through a car park and passed the gates. Right outside, a designated bus stop stood.

Kaitlyn let go of my arm to read the bus timetable. I took the time to quickly rub at the space she had held. For a girl, she really did have a firm grip. _Ouch... _

"Great," Kaitlyn sighed deeply. "There's gonna be one here in two minutes."

Two minutes, my ass. The moment she said that, it pulled up over the hill and came towards the stop. The small screeching sound of the bus coming to a stop caused me to flinch. The shutter doors open, and Kaitlyn stepped forward.

Speaking in her Romanian tongue, she got two tickets and paid for them without hesitance. The doors closed behind me as I stepped on, and I silently followed her past the few people on the bus. She took a seat in the middle, making sure to claim the window seat. Resting beside her, I placed my bag down onto my lap.

"Nice look, by the way. You totally pull off the workaholic, overtired superior." She scoffed, nudging me in the side. I wasn't sure if I should take that as a compliment or not, but she was right about one thing. I was exhausted.

Too tired to retaliate, I nodded. "Thank you."

"Anyway, since we're running _very, very _late; I suggest you go ahead and meet Doctor Zvan, while I go out and find us something to wear. You're about my size, right?"

I blinked several times. She wanted me to go meet with this doctor on my own? I thought she had said, no matter what, she wanted to be there for it. I put it down to the fact Kaitlyn just enjoyed knowing what was going on; but apparently not. Clothes seemed to be more important. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little disappointed in the fact she wouldn't be there with me, since I'd sorta began to view her as my sidekick. A very, very helpful sidekick, who often took the lead and was the hero, but a sidekick none the less.

"Nothing too revealing," I said quickly. "My parents don't like that style."

She frowned towards me. "Nessie... Your parents aren't here."

"I know," I shrugged. "But I'm not fond of it either."

"Would you like me to just go out and buy you a religious habit and a bible?"

I rolled my eyes at her attempted sarcasm. It wasn't needed at a time like this, especially now that I was sitting worried about what questions I should ask doctor Zvan. This was a one time thing, I figured. It wasn't as if I could arrange another meet up, without it seeming a little odd. The last thing I needed was for him to ask questions himself, except directly to the Hellix Facility. That wouldn't end well at all, and I would no doubt either end up on the first flight home, or worse. Right next to those in the yellow zone, as a resident. Committing fraud, with imposing to be a superior was one of the things that could wind me up there.

I was a good girl, and I was already far past my comfort zone. The things knowledge, and curiosity could do to me; huh? It didn't help that I had people like Nahuel and Kaitlyn as my peers, for rather than talk the sense I was obviously needing, they were pushing me to do these things.

"Relax, Nes. I'll get you something good. Trust me."

Kaitlyn hadn't given me anything else to go on when it came to trusting her. No reason not too, for so far she had done nothing but help - even to the extreme of borrowing from her mother.

I was just about to speak when the voice of the driver spoke through a tannoy system. I wasn't even aware buses had tannoys!

"_Datorită Targul de Fete de, suntem rulează un pic mai târziu pe destinația noastră. Va rugam sa raman așezat."_

I frowned, and mentally kicked myself for not studying Romanian when I had the chance. Why did I take French in school, despite having no interest of ever going there? I needed to know Romanian more than ever now! Thankfully, however... I had my own little translator sitting beside me.

Who was currently frowning, and scratching the back of her neck.

"What did it say?"

"Uhm... We might be a little late, due to the festival taking place..."

"Festival?" I queried, a little bit louder than I should have.

"The targul de fete... It's a traditional matchmaking festival where villagers in traditional costume walk up to Gaina Mountain for dancing, feasting and choosing a mate." She blushed, giving me a weak smile.

On all of the days, why did it have to be today? Why did I have to wake up late, end up on this blasted bus, and most likely end up running late with my meeting with doctor Zvan!?

I hoped to god he would wait.

We sat in a standstill for around fifteen, to twenty minutes; bringing us up to 1:45pm, and we still had ten minutes left of a journey to the main city.

Kaitlyn continuously told me to stop fretting, that we would get there on time, but I couldn't help it. In this world, there were two types of people. The non worriers, who took things as they were, didn't mind doing things last moment, were calm and relaxed and not easily phased. Clearly, Nahuel and Kaitlyn were that type. Then there were the warriors, who would break at the most simplest of things. Who got themselves in so much of a fluster over nothing, it could be severely damaging to ones health - my type of people. Thankfully for me, however. My health was fine, due to the vampire side of me.

I pity the human's who were the warriors, who could set off a heart attack at any moment over something as simple as losing a set of keys.

In that very moment, I had to check I had my own apartment key. Thankfully, I did. I sighed in relief, and slumped back into my seat for the remaining five minutes, pretending to listen to Kaitlyn as she went on about her own choice of clothing for the night out.

Apparently, she intended on letting her 'dark side' out. Whatever that meant, I wasn't entirely looking thrilled to see.

As the bus came into the station, I was the first on my feet and rushing to the front. Kaitlyn was close on my heel. To me, the doors couldn't have opened fast enough.

The moment they did, I stepped out into the world and took a breath of fresh air.

That was when it struck me.

This was the first time I had taken to... Leave the Hellix Facility, and actually go explore the world. And even then, I was only coming out due to the work related things. Was I really what Kaitlyn had teased me of being? A workaholic?

If I was, I was doing it for a reason.

I could take the time to enjoy being in Romania once I had met with doctor Zv- Oh, god! Doctor Zvan!

"Kaitlyn, where is the Cameră albastru cafenea?"

Kaitlyn turned me around to face a long, narrow street; practically full of people.

"Go straight down there, and you'll see it. The sign is big and blue, with Cameră albastru cafena written right across it."

She dove into her pocket, and pulled out a mug shot picture. "This is doctor Zvan, the man you're looking for."

I took the picture and nodded, giving it a quick glance over.

The picture looking back at me was with a middle aged looking man, with bright red eyes, dark hair and eyebrows; his features resembling that of someone who would more or less intimidate me shitless.

I couldn't be intimidated. I was supposed to be a superior.

Taking a deep breath, I looked back up to Kaitlyn.

"You got this, Nes." She urged. "I'll come get you there, alright?"

"Alright." Coaxing myself into it, I began to rush down the crowded street. The only sound of Kaitlyn shouting 'break a leg' being drowned out by the countless chatter from the civilians.

Maneuvering my way through the cobbled streets was easy enough, and would have been easier if I wasn't wearing heels. Granted, they weren't as high as Doctor Mallory's, but two inch heels were enough to make me struggle to walk.

I was a flat shoe type of girl. Always had been, always would be.

I pulled out my cellphone as I reached the end of the street, only just managing to see the large sign with the words _Cameră albastru cafenea _written in large white cursive letters on the blue material canvas.

And there, sitting under a table with an umbrella was the doctor.

I sucked in a breath, and walked forward; keeping my eyes on the phone and scrolling through my contacts. I don't know why, but I felt as though it made me appear busy, and professional.

"Forgive me for my tardiness 48275," I said in a monotonous sounding voice. He quickly stood from his seat and held out his hand. Tearing my eyes away from my phone, I pushed it into my pocket. Reaching forth, I took hold of his hand and gave it a brief shake. "Thank you for meeting with me."

"Please, call me Malakai. I haven't been 48275 in a long time," he smiled genuinely. "Please, sit."

I nodded, and took a seat opposite him. "Can I interest you in a drink?"

"Orange juice, if you will."

He frowned with confusion. "You're human?"

Oh, shit. Right, yes. Most superiors were vampire. Think, Renesmee, think!

"Is there a problem with that?" I arched a brow. "Can a human not do the same as an immortal?"

He seemed to turn bashful and shook his head. "Of course not. I just wasn't expecting it." He chuckled awkwardly. "To be a human superior in the red zone, you must be good at your work. I heard superiors there are hand picked with Stefan and Vladimir themselves."

Really? I didn't know that. "Yes, well. I'm not here to speak of them. I'm here regarding 97283."

That poor boy in a muzzle...

"Yes, yes." He waved his hand for the waiter, and spoke in Romanian to order our drinks.

"Were you waiting here long, Malakai?"

"Oh, no. I just arrived a few minutes before you. My daughters, they are joining with the festival. Their first ever targul de fete."

I smiled gently. "And lets hope it is there last," I said with a bow. Kaitlyn had said it was something to do with choosing a mate, therefor they must be hopeful. "Lets hope they find what they are looking for."

"Or lets not," he chuckled. "I dread the day I will lose my precious daughters."

I laughed alongside him, while pulling my notebook from my bag.

"Now, on to business. You were the first recorded person to have eighty three speak to you, yes?"

Malakai nodded. "And what a state that boy was in... The lack of blood supply in his system was shocking. I was horrified I hadn't been contacted sooner. Personally, I believe the boy was attempting his demise..."

I nodded, and flipped the notebook open. "Was there anything ever said off the record?"

He frowned. "I don't understand what you mean by that."

"Did he say anything other than what is recorded on your initial assessment of him?"

Malakai seemed to pause into a silence as the waiter returned with the drinks, and silently thanked him with a nod. The smell coming from his cup was enough to make my stomach churn with disgust, but scream with desire. _O+, steaming hot as if from the artery... _

_Get your thoughts together, Renesmee! _

"Not that I can recall. He was always a secretive one. The moment anyone made a single step of progress, he would shut off sending us ten steps back. It was frustrating, being that I only wanted to help him."

I could understand that. I mean, they weren't giving him any signs that they wanted to help him. If anything, they were treating him like an animal. God knows what sort of tests they were conducting on him, or the things that went on in the doctors office. They weren't really giving him any boundaries to build trust...

But I could tell from the look in this mans eye, he did have eighty three's best interest at heart. He truly did care for those in the facility, especially the residents. He was one of the good ones...

If I could see it, maybe so did eighty three?

"Malakai... Did you ever find out anything about him, that you never reported? You can tell me, I won't let anyone know. I just _need _to know, for personal reasons."

Malakai's eyes stared into mine, and his lips formed into a thin straight line. Something was going on inside that head of his, and it was making me very edgy.

"You're not a superior, are you?" I accused, causing my heart to skip a beat. "No superior would hide information from anyone, or would they even expect others to do such a thing. Who _are _you _really?_ And what business do you have with 97283?"

Oh, shit. I hadn't even began my initial questioning, and already he could tell. This wasn't good, this wasn't good at all. I was toast!

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." I tried a little more, though I had a feeling my eyes were giving me away.

"Either you tell me, or I will contact the head office of the red zone and find out there." He threatened.

I could see everything washing away down the drain. My freedom. My life. Everything that could have been. As the season changed, I would be stuck within a cell. With only the memory as to how life used to be, before this. I wouldn't be able to go on, nor even start a life. Having nothing but an empty heart... A soldier, wounded, with no choice but to give up the fight.

Left lying on the side of the road. There's not a road out there that would lead to anywhere if I were to be caught. My family would never see me again, I would never get the chance to see the world... Or see eighty three get the help he deserved.

In my state of panic and hesitance, Malakai placed down his cup and went to stand. Quickly, I grabbed hold of his arm. "Alright... I'll tell you."

He sat himself back down, and nodded his head slowly.

"I'm Renesmee Cullen, Red Zone employee 031095. I recently transferred from Alaska, and I've been appointed to be 97283's personal observer. He seems to respond better to me than anyone else, and I just want to help him... So much so, that I'm willing to break the rules."

Malakai was silent as he listened. I went on to tell him what I was, how I came to be. The tests I had gone through at a young age, due to my species; and the fact that my dream was to one day be free from the Hellix Facility forever. And with that dream, I felt as though I could relate to every single resident within any facility; for they too had their hopes of freedom.

Of course, those in the Red Zone clearly had no hope of that ever happening.

But despite never being free, they didn't deserve the life of solitude they were forced into; and out of them all... I had a feeling 97283 was suffering the most. To the point where he forced himself into a silence, refusing to talk to anyone since he didn't trust any of them.

Who knows how long he could have been stuck in that cell for, waiting for someone like me... Like Malakai, someone whom he could rely on? The look Malakai had in his eyes when speaking of 83 was familiar to me, because I had that look in my own eyes. And if 83 had reacted to me in such a way based on the look I had in my eyes, and it being a known fact he had spoken to Malakai; perhaps he had opened up a little more to him - since he had the chance to when Malakai was his doctor?

"He's still refusing to eat?" Malakai said after a long silence.

I nodded my head slowly. "Every now and then. I don't know why, but he... He ate when I was watching him."

Malakai smirked, and nodded his head slowly. "You're a brave girl, miss Cullen. Coming out this way, breaking rules, pretending to be a superior, lying to me... All for some criminal you haven't spoken too."

_And you're going to report me, _I thought while looking down at my empty notepad.

"I'm glad you aren't a superior." He said, causing me to snap my eyes up. He smiled genuinely towards me, and leant himself closer. "I cannot trust that place any more. The conduct has changed since I worked there, clearly. It is corrupt, and twisted. I couldn't involve myself in those sorts of things any longer. The plans they have in store for the residents aren't pretty, miss Cullen."

The plans?

"I insist that you stay as far away from it as possible. It will only bring danger to you, and those you care about. Something big is coming. It's only a matter of time."

I could feel the air going thin, as I whispered the words. "What's coming?"

"Rebeliune Volturi. It isn't something you want to involve yourself in. I beg of you, Renesmee... Keep safe."

He took hold of my hand, and pressed a kiss onto my knuckles. With a bow of his head, he hastily walked away from my table, while I was left sitting there dazed, confused... And with more questions adding onto the unanswered ones I had come with, alongside the words echoing within my head.

_Rebeliune Volturi. _

Why did that sound familiar?


	6. Chapter 6: Roșie baie de sânge

**Chapter six:** Roșie baie de sânge.

I was cold, and I was feeling a little too exposed.

Not to mention, I wasn't entirely feeling up to... Partying, in whatever place Nahuel and Kaitlyn had in store for me. The clothes in which I had worn for my meeting with Malakai had been... Well, more or less thrown in the trash. There was no way in hell I was going to wear them again after Kaitlyn had put them in a bag, then hid them in a bush.

Now, I was wearing... God, I even hated to think about it.

The shirt covering my chest was red, but ripped on the sleeves. My arms were covered by some webbed gloves, that didn't even have fingers! Instead, it was just some band around my middle finger, that connected to the material going into a V from my middle finger up my hand.

I had a black corset on over the red shirt, so that didn't add much more comfort either. But the worst of it all... The jeans. But they weren't even jeans. I was pretty sure they were latex... The skinny, tight cling they had to my legs, shining in the moonlight, and streetlights. I supposed I was thankful for the shoes, though. Despite them not entirely being my style, they were easier to walk in. Large, knee high boots with buckles all the way up them. At least they were flat...

All in all, with the added dark makeup, and bright color seems of hair Kaitlyn had added into my natural hair, I looked like a goth. A really, really, uncomfortable, stressed, confused goth.

Kaitlyn... Well, she pulled off the look. Wearing a pair of killer boots of her own, except hers had a heel - adding to her height. Her legs were covered by fishnet tights, a pair of blue, washed out denim shorts and a top which covered the shorts anyhow.

On the shirt, it merely read 'Personal Jesus.'

I had a feeling this girl liked this sort of look. Wouldn't surprise me with how well she wore it, and how comfortable she was in it.

But right now, my thoughts were on anything but my attire. What constantly continued to roam around my head, was the words Malakai had said.

_Rebeliune Volturi. _

Why did it seem so familiar? Whee had I heard it before, and by who? Of course, it was obviously in Romanian, thus why I couldn't entirely understand the context of the words, but I was so sure I had heard it before...

"He sound be here by now," Kaitlyn mused, tapping her heel against the wall of a flower bed behind us. Truthfully, I didn't like where we were standing. On a corner of a street, under a lamppost? People would without a doubt get the wrong idea.

"I'm sure he's just running late," I reassured, toying with the band around my left middle finger, holding the gloves in place.

"You alright? You seem a little... Edgy." Kaitlyn frowned, turning to look at me. Her large, clearly extended, eyelashes with flashes of red in them flicked over her cheeks. Might I add, Kaitlyn had gone a little far with the... Vampire thing. The red contacts she was wearing were a little all too convincing. I had a pair in my pocket, but I refused to put them in until it was necessary.

"Just something Malakai said," I shrugged. "I'll get over it."

"What'd he say?" Kaitlyn asked, nudging my arm. "Maybe I could help."

That's when it struck me, she was Romanian. Or, at least knew Romanian; that much had been proven in the past. "D'you know what Rebeliune Volturi means?"

Kaitlyn frowned for a moment, and nodded. "Yeah, it's the Volturi rebellion."

The Volturi rebellion... Now I could recall it. It was something parents used to tell little kids, to make them behave. I just... I couldn't remember what it went like.

"D'you know what it means?" I pushed for a little more information.

Alas, Kaitlyn shook her head. "Nope. Why?"

"Nevermind..." I was positive my mother had at least mentioned it to me, or I had heard it somewhere before. Surely, if I were to call and ask her, or any member of my family, they could tell me.

But what the hell could 97283 have to do with it? If I could find out more about this Volturi Rebellion, then perhaps I could come closer in finding out who eighty three was.

And what exactly did they have in store for the residents? What were these plans Malakai had seemed so... Scared of?

To me, it seemed as though Malakai had left due to them. Were they so bad, it would cause a man to abandon his ambition? If so, did I really want to involve myself in something like that?

Of course I knew what the answer probably should have been, but that wasn't the answer I was going for. If there was something there, some knowledge to put aside these questions, I would go after it.

"Oh, look. There he is," Kaitlyn pointed to the couple making their way down the street. "Nahuel, over here!" She began to jump up on the spot, waving her hand viciously.

At least it caught their attention. The pair walking towards us looked... Normal. Nahuel was wearing a pair of black baggy jeans, and a red and black checkered shirt, left open to reveal his black vest top. Under his arm, I could see my prize possession. The girl beside him, clutching a small purse in front of her was Orchid. She looked like the sight of purity, innocence and light. Dressed in a little white dressed that flowed to her knees, small white bumps on her feet, her hair curled and pinned to the side. Was that a flower in her hair? It was...

I glanced to Kaitlyn, who sniggered.

Here we were, looking like complete _dark _people, while she was looking like a ray of sunshine itself.

"What took you guys so long?" Kaitlyn frowned, putting her hands onto her hips with a 'humph.'

"Sorry," Nahuel chuckled awkwardly. "I kinda promised I'd take Orchid to dinner first... We just got a little held up."

Kaitlyn clicked her tongue accusingly, and raised an eyebrow at them both. "Uh-huh.."

As if on cue, Orchid blushed a vibrant red, and looked to the floor to hide her gaze.

"Well, where are they?" Kaitlyn then moved on. "Get them in now guys, we're gonna be late for the opening act!"

I would have asked what she meant by that, but I was forbidden to do so; on account of it being a surprise.

Nahuel pushed his hand into his pocket, and produced two small boxes. Taking one for himself, he handed the other to Orchid; who hesitantly took them.

"You too, Nes. Get yours in."

Oh, now I knew what she was on about. The contacts. With a sigh, I pulled my own box out; and popped open the lid. Slowly, and carefully I applied them. Blinking a few times, to fit them into place; and to get comfortable, I turned my gaze towards Kaitlyn.

"Do they look alright?" I asked.

Kaitlyn whistled. "Nes, I hate to admit it. But if you were a full vamp, you'd be hot."

I scoffed, and muttered 'Naturally.'

Receiving the laugh from her I'd intended to get, I turned my attention to Nahuel and Orchid. His were in, and I hated to admit it... But he too suited them. It was probably the whole stereotype of vampire's being attractive. The allure of danger, and the red eyes being based on a blood diet. Despite every instinct screaming to leave, it pulled you in.

He was helping Orchid with hers, holding open her eyelids while she slipped the last contact in. She blinked viciously, and smiled sheepishly up to him.

"There," he took her hand. For someone who wasn't interested in her, Nahuel was putting on a pretty good show of being interested. "Stick by me, alright?"

She nodded, while Kaitlyn wrapped her arm around mine. With a chain link between us, for Kaitlyn then went on to link her arm with Nahuel's free one, she began to lead us further down the street.

"Can I ask where we're going now?" I mused.

"I-I'd like to know too," Orchid's frail voice whispered, sounding like bells and innocence. Jesus, how was I supposed to act girly with her around?

"Nope," Kaitlyn popped the 'p.' "It's a surprise."

The walk down the street consisted of Nahuel reassuring Orchid, and Kaitlyn chanting how fun it was going to be. Yet, the further and further we moved down the street, it grew more and more abandoned and dead.

And completely dark.

In fact, I wasn't sure this was a street anymore. I was positive this was an alleyway.

Kaitlyn broke the chain and bounced forward to a... Door? It didn't look open, if I were honest. It was a green metallic plate, one that looked as though it belonged to a warehouse. Was it a warehouse? I couldn't be sure, for I could hardly see anything with it being so dark, and these damn contacts blurring my vision.

Kaitlyn gave a firm knock in some kind of tune, and stepped back. In the silence, I could hear Orchid's heart beating in sync with my own. Was she as nervous about this as I was? It seemed so.

The silence was stolen by the sound of the bolted door being pulled open. After an initial three seconds, the door slid to the side, allowing us to enter. Kaitlyn waved her hand for us to follow on in, and Nahuel began to lead us; using the hand that had been linked with Kaitlyn to rest on my back.

I got a look down at his hand in Orchid, and could see the grip she had on his hand. Her knuckles were going white.

On the way in, the man at the door - who was built like a house of pure muscle, a bald head tattooed with a snake going up his neck, and over his hairless scalp - looked us over with his red eyes, and put out his hand.

Nahuel took the lead and offered out his hand, which the man took and quickly stamped the back of his hand.

Orchid offered her hand out next, and received the same stamp. Following their lead, I held out my hand. The cold, dead grip of this vampire was firm and harsh. He roughly pressed the stamp against my skin, and pulled it off.

In dark, bold lettering '_**RBDS' **_stood on my hand.

He nodded his head for me to follow my friends in, and set on closing the door. Behind the male, was a set of stairs heading down. I could see Nahuel and Orchid making their way down, and I quickly moved to catch up.

What was it with undergrounds here in Romania? Why couldn't things just be... Above ground these days? The further and further we went down, the louder the music began to play.

Now I understood why Kaitlyn had us dressed like this.

The hardcore metal music blaring, the screaming of lyrics. And there was an odd scent in the air.

Sweat, dirt, and perfume mixed with something utterly mouthwatering.

My stomach was twisting with desire, and in that moment I knew what it was. There was only one thing that caused such a reaction from me, and from the looks of it - Nahuel too.

Kaitlyn was at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for us. She grinned, and yelled over the loud music. "Ready?!"

I looked to Nahuel and Orchid, who was once again blushing. Probably because Nahuel had entwined their fingers, rather than the friendly hold he had beforehand. Kaitlyn didn't wait for an answer, and pulled the door separating us from the room with the music open.

The noise intensified by a lot. My ears began to ache, but soon grew accustomed to the music. Moving in, and pushing the beaded barrier hanging from the door, I was brought into something I had never seen before in my entire life.

Sure, I hadn't seen many things, and I was what you would consider a hybrid with hardly any life experiences; but I don't think there were many vampire's who had been to something like this.

Wasn't this sort of thing illegal?

On the stage, a band blared the live music out to the audience below them, with women in cages either side of the stage dancing. But that wasn't what had me concerned. The people in the seated areas... Glasses on the table, full of blood. But this blood wasn't from the packeted blood farms. This was fresh...

The only reason I knew what fresh blood smelt like, was the countless times a kid in school fell and cut open their leg, or when I would visit my grandpa and father at the hospital...

I caught sight of why it was so fresh smelling.

A table, who had empty glasses had called a waiter over, who waved his hand for two of the female hostesses. The way they were dressed wasn't entirely decent, if I had to say so myself. But what astounded me into a silence, was the fact in their arm... An IV line. Clipped to stop the bleeding, but after the people at the seat made an order, the clip was taken off; and the floor flowed freely into the glass.

"Nahuel, what does Roșie baie de sânge stand for?!" I yelled loudly into his ear, making him cringe.

"The Red Blood Bath."

This wasn't just any normal underground club...

This was exactly as the name implied. A Blood Bath club.

Why the hell would Nahuel bring a freaking human here?! A place full of vampires, who clearly had a taste for fresh blood from the vein! What if one of them got a taste for her? What if one of them decided she would be their next toast?!

Nahuel must've seen the panic in my eyes, and shook his head. "Don't worry, we have a booth."

Oh, we had a freaking booth! That made it all the more better! Couldn't he see that I was uncomfortable? That I was practically freaking out?

Couldn't he see that I was scared for Orchid?!

Who... Didn't seem to be scared at all. Actually, she was too busy watching the band, to even care what was going on around her.

Now that I think of it, I recognised this song.

_And I don't give a damn about my bad reputation, _

_oh no, not me. _

_I don't give a damn bout' my reputation,_

_I've never been afraid of any deviation. _

_And I don't really care if you think I'm strange, _

_I ain't gonna change, _

_And I'm never gonna care about my bad reputation,_

_oh no, not me. _

_Hit 'em boys! _

The live band, screaming the music and going into the guitar solo was actually... Enjoyable. With a hand pressed onto my back, Nahuel began to lead me towards the booth where Kaitlyn had vanished too. His hand was still in Orchid, so he was pulling her along - not that she seemed happy about that.

Thankfully for me, however; the blood supply wasn't the only form of substance here. There was a bar, meaning other types of liquid was available.

Kaitlyn was standing on the red leather seat, jumping along with the screaming music; moving her body and arms as if she were the guitarist. Heh, who knows. If working in the Hellix Facility doesn't work out for her, she could go into becoming a professional air guitarist.

Muffling a laugh, I slid into the seat. Orchid followed after me, and then Nahuel. Eventually, Kaitlyn decided to sit down.

"How awesome is this?!" She yelled towards me.

"So awesome!" Orchid laughed in return, answering for me.

Kaitlyn, Nahuel and I both turned to look at her with a surprised look on our face.

She blushed, and muffled her own giggle.

"What can I get you beautiful people tonight? Perhaps some A negative, or A positive?" The male... Crossdresser, who appeared to be our waiter asked, styling a pair of killer pink stiletto heels, a pair of black skintight shorts, and a black tie.

His chest was bare, and he had his nipple pierced.

Doing all I could to keep from looking at it, I focused on his bright blue, long eyelashes.

"I'll take a beer," Nahuel said quickly, nodding his head.

"... A gin and tonic," Orchid mused.

"Give me the strongest, most intoxicating thing you have on your shelf!" Kaitlyn laughed, reaching out and grabbing his tie, to pull him closer.

The waiter laughed, and waved the female companions with IV lines away. "I like this girls style," he winked towards Kaitlyn, who only winked back in return.

Then, his eyes found me. "And what about you, my dark little princess?"

I could feel my cheeks beginning to flourish. "Orange juice?"

The crossdresser frowned in confusion.

"Water, then?" I tried to change my answer, only it made him frown a little more.

"She'll take a sex on the beach," Kaitlyn quickly said. "American's, eh? They sure know how to joke."

He chuckled, and nodded. "Coming right up!"

He turned to walk away, making sure to give us a show with his hips.

I was more concerned with what they had ordered me. Alongside the name being embarrassing, and highly the cause of my blush; it was alcohol. I couldn't drink alcohol!

Nahuel could, for he's been alive twice my age; but I wasn't, nor was Kaitlyn, and I was positive Orchid was no more than eighteen!

The live band's song came to an end, causing an uproar of applause from the bar, the dancefloor and the seated area's. As the departed the stage, the dancefloor cleared for some kind of... Show.

The IV girls - that's what I decided to call them - took center floor, and began to go on with some routine, showing how flexible and whatnot they could be.

The song playing with their moves, I was sure I had heard being played in a movie I had watched as a young pre-teen... Yup, definitely heard it before.

_Boy, I will be your sexy silk_

_Wrap me around, 'round, 'round, 'round_

_I'll be your pussycat licking at your milk_

_Right now down, down, down_

_Oh, a kiss can last all night!_

_You'll have to seduce me, nibble and bite_

_(Aww, yeah)_

_But oh no no no_

_Whoa whoa go_

_Slow baby don't_

_Ohhhh!_

"What're you doing?! I can't drink that! I'm not twenty one!" I hissed towards Kaitlyn and Nahuel, who shared a glance with one another and burst out laughing.

To my surprise, Orchid let out a laugh herself.

"What?" I frowned, looking between the three of them.

"Nes, the legal drinking age here is eighteen." Nahuel reassured. "You're not breaking any rules. It's only if you drink from one of 'em," he nodded his head towards the dancers on the floor.

I had no plans whatsoever to drink from one of them, nor did I ever have any plans on drinking from any human, willing or not.

_Whoa whoa whoa whoa_

_Whoa boy you're gonna win!_

_Say 'yeah, yeah, yeah' you're under my skin_

_I got butterflies within_

_Ohhhh!_

_I think I like you!_

The waiter returned with the with the drinks, to which he placed down onto the table. Kaitlyn leaned forward and placed a bill of money into his hand. The male leant forward and kissed her cheek, leaving a pink mark from his lipstick.

"Only been here five minutes, and I'm getting action!" Kaitlyn laughed, picking up her drink and proposing a toast. "To living!"

Nahuel picked up his beer, Orchid her gin and tonic, while I hesitated.

The glass before me was... odd looking. In a tall glass, which would without a doubt need both my hands to hold until I'd drunk it halfway, and an umbrella handing out of the top. The liquid inside was warm looking, but cold to the touch. Vibrant colors of red, yellow and orange.

It did look nice...

"C'mon Nessie. You're not gonna' be in Romania forever." Kaitlyn nudged me. "Live a little."

She was right. I wasn't. I was going to be free of the Hellix Facility, and I should let loose. Besides, it's not as if anyone here could stop me. My parents couldn't say anything, for I wasn't entirely breaking the law...

Picking up the glass, I raised it to theirs. "To living!"

In that moment, I brought it to my lips and let the liquid wash down my throat. I was cold, but by god was it delicious.

"I think I like this Renesmee!" Kaitlyn laughed, putting her drink down and swaying to the music. Nahuel let out a chuckle, and was content with his arm resting around Orchid's shoulder.

Although the girls with IV's were a little terrifying, this wasn't at all bad...

And it just kept getting better, especially when the girls on the floor had dispersed from the floor and was moving around the club. Climbing the small set of stairs, one in particular was coming very close. Her hips swaying, while the tight latex looking pink shorts, and curled bright red hair, vivid green eyes set on one thing, and one thing only.

Nahuel.

_Will you be my medicine man?_

_Put your hand on my chest_

_Feel the bump, bump, bump, bump_

_Will you be my sugar rush?_

_Make me get high with just one touch_

_A kiss can last all night!_

_You'll have to seduce me, nibble and bite_

_(Aww, yeah)_

_But oh no no no_

_Whoa whoa go_

_Slow baby don't_

_Ohhhh!_

The IV girl climbed closer to Nahuel, and wrapped her arms around his shoulder. The face of surprise he gave was priceless, making each of us girls on the table laugh loudly. He barely got a chance to put the beer bottle down before she had him up and was dragging him to the floor.

_Whoa boy you're gonna win!_

_Say 'yeah, yeah, yeah' you're under my skin_

_I got butterflies within_

_Ohhhh!_

_I think I love you!_

They reached the dancefloor, and Nahuel was one of five men now being rounded up. Chars were set out on the middle of the dancefloor, and each man was given a set chair. Out of them all, Nahuel was the one who was most awkward. The others were either used to it, or too intoxicated to care. They danced to the tune, while he just stood there laughing, and trying to avert his eyes from the women dressed in practically nothing walking around them.

_Now let's play a little game_

_(Whoa)_

The girls stopped moving around the men, one standing behind each of the five of them.

_Close your eyes and count to five_

_(One, two, three)_

With the words of the song, the girls covered the boys eyes, and with each of the numbers being counted off, they were pushed down into the seats. The first male on one, the second on two, and Nahuel on three.

The other two males followed after them.

_Open your mouth for me sugar_

_(Yeah, come on)_

Kaitlyn was standing on her seat again, cheering on Nahuel - which only caused him to go redder in the face than before. Orchid was laughing, naturally blushing for the boy she had agreed to go on a date with. I found myself climbing up onto my knees to look also, to get a better view of my friends humiliation. This was actually... Pretty fun.

Each of the boys mouths opened, and Nahuel reluctantly opened his when his IV girl tapped his shoulder.

_Just a little more, yeah, yeah that's right_

_(Whoa)_

The girls climbed over their male partner and rested themselves onto their lap, bringing their lips close to the males in the seats. Each of the girls, using their tongues, pushed a small red ball into the mouths of the men, and fell back to lay on their laps.

_Yeah, I can feel it baby, can you?_

_Ohhh!_

The girls legs raised, and created a V in front of their faces. They snapped their heels together, causing Nahuel's eyes to bulge out of his head, and the embarrassment take over. Kaitlyn, however, just cheered it on more. Not to mention half the male population within the bar were now wishing they had been selected for this certain privilege.

_Whoa boy you're gonna win!_

_Say 'yeah, yeah, yeah' you're under my skin_

_I got butterflies within_

The girls fell from the boys laps, crawled around them; and brought their left leg up to wrap around their shoulder; black stiletto heels against their chest.

_Ohhhh!_

_I think I love you!_

The song came to an end, sending the room into a loud set of applause. With ease, the girls removed their legs from the boys and helped them up. With nothing holding him back, Nahuel quickly made his way back to us - receiving pats to the back by total strangers. In his hand was the red ball the girl had passed to him.

Once he sat himself back down, Kaitlyn continued to wink at him; insisting he enjoyed that more than what he was letting on.

I laughed happily along, while drinking the cocktail in front of me.

And then the band began again, and my true instincts came out. I wasn't into the 'today' type music. I never had been, and I doubt I ever would. At heart, I was an eighties girl. I viewed their music to have the most power, and the most heartwarming and meaningful lyrics known the man.

_Hey, hey, hey, hey! Ooooooohhhhh,_

So when the band began to play Simple Minds, one of my most favorite bands ever, I was unable to stop the squeal of delight exist my lips.

"And this is where Renesmee really lets loose," I heard Nahuel chuckle, while I climbed myself up onto the seat. Kaitlyn shrugged her shoulders, and joined me.

_Won't you, come see about me, I'll be alone, dance if you know it baby._

_Tell me, your troubles and doubts, _

_Giving me everything, inside and out,_

Eventually, I had all three of my companions with me on the seats, waving our hands to the song played by the band. Although not as good as the original band who wrote it, it was still good. Truthfully, the reason as to why I loved this band so much - was I was so used to hearing my grandpa Charlie play it in his cruizer. It was the one thing he and I shared, and something I would cherish forever.

Whatever he was doing, I hoped he knew that I still remembered our song.

_Don't you, _

_Forget about. _

_Don't, don't, don't, don't, _

_Don't you, _

_Forget about me._

_Will you stand above me, _

_Look my way, _

_Ever love me?_

_Rain keeps fallin',_

_Rain keeps fallin',_

_Down, down, down, down... _

_Will you recognise me?_

_Call my name or walk on by?_

_Rain keeps fallin,_

_Rain keeps fallin, _

_Down, down, down, down..._

_Hey, hey, hey, hey! _

_Oooooooh._

Grandpa Charlie, I'd never forget you. And soon, I'll come see you again. I promise.

—xXx—

I didn't know what time it was, nor did I seem to care. I was having the time of my life, and I didn't want it to end. So when eventually Nahuel decided to call it a night, he received a round of 'booo's' from Kaitlyn and I combined.

He stood and offered out his hand, helping Orchid out of her seat. He did the same for me, while Kaitlyn got herself up. I followed after them towards the exit, following with the crowd who had the same idea as what we had.

Turns out the ball received from the IV girl had been a free drink, from her of course. I was under no doubt that Nahuel didn't drink human blood. I know he did, and I didn't judge him for it. I did, however, feel touched at the fact he refused to in the presence of me.

Instead, he gave it to some passerbyer, who thanked him at least a million times.

In the night air, I let out a large laugh and linked my arm with Kaitlyn and Nahuel. At some point of the night, probably when Nahuel excused himself to go to the bathroom, he had booked a cab - which was currently waiting on us.

He held open the door and let us slip into the back, while he took the seat up front with the driver. Giving the directions, the girls and I sat singing in the back.

Although Nahuel had said he wasn't interested in Orchid, he had treated her perfectly all night. I doubt he was expecting her to enjoy just a club, but at least this was one less thing Xavier would grill him about... Hopefully.

She was a really cool girl, and had kept the file she had promised Nahuel in her bag all night. Now, at her stop in the village, she took it out and gave it to me.

Thanking us all for a good night, she got out of the car with the assistance of Nahuel, who walked her to her block door. She leant in and kissed his cheek, most likely thanking him again. Nahuel casually jogged back down the path to the cab once she was safely inside.

Giving the address to Kaitlyn's apartment, he did the exact same thing, only I received a hug and a kiss to the cheek as Kaitlyn climbed out of the car.

Soon, it was just Nahuel and I.

"Mind if I crash at yours tonight?" He mused, looking to me.

"Don't you have your own apartment?" I scoffed.

"Yeah, but... You've got that file now, and I wanna see what the big deal is."

I shrugged my shoulders, not really finding any reason to argue. Of course, that could be to the buzz running through my blood system. Nahuel wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and chuckled gently.

"Who knew Nessie Cullen could be so fun?" He teased.

"Who knew Romania could be the cause of this beast to come out?" I smirked, clinging to the file. At out stop, Nahuel paid the cab driver as I climbed out and made my way to the door.

He caught up easily, and walked securely behind me, merely to make sure I wouldn't fall. Walking up the steps to the 9th floor, since I hadn't even thought to consider the elevator, I skipped along the corridor to my room.

Using the key I had hidden within my bra, as usual, I slipped it in it's lock and pushed the door open. Nahuel followed me inside, and closed the door as I rushed forward to the sofa, leaning over the arm and pressing the 'play messages' button.

"_You have two unread messages. Message one, _

'_031095, this is 031097 speaking,' _I recognized the voice of Xavier automatically. Huh, my scary superior had my home number. How creepy is that? '_97283 has an emergency appointment with doctor Mallory today, thus you services won't be nee-' _

I pressed the next button, for I already all of this. Nahuel moved over, and began to pull my shoes from my feet.

"_Message two, _

'_Nessie? It's mom... How are you? Is everything alright? Call me when you get this...' Beep. _

_You have no unread messages." _

I sighed and slumped back into the seat, turning to look at Nahuel. "I'll call her in the morning," I yawned.

He nodded, and sat himself back onto the sofa also.

"How's your mom doing these days?" Nahuel asked, scratching the back of his head idly. There was no word of a lie in saying that Nahuel wasn't just my friend. He held a bond with each of my family members. If it hadn't of been for him, getting in contact with aunt Alice, they probably wouldn't of known how to cope with the order from the Hellix facility in request to me. If it hadn't of been for him and reassuring us it would be alright, calming the nerves of my family and putting their anxieties to rest; I doubt I would be where I was today.

"She's good," I nodded with a gentle smile. "Same ole' mom."

"Last time I saw her, she was still bugging you to do your homework."

The fond memories I had of Nahuel's visits to my home washed over me like a wave. Often, it would be after school - to which I'd be trying to do homework. But with a boy there, who was like me, who never refused playing games with me; what chance was there I'd actually do my homework? I'd be far to excited, and ready to play another round of hide and seek. These were the times when my life had consulted in only visiting the Hellix Facility for a few hours; then was allowed to return home and get on with life. And soon, hopefully; those days would come back. With no Hellix Facility getting involved.

"So, this file..."

Oh, right. The file. I quickly pulled it out from under me, and let out a bright smile. "Eighty three, prepare for all your secrets be revealed!"

"You do realize she's gonna need to get that back before anyone notices?" Nahuel frowned, though I could hear the strain in not smiling.

"Duuh, I'm not going to keep it." I rolled my eyes, and flicked the file open. Sitting myself up a little more, Nahuel moved himself to sit beside me.

The file in front of me was it. Just a singular piece of paper, with... Hardly anything on it; other than...

_Volturi. Aro. Sensory Paralysis. _

The rest of the information was blank. How could this be? Nahuel had said himself that the files held for Stefan, Vladimir and the superiors eyes only were the most insightful. Yet, these only held four words. There was nothing... Nothing I could go on here. I wasn't entirely sure what I had been hoping for. Perhaps a description of his voice? Maybe some insight on how he ended up here... Why he ended up here? What he had done... _Who he was..._

But in that, perhaps these four words were all I needed? There must be a reason behind Stefan and Vladimir keeping this file so vague. That this information was all that they needed. So these mere four words must hold meaning of some sort. I knew for a fact, one of them did.

"I went through all that... For four freaking words?!"

To Nahuel, it might just be a mere four words, with no meaning to him whatsoever; but to me... It was more than that. In fact, only one word screamed out at me more than anything.

The other three would eventually, I could feel it. But this one word...

"Volturi..." I whispered.

"As in the myth?" Nahuel frowned, looking at me with confusion.

"You know of the myth?" I asked, turning my attention to him.

"Course... My aunt used to tell me it all the time."

"Will you tell it to me, Nahuel?"

Nahuel sucked in a breath, and nodded his head.

"For as long as Vladimir and Stefan have been around, the myth of the Volturi have been too." He said, shifting his eyes towards his hands. "They are apparently this opposing coven, who wish to send the vampire world back into the dark. Who think that we should never have come out of the coffin, so to speak. That the shadows is where be belong, for as long as there are vampires... There will be those who hate our kind."

"The hate groups..." I said.

"Yeah, exactly." Nahuel nodded. "And obviously, Stefan and Vladimir are threatened by this coven because... They're not just superior in every way possible, but their members are talented beyond any vampire known to man. Like, this set of twins... One can inflict pain by a single glance. With being the sight of beauty, and pure innocence, yet having the power of hellfire by just one look... And the other who just... Takes away everything. Leaves you numb... Lost, alone in your own mind."

"... Paralysis?"

Nahuel nodded. "Complete and utter paralysis. Sorta' like a very, very strong painkiller... But a lethal dose. That one could kill you, and you wouldn't even know it. You'd just be... Dead."

With Nahuel explaining it, I could remember. I could remember the stories, the teasing of_ 'The twins will come if you don't behave.' _

It was every youngsters nightmare, a set of vampire's who didn't follow the rules Stefan and Vladimir set; for they were the reason we lived in peace with the human's. They made it so that we could live side by side, without problems. With no need to hide, nor any need to be ashamed of what we were.

"D'you think eighty three is... The painkiller twin?" I whispered.

"Course not," Nahuel scoffed. "Their just a myth. Besides, we don't know which twin is which. Male, female, both female, both male... It's just a story."

"How can you be so sure?" I questioned, closing the file and tilting my head towards him.

Nahuel paused for a moment, as if trying to think his words through. Eventually, something came to mind.

"If they were real, and they are so superior... Why haven't they made a move yet?" He tested. "I mean, they could take this world within a blink, with some of the things they can apparently do. But they haven't."

That was true. If this Volturi rebellion was real, then why hadn't we heard anything factual on them? Why was it all stories, and myths? If such a coven did exist, and wanted to change the way things were, they would have done so by now.

That alone would have had me convinced... If it hadn't been for the fact in his file, set for Stefan and Vladimir alone, it had Volturi and Sensory Paralysis on it. Of course, that could mean a number of things. Perhaps eighty three believed in the Volturi Rebellion, and wanted to act upon it - resulting in him being here. And as for the sensory paralysis thing... Maybe they were testing him for such things? After all, doctor Zvan had said the things they have in store for the residents weren't pretty. Perhaps, based on this myth of the Volturi, they were trying to replicate that gift... Somehow, by using the criminals of this world.

Something wasn't right, though. Something wasn't right at all...

"Did the twins have names?" I asked, looking back to Nahuel.

"Nope. They were just known as the Twins." Nahuel shrugged. "Don't let it get to you too much tough, Nes. It's just some story someone made up in bordem, that turned into a myth legend sorta thing."

"It just... Doesn't make sense why these files would be blank."

"Perhaps 97283 is just better at keeping quiet than we thought. Maybe even Stefan and Vladimir don't know anything about him either. Just... Let it go."

He let out a yawn, and pulled his arm around me tighter. My head rested against his shoulder, and I watched as he turned the TV on to the news.

He seemed content with it just being a myth... Content with letting it go, but I was convinced there had to be something there... And the only person who knew, was behind a glass cell.

Clutching tighter onto the file, I let my eyes drift to a close; and fell asleep thinking about the possibility such a superior coven did exist.


	7. Chapter 7: The twins

**Chapter seven: **The twins.

I couldn't shake this feeling I had in the pit of my stomach. I had presumed originally something wasn't right with the file we had received from Orchid. Originally, I had intended in writing down everything that had been in that file - for I had to give it back, as soon as I could. Despite how much Orchid liked Nahuel, she knew her uncle would notice something wrong - but what was the point? It was just four words.

Words that I doubt I would ever forget. They seemed to be permanently burned into my memory, floating around at every moment I had a moment to think - which was a lot. After a talk with my family on the phone - each and every memeber of them - I had bit the bullet and asked the eldest member of my family, and coven. Grandpa Carlisle seemed surprised I'd even bring up the term Rebeliune Volturi; and he was quick to translate it to what it would be in America.

The Volturi rebellion.

He had heard of the myth, and didn't hesitate into telling me a little more on it. More than what Nahuel did and it appeared that there were different versions of the legend.

But there was one thing that they all had in common. They all wanted to send the vampire race into a set of secrecy, deeming out kind as monsters and unworthy of being in the humans presence. That they were a fearful group of immortals, one that you _should _be scared of, if they were even real. And that they were, without a doubt, severely ferocious and evil.

The things in which Grandpa told me didn't match to what eighty three seemed to be. All in all, despite the fact eighty three was behind one the maximum security Facilities in all the world, I wouldn't class him as ferocious. Hearing that term, I would pin that to someone... Severely violent, which he didn't appear to be. How could he be, with sitting on his bed; staring at the ceiling. Or someone savage, which again... He didn't appear to be. They had him in chains, with a freaking muzzle - which, I'll admit... was a little scary; and it did make me wonder that perhaps he _was _a little violent. But other than that, 97283 didn't show any signs of being... Anything like what these myths had described the members of being.

Any time I ever laid eyes on him, he always appeared to have the same look on his face. Uninterest, emotionless, dead inside, unmotivated, and... Calm. As if he were content with where he was; despite not entirely enjoying it.

Right now, I would give anything to lay my eyes on him yet again. Just so I could clarify these state of thoughts, but so far... He was yet to come out of his 'emergency appointment.'

His cell was bare, and empty. There was no trace that he had ever been there, other than the plaque in the wall with his ID number on it. I wasn't aware of how long I stood there, just looking into the cell; left wide open for his return... If he were to ever return.

"031095?" The voice of Fiona made me come out of my dazed thought. She had a look of concern on her face, her hand holding onto a small device. A phone? A pager? I wasn't sure. Whatever it was, there was a small light on it flashing. "Is everything alright?"

"Y-yes." I nodded, giving a small smile. "I was just wondering where..."

"He's scheduled to be gone all day," Fiona informed me. "Doctor Mallory and Xavier requested an extension on her time with him."

All day... So, what was I supposed to do now? I was only scheduled to be observing him, and without him here; I had nothing else to do. There was no way I could contact Xavier and find out if there were anything else I could do; and as for Fiona... If she had something for me, she would have requested it.

I supposed Matthew was on duty once again.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day for yourself?" Fiona suggested, probably seeing my face change. "You look like you need it."

I didn't understand why she was being so nice to me, when there were other employee's that probably deserved a day off more than I did. After all, I had been in an illegal club the prior night. I had a day off yesterday..

But this was perfect. I could do with some time, giving me a chance to go research. There wasn't anything adding up, so this time could be used for that. I gave Fiona a large smile of thanks and bowed my head towards her.

She gave me a wink, and set on back to whatever it was she was doing before hand.

With a final look towards the empty cell, where the most frustrating resident probably known (or unknown, since no one knew who he was) to man _should _be.

Turning away, I set on to the only place I believed I would get any privacy to research.

A quick trip into Bucharest city center wouldn't take too long. I'm sure they would have something on Rebeliune Volturi. I mean, they were this myth that opposed the most famous members of the vampire world, who happened to live in this very city. Surely, they had to have something, right?

—xXx—

Despite having been out last night, and meeting with doctor Zvan; I felt as though I was only now experiencing where I was, and what Romania had to offer. The streets were alive with people, shops and stalls all open and screaming for the citizens to come in.

I had to admit, I buckled at least four or five times. Seeing what this exotic placed had to offer was a breath of fresh air. So many things to see, from the traditional mămăligă dish, and the stores selling everything revolving Romania to tourists. Books, flags, leaflets, places to see...

And then, there was the oddest store of them all. One that I would have expected to see in... New Orleans, due to the rumors at least. A voodoo store. Hardly anyone was entering it, or even paying attention to the strange nature of such a store being in... Well, a place like this.

With a high variety of stores, selling things that were without a doubt... High classed, and revolved around Romania.

For whatever reason, be it because I had already tried the archives and couldn't find anything on the so called Volturi Rebellion, I couldn't help but move closer to this strange looking store. Unlike the others, the door was closed. Pushing open the green door, causing it to creak out in distress. A bell above the door sounded as it opened, alerting to whoever was inside that someone was here.

The wooden floorboards beneath my feet groaned slightly, but I was far too engrossed in everything around me. The scents lingering within this place were authentic, and dusty; almost as if they were trying their best to tickle my nose. The walls were lined with multiple things from small creepy heads, dream catchers, posters, cards of different colors.

The shelves held the same, alongside jars of liquid; with what I presumed to be... Dead animals? Another row, beneath the selection of water animals, hosted a collection of books. Black Magic, sisters of the dark volume 1-7, Devils curse...

"Buna ziua copil. Pot să vă ajut cu ceva?"

I turned to the voice of a gravily, wavering female voice. A dark skinned woman, with wrinkles all over her face; and a colorful head wrap covering her hair; apart from two strands either side of her face; revealing the twisted colors of black and gray dreadlocks.

The robes in which she wore around herself dragged across the floor, as she came from behind a beaded doorway behind the counter. Beside the cash register was a burning piece of sage...

"Oh, hi." I sheepishly smiled. "I was wondering if you had something-"

The woman cut me off with a frown. "Nu înțeleg."

"... I'm sorry. D'you speak... American? English?"

The woman scoffed. "Huh, un american. Nu română, nici o afacere aici."

She waved her hand and turned to leave back through the beaded area.

"No, wait... Please," I quickly moved closer to the desk. The woman did pause, her shaking hands separating the beads; readying to continue through the back. "... I really need to find something."

"No Romanian, no business here. Leave, go." She brushed me off again.

Ugh! That was it. Starting tomorrow, I was going to start Romanian lessons. Be it from Kaitlyn, or Nahuel's small knowledge of it. They would help me.

"No, no... Uh... Rebeliune Volturi? Yes? Ugh... Da?"

The woman who had left me in the store behind the beans peaked her head back through.

"You are here for the Volturi Rebeliune?"

I nodded my head gently. "Anything on them... Please, it would be a great help."

She seemed to be deciding something. Deciding stuff inside that ancient head of hers. This was a good sign right? The mere fact that she knew what I was talking about was a start; but now that she was thinking things over; I was more than adamant that I was onto something.

I couldn't do what Nahuel had suggested, I couldn't let this go. No matter how much trouble this could result in, I needed to know the truth. There had to be a reason behind him being here, and perhaps if someone knew... Then things could be better. Not just for the employee's, but for him. We would be able to understand him better, know how to treat him. What to do, and what not to do. Eighty three might not see it like that, but things could change for him.

"Vino prin." She mused. "Come, come."

Waving her hand for me to follow, I wasted no time in quickly making my way around the desk; and after her through the beaded divider. The back room wasn't entirely a room at all. It was like a hall. Full of books, other voodoo crap that I couldn't even name, scrolls half falling out of shelves. A old sofa by a box TV in the far corner, playing some black and white movie.

The woman bypassed all of this, and went to the set of stairs further back. Taking a oil lamp from one of the cluttered tables, she turned to me.

"Stay," she insisted. I could only nod, and watch her turn and decent up the stone staircase.

The woman was gone for around twenty minutes before she returned, sluggish and with a large book tucked under her arm. A tome...

He didn't so much as look my way, but instead walked to the cluttered table.

With a large bang, she placed the tome down.

"Rebeliune. Here." She tapped her finger against the book. "Information. Here."

So, anything I needed to know on this rebellion was in here. In this large, old looking tome; with yellow pages from age sticking out. The cover itself looked as though it were about to tear apart at any given moment... Lord knows what the working inside that thing would be like. Would it even be readable?

I couldn't waste time on such things. Beggars couldn't be choosers. With a smile, I nodded my head. "How much?"

"Fara taxa de. Ia-o și pleacă." She waved her hand again. "Free... Take, leave."

Although the words weren't at all friendly, I couldn't help but feel thankful for it. In my pursuit of coming to the city, I hadn't brought my bag. With such little cash on me as it was, the money I'd be saving from buying this book could go towards getting a ride home.

Perhaps even a coffee in the city.

"Oh... Thank you," I grinned and moved forward. Taking the book within my grasp, I hauled it up to my chest. Boy, was it a heavy thing. "Uh... mulțumesc!"

She grunted, and shoo'd me out of the back. Stepping back into the open stood, and around the desk; I spared one glance back to the woman; watching me from the beads.

Opening the bell door, I stepped out into the world; with the voice of the woman muttering; "Fată Foolish nu știe ce ea se bagă."

Her parting words made no sense to me, so I paid no attention. Besides... I could probably resite them to Kaitlyn. All I needed to do was take her hand, and replay this moment to her in her head. Then she'd be able to tell me what she said.

Whatever she said didn't matter. What mattered now, was I had a tome with answers... Hopefully. I just needed to figure out what the Volturi rebellion had to do with 97283.

Carrying the book under my arm, I decided against coffee. The sooner I got home, the better.

Catching a cab was easy enough; for a lane was completely full of ones waiting. What proved to be the hard part was explaining where I wanted to go.

However, the moment I said the two words; they knew exactly.

"No enter there..." The driver shook his head. "Gate only."

Huh... How had Nahuel managed to convince a cab driver to take us straight to the door? Perhaps different people had different views of them. Suppressing a sigh, I agreed. I suppose a mere ten minute walk from the gates of the Hellix Facility to the village wasn't wasn't so bad.

In the back of the cab, setting off and heading to the HF; I stared down at the tome in my lap. Examining the brown, tattered leather cover; and the red piece of ribbon sticking out; purpose being a bookmark.

Without hesitation, I separated the pages to where the bookmark was placed. It seemed as though the woman had been kind enough to set the ribbon on the right page; for in block letters were the words; **Volturi Rebeliune.**

Although it was all in Romanian, with strange pictures and symbols drawn on the yellow, crisp with age pages. I needed a translator; but I couldn't exactly ask Kaitlyn to do such a thing. She was behind on her work as it was... And as for Nahuel, he would most likely have a cow to know I wasn't going to give this up.

The only other way I could think of was to use the Hellix Facilities computers. Was there even a room for that? I knew there was one in the M-line room, but that place was too public to search anything up; right? I mean, there was certain times that it was empty; but it was rare.

There had to be at once place where I could do some small amount of research in this place, without prying eyes. In this world where there were constantly advancing technology for our purposes; I highly doubted there wasn't a place I could search. This place had glass cells, for Christ sake. There must have been a god damn private computer in this place!

Somewhere...

"Here," the voice of the driver spooked me from my thoughts. Blinking at least several times, I looked up towards the male, then out the window. The car had come to a stop right outside the remote known Red Zone Hellix facility.

The look on the driver was of internal terror and fear, mixed with a longing desire to get the hell out of there. Sighing deeply, I dug my hand into my pocket and produced a 10 Romanian Leu; equivalent to 2 dollars, 55 cent.

The driver quickly snatched the currency from my grip, and shoo'd me out of the door. Stepping out onto the stone pathwalk, I barely had a chance to close the door before the driver was speeding down the road; not bearing to give this place a look back.

I guess there were people like that here too. Fear of the unknown did things to people, and thus spurred on hatred for all those that were different. That's what I believed, anyway. That these hate groups (despite their crimes being wrong and vicious) were merely scared and confused about the vampire species.

Clutching the tome to my chest, I set on into the gates; following the path towards the village.

When I finally arrived, I couldn't have been more thankful. It was nearing 5pm...

Daily intake time, I thought with a smile.

I wondered if 97283 would refuse again, and I would be sent for. That is, if he wasn't still in his ongoing emergency appointment. I couldn't spend too much time wondering what exactly they would need him in there for that long for... Because even I couldn't come to think of why. Had he finally spoken, and they were making the most of it? Was he finally shedding light? Or was he, god forbid it be false, ill? Was the years of refusing his intake of blood supply finally catching up to the teenage looking resident?

In the safety of my apartment, I closed the door behind me. Setting the large tome onto the counter, I hastily made way to the refrigerator. I'd reasearch better once I ate... And showered. Definitely showered.

—xXx—

I sat staring at the TV screen, remote in my hand; and tome beside me.

An empty place rested on the coffee table in front of me, while a steaming warm cup of tea enhanced the homely feel I had going on here. But that wasn't that had me bewildered. It was the TV. After a nice shower, and a plate of warm homemade macaroni cheese - I know Nahuel was going to kill me for eating it without him, but theres only so much temptation a girl can take - I had called me fellow hybrid employee in regards to finding out about a computer area in which I could do some research - of course, I told him I merely wanted to email my family.

It turns out, the TV was also a computer. Although there was a section as to which I could use an actual computer, within the Facility, Nahuel suggested the TV; for it was quicker. I just had to figure out how to work the damn thing...

All that had been explained to me and shown to me when moving into this place was the on button, off button, how to change the channel, the mute button and the volume control. That was it... So somewhere else on this remote, there was a button that activated the computer.

For the fourth time, I clicked on a different button on the rectangular, while remote. I watched as the screen turned from regular colors; to tinging everything pink. Hastily, I pressed the same button to return it back to it's normal selection.

I was getting nowhere with this, but in a futile last attempt; I let my finger press the next button beside the pink setter.

The screen flicked and illuminated the room into a cyan blue. White words appeared on the screen.

_Welcome 031095. _

If that wasn't impressive enough, I almost screamed loudly the moment a female, animatronic voice read aloud what was on the screen.

"_Welcome 031095. I am your personal Online-Computer-Technically-Advanced-and-Verified-Internet-Android. But you may call me Octavia for short. How may I help you today?" _

The white lettering vanished from the screen, and in it's place was a thin line; with the outline of a microphone above it.

Was this really happening? I had been living with something so advanced, right there on my freaking wall? There were no need for keys because I could just... Speak to the thing.

"Uhm... Information on the Rebeliune Volturi."

As I spoke, the thin line moved with the pattern of my vocal cords; ensuring that it picked up what I had said.

"_Searching for Rebeliune Volturi. Please wait." _

The microphone moved it's form into an hourglass, and began to turn every few seconds. I managed to count five before it finally faded; as did the screen.

From it's cyan blue, to a bright white page; loading from the top downwards. I didn't expect any less, it was all in Romanian. _A lot of help that was, _I thought idly while leaning back on the sofa.

The page finished loading, and the animated voice returned.

"_Would you like for me to translate this page, 031095?" _

My eyes widened. "Yes please!"

I had no clue these things could do that. But right there infront of me, the page began to turn the letters over, and reassemble into their English translation. I knew that the Hellix Facility was advanced in their equipment, but I never knew they could be this advanced.

I couldn't help but wonder just how advanced they could be in other departments? If they were willing to have something as high tech right here, in their employee's home; what was behind the close doors of the Hellix Facility itself?

I had no doubts that the Red Zone were far more advanced than any other facility; so just how... Advanced were they compared to the others?

"_The page is now translated. Is there anything else I could do for you, 031095?" _

"Not right now, Octavia.." Boy, I felt stupid speaking to my TV.

"_Very well. Merely say Octavia if you need my assistance." _

And just like that, Octavia's microphone symbol vanished; leaving me to read this page in silence. Using the remote, and with my best guess; I pressed the left key- causing the page to zoom in.

Down scrolled the page down, and up for up... Simple enough.

With no other problems, and me now having a small understanding to my Computer TV, Octavia - which I couldn't help but admire the name - I began to read the letters on the screen.

I figured; reading this page would suffice for now; and perhaps later on, perhaps tomorrow, I could use the Facilities computers to translate the words in the tome.

_The more information I have on them, the better, _I thought idly; as I began my reading.

**The Myth Of The Volturi Rebellion. **

**Many legends base around this so called rebellion, and whom are involved with it's parties. From countless names coming forth and swearing by oath of encounters with some member of this certain group of immortals. **

**Not many know when this myth came to be; nor how it began; but over the course of centuries, countless versions have been made up of the basic legend on the existence of The Volturi Rebellion. **

**The first story, or legend - depending on which the reader views it to be- believes to have been the following; **

_**In the beginning of time, there had always been vampire's. Where there is blood, there is those that prey upon it. From the dawn of time, these creatures and humanity have been at war; fighting for what they believed to belong to them. For one, their life, for the other; the substance that kept them alive. Both sides went on to lose tremendous numbers. **_

_**In this time, the Romanian coven leaders rose up against the fear of all humans had of them; and went on course to change the battle that humanity had with their kind. To end the suffering, and pain on both sides; they created the system that came to be the Hellix Facility (priorly known as controlul populației.) The Romanians, named as Stefan and Vladimir - who lost their coven in these battles - founded up a truce with the humans, that they should live side by side, free to roam the streets without fear of death coming upon them. **_

_**But there are those who believe this to be futile, and a vulgar thing to even consider. Human's are the prey, and they are the predators. They are an organization determined by body and mind to return the world into it's dark ages; where vampire's and human's battled to be the superior race. These are known as the Volturi Rebellion; that will stop at nothing to overthrow Stefan and Vladimir, and return the world into chaos. **_

**There is little, next to no evidence that such a rebellion exists over the centuries; other than small whispers. ****For centuries there has been whispers about this rebellion, and what they wish to do, but nothing has been proven. The so called rebellion's coven crest has however, been said to be left around cities that had been almost wiped out from all population. **

There was a picture, of an old decaying wall, with a large V encarved in it's stonework. Underneath the picture, the words '_Carving of believed Volturi Rebellion symbol in abandoned city, Pripyat; abandoned due to Chernobyl disaster.'_

I had heard about Pripyat in school a few times. To my knowledge, it's population was still at 0. But, why would this so called symbol of the Volturi rebellion be there; if they indeed wiped out cities, towns and villages? Everyone knew this city was forced to evacuate after the massive disaster. The radiation was just too much...

They couldn't possibly believe that this rebellion was behind that, could they? I myself found that highly unbelievable. This had to be, without a doubt, some idiotic kid breaking into the high radiation area and leaving this mark to scare people.

**Such markings are found in fourteen different locations around the globe, but are believed to be a hoax and kids trying to scare people. There is no doubt that some even are; but followers of this rebellion indeed believe some are the doing of this Coven. Their only argument for such beliefs are on the basis of how such a marking could come about. **

**Such questions are worldwide known, and wished to be answered; but most believe it is nothing but a mere myth. For who would believe of a coven wanting to remove the progress Stefan and Vladimir has made with humanity? No one. A childs story is what people believe they are, and a childs story works within their favour for staying hidden (if they are indeed real.) **

**Despite being used as a mocking term with "If you don't behave, the Volturi rebellion will come and put us back into the dark ages" or "Behave or the twins will come for you" to children.**

I automatically noticed the words 'the twins' were hyperlinked.

**But, in saying that; if such a rebellion is real; and these words aren't just myths and legends; but are fact, who knows just how much destruction is on its way? **

**Over time the myth's progress from having very few members (three originally) to outstanding amounts. Today, it's believed to be from 11-20 members; all devoted to the cause of returning the darkness. **

**Not only that, but these members vary from typical everyday vampires with the basic of enhanced abilities; but also superior ones alongside. Rumors of Pain illusion, Sensory Paralysis, Tracking abilities, Severe strength, Relationship manipulations... The list goes on. Doubting their skill and underestimating them due to their supposed appearance is how many, almost all who have apparently gone against them, have fallen. It may seem as though these immortals are a great threat to the vampire worlds leaders, and you'd think that would cross their minds too. Being only two elder immortals, against a coven of speculated 20 members? **

**This gives skeptics of said coven existing more ammunition to name it that. A myth. If a coven were said to exist; why haven't they made their move yet?**

That was it? Everything I had just read; was alongside the stuff I already knew. Granted, I didn't know about the number of how big the coven was, nor what their supposed symbol was; but the majority of it!

My mind was reeling. There seemed to be more questions than answers, more speculation than fact.

But there was that word again... _Sensory Paralysis. _

The exact same wording that had been on 97283's 'classified' file. Alongside that, there was another link to the twins; the supposed ones who had this terrifying gift.

"Octavia, take me to The Twins link."

"_Page turning to The Twins." _

The loading hourglass returned for approximately ten seconds, before the fading screen began to load from top to bottom. Once it loaded, I made sure to beat Octavia to asking me.

"Translate to English, please."

"_Translating to English." _

The words began to flip over and rearrange once again. My eyes began to widen as the words came about, alongside small pictures of supposed proof of these twins.

**The Twins of the Volturi Rebellion.**

**The Twins of the Volturi Rebellion are the most infamous members of the supposed Rebellion, known as the Volturi. These twins are believed to be part of the legendary organization who will go to the ends of the earth in order to return the Vampire race to the dark ages of war with the humans. They're story is one of the most well known and popular from this supposed Rebellion. Throughout the centuries many legends have based around these two individuals, from their origin, their adventures and great battles. Classed as gods of Death from both sides of the vampire and human world, it is believed that these two mythical twins are the most powerful, hated and dangerous of all the members within the VR. **

**Origins:**

**Many stories have arose for the twins. It is speculated that these twins are claimed to have come from almost each country within the world. Each with their own story on how these twins came to be. **

**The most popular is the story of their origin from **_**Norway**_**. **

**Born into a city beside a large mountain; the twins were cherished upon. Saw as a blessing from the God Odin, each person who set eyes upon the twins were rumored to receive good luck. To this day, the family Ottosen claim that said twins belong to their linage. No records can confirm, nor deny these claims. **

**The Ottosen (meaning Son of Otto) go on to tell that these twins were part of a horrific tragedy that happened within their family centuries ago (date not specified). **

**In the midst of winter, and approaching their sixteenth birthday; the twin's family were savagely murdered due to the jealousy of the twins popularity within their hometown. Unfortunately, the twins hadn't' been home at the time of death - believed to have been out courting a soon to be match for each twin - and thus returned to their parents; only to find them dead. Records show that a family within the Ottosen's had been murdered; but nothing came of it. **

**The twins, growing a hatred for humanity set out to find aid in bringing revenge on those who slaughtered their parents. On this, they found the Volturi - who hated humanity just as much as they did. Obliged and flattered with the thought, the rebellion agreed to their service and aid in finding the killers, in exchange for their lifetime service to the rebellion. The twins accepted, and were later turned into vampires. **

**There, it is said the twins returned to Norway and slaughtered all within that city. **

**There is no record of twins being born within the Ottosen family, nor any proof of said city becoming exterminated. **

**Physical appearance:**

**Nothing is known of the twins appearance; other than they are vampires - which naturally brings eternal beauty and demonic red eyes. Various claims have the twins as being blonde, brunette, redhead, and black. **

**The Ottosen family, famous for their popular claims on the twins belonging to their linage, express that the twins have the family trademark looks. Sandy blonde hair, angelic features and tall in their stance (both 6'1).**

**Gender wise, it is unknown. There has be no claims as to what gender these twins are. Even the Ottosen's cannot specify anything to go on their claims of relation. The most popular belief is said to be of a set of twin boys; identical but different in personality. One being of fiery hatred, the other being of numbness and absolute emptiness. **

**Abilities: **

**With the belief of their said differences in personality; the belief of the Twin's abilities narrow down to only one. **

**Pain illusion, and Sensory Paralysis. **

**No other claims, nor stories on different gifts have risen. **

**The pain illusion belongs to that of the fiery twin, who hated all that walks into his path. After the claimed demise of his parents; he wishes for the human race to pay for what these supposed murderers had done to their family. **

**Reports of 'being under' this illusion is compared to hellfire. Painful, never ending, and is also believed to cause the victim to beg for death. **

**Sensory Paralysis is claimed to be the most dangerous out of the two twins. His uncaring nature for anything other than his twin is what causes them to believe he is the one to be most fearful of. With an uncaring nature, it is believed there will be no mercy or remorse in actions. Cutting off senses from the victim; the twin is then able to do as he wishes with his prey - without the prey feeling anything at all. **

I blinked several times, and quickly pressed the down arrow. To my surprise, it flicked to a different page completely. And what stared back at me left me breathless.

Two pictures...

One, a portrait claiming to be that of the two infamous Volturi Rebellion twins.

Side by side, dressed in the finest of suits. The one on the left had a scowl of hatred on his face, his vivid red eyes glaring to that viewing the oil painting; with blonde hair sweeping over his face and touching his shoulders. In the corner of his lips, the faintest line of blood trickling down.

His hand was resting on his brother, sitting on a chair with his leg crossed over the other. He looked... Dead. No expression whatsoever, his lips in a thin line; and his eyes just as bright as his twins. Blonde hair sweeping in the opposite direction to the male with his hand on his shoulder. Identical... But different in personalities.

'_Painting of the Volturi Rebellion twins, by unknown artist. Held today in London, England, national art museum.' _

The second photo wasn't much of evidence of the twins looks wise, but enough to make me wonder if they were true after all...

Scorn into a wall of vivid aged, dried blood, for the trails going downward from the block writing providing it had once leaked down as whoever had wrote it applied the liquid to the wall.

'_I will get my brother back. You can't keep him locked up forever. The twins will reunite, you'll see. You'll all see. I'll hunt you down. One by one.' _

And underneath that, a huge 'V'

'_Supposed threat from one of the twins, proclaiming their ambition to retrieve their twin back from the clutches of an enemy. Found on city wall within Bucharest, Romania; 1709 AD. Later building was demolished.' _

This threat was found right here... In Bucharest. In the exact same city I was currently living in. In the same location as the Red Zone, where they held the worlds most dangerous vampire criminals. Where 97283 was being held, under no record of their supposed crime; who's file had the words 'Volturi' and 'Sensory Paralysis' _both _links into what one of the Volturi twins were supposed to have.

Was it possible... 97283 was...

That was preposterous, right? I mean; they were just a myth. There was no evidence of such a coven existing. It was a child's story, like Nahuel had said. Like Grandpa had said. Such twins couldn't exist; for their gifts were nothing like anything I'd ever heard of. They were advanced, and terrifying. They were dangerous, not only to humans... But to us all.

If I were to believe that eighty three was this supposed twin; why on earth would Stefan and Vladimir lock him up? Sure, he was a danger if he did indeed want to return us back to the time of war and hatred; but with a sibling as powerful as his twin; wasn't that more dangerous? Such an act would no doubt spur on the plan to take us back to the dark ages. It would explain the threatening note in blood left on a city building, though. But it was so long ago... Surely the twin would have gotten his brother back, if he was determined enough too; right?

My brain was beginning to hurt, but I couldn't stop staring at the letters in blood. The hatred written behind them. The threatening promise. The anguish it must have been written in...

But then again, there was always the point of it being a foolish child; playing up on the story of a supposed Rebellion.

I couldn't make sense of anything, despite these things sitting right before me. I needed proof. I needed stone cold solid evidence, and clarification that these people were indeed real or fake. 97283 could just be like any other resident; one who committed a crime so terrible that Stefan and Vladimir refused to have it on file. Perhaps even another Hate Group related criminal. He didn't appear to have any interest in anyone; even himself. He could have been like the other resident. A member of a hate group, who was turned against their will and handed to authorities for their crimes; thus being sentenced to an eternity of incarceration.

My head was screaming that all of this was just complete and utter crap. That 97283 was just like every other resident within the Hellix Facility, only his crimes were more repulsive than the rest of them.

But my heart... My heart was telling me this was something else. That this was _something _I couldn't let go, not yet. That I was on the verge of something. That I needed to go on, and never look back; no matter how much this may make my blood run cold.

That maybe, just maybe... He was one of the twins.

And if he was... I shouldn't believe this. That the Volturi Rebellion were the evil ones here. Call me naive; but I wanted to believe there was good purpose behind everyone's actions. I was too naive for my own well-being; I'd come to see that in my early teenage years. But I honestly, full heartedly, believed that there was a reason being everything. That psychopaths had something that pushed them to be like that, a trigger.

Why would this rebellion be any different? If they did want us to return to the dark ages; then there must be a reason why.

_And I wanted to know that reason._

"Octavia, search for anything else on the Volturi Rebellion's Twins."

_"Searching for The Volturi Rebellion's twins." _

I didn't care how long it took, I was going to keep searching until I found something. No matter how long it took.

**TWO HOURS LATER.**

There was so many myths on the twins. There was no lie in the article about them possibly being the most popular. Two terrifying beings who had superior gifts, that could render anyone and anything helpless. It was stated that where one went, the other followed. There was no separation. The twins were a package, and would fight against anything to keep them apart. They might as well have been joined at the hip...

And god forbid the fan-made stories based on them.

I get it. Twincest was a thing, but seriously? Taking two terrifying beings from a mythical vampire story and _doing that..._

I shuddered as I skipped past yet another story full of explicit detail between the two siblings.

Letting a yawn escape my lips as the page loaded, I turned my eyes to the tome at my side. Hopefully this had more answers than all this gibberish on the internet. Could it hold anything? After all... The woman had given it to me rather easily, after finding out what I was looking for. Perhaps it was just her desire to get rid of the old thing; and with the rare chance of someone wanting it... She blew caution to the wind, and threw it to the first person looking for it.

Reaching out, I ran my hand over the old leather cover.

Wait a minute...

Trailing my fingertips across the cover yet again, I could feel it. Small indents of where words had been. This book, this tome, had a name?

I knew books could lose their wording due to age, but this one showed no indication of having a name. Quickly picking the thing up and bringing it to my lap, I turned it over and ran my fingers across the spine. There... I could feel it again. The spine was a little more easier to feel than what the cover was.

M-i-t u-r-b-a-n l-u-i v-o-l V.

_Mit urban lui vol V._

Thankfully, this was a small amount of Romanian I did understand.

Ubran Myth's, Volume 5.

"Octavia, search for Mit Urban Lui Vol 5. English translation."

_"Searching for Mit Urban Loi Vol 5. English translation." _

I clutched onto the book tightly, eyes wide with anticipation for the following page to load. The hourglass turned and began to fade.

The cyan blue page shifted to white, and the page began to load from the bottom to top.

My breath hitched.

**_Context_**_** page.**_

This was it. This was the full book, right here on my lap. Except in English...

I had to suppress a large squeal of joy leaving my lips, and instead began to turn the book's page to where the tattered ribbon had saved the page.

**_Rebeliune Volturi. _**

Looking at the bottom of the page, I bit my lip.

573.

Page five hundred and seventy three. I knew this book was big; but I wouldn't have expected it to be this big...

"Octavia, skip to page five hundred and seventy three."

_"Skipping to page 573." _

The page turned from the context, and I was face to face with the large block letters on the screen.

**Volturi Rebellion.**

_**The truth behind the myth.**_

The truth...

Although that seemed to be far-fetched, as every single one of them have promised at the beginning it being truthful; but always disclaimed it by saying it was in fact a mere myth, I was feeling slightly hopeful.

_The Volturi have been around for thousands of years. Lurking in the darkness, waiting for their time to strike. They believe not in violence, nor desire war. In this discovery of the worlds most feared, yet unproven to exist coven; we will evaluate the myth from fact. _

So far, I sorta liked where this was going... This one was different. A coven that didn't seek violence, or war. One that wasn't determined to force us back into the dark ages of slaughterings. Perhaps this was what I needed to get my hopes back up. To make my head agree with my heart.

I was just about to press the next button, to move on into the chapter when...

_Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock._

"Nessie, it's me. Open up!"

I frowned at the door. Nahuel had a real thing for coming at unwanted times, huh? With a groan, I clicked the button to return it to the normal TV station. Getting up from my seat, and carrying the tome with me; I set it down onto the kitchen counter to pull the door open.

Nahuel looked exhausted. He looked overworked, sweaty and worried. His eyes were wide, and his lips were in a thin line.

"We need to go, now." He huffed. He wasted no time in grabbing my hand, and pulling me from my room.

"I need my key, and a jacket!" I hissed, pulling my arm back and retreating back into my apartment. "What the hell is wrong?"

"No time for questions. Hurry up!"

What the hell has gotten into him? It was late at night, and I was tired. I was in my freaking pyjama's, for Christ sake! There was no way in hell I was leaving this apartment unless it was a matter of life or death; and even then it'd be stretching the possibility of me leaving my apartment. I was comfortable, and ready to finish my reading so I could sleep. I was on the verge of something!

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on."

Nahuel's face fell, and a large sigh exited his lips. He had given in.

"It's 97283. Something's wrong."

Oh no...


	8. Chapter 8: Hello

**Chapter eight: **Hello.

Nahuel didn't so much as need to utter another word before I was out the door, struggling to throw on my jacket. His pace was hurried as he skipped steps down the apartment block. I was positive if the adrenaline wasn't kicking in, I'd be tripping all over the place. At the bottom of the steps, Nahuel held the door open and practically pushed me out.

Sitting there waiting was a company car; Christopher sitting in the drivers seat. He leant over and pushed the passenger side door open; to which Nahuel pushed me in. Slamming the door shut, he slid into the back.

His door was barely closed when Christopher took off; his knuckles whitening at the grip he had on the steering wheel.

"What's happening?" I looked between the two males. Nahuel sitting in the middle seat of the back, so he could lean forward and be between Chris and myself. "What's wrong with eighty three?"

"He's going nuts," Christopher said, quickly turning a hard corner. I had to put my hand out onto the dash to save myself from hitting my head against the window. "No one's ever seen him like this. We don't know what the hell's happening?"

"What about Xavier? Surely he knows what to do?"

"He's just as confused as the rest of us. Fiona sent for you. She thinks since you got him to eat, you might be able to get him to calm the _fuck _down!"

I'd never heard such language to ever leave Nahuel's lips. He had always been the pit of politeness, and kindness. Cuss words had never been part of his everyday talk. So, to hear such words leave his usual clean vocabulary; it must mean this was serious after all.

"Is there anything that could have set him off?" I frowned, watching as the Hellix Facility came into view. "I mean, he's usually calm; isn't he?"

"We don't know!" Nahuel hissed, throwing his door open the moment we stopped outside the facility. He threw my door open next, and my arm was yanked. Being pulled out of my seat and lead into the facilities doors, I wasn't sure I could prepare myself with what I was about to see.

Nahuel pressed in a key to the elevator door, and it automatically opened up. Christopher was at our side within a blink of an eye. It was only then I realized he was wearing a lab coat. Had he been working on the floor? Well... Obviously. Any other time I had seen Chris, he had been in his black suit and tie. The labcoat was a nice change, if I was honest. Not to mention the fact he was wearing a blue shirt, and a pair of dark jeans. His hair was ruffled, clearly due to the amount of times he had ran his hand through it with the dress.

Come to think of it, he looked just as stressed as Nahuel - and Nahuel looked like crap. His eyes were wide, and I could see formations of dark circles under his eyes.

I hadn't seen Nahuel looking this bad since the time the yellow zone had made him stay awake for almost 50 hours for certain tests. Although there was no way he had been awake for that long, the stress added onto however long he had stayed up must've been playing on him.

The elevator dinged, and the doors opened up. The sight that was brought onto me was unnerving. Xavier and Fiona were by eighty three's cell, as were multiple other people in white coats. Among them, people dressed in dark black clothing; with the words 'Security' on their arms. They were braced and ready for something.

And there was banging.

A lot of banging noises coming from further up the cell block.

Giving a small rushed walk as I made my way up the block; I noticed that each and every resident were at the glass. Their eyes were wide, curious and confused as to what was happening. The little girl with bright red hair; Rhiannon as Nahuel said her name was, was clutching at her bear, with the look of fear in her eyes.

As I drew closer, Fiona's eyes looked up to meet mine.

"Oh, 031095! Thank heaven's." She sighed deeply, her arm reaching out to move around my back to help me through the barrier of people. "Thank you for retrieving her, Nahuel."

Despite the fact Nahuel was clearly exasperated; he blushed.

"Who sent for her?" Xavier's strained voice growled as I was brought to the back of the group. The banging was so loud now...

"I did." Fiona scolded. "Now step aside and let us through,"

"We could of handled this ourselves," Xavier protested.

"Have you ever seen him like this, Xavier?! For whatever reason, he responds well to this girl. Now _move!" _

The tone Fiona was using on Xavier must've been a new one; for his reaction was of total surprise. Sure, there was a look of rage and detest in there, but surprise washed over the rest. With a heavy heart, I assumed, Xavier stepped to the side and gave the order.

"Move aside, let them through."

As the words left his lips, the group of security and labcoats began to part in the middle. With the aid of Fiona's hand on my back, she began to lead me forward as each face parted to the left and the right.

Each step I took, the banging got louder.

Finally, as the two faces in front of me parted, my eyes widened.

97283 was enraged. His eye were wide and frantic with a terrifying glint of determination. They had been red when I last saw them; but now they were as black as the midnight sky. The dark circles under his eyes made him appear aged, and ill. His skin looked clammy and sticky. His clothing was ripped in places.

And he seemed to be yelling. His lips were wide open, so much so that I could see the perfectly straight venom coated teeth. His adam's apple was protruding under his skin, while the veins under his marble skin strained out. He was screaming... I just couldn't hear him.

Then he lunged forward; his shoulder smacking against the glass barrier.

_Bang._

That had been it. The banging I had heard had been from him, slamming himself against the glass wall. He was being esenteric. He was being irrational. Why was he acting like this? What had suddenly gotten into him? Eighty three had always been the one to sit quietly. He was the mystery resident, nothing like the others... And right now, he was acting exactly as I would of expected a high class criminal to act as.

He was being terrifying...

I didn't care for those behind me. I didn't care for the eyes watching him, viewing him to be a monster acting out; because it was to be expected at some point. Despite being a vampire, there was still that human side that craved freedom. That would result to anything in order to receive it. This act of defiance was a relapse of desperation, I think.

Without a second through to the people behind me, I stepped forward to the glass in hopes to gain his attention. 97283 was mid run when his eyes met mine. He stopped automatically as his dark onyx black reflected back at me. I could see myself in his eyes... The look on my face of worry and concern.

I offered him a smile, and came closer to the glass as he continued his huffs for breath. My hand rested against the glass divider separating us. The silence around us of the people watching would usually consume me, but right now I was too busy being consumed by the eyes of a criminal.

I kept my hand perfectly still, alongside with my stance by the glass. In a blink of an eye, eighty three was at the glass also. I jumped a little at the sudden movement, but I refused to step back. I could see he was testing me... Testing my fear of him. It was so evident within his eyes. That was all he was used to seeing. People looking at him with fear, disgust and repulse; due to the fact he was behind bars.

What if that wasn't what he needed? Every being, vampire or not, deserved understanding. Deserved to be cared for in some small way. Their life was bad enough, being locked behind walls, cut off from the world with no idea what was going on. What was changing out there...

I had no doubt in my mind that everything around him was confusing. The people, the clothes, the things in which were carried about. No one knows when it was he was last free... And thus, how could they understand just how confusing, and threatening it all must seem to him?

I expected him to raise his hand and draw the patterns in the glass, like he had before; so when he did that, I wasn't surprised. Although it must've been confusing to everyone else, alongside wonderful and confusing; I wasn't able to hide my smile.

What did surprise me was...

When he rested his hand against the glass also. His hand lay flat, his palm pressed against the crystal dividers. Directly on mine. His hands were larger than mine, but I was a small girl. He was taller too... Standing at an impressive 5ft11, while I barely grazed 5ft7.

He leant his head forward onto the glass, and let his eyes closed. Against the glass, his index finger began to tap a gentle tune.

I automatically recognized it.

_To market, to market... _

"What did they do to you..." I whispered, though it was futile. Eighty three couldn't hear me, no matter how much I wish he could. He was trapped, bound to silence, unwilling to trust anyone but himself. But alongside that, he was desperate for _something. _

Something that I couldn't understand. But I would.

"Stefan and Vladimir on floor!" Someone called out behind me, causing my head to turn and look at the group of people around me.

The security team were all standing upright, chest puffed out in respect. The labcoats had their heads bowed down, including Fiona and Xavier.

I was awestruck at the view.

There, walking down the block with their lips in fine lines, and annoyance in their milky red eyes; dressed in black and red... Were the leaders of the vampire species. The creators of the truce between vampires and humans... The cause of the Hellix Facility, and all it's residents captivity... The key to my freedom.

To my surprise, the mere thought of my freedom... Didn't appeal to me anymore. In fact, it... Repulsed me. I didn't want to be free from this place anymore, because it would mean I'd leave 97283 to suffer. I couldn't leave him, knowing there is something he is in dire need of. My purpose on coming here had been to become free. To convince them I wasn't a danger, and to ask for my freedom to live.

But now... Now I only wanted that, once I knew that 97283 was safe. From this place, from himself. Whatever threat, or trouble, or mere annoyance was causing him this severe discomfort... I needed to make sure it never happened again.

"What is going on?" The white haired leader, Vladimir, said; his eyes pointed at Xavier. "Calling us back from the United States on such a matter will not be tolerated if rendered unnecessary."

The dark haired male, Stefan, nodded in agreement. They weren't pleased about being here. I could tell that much, judging by the look on their faces. But they weren't the ones who concerned me anymore. The one person who was of my concern was behind this glass wall, his eyes closed and head pressed against the glass.

Still tapping.

How such a sweet sounding, yet simple gesture of his desperation was able to tug so harshly on my heartstrings, I was yet to understand. I wanted nothing more than to tell him not to give up hope, that there will come a time where he can breathe the fresh air again, and be reunited with those he loved... Or at least go to the gravesites of those he once cared for. Surely even those being held in the Red Zone were allowed to have a hearing, and fight at a trial for their freedom.

Although such a thing was rarely ever granted, it was still possible. In my lifetime, I had heard about it happening once in the yellow zone. A man who had been convicted in the year 1710, and was later released after the success of his hearing in 1998. Nearly two hundred and eighty eight years after his initial conviction, he was a free man.

That hope could be there for 97283, right? They had to allow trials here, otherwise it wasn't fair! Why treat these inmates different than any other, based on their crimes? They were still living, breathing people... Even if their crimes were a monstrosity.

Behind me, Xavier and Fiona were trying to clear up what had happened with 97283. For whatever reason, they didn't say exactly _what _caused this. All they said that gave a small inkling to what could have occurred was 'During regular experimentation tests.'

The word experimentation didn't sit well with me. I turned my head to look at their little meeting.

"And he is acting out?" Stefan scoffed. "Punish him."

"Sir?" Xavier's confused voice sounded.

"You heard me. Regular punishment. We do not tolerate those who do not comply with our ways, you know this."

"But sir, that may not be wis-" Xavier went to say, but was cut off.

"You heard him, Xavier. Send him to solitary confinement for two months. No contact with anyone, visually included, whatsoever." Fiona scowled.

"I doubt I've ever seen him this lively." Vladimir interviened. His eyes were pointed at 97283, and his lips curved into an amusing grin.

_Bang. _

I jumped at the harsh vibrations under the glass, and found 97283 back to his slamming against the glass; only this time his eyes were pointed at Stefan and Vladimir. His lips were curled up, and I could almost imagine the snarl coming from the bottom of his throat.

He _didn't _like them. He didn't like them one bit.

The hatred that was burning in the eyes of him were more than anything I had ever seen... From anyone; and in this line of employment, you got to see a lot of hatred going about. This wasn't just hate. This was utter despisal, complete detestation, and loathing... So much loathing.

"Make that several month's punishment." Vladimir concluded.

"You can't do that!" I yelled.

The words had left my lips before I could realize what had happened. My mouth, my subconscious, everything had just took over before I had a chance to think things through. The look of surprise on all their faces was intoxicating, especially Stefan and Vladimirs. Xavier was scowling, but there was nothing new there.

"Excuse me?" Stefan said, stepping forth and closer to me. "Who exactly do you think you are.."

"I am someone that thinks this treatment of these residents is inhumane and vulgar. Several months without so much as setting eyes on another breathing person? And with the added fact that he doesn't' sleep, that will seem like a lifetime!"

"That is precisely the point," Vladimir chuckled. "Punishment isn't for their pleasure, child. It's to teach them a lesson for the greater good."

"And what greater good is that? Locking him up even more than what he already is?" I snapped; uncaring anymore. The adrenaline coursing through my veins was nulling the knowledge as to who I was speaking too. I didn't care who they were, or what they were.

All that I cared for was that he not be ensured to that sort of treatment. Turning my head to look at him again, his eyes moved from Vladimir and the rage of hatred slowly ate away in his eyes. He rested his hand back onto the cell, and I mimicked his actions. I was doing this not only for him, but _myself _also.

I was standing up for what I believed in. What I would always believe in. The equality of every individual in this world. Vampire or not. Isn't that what they stood for also? Why they were treating these hate crimes so seriously? Because they wanted to live in a world where we were all equal, and accepted for what we were.

"There was once a time where I believed everything you are doing was for the greater good, but doing this is just... Showing me that you are merely doing this to prove you are more powerful than him." I said back to them, keeping my eyes on 97283. His head tilted, while his eyes softened vividly under my gaze. Was he able to tell what I was saying? "He isn't the criminal in my eyes. You two are."

I felt as though my heart was about to burst at the sight of 97283.

He smiled. He truly smiled at me.

His lips curved equally at either side, and his lips parted to show his perfect teeth. Despite looking so ill, and so weak... He looked angelic. He looked like a god. He looked beautiful...

The smile didn't last long. His attention flashed upward in the same moment hands were on mine; forcing my arms behind my back and restraining my hands behind my back. 97283 lashed out, and began repeatedly slamming his fists against the glass wall in a frantic manner.

My back was pressed against someones chest, holding me tightly with my hands behind my back. Rendered unable to move, my eyes were on Stefan and Vladimir; who were snarling at me.

"What bounds does this girl have?!" White haired Vladimir hissed, outraged with detest. "Have her put down for treason! Speaking to us in such a manner! Have you no shame?!"

"Mr. Stefan, Mr Vladimir..." Fiona was quick to react. "Please, forgive her... She is new here... She doesn't know any better. She's harmless, and very good at her work."

"Who is she?" Stefan snarled, his ruby red gaze eating up posture up hole.

"031095, sir." Xavier answered. "The transfer from Alsaska."

"The American hybrid..." Vladimir paused, his eyes seeming to harden just a fraction more. "The one with the great idea's Leopold was frantic about..."

"My, my..." Stefan chuckled. "And here we thought she would be good for this place. How we were wrong, Vladimir."

"On the contrary, sir," Fiona quickly said. "She has been nothing but a great help. In fact, if it wasn't for her; 97283 would have most likely returned to his refusal for eating... And thus entered the final stages like last time."

This seemed to cause them to pause their laughter. With their eyes shining with interest, confusion and annoyance, both of them looked me over. "So 97283 _feels _for this girl..."

Why did the mention of that cause my heart to flutter?

"I wouldn't say feels, sir." Xavier answered. "But he responds well. In fact, she managed to stop him from his rampage against the crystal divider."

Vladimir arched his eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. Bringing up a hand, he rested it underneath his chin.

Stefan had began to walk around the guard restraining me, taking me in for everything I was.

"Why does he do such things, to you?" Vladimir asked, pointed at me.

I wish I knew. I wish I really did... It was all a game to him, I guessed. The teasing me with looking at me, the mimicking my actions, the sly smiles of sinister intent, the trials to scare me with moving to the glass quickly, only eating when I was there...

"Because he knows I understand him." I answered, not really knowing if my answer was true or not. I hoped it was true.. "That I just want to help him."

"Help him how?" Vladimir insisted, a little flare of anger in his eyes. I knew what that meant. He thought I meant by helping him escape. Was there any escaping the red zone? I doubted it.

"Help him... In anyway I can. To survive with being held captive here."

Stefan paused in his circle around me to look at his partner, a sly smirk forming on his lips.

"Well..." Vladimir chuckled. "How _respectful _of you, American. It would be savage of us to keep such a person from doing their desire, no?"

"Indeed," Stefan agreed with another sinister sounding chuckle. "But we must punish the boy."

"Indeed we must," Vladimir nodded. "I'm sure he will grow sick of seeing your face, 031095. Soon enough, you will be viewed just like the rest of us here in his eyes."

What the hell did that mean?

Vladimir turned to look at Xavier and Fiona. "Sent him to solitary confinement block nine. Have 031095 be his _only _career, and his only source of visual contact."

My body shivered. Ripples of dread began to sour through me. Was it true? Would I soon be seen as the same as them from this boy? He had done the same to Xavier. He had shown a small interest in my male superior; but that had died down. If I were to spend too much time near this male, would that happen to me?

I doubt I knew what I would feel if I were to look upon him one day, and have him refuse to even acknowledge my being there. I was so used to seeing those eyes of his... I was so used to seeing his face, and having his attention on me and only me.

Had this been what Xavier felt when he came to find 97283 no longer was interested in his presence? A feeling of... Loss? A feeling of being worthless, and no longer special? Of being... Ordinary.

There was a time I had craved to be normal. To be just like everyone else in the world. Just another vampire, or human. Being different, viewed no different... Of being ordinary. But I wasn't. I was a hybrid, a spectacular race in which the vampire's were trying to understand how it were even possible.

And now I was faced with the possibility I'd be viewed the same as these people, I didn't want it. I wanted to be different. I wanted to be unique. I wanted to be the one he would look too, and see differently than everyone else.

I didn't want to lose that. I didn't want to lose _him._

"As you wish, sir." Xavier nodded.

And just like that, the guard in which had me restrained began to drag me away from the cell block; 97283 watching me with wide black eyes. His hands hammered against the glass, while worry and dread was written across his face.

He had no clue as to what was going on. I had no clue, if I were honest; but I could understand how much more confusing it was for him. The look on his face were as if he was... Believing I was about to die.

I could make out what he was screaming from the movements of his mouth.

He was screaming '_No.'_

Just before I was dragged away from the view of his eyes, I sent him a smile as if to reassure him everything was going to be alright. Everything would be alright... Wouldn't it?

I was dragged, and then eventually carried down a flight of stairs, and then another flight of stairs. I eventually lost count of how many stairs I had been carried down, before I was finally put down. Past a room door, and then thrown into the room.

Surrounding me was four grey stone walls. The room itself was rectangular and bleak of any color. It was a good thing I wasn't afraid of dark places, for despite the large light above my head - it was still pretty dark.

Across from me, I could see a bed. A simple mattress, with a blanket and pillow. In the middle, was a table with a chair.

There was nothing special about them whatsoever. In fact, they reminded me of the tables and chairs you'd see in a police interrogation. Metallic, cold and empty.

Was this place for me?

Standing myself up from the huddle I'd landed in on the floor, I was astounded to see my reflection. Vague, and ghostlike; but my reflection.

I frowned in confusion, and walked closer to the reflection. Outstretching my hand, it was stopped by glass.

Oh god... Not another glass wall...

**FOUR HOURS LATER. **

I was freezing cold. Forced to shiver in the corner of the room, with nothing but my jacket around me for any source of warmth. Hours had passed since I was first put in here, and I was beginning to doubt that I'd ever be able to leave. Was this going to be my new living place? A empty room, with nothing but a bed and a table with a chair behind some glass wall that I couldn't get too?

I couldn't help but wonder if this is what every resident here, or anywhere within the Hellix facilities districts, had felt. Lost, cold, confused, worried for their lives... Totally alone?

But I wasn't alone. Despite how long I had sat there, shivering quietly to myself, with nothing but my own thoughts keeping me company; I was brought out of that harsh fantasy of being locked in here on my own forever when movement occurred.

On the other side of the glass wall a door had opened and people began to come in. A substantial amount of people, might I add. They all seemed to be holding onto something. No... _Someone_.

The person was thrashing about, struggling to get out their grip. I could see flashes of white around their body; meaning a restraining jacket had been put into place. I watched from the corner, still shivering as the person was placed down; and hastily everyone around him vanished. The door getting shut.

The restrained male, with their back to me easily broke out of the jacket in that same moment, and had moved at immortal speed to the door the guards had vanished out of. There, they repeatedly banged their fists against it.

The dark chocolate brown hair, and baggy gray clothes...

I stood up slowly, and cautiously made my way towards the glass barrier.

_97283... _

His head rested against the door, which I presumed had been bolted shut. But he weakly, every now and then, brought his fist down against it. It was still able to leave a dent...

My movement to come closer to the glass wall must've caught his eye, for his head turned. In that same instant, his eyes widened. I might've been a little hopeful in believing what I saw was true, but I would swear I could see relief flooding his eyes.

Eighty three pushed himself away from the door and began to walk to the glass wall, his eyes never once leaving mine. He raised his hand to the glass, and held it flat against it.

I didn't need to be a mastermind to know what he was asking for.

I brought up my own hand, and let it press against his. Looking at our hands, so close yet so far apart, divided by a sheet of crystal glass that was impenetrable by any force, I felt as though I could feel him.

I could feel his touch, right there. I could imagine his marble skin pressed against mine, feel the small movements of his tendons under of my fingertips. Turning my eyes from out hands, I looked up to him; finding that he too was looking at the space dividing our hands.

His eyes flicked up, and his tongue poked out to flick over his dry bottom lip. I questioned such a movement, but it was short lived as the answer was given to me.

His lips moved into a smile; just like the one he had given me when I stood up to Stefan and Vladimir.

He had thought I was being dragged off to die.

He had believed he would never see me again.

I could see it all in his eyes. What I thought I had saw proved to be true. He was relieved, but saddened to see me in this place, which answered my next question. I had no idea as to when I would be let out of here.

He parted his lips more, and I could have sworn my heart stopped.

The one thing I was sure this resident had never done before happened. He made an attempt at communication.

His lips mouthed the words, or what I thought were the words of '_Hello.'_

What had just happened was something Xavier had probably spend his entire career here wishing for. 97283 was trying to speak, and communicate with an employee - if I was even still an employee here. I had witnessed how passionate Xavier had been in trying to get eighty three speak, or make small attempts in getting him to do so; but all had been futile. But with that, I was left wondering... _Why? _Why was he doing this to _me? _Although I didn't want to be viewed like them... And I wanted to be the one he tried to take steps forward with, I couldn't understand why he was doing this to me? Why didn't he treat me like all the others here? It hadn't been long ago I first stepped foot into this place. A month, maybe? Nearing a little bit over that, perhaps. Why wasn't I categorized like every other worker here? I was just like them, after all. I was employed here, and bound by contract to work for them.

_Why me..._

97283 smiled at me again, and brought his other hand up to rest against the glass. His head nodding for me to do the same. Hesitantly, I brought my other hand up to the barrier between us; and let both our hands rest against one another with the glass between us.

In that moment, I found myself... Not minding how long I would end up having to stay here. If it meant I would see him, trying to speak to me, making small steps of progress, then I didn't mind at all. And if this was the sort of things we would be doing... I shouldn't care why he had chosen me. I should relish in it... And so I would, for however long we had together here.

—xXx—

I'd been here perhaps a day or two. I was still freezing, and severely hungry - but there was no sign of any remedy coming for that. Not that I would eat, if they planned on starving eighty three. Despite his eyes being black, he didn't seem to mind not eating; nor how ill it made him appear to look.

The whole time, 97283 sat at the glass; watching me and mouthing words. Nothing special, really; but each time it would make my heart flutter. Eventually, most of our time was consumed with playing a mere guessing game. He would put his hand behind his back, and I would have to guess the amount of fingers he was holding up by using my own hand and giving the number.

Although seemingly boring, seeing him smile when he'd win was enough to force me into another round.

It was during another round of this that his attention moved from me, to behind me. His lips moved into a snarl, and he was on his feet.

I peered over my shoulder and widened my eyes at the surprise.

Vladimir had entered the room, his eyebrow arched curiously at how closely we were to the glass, and ultimately to one another.

"Miss Cullen?" Vladimir asked, never taking his eyes from 97283, who was in a threatening stance. He really didn't like the leaders, did he? There must be a reason behind that, despite locking him up. No one else seemed to react to them the way eighty three did. This was of pure hatred for the white haired male, and it doubled when the black haired one was at his side. There just _had _to be a reason behind it. "How has your progress been going?"

What freaking progress? I was thrown in here for no other reason than the fact Vladimir had insisted upon it. I was doing my job, I supposed. I was observing eighty three, keeping him company and ultimately caring for him; but just because he had made it an order, didn't mean I was doing it for that reason. I was doing it out of my own generosity, and serene compassion for this resident.

"If you are asking how eighty three is doing," I turned my eyes back to the boy behind the glass and smiled happily to him. He looked at me for a second, then returned his rageful glare at Vladimir. "He's fine."

"Excellent.."

There was a sinister aspect to his voice, but I had gone on to ignore it.

"Miss Cullen, might I ask something a little personal?" His voice stated as he took a step closer to me. I could see his reflection, plus eighty three's reaction became more feral. I had no doubts that if this wall of glass wasn't here, Vladimir would most likely be a pile of limbs by now.

"You're going to anyway, are you not?"

"Yes." Vladimir answered. "What is your relations with this inmate?"

I frowned, and turned my head to look up at the white haired leader of the vampire world. Confusion wrote itself across my face as I tried to take in his words. What exactly could he mean by that? I mean... Sure, the current situation we were in might look like something, with me sitting so close to the glass wall, and eighty three standing, snarling at him as if he were a threat to me, and the fact he responded to me more than anyone else... But how the hell could they suspect something? We were on opposite sides of the glass, there was no was a 'relation' could work. There was no way of communication, no way of embrace, or any of the stuff I'd have expected those with relations with other people to have or do.

"He is an inmate, and I am his observer." I replied, rather monotoned and dully.

"But you care for him, no?"

I frowned a little. "I care for him as a observer should."

"And how should they care, hm?"

I didn't like where this was going. In fact, he was making me very uncomfortable in my own skin.

"Tell me, Renesmee... Have you heard of the term... Lima Syndrome?"

I couldn't say I had. Actually, the term literally was gibberish to me. I hadn't ever heard of it, other than now. I shook my head as an answer.

"Well, perhaps Stockholm syndrome?"

Now that... That is one that I was able to say I did know. Automatically, I knew where this was going; and my stomach churned with disgust at such an accusation.

"Stockholm syndrome occurs when a captive, such as 97283 here, begins to sympathize with their captors... In this case, that would be Stefan and myself; however he clearly holds nothing but detest for my fellow partner and myself. So, that is out of the question. However, despite being an employee - you are still technically a captor in his eyes..." Vladimir began to pace back and forth, his eyes ahead of him, while a wicked smile was on his distinctly pale face. Just why on Earth was he so freaking pale? Was it possible he was an albino before being turned? "I have reason to believe that 97283 does in fact hold some _feelings _for you, whatever they may be. Now, Lima Syndrome is the roles reversed. When the captor begins to sympathize for the captives..."

I gritted my teeth tightly and glared up at him.

"These syndromes are the main reason we have it stated in the contract that it is forbidden. We cannot have our employee's _falling in love _with those they are supposed to work with, can we?" His eyes met with mine, and my blood ran cold. He wasn't seriously insinuating that...

"I'm curious to know if these feelings are mutual."

He was insinuating it. Of course they weren't. Were they? I mean, I did care about the well being of eighty three, and seeing him bound and gagged had made me feel psychotically sick, but wouldn't that make anyone feel that way? I know it would make Grandpa Carlisle, for one. He was always about the good treatment for his patients, and anyone he came to meet. Grandma Esme also, who's heart was as big as the Earth itself. She didn't hold a single hateful thought for anyone.

"Your silence is unnerving," Vladimir paused in his pacing.

"No," I quickly answered. "They are not mutual. I care for him in a professional manner, and only wish for his well being in his time here."

He smiled again, and chuckled from his throat. "As I thought. Very well then, Miss Cullen. You are free to return to your apartment."

I blinked in confusion to him. "What about..."

"This is solitary confinement. No matter what, he is being punished for his actions in his cell. We are, however, making an acception on his contact with others." He said with a raise of his head, as if waiting to be praised for such a thing. "_You _will be the only one permitted to enter here for the remainder of his time in here."

"Seven months?" I blinked.

"Two," Vladimir shook his head. "I took your advice, based on how well you have done in the other facilities. It is monstrous to leave someone alone to their own thoughts for such a time, but two months should suffice."

Oh they would, would they? Even then, two months were far too much for someone to endure. No matter how strong willed 97283 was, he was still a person. And the look on his face, the desire to know what was currently being discussed on the opposite side of the wall was heartbreaking. He was worried again...

I didn't like seeing him worried.

"And I can stay here for however long I want?" I looked back to Vladimir.

"Indeed. He is, as of now, in your care." Well, that made me feel a little better, yet pressured. With him being under my observation and care, this meant I couldn't mess up anything. Not if Stefan and Vladimir would be keeping a close eye on us, and judging by the fact Vladimir himself had come to tell me this personally, I had no doubt that they would.

"I would recommend taking this time to return home, however." Vladimir continued. "After two days of consistent company, 97283 has been arranged for another session with doctor Mallory."

Another session? But hadn't he just come out of a session with her, and that had been the cause of all of this? Well, at least... That's what I presumed caused all of this. There was no other explanation my eyes.

"Will they make him eat there?" I couldn't help myself from asking, seeing as the more time I spent with him, the more hungry he seemed to appear. I didn't want him to go back into the 'final stages' I had heard of.

Vladimir nodded. "And if he refuses, he'll be brought some when you are in his presence, based on the last time of his refusal."

Well, at least that worry could be put at ease. He would be offered something to eat, and then again when I was here; just in case.

Turning my eyes towards the boy behind the glass barrier, I stood up and bit into my lip. His onyx black eyes followed me with every move I made, and edged closer to the glass. His hand quickly rested against it, his eyes giving off the concern and question as to where I was going.

_"I'll be back soon." _

I mouthed towards him. He frowned, and I was left unsure if he understood or not.

A hand rested itself onto my shoulder, causing 97283 to snarl and slam his hand against the glass again. It was most likely wrong of me, seeing as such behaviour was frowned upon, but the fact eighty three was reacting in someone touching me, and becoming severely defensive over it... It made my stomach flutter. It was as if eighty three wanted nothing more than to be free from this glass cell, next to me, protecting me.

I had only ever been protected by my family, and that was down to duty of looking after their offspring. Eighty three had no reason to act in such a way, no bounds or ties to me ensuring such a reaction; but he was doing it anyway. He was choosing to be be protective over me, himself.

And the fact he was choosing to do so, made me feel high. As though I were floating on air, and nothing around me could ever harm me. Even the mere hand on my shoulder, tugging me from the room. I was lost in the eyes of a panicked, enraged, and concerned prisoner of the Hellix Facility red zone... The most dangerous one here, according to the lack of files here.

The _bad guy, _so to speak, was protective over me...

I wasn't able to resist, due to Vladimir escorting me out of the room, but I kept my eyes locked onto 97283 as the door was closed. It was only up until that moment our gazes were torn apart.

I wasn't able to sleep that night.

Nor was I able to do anything else, other than worry about eighty three. What was he doing? Where was he? Was he still alone, in that rotten gray room of despair? Had he eaten? Would he eat without me there?

No matter what I did to try and steer my thoughts away from him, it always went back to eighty three. I had even tried thinking about my family, and how worried they must be due to not hearing from me for days. I would have called them, but the time difference was standing in the way. It was late here in Romania, so... Calling them at this time would automatically alert them to something being wrong. I was never awake at this hour. Ever.

I knew that two months would be a long run. These next eight weeks would define everything; for now I was more adamant in finding out everything. Not just what eighty three had to hide; but his reason behind reacting to the vampire leaders in such a way.

Their secrets would be exposed. I could do it, if I put my mind to it.

Eventually, I drifted off to the thought of finally hearing eighty three speak his name.

That day would come. I'd make sure of it.


	9. Chapter 9: Fearful

**Chapter nine: **Fearful.

_Knock... Thud. _"Ow!" _Knock, knock, knock!_

My eyes fluttered open, causing me to be blinded by the sunlight breaking through the window. I glanced to my left, noting that the time was just before 9am. Automatically; my thoughts turned to rage and wrath to whomever dared wake me up at this time.

I hadn't gotten up this early since my school years! I would kill mom-

Wait a minute. This isn't my room...

Then I remembered. I wasn't at home. I hadn't been in Alaska for weeks now...

I was in Romania, an employee in the Red Zone. How stupid of me! Perhaps now was the day!

It had been four days since I had last saw eighty three's face within solitary confinement. Although I had been there, waiting each and everyday, he was never there.

The extended delay with his 'appointment' with Doctor Mallory was worrying, but Nahuel and Kaitlyn tried to keep me at ease with reassuring me it was normal. With such a resident who resisted everything; it was normal for his sessions to run on for days.

Mallory wanted to make progress with him, according to Kaitlyn and in order to do that, she had to take steps to get his trust.

Not that it ever worked... With anyone.

The stir that went on within the cell blocks was deafening. Hell, not just the cell blocks. But the whole of the Red Zone. Anytime I was ever saw walking somewhere, I'd get strange looks; and hear silent whispers going on between parties of people. Over the past four days, I had apparently been the topic of discussion.

Alongside no one ever having spoken to Stefan and Vladimir in such a way - and lived, might I add - no one had ever had the infamous 97283 react in any way at all. The vicious rumors going around on behalf of mine and eighty three's relationship was enough to make anyone blush.

Alongside being past lovers; there were those along the lines of being past acquaintances, and I had come here in hopes to break him free. If I had wanted such a thing, wouldn't I have done so by now? Wouldn't I have made some attempt to free this 'lover' of mine?

Countless times, I wanted to stand on a table and scream that I neither knew eighty three, nor had ever been his 'lover.' I was a freaking virgin, for Christ sake. I had never had a boy look at me in such a way, and if there had been; nothing was ever done about it.

I was an eighteen year old girl, who had no experience in intimacy between two individuals. I had never been in love. I had never experienced a freaking hug off a boy who wasn't my relative, let alone a kiss.

"Nessie, you up?!" The shouting continued, and I groggily stood up from my bed; dragging my feet along the floor down the corridor towards the door. "C'mon, Nes- Ow! Stop hitting me, Kat!"

"I told you, she's asleep! Leave her be!"

"We gotta tell her-"

I had pulled open the door, and frowned at the two in my doorway.

"Tell me what?"

Nahuel smiled brightly, cast a glance to Kaitlyn and stuck out his tongue. "Told you she'd be awake."

I rolled my eyes as he received yet another slap to the back of his head. Both of them scooted past me, and made their way into my apartment. I realised Kaitlyn and I were never on the 'oh, come on in' stage of friendship. She had literally just bounced straight on into the stage where she'd walk in, without an invitation, and made herself at home.

Not that I minded, of course. Honestly, it felt good to have a human friend. I hadn't had any in school, really. Once word got out I was the daughter of a vampire coven, a few of the kids stayed away in fear, or because their parents told them too. The others merely wanted to befriend me based on the fact I had vampire parents, and family.

They sorta just wanted to be invited back to my house, so that they could go away and say they had survived being in the middle of a vampire coven. I would have hated to disappoint, seeing as we weren't anything like a normal vampire coven. The lack of red eyes would have left them discouraged.

I closed the door behind my friends, and watched as Nahuel made a beeline for the kitchen; while Kaitlyn sat herself down onto the sofa and put her feet up.

"Let's make this quick. Nahuel, breakfast." Kaitlyn said.

"Already on it." Nahuel began to rummage through my fridge.

"What're you doing?" I frowned at them both, while wrapping my arms around myself.

"Making you breakfast," Nahuel answered. "Gotta' get a nice healthy meal in you."

"I'm not hungry..." I said to them both, making sure to press the concept across.

"Bullshit," Kaitlyn scoffed. "Ever since you've come out of that cell like thing with Mr-Hot-with-a-capital-H-prison-inmate mystery dude, you haven't been eating properly."

"I have too," I gestured to the empty plate still on the coffee table. Granted, I had that the same night eighty three had been battering himself against the glass wall; but they didn't need to know that.

"First off, ew." Kaitlyn pointed to the plate. "Secondly, we're not stupid. Your fridge still has everything in it from the last time we were here four days ago."

Damnit. I frowned at her, quickly making my way over and picking up the leftover six-day old empty plate.

"So now, you're going to eat; and then we're going to HF." Kaitlyn continued. "Mom came home last night."

Wait, what?

I blinked down towards her. "She did?"

"Eighty three is sitting waiting on you."

I wasn't sure what came over me. A wave of delight, and happiness maybe? He was finally out, and sitting there waiting. I would be able to see him again! But then, another wave of concern came; as to how he was, what had happened, and if he was okay. I was going into emotional turmoil with the desire to see him.

My worries wouldn't subside until I was face to face with him again.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I quickly said, putting the plate onto the counter. Nahuel picked it up and tossed it into the sink of soapy water. "We should get going now!"

"Ah," Kaitlyn held up her index finger. "Food first. We can't have lover boy seeing you like this, huh?"

I rolled my eyes towards her. Honestly, Kaitlyn and Nahuel were probably the only two people I didn't mind insinuating such a thing. They had been there throughout the rumors, and thus knew what people were saying. Neither of them really stood for it. In fact, Nahuel was still on report; after punching one of the human employee's making such accusations.

I was surprised to hear about that, actually. The most I could do was hug him, after he had come out of his meeting on whether he could stay here or not. I was thankful for the fact he had put everything on the line, just for my friendship; and I'd be lying if I said I was merely relieved when he was allowed to stay; but on a two week report on his behavior.

I was ecstatic, since I doubt I could sit back and watch as he was forced out of this place on account of me. Nahuel was a true friend, and always had been. He shrugged it off, and said it was his duty as a friend to do such a thing. But still, it was heartwarming to know he was willing to throw everything away for me.

"Fine," I sighed. "But nothing too big. I need to get there soon."

Kaitlyn nodded in agreement, and gave the thumbs up for Nahuel to continue his cooking.

I sat myself down on the edge of the L shaped sofa.

Kaitlyn seemed content with watching whatever was on the TV; which I presumed to be VNN, since the usual news reporter was currently being followed by a camera through some large amount of crowds.

"So how are you getting on with that big ass book?" Kaitlyn asked, never once taking her eyes from the TV.

I had originally intended for them not to find out about it; but after returning home from the two days in solitary confinement with 97283, I had been far too much in a daze to move the book from the counter. Nahuel had picked it up after coming to visit me, Kaitlyn in toe.

While I sat there silently, they had gone through it. Sure, I got a lecture from Nahuel; in which he described me as being 'obsessed.' But they let it slide, after I more or less didn't react. I didn't see what the problem was. I was curious. Since when did curiosity become a crime?

And it wasn't as though I was positive about eighty three having anything to do with this Volturi Rebellion. I was just... Trying to find a link between them, so I could be positive on it.

"According to the tome," I said, using the technical word for the '_big ass book'_ "The Volturi Rebellion are nothing like that in the myths. They don't seek havoc, or want to cause terror among the human world. They just don't agree with being 'out there' so to speak. They think we should remain a secret."

"Secret vampire's, living among humans... Beautiful creatures too pretty to be human. Huh, sounds like a sappy love story." Kaitlyn chuckled. "Throw in a few werewolves, then we've got a best selling hit."

"Actually, there are apparently werewolves; only their known as moon children." I said with a smirk. "Not much is said on them, though. Just that they are the threat, and with vampire's being out there and known; it would be easy for these moon children to find them and strike."

"Think they're part of some hate groups?" Nahuel asked, barely audible over the clattering going on in the kitchen.

I shrugged my shoulders solemnly. "Wouldn't surprise me."

"So, if there's vampires, werewolves and hybrids... Could there be elves too?" Kaitlyn flashed me a smile, her eyes alight with amusement. She was clearly teasing, though Nahuel broke the humor with adding in his own hint of sarcasm.

"No, Kaitlyn. Link isn't real."

She rolled her eyes, and flicked the TV channel over to VD.

I leant myself back into the sofa; bringing my feet up so I could wrap my arms around my legs. Pressing my chin down onto my knees, I let out a gentle sigh and fell victim to the smell of Nahuel cooking pancakes.

He was even adding chopped herbs like Esme would.

I couldn't help but feel a little homesick, but that quickly washed away. I couldn't let myself be overwhelmed with the desire to go home. I had come here for a reason, and now that reason had changed. I would return home once I was positive everything was fine... When all this mess was complete, and cleared up.

97283 needed me, I believed.

_"I cannot trust that place any more. The conduct has changed since I worked there, clearly. It is corrupt, and twisted. I couldn't involve myself in those sorts of things any longer. The plans they have in store for the residents aren't pretty, miss Cullen."_

"D'you know what they do to them, Kaitlyn?" I whispered. She looked at me and arched an eyebrow at me curiously.

"Huh?"

"In the sessions with your mom. D'you know what they do?"

Kaitlyn pursed her lips, and shrugged her shoulders. "Usual medical examinations, I guess. I mean, eighty three is always different since he resists practically everything."

But just how different was their work with him? I mean, I had witnessed the big guy; 97290 or named as Derek, being taken for at least a day; and he had never returned looking the way 97283 had.

Eighty three had been the worst. The way his eyes were dark, the circles under his eyes as though he had been denied blood for far too long - either it had been denied, or refused; I didn't know - and his skin... Looking paler than it's usual way, and clammy. I wasn't aware vampire's could sweat...

Were they able to sweat?

"What about tests?"

Kaitlyn's eyes widened a little. "You know about the tests?"

I knew it. From past experience with the own experimentations put on me; they had to have been doing something to eighty three also. But _what? _

"I heard Vladimir and Stefan say something about them... Do you know?"

Kaitlyn shifted a little uncomfortably under my gaze. "They test them to see how powerful they are, I guess. But like I said, eighty three is different due to his spirit in resisting."

Meaning... They must've given it to him harder. They must have been trying harder to break him, in order to break past the walls he surrounded himself in. They were trying to get at something.

"Could you find out what they do to him?" I decided to ask. It was probably too much of me, and a little bold, but finding out could help for whatever I was doing. For whatever cause I was doing this for. If I knew what they were doing to him, I might be able to help him a little more.

"I could try... Though, no promises." Kaitlyn reluctantly agreed.

A plate was produced in front of my face. Looking up, I took ahold of the plate and smiled towards Nahuel.

In his other hand, he held another plate; to which Kaitlyn reached out and took it from him.

The three of us sat on the sofa, eating at the pancakes Nahuel had made. Although there was chatter going on between Kaitlyn and Nahuel, I kept silent.

I had no doubts in my mind that if I found out what exactly they were trying to do to eighty three, it could possibly lead me closer to finding out things in which, I hoped, could lead me on the right path of finding out who he was.

—xXx—

I felt bad about leaving Kaitlyn in the reception; seeing as she couldn't come to the floor. Although she seemed fine about it, and practically giddy with excitement about me going down; I knew she desired to see what was down there.

One day, she would keep saying.

As the elevator doors closed, cutting my view from her completely; I glanced awkwardly towards Nahuel. He was looking at his feet, his hands fumbling in the pockets of his white coat. Something was playing on his mind, clearly.

I wanted to ask what was wrong, but I couldn't find the words to say. Nahuel was never one to keep things to himself. He had always been outspoken with his thoughts. There was never a need for my father to venture into his mind, for Nahuel just let it out. So the fact he was being... Quiet, and avoiding my gaze; it must've been bad right?

I knew Nahuel hadn't ever agreed with my curiosity towards 97283, but there was nothing he could do about that. I would never have expected it to make him... Quiet around me. Honestly, I thought he would more or less continue with his disagreement openly. His endearing silence was making me feel slightly worried.

When the doors opened, he continued to walk in silence, despite me repeating his name. Leading me past the cell blocks, Nahuel practically ignored all those who sent us odd looks. I couldn't blame him, really. Based on the fact he was still on report, there was nothing he could do about it. Internally, I knew he was screaming at them.

Nahuel led me down the steps in a quick pace. First off, I was confused as to why he was coming with me; but then it occured that I didn't really knew the way to the solitary confinement block. He was showing me the way. Perhaps that was what was wrong with him? He didn't like this place as much as I didn't. In our years of working together, Nahuel had always shared my view on the wellbeing of the residents.

The fact that this place openly went forth and locked them up more than what they already were, cutting them off from everyone; including the workers was barbaric.

At a final door down a long corridor, Nahuel stopped.

"I'll come back and get you later, if you want?" He said, still avoiding my gaze.

I nodded my head gently. "Thank you. You're a good friend."

Nahuel scoffed, and nodded his head in agreement. He went to walk off, but I quickly grabbed his arm. "Nahuel?"

Reluctantly, he looked up to meey my gaze.

"What's wrong?"

Nahuel cleared his throat. "Just... Keep in mind they're watching you, so watch what you say; okay?"

What the hell did he mean by that? I knew I was being watched, but watch what I say? I couldn't say anything when I was in there, because there was no way in hell he would hear me. Did he mean when we mouthed words to one another? Were the cameras - since I presumed there were camera's in there - able to pick up what I was mouthing?

Nahuel stepped forward, embraced me into a quick hug, and then took off in the way we had come. I stood there, watching as he vanished from sight; desperately trying to figure out what the hell he had meant by that.

But I guess I would find out, the moment I stepped into that desolate place.

With a sigh, I turned my attention to the bolted door and slid it open. Pushing the door to the side, I glanced into the plain empty area, and frowned at the sight of something laying on the floor.

A flat thing, white with thin gray lines. On top of it... A pencil.

Was this what I was supposed to write my observations on?

A notebook. I guessed so.

Stepping into the area, I gently closed the door behind me; cringing at the screeching the steel door made with its movements. Once I was sure it was closed, and I was in the company of myself in that room - apart from the camera in the corner - I turned my attention to the glass wall.

The closer I drew towards it, the more of the other side I was able to see. The steel table was still there; with what looked like a cup resting on it's surface, but the chair was at the other side of the room; on its side. It gave me the impression that it had been thrown; due to the fact small fragments of the wall lay scattered around it.

Had eighty three gone off on another rampage? Had he resisted again?

The room had been untouched when I had last saw it yesterday; so this must have been recent.

The bed was in the same place, more or less. But the sheets were ruffled; and underneath them was a lump. A hand was laying out from under the brown cover; dangling aimlessly off the side of the bed.

He was there.

I quickly closed the space between the glass wall and myself. Pressing my hands against the clear sheet of glass; I sucked in a breath. Although I knew it wasn't necessary for vampire's to breathe; the fact that his body wasn't moving left me worried.

Why wasn't he breathing? Wasn't it uncomfortable not too?

Dad had said it was always uncomfortable when they didn't breathe, because it was cutting off our senses of smell...

With the pad of my index finger, I gently tapped on the glass.

His body didn't so much as move. In fact, he ignored it completely.

Again, I tapped.

His hand twitched, but other than that - I received nothing.

Panic began to take over me. Was the leaders words true? Had he finally gone to hate me too? Had I lost this... _Whatever _it was 97283 saw in me, that caused him to react to me differently?

My heart screamed with the hope that wasn't what happened, while my mind...

It brought something forth.

_To market, to market..._

Without even thinking, my finger began to tap the tune.

97283 turned, and lifted his head. His eyes landed on me, and my breath hitched. He looked worse than before. Terribly worse than before. But the look on his face, of total disbelief was what crushed me the most, yet made my heart soar when he smiled.

He got up, slowly from the bed.

My eyes watched him carefully, analyzing each and every step he made.

Soon, he was at the glass also. His hand resting against the barrier between us.

'_Hello.'_

I wasn't able to hide the hitch of laughter, and sadness to leave my lips.

He was okay, for the most part. He was alive, if this is what you classed as living.

With a disheartened smile; I mouthed the words back in return. '_Hello.'_

In his eyes, seeming blacker than before; I was given the information that he hadn't eaten. At all. How long had that been now? A week? Perhaps two? I hadn't ever see anyone with such darkness in their eyes, or surrounding their orbs. No one I knew would willingly get to this stage of starvation.

I glanced towards the cup questioningly, and he took follow. It amazed me how we were able to communicate without speaking. Without words, he knew what I was asking.

He turned his head to me, and gently shook his head.

I tipped my head forward, making it a point to widen my eyes; more or less pleading.

His shoulder raised, and then fell again. He had sighed.

97283's hand fell from the glass, and he slowly made his way towards the table. He picked up the cup, and tilted his head back. I watched as his adams apple rose, and fell as he swallowed the substance inside the container.

He looked to me, tipped his cup forward - just like the last time - to show me that he had drunk it. I smiled thankfully, and sat myself down onto the floor. Picking up the notebook and pencil, I quickly scribbled down; _Daily intake taken. _

When I looked back up, expecting him to be at the glass; he was frowning down at the table.

I was curious as to what he could be frowning at, but he looked at me quizzically before picking up something. In his steady, pale hand; was a average sized notebook; identical to mine.

They had given him a notebook? But... But why? I had witnessed the other residents with things to pass their time, such as painting, books, toys...

But a notebook? Was it for him to write his thoughts down, or perhaps draw to pass his time in here? No, that couldn't be it. In solitary confinement; you were rendered only your thoughts to keep you occupied. The whole purpose of this was isolation, by the acception of me evidently.

Then it dawned on me.

It could be used for his thoughts, or drawing, or whatever he wanted; but they were handing him an opportunity to do something else, alongside giving me the opportunity also.

'_Watch what you say, okay?'_

I would be able to communicate with words to 97283.

He appeared to come to the same realization, and continued to look from me to the book and back. Hesitantly, he picked up the book and pencil. As he made his way back, sitting himself down opposite me; 97283 looked down towards his notebook on his lap. His hand began to write down.

After a few seconds, he turned the notebook around and let me see the words he had wrote.

The writing itself clarified that he was indeed, very old. The block like, cursive writing on the page was something I'd have expected to see on some old scroll.

_**Did they harm you? **_

Out of everything else he could have written, he had decided to query my well being. Out of the ongoing silence he had went forth to surround himself in, refusing to even speak to any doctor, he was breaking it - so to speak - to ask for me...

If I wasn't in such a state of awe, I probably would have shed a tear.

I glanced down to my notebook, and hastily turned the page.

_I'm fine. Are you okay? _

Holding the book up to him, I watched as he smirked. His attention fell down, his hand quickly writing something down under his last words.

_**As good as I can be. 031095... What is your name? **_

I couldn't contain my joy in the smile to which came forth. It was finally happening. I was... Talking to 97283. The question to which he had broken his silence for weeks ago was finally being asked again, to me. It was up to me to give it to him now...

But, he had lost interest in Xavier when he learnt of his name. Did I really want that to happen? The joy I felt now could die, if he were to suddenly decide I was no longer good enough. Although, that chance was always present to happen. He could decide one day to stop talking to me, at any time.

There was always a risk of that happening. I just had to take that risk head on.

_Renesmee. My name is Renesmee. _

Throwing caution to the wind, I held up the page.

His eyes scanned across the words, taking in the letters assembled together; creating my name. I wasn't sure why I felt the way I did, but now that he knew my name... I felt all giddy; as though I was giving him everything. My name was what made me who I was. It was a part of me, and I was giving it to him willingly.

I was making myself vulnerable, and I couldn't care less.

His eyes flicked up to meet mine, and he smiled gently. His hand began to write down; without him having to even look down. He turned the book over, and I had to break the connection to read.

_**I like that name. **_

My stomach flipped, and tightened. My heart fluttered, while my chest felt as though it was becoming tighter. What was this feeling? I hadn't ever experienced it before. My head felt as though it was in a daze, and I felt... Warm.

How could I be warm in a place like this? It was below ground, and was utterly freezing. But here I was, getting a temperature in my...

Oh no.

_**Blushing? Cute. **_

I gave a sheepish smile, and hid my face from him, using the curtains of my hair to create yet another barrier between us.

I slowly began to write down on the page also, giving a reply to his double take.

_Can I have your name? _

The playful smile that had been on 97283's face vanished, and became impassive and closed off. He looked down at his notebook, and then back to me.

Slowly, he brought his hand up to his chest and pulled the V neckline to the side; revealing the dark, block numbers on his chest.

**97283. **

He wasn't going to give me his name. Well, it was worth a shot.

Seeing how disheartened I was by this, eighty three began to write down yet again.

_**There's nothing more I would like than to give you my name, and to hear you speak it Renesmee. But I cannot. They're watching, and giving something as personal as my name would bring devastation; something I refuse to happen. **_

Whatever he meant by devastation, I couldn't ask. He was right... They were watching us; and although this might be a step forward, eighty three was well known for his silence and refusal to cooperate. Boy, I knew that. The countless files I had gone through all leading up to nothing supported that.

Instead, I decided to tackle something else.

_Why are you talking to me? _

Eighty three arched his eyebrow at me curiously.

_**You're the only one here... Aside from the devices they are using to watch us on. **_

Oh, so he was aware of the camera's? That was good then. At least he had the same suspicion I did. In fact, it only made it more clear to me that there must be camera's here. Actually, I was willing to bet my left kidney that someone was watching us as we spoke.

_Why me... For all of this? Why do you... Respond to me? _

He tilted his head, and gently looked down to his lap. His hand wrote down in elegance, and only when he was done did he look up.

_**Your eyes. I can see that you're different from them. **_

My eyes? I was used to people telling me they were open, and easy to read from; but I would never had supposed they could portray the fact I was different from others. Honestly, I was thankful for that reason, of course. Who wouldn't be? If it weren't for them, I supposed I wouldn't be experiencing this.

It was because of my eyes he had decided to... Open up. Even if it was only just a little, it was enough to give me hope.

_I'm glad. _

Eighty three smiled, and set the pencil down. He reached forward and pressed his hand against the glass yet again. I took his lead, and copied his actions. He stayed like that, his hand pressed against the glass with mine on the other side for a matter of minutes before he turned down to his notebook again.

_**I thought they were going to hurt you. **_

I frowned at him.

_Why would you think that? _

_**Because of my actions, and the fact I'd chosen to... Cooperate a little better with you. Forgive me. **_

I tilted my head towards him, while giving a sad smile.

_Why were you acting like that? What triggered you? _

_**Something that I cannot disclose. All you need to know is that it was for a valid reason. **_

_Is it because of that you won't tell me anything? _

_**It's for your own safety. They could use you against me, and I refuse to put you in harms way. **_

97283 looked me dead in the eye after I had finished reading his words. His confession more or less. He was withholding information from me... From everyone, essentially, so that they could not be used against him. He was isolating himself from everything for their own well being.

He was damning himself to an eternity of being alone, just so that no one else would suffer on his account. In my view... That made him the bravest person I had ever met.

_Is there anything... I could know about you? _

He seemed reluctant to write anything down, but he eventually did. I presumed he was writing something down that everyone here must have already known, apart from me.

_**I have a sister. **_

I smiled gently. I had always wanted a sibling growing up, but obviously... Since my mother was now a vampire, all hopes of that had gone out the window. There were countless times I'd sit and dream of fighting over something with them, or sit together on the sofa watching the television, or doing... Siblingly stuff.

_What's her name? _

His lips twisted into a smile again.

**_Aenj. _**

Well, that was a weird name. I'd never heard anything like that before, and I had the weirdest name going!

_How old is she? _

_**The same age as me.**_

Wait... How was that possible? Unless...

_You're twins? _

He smiled, and nodded his head.

My eyes widened in disbelief. So he was a twin...

Alright, I'll admit it was a little different from the supposed legend of the Volturi twins; since both are presumed male, and his twin was a female... But the fact he was a twin was something.

I couldn't stop myself. I had to ask..

_Are you with the VR? _

His lips curved even more, and the way his adam's apple bobbed, I figured he was chuckling.

_**That's what they're trying to figure out. **_

Was... Was it even... Oh, my god. Although it wasn't a straightforward answer, he was... He was more or less half admitting it.

_But the legends say you're both boys..._

_**Do they? Interesting to know my dear sisters had a sex change since I'd last saw her. **_

I couldn't believe what I was reading...

_Why are you telling me this? _

_**It's nothing that they don't already know. They just don't know if it's factual or not. Hence why I'm keeping silent. By refusing to cooperate, they're unable to know if it's real and if I am indeed who I claim to be. **_

_And... Who's that? _

His lips twisted, and he tilted his head gently.

_**One of the infamous Volturi twins; though... I presume you'd already suspected that's who I was, no? **_

I nodded my head.

_I've done research, and I was looking for... Things to make it seem so. _

_**And do you believe me? **_

_I'm not sure. There's no evidence... I mean, they're just a myth in my world. _

_**And that is how they will remain to be. **_

_But... If you are, why haven't they come for you? _

_**Because it was a deal I made; although I doubt my dear sister took it lightly when she found out. With me being here, and them **__**still**_ _**trying to figure out if I am whom I say I am; she is safe. They are all safe. **_

If this was true, and what he was saying was the truth; then he was more or less buying them time. It made sense, now that I thought of it. If 97283 was indeed part of this Volturi Rebellion, and such a coven did exist; then there was no doubt in the fact Stefan and Vladimir would be on the hunt for them, to take them all down.

But they were unsure...

_Why haven't they killed you? _

_**I wondered the same thing too, long ago. But... With them not knowing, they can't. If it turns out that I am not who I say I am, I will be killed for wasting their time. But if I am... Then they have a weapon they'd want to use. Based on their uncertainty, they cannot kill me; for they could be killing one of the most dangerous weapons they could come to possess. **_

_You seem to have it all thought out. _

_**Well, there's nothing much else I can do than think things though, plan and imagine. **_

_What sort of things do you imagine? _

He seemed to ponder over this. It took some time to write something down, not that I could blame him. When asked such a thing, there was countless possibilities that he could write down. Gaining his freedom, seeing his sister again... Driving a car for the first time... The list was endless, but when he looked up after writing down three simple words, I was rendered a blushing mess.

_**Hearing your voice. **_

I hid my face yet again, in order to save some dignity. Was this... Flirting? I wouldn't no, due to my lack of experience. But so far, 97283 had said - or wrote down - the sweetest things I had ever heard - or read, rather.

When I looked up, he was grinning again; but holding a fresh page with words wrote in the middle.

_**Tell me about you. **_

With my face still bright red, I wrote down; _What would you like to know? _

_**Everything.**_

With a sheepish blush, I nodded my head. He set down his notebook, and watched me carefully as I began to write down. He showed patience, and no interest in moving from the spot in which he sat. Despite me struggling to think of things that were relevant, every time I looked up at him; he would smile and bob his head for me to continue. He wouldn't care if they were irrelevant or not, for he stated he wanted to know everything and anything. Including wither I liked coconut or not.

When Nahuel finally came to retrieve me, 97283 and I were in the middle of a game of hangman. So far, he was winning by three. Although I was extremely childish, and never liked to lose; losing to him didn't seem to bad. It did make me wonder how he had gotten do good at guessing games; but then again... Like he said, there wasn't much for him to do other than imagine and plan. I supposed imagining went along with the course of thinking, thus words being put into play.

And boy, did he had a good way with words. Half of the things he picked for his turn of the game, I still had no clue were. The one in which made me cringe though, was the word shackles. He took great amusement in my distaste to such a thing.

"You ready to go, Nes?"

I turned my head to the door, and sighed. "How long have I been in here?"

"Nine hours." Nahuel answered.

I bit into my lip, and slowly nodded my head. Come to think of it, I was hungry... And cold.

Looking back to 97283, he had a look on his face. The frown that captivated that flawless face of his was enough to make angels weep. I didn't want to see him frowning. I had grown to like the smile he wore for the past few hours.

I rested my hand onto the glass. Parting my lips, I mouthed the words 'Goodbye.'

He was quick to react. He scribbled down onto his notepad, and held it up.

_**Will you come back? **_

It took everything within me to resist the urge to giggle. I nodded my head in agreement, and smiled happily towards him.

He seemed to relax with this knowledge, and bowed his head.

Standing up from my seat on the floor, I left the notebook there. Ready for the next time I would return, so our game could continue.

Nahuel held open the door, frowning at the fact 97283 was watching not only me leave; but watching him.

Once I was through the door and he closed it, Nahuel shuddered. "His eyes give me the creeps."

I scoffed. "He's not so bad. He's actually pretty funny."

"Sure... Funny." Nahuel rolled his eyes.

On the walk back, I tried to get my head around the one thing staring me in the face.

He was neither denying, nor confirming wither he was in fact part of this legendary coven, known only by myth. He had given a valid fact as to why he was neither confirming, nor denying it; and it made me think... Did I really want to cause any grievance to that? If I were to confirm wither he was one of the twins, then as he said... We would be facing a 'weapon.' What he meant by that, I didn't understand. Stefan and Vladimir didn't want war, hence why they had put together this truce. We lived peacefully with the humans; so why would they want to use someone like him as a weapon?

But if I were to find that he wasn't... Then, they'd kill him. Would they kill him? As I recall, they only killed those who committed a crime against their own kind; or crimes were far bypass anything the Red Zone had to offer. The Hellix Facilities were put in place to offer the residents a better life; teach them the ways. Sure, the Red Zone had yet to do any of those, but not lock them up just to kill them off...

If we were to kill our own kind, we were no better than the Hate Groups.

Never the less, I was left with the question in my head.

Should I go on, and figure out the truth as to who eighty three really was, thus putting his life in danger, or ultimately everyone's life in danger if he were to be used as a weapon? Could I be that heartless, and let him suffer those consequences?

The myth had said that these being were hateful, evil beings that despised everything and everyone. So far, 97283 seemed to be the exact opposite. He was rendering himself isolated, suffering in silence so that others may survive. His coven, if he were indeed one of the twins, and humanity for the same reason.

If he was one of the twins, it didn't matter which one; for their gifts were far superior to anything this world has ever known. Having either of them used as weaponry would be devastating. But just... How would they go about doing that, exactly?

Oddly, I was fearful to find out. For the first time in my life, I was fearful to find anything out.

The normal, curious little hybrid was fearful of knowledge. Of finding things out. I was scared to find out who he was, I was scared to find out what he could do, I was fearful to know why he was in here, and I was scared to find out what they were doing to him.

It appeared that I was slow in that department, for I should have been scared of him the moment I stepped in this place. I should have been scared of it all; for they were all criminals. But 97283 was... Different, just like he had said I was. I wasn't scared of him. I was scared what finding out these things would do to him...


	10. Chapter 10: Alec

**Chapter ten: **Alec.

97283 was sentenced to eight weeks in solitary confinement, and there was no getting out of that. Upon finding this out myself, that this sentence was set in stone, I asked him what he thought about it.

His reply was simple, in cursive block letters.

_**It's not so bad; especially since it means I have you here without anyone else interupting. **_

In my time watching him, being his caregiver, arranging when he was to eat and when to rest, I had come to find that he was extremely flirtatious and charming. I had no doubt in my mind that when he was free, eighty three had no problem with women, nor any problem in how to speak to them.

As the weeks had gone on, 97283 and I had grown to share a bond. A mutual feeling of trust, and compassion for one another. He ate to ease my worry, and I told him about the outside world. We played games, shared joke...

And it became clear just how sarcastic 97283 could be. He told me little things about himself, like his favorite blood type.

O+. I made it my priority to make sure that was the type he got daily, which he noted and thanked me for. His favorite color had been sky blue, for that had been the color of his sisters eyes when they were human - but he had forgotten the last time he had seen the sky. Although probably against the rules, I had taken a picture of the sky. Puffy white clouds, floating across the light blue canvas, with the sun beating down.

He seemed to stare at that through the glass forever.

All in all, whatever I was doing; seemed to make him more cooperative. But I couldn't ignore the fact that each time he went away for a session with Doctor Mallory, he would come back worse than he had gone away. His eyes would be darker, which he would comply with drinking the daily intake waiting for him. He would seem more clammy and pale.

Anytime I would ask what had happened, he would shrug it off and write 'Nothing to worry about.'

I wanted to believe in that. I really did, but how could I when the evidence was staring at me in the face? He was getting worse, and I had no idea why.

Until today.

97283 had one week left in his two month incarceration within solitary confinement, and yet again he was in another session; meaning I wouldn't see him for the remainder of the day - if they even let him out later on. So far, he'd been in there since yesterday.

But Kaitlyn had gotten ahold of Nahuel, told him to retrieve me and quickly; because it was urgent.

There was only one reason as to why she would do such a thing. Either she had a wardrobe malfunction, or she had found out something.

Based on the fact I had asked her to try and find things out about the tests they were conducting, I would bet anything to that being the reason she had called for both Nahuel and I.

Currently, Nahuel had parked the car outside of the Mallory apartment. Despite Doctor Mallory being a vampire, she was freely living in the human residence due to her daughter being of that species. Plus, Doctor Mallory was rarely ever home.

We barely got a chance to knock on the door before Kaitlyn threw the door open and pulled us inside. She was quick to close the door behind her, lock it and turn to us with a serious and dire look upon her face.

"Did anyone follow you?"

I frowned, and glanced towards Nahuel. He was just as confused as I.

"No?"

"Are you sure?"

"Kat, you're scaring her." Nahuel scoffed.

She gave a sigh, the air parting through her clenched teeth, creating the breath to sound like a hiss.

"C'mon." She took hold of my arm and began to pull me through the apartment. I didn't have a chance to look around the family home. All I was able to see was the fact the layout was exactly like my own; despite the few differences. The sofa, especially. It wasn't a large L shaped one; but rather two different sets of double cream colored sofas.

She dragged me down a hallway, with pictures littered over the walls. Family pictures, of her and her mother mostly. A few other people were present, and I was surprised to see one of her, Doctor Mallory and Xavier.

Kaitlyn didn't let me have the chance to look at it fully before she'd pulled me into a room.

The smell captivating room was bleach like, and strict. Distinctive and strong...

It was her room.

I looked around my surroundings, and found myself smiling at the slightly childish bedroom. The sheets were a lilac, while flowers were painted onto the walls in a swirling motion.

Surprisingly, her room was clean. Based on how messy she always left my apartment when she came to visit, I wouldn't have expected her to have such a clean bedroom. In fact, I expected it to be a little bit of a bomb site.

I was pleasantly mistaken, clearly.

Nahuel closed the door behind him, and somewhat awkwardly looked around like I had been doing. Kaitlyn was at a TV on her wall.

"Take a seat," she motioned her hand towards her double bed.

I looked to Nahuel, who shrugged his shoulders and took lead. He sat himself down, leant his elbows onto his knees and arched an eyebrow to the human girl rummaging through some drawers under the TV on the wall.

I sat beside him, and wrapped my arms around myself. No matter how many times I came out of that dungeon like place, the coldness never seemed to leave me straight away.

Kaitlyn seemed to have found what she was looking for, and sat herself back. She pressed a button on the remote now in her hand, causing the TV to come to life. As she stood up, she plugged something into the side of the TV.

Was that a USB memory stick?

"What you're about to see isn't nice, alright?" She turned to look at us. "I mean, I like creepy stuff... But this makes even me feel sick..."

"What is it?" I blinked.

"... Renesmee, if you know anything about 97283, you need to tell them. Telling them will be the only way _this _will stop."

"But what is _this?" _Nahuel joined, looking between Kaitlyn and I.

I was too concerned with the look she had in her eyes. She was really disturbed with whatever was on that flash drive. A overpowering wave of anxiety washed over me, and I was left wondering if I really wanted to know what was on that thing.

But if it involved 97283, of course I did.

Kaitlyn let out a sigh, and closed her eyes. She pressed a button on the remote, and the screen flipped to another channel. The blue background changed to a paused image of her mother up close to the camera.

She pressed play, and the image came to life.

It was a video log.

Everything went silent, as the image of Doctor Mallory began to speak.

"_Expedition four hundred and thirty three. Present here is myself, Doctor Monica Mallory, ID code; 57398. Superior Xavier Harris, ID number 031097, and Superior Fiona Astring; ID number 031111. Ongoing last sessions failure, we have been placed under strict orders to heighten amount of stimulation, in hopes that we can break past the uncertainty of 97283's identity. So far, he has been persistent in resisting all forms of conduct; but we are hopeful." _

I frowned a little, already feeling my blood beginning to run cold.

Doctor Mallory moved out of the way to reveal eighty three tied down onto a bed; his hands and feet bound by steel plates around his wrists and ankles.

Not only that, but he was only wearing a pair of plain boxershorts. His chest was bare, and I could see every small defining line. He wasn't buff, nor was he flat. He was... Perfectly defined. A normal, in which I'd always found attractive. On his left pec, however.. There was that ghastly engraving of his ID number.

If this was anything else, and I were to see him shirtless; I might have blushed. I'd never seen a man I knew personally, so... Bare before. Not even Nahuel. But this was no blushing matter. On his chest were strange circular devices, connected to wires that lead off him. Two were placed on either temple on his head, and multiple all the way down his arms.

Beside him was a monitor. One that might've been used to watch oxygen in the blood levels, or the heart rate... But neither were working. This device was completely different. Dark, and sinister looking. With the camera pointed directly towards eighty three, I was unable to see who's hand it was that reached for the device and rested on a dial.

Doctor Mallory's voice spoke again.

"_With the success of this device on inmate 97284-' _Louise? The girl who glared at anyone who came near her cell? '_- clarifying that she is indeed in the possession of telekinesis; we have no doubts that 97283 will eventually subcome to G.E.D." _

Doctor Mallory nodded her head, and the hand on the dial pressed down. Thick green lines appeared on the monitor; rising up from one, to two, then three...

97283's back arched, and his eyes closed tightly. His teeth were clenched, and the veins in his neck protruding. He was in intensive pain...

"_All you have to do is let it out, eighty three. Make his hand on the dial fall by using your gift." _Fiona's voice cood.

Eighty three hissed back a groan of pain, and turned his head away. He was fighting it.

The pressure in which Xavier - since he was the only male in the room - pressed onto the dial intensified, making the green lines build up more.

Five, six, seven..

Eighty three let out a harsh groan of pain, it getting caught in his throat. I had at some point reached out and grabbed hold of Nahuel's arm, my eyes widening with what I was watching on the screen.

"_You can end this, 97283!" _The male voice of Xavier called, and his hand pressing down on the dial continues to make the lines rise up.

Ten, eleven, twelve.

His groan turned into a scream.

My hands moved up to cover my face, while I shrieked in horror. I didn't like this. I didn't like this one bit. He was in pain, they were hurting him!

Kaitlyn stopped the video by pausing it. It paused directly on his face, screwed up in pain.

I took deep breaths, hiding my face within my hands. I could feel Nahuel's arm around me, gently moving up and down my arm in an attempt of comfort; but there was no comforting me after that.

Not after I just witnessed such a barbaric thing.

"What the hell was that?" Nahuel asked my unspoken question.

"... That's the tests. G.E.D stands for Gift Extraction Device. They broke Louise by making her send the thing flying across the room... It's intended to cause intense pain, to the point where the one being inflicted will do anything, and everything to stop it."

"You mean like..." Nahuel's words trailed off.

"It's re-creating the feeling of being turned."

My blood went cold in that instant.

My heart was in my throat.

I felt sick.

If there was one thing I knew about being turned into a vampire, was that it was the worst imaginable torture known to man. Although I had never gone through such pain, I wasn't unknown to it. Dad, mom, my aunts and uncles, my cousins... They all never sheltered the fact being turned into a vampire was the worst pain any of them had ever been under.

Now to know that they were doing this to him... Recreating the worst time of his life, the worst pain in his life, over and over again... Just so that he would break and give his identity?

I'll admit, it was smart. They didn't need him to confirm who he was with words; but by doing this to him; to get him to prove his gift to them... Be it illusionary pain, or sensory paralysis, that would be the conformation they needed.

"W-when... When was this done?" I finally looked up to my friend.

Her eyes saddened drastically, and she looked down to her feet.

"That was uploaded to my mom's files an hour ago... I looked into it, and they're scheduled to do another one next week - if this one fails."

Another one? So he was to go through this pain again? "How many times is he going to go through that?"

Kaitlyn's expression darkened, and she looked more disheartened than ever. Honestly, it was as if she were telling me a relative of mine had passed away.

"Until he shows them what he can do."

I couldn't contain it anymore. I needed to stop this. I needed this to end. Whatever they were doing to him had to stop this instant.

Before I knew it, I was on my feet and rushing out the door. Nahuel and Kaitlyn were rushing after me, and it didn't take long for them to catch up to me. They had no choice but to get in the car alongside me, as I hastily made my way towards the HF. Despite their questions ringing in my head, over and over; I ignored them.

I was far too preoccupied with trying to understand this all.

I understood why eighty three was keeping it silent. He had told me that, and therefore told them that - due to the camera's.

But that was in their knowledge anyhow.

However, was the fact that he knew what they were trying to do in their knowledge? I doubted it. As of recently, he hadn't uttered a single word to anyone. They could have merely believed he was being stubborn, and hard willed, but believed he would break eventually.

Now with the conformation that he knew exactly what they were doing, they were going to try twice as hard; something I couldn't let happen.

Nahuel and Kaitlyn followed me all the way into the Hellix Facilities welcome room, but hadn't got the chance to get into the elevator before I was already on my way downward.

There was no way in hell they weren't pressing the elevator keys to try and get down also; but I refused to give up so easily. I would get there before they could stop me.

The doors opened, and I rushed through the blocks; ignoring all those who turned to look my way. I made a B-line for the staircase; and began hastily rushing down them. Skipping steps, and doing my best not to trip; I finally came to the final floor.

Rushing down the narrow corridor, my eyes turned into a glare upon seeing Xavier walking up.

His eyes returned the glare, and his lips parted to speak. Most likely to scold me for rushing; but he didn't get the chance. I grabbed hold of his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"What the hell have you done to him?!"

Xavier's eyes gave nothing away. "Remove your hands from me, 031095."

Instead, I tightened my grip and balled my hands into fists; clutching to the fabric of his shirt as if it were my lifeline. "I thought this place was supposed to _help _people like him, but instead all you do is torture him with some stupid device! Is his gift all that you are interested in?! He is a person too, y'know!"

Xavier's expression went dead as realization dawned upon him.

"Do you not remember the pain you went through? Why the hell make him go through that again? _Why?! _Just for some silly little gift?!"

My arms were ripped from holding onto Xavier, and once again; I was bound by my wrists. Held against a chest.

"For the love of Hellix. Are you alright, Xavier?"

I turned my head to look at Fiona, coming close enough and gently fixing Xavier's shirt. His expression still didn't change from the dead, cold look.

"You're all monsters," I hissed towards them. "All of you. Doing that to him. He's helpless in there!"

"Helpless? And how do you know that?" Fiona laughed. "He could be the monster here!"

"Bullshit!" I snarled. "You're torturing him!"

"And how do you know that?"

"I saw it with my own eyes on the video log. Your stupid little GED device... Just wait until Stefan and Vladimir hear about thi-"

"You stupid little girl. They are the ones who ordered it!" Fiona scoffed. "What I'd like to know is how she came to see it."

Her attention had moved to Xavier, who up until now, stayed silent.

He averted his eyes away and shook his head. "Perhaps a breach."

"Either way, we need to send her upstairs." Fiona decided.

And in that moment, I was dragged away kicking and shouting.

I had no idea what 'upstairs' meant, but I doubt I would like it.

Fiona and Xavier were left standing, watching as I was pulled from the corridor and carried up the steps again.

Xavier turned his head to look at Fiona as she sighed deeply. "I had a feeling this would happen."

"What will they do to her?" He quired.

"Probably the same thing they did to Malakai. Swear her to secrecy by threatening those she loves, terminate her employment here... And send her home."

Xavier was relieved. Despite the fact he only viewed me as a complete and utter nuisance, he too saw something. A spark in which he used to possess when coming here. The desire to help those who needed it most; but just like everything good - it had been eaten away by the darkness, and the secrets this place had in store.

"She's lucky she's getting out now," he said. "At least then she will remain a little innocent."

Fiona rolled her eyes, and brushed down her pencil skirt. "Don't get cute, Xavier. It doesnt' suit you."

He stood there, watching as Fiona walked on without him; following the trail in which the guards had dragged me up. Despite usually being expected to follow after her, Xavier turned his line of view towards the door he had just come out of. The door in which 97283 was in...

He walked towards it, and pushed it open; stepping inside the chamber in which I had sat for hours on end, conversing with the very boy behind the glass.

His body was slumped over the bed; his breathing rapid and harsh. He was still recovering from the G.E.D stimulation.

As Xavier walked closer, 97283 looked up at him; his eyes full of hope. He knew who eighty three was expecting to see... Who he wanted to see. As soon as eighty three realized that it wasn't who he had hoped, he sent a glare and turned his eyes away.

"Is it true?" He asked himself. "Are we the monsters here?"

—xXx—

"You realize the problem we have here, miss Cullen?"

I gritted my teeth towards the two men in front of me.

There was a time I idolized these two. There was a time I thought they only wanted to do good for our kind. Of course, I wanted to be free of them; but that didn't mean I didn't think of them in a good manner. They were the creators of the new world. They were everything our world stood for; and they dealt with the crimes with a fair hand.

Now... Now my views had been totally turned down. If they were willing to do that... To 97283, for no other reason than to find out if he was one of the members of a mythical coven; then what the hell could they do to to anyone else?

"By not only breaking into classified files, you are also refusing to tell us how you managed to obtain them? Alongside raising your hands to a superior... These are chargeable offenses."

"Then charge me." I said through an icy voice. It might've been the adrenaline coursing through my veins for me saying that, since the thought of my family never once went through my head. I didn't think about what this would do to them, only being able to visit me at set times... Perhaps not even visit me at all. But I didn't care. I was standing my ground. I was doing what my father had always taught me to do. Believe in what I thought was right, and what they were doing wasn't right at all.

"You say that," Stefan chuckled. "But your eyes say differently."

To prove a point, I rolled them. "I wish people would stop telling me what my eyes say."

Vladimir, who had been pacing back and forth, finally sat himself down beside his companion. He clasped his hands together in front of him, and sighed deeply through his nose.

"You realize we are left with only one option?"

I bit my tongue.

"As of tomorrow morning, your employment here is terminated. You'll be put on the next flight to Alaska, and are required to sign a discretionary form."

_The form Malakai had to sign... So he didn't leave because he wanted to, he had found out too much; didn't agree with it and was forced to leave. _

"What if I refuse to sign?" I arched an eyebrow towards them.

"Then we have no choice but to bring the safety of your family into the picture."

My heart stopped.

"You wouldn't want anything to happen to them now, would you?"

"You wouldn't."

Stefan leant forward, his dark red eyes glaring into my own. I knew what was going on here... They were playing good cop, bad cop. But whoever was who, I had no clue. All I was aware was... It was working.

"Wouldn't we?"

"Now now, Stefan." Vladimir placed a hand onto his companion's shoulder. "Leave the girl be. It is up to her on which she chooses to do."

His milky red eyes turned to me, and he offered me a very fake, friendly smile.

That smile wasn't meant to comfort me. It was meant to scare me, and currently... It was doing so. He was showing me just how much I was surrounded. How backed off into a corner I really was, and there was nothing I could do about it.

If I chose to speak up about this, and stick up for 97283; then my family would suffer. If I didn't, then he would suffer. In the end, it was a choice between blood, and bonds. I was the only one eighty three had opened up to the way he had, and he trusted me with things. But my family...

My family were my family.

I couldn't have them suffer after everything they'd done for me. Aunt Alice, who taught me how to dance. Or Aunt Rose, who had attempted to show me how to work a makeup brush, or Grandpa making me countless meals... Grandpa, with always treating me as if I were deathly ill; even though he knew I was faking it. Or Uncle Emmett and Jasper, who always lost play fights to me, just to make me smile and cheer out in victory...

Or mom and dad...

My heart was melting right there in front of me, in that wicked smile of my leaders.

"What would happen if I signed?" I whispered, averting my gaze down.

"You will return to Alaska as none of this ever happened. As if you were never here in the first place." Vladimir answered. "You will attend monthly appointments at the nearest facility to you, and that is it."

My eyes snapped up towards them. Monthly visits, instead of daily, or weekly? They were more or less offering me...

"You'll be free," Stefan nodded, finishing off my thoughts. "The one thing you've desired most, no?"

So they have heard about my desire to be free of this place? That I was working my way up to them, in hopes I'd be let loose; to live my life the way I wanted. The way my family had always wanted...

But that was nothing but a dream of mine. I was here for another reason now...

Eighty three needed my help. He needed me... I couldn't abandon him like that, could I?

"_**I refuse to put you, and those you care for in harms way."**_

I felt as though my heart was breaking. Shattering into a thousand pieces right in front of me. I was being forced to choose between my loyalty to my family, and... Eighty three.

Sweet, charming, sarcastic, funny eighty three, who had singled me out from anyone else. Who had chosen me, based on the fact he knew I was different. The dangerous criminal of the Red Zone, who would rather suffer all that pain; than let anyone know who he was... So that they wouldn't be in danger. So that _I _wouldn't be in danger.

I couldn't return to Alaska, acting as though none of this happened; because it had. In coming to Romania, I hadn't just found what it was like to be an independent woman; but I found myself. I found 97283.

Although our conversations had been on paper, and my knowledge of him was very limited... I knew that this was where I wanted to be. And he was who I wanted to be with, even if it meant I had to sit behind a glass wall. To wake up and not know he was there, waiting on me to keep him company would be torture.

To act as though I never knew him...

I would rather die tomorrow, than live for another hundred years doing such a thing because... Well, because... I cared about him, probably a little more than I should.

It was a rash realization, and probably very, very stupid - since he was a criminal, but I did. If I hadn't of met him, life would be dull. I would still be a zombie roaming around the halls, doing my work and doing as I was told. In this place, this world, of complete and utter dullness; he was the light. He was the excitement. In this world, full of vampire's and human's, rageful hate groups - he was the only one who was truthful. He hadn't lied to me once, for he hadn't told me anything to lie about!

But, I was being forced to leave the only real connection I had with someone. I knew, without even having to ask him, what he would write for me to do. Return home, and be with my family.

"W-will I be able to say goodbye?" I was unable to stop the tear from rolling down my cheek.

Stefan rolled his eyes, while Vladimir seemed to sympathize for me. I remembered once reading that he had lost his mate, his wife, and his soulmate in a vicious hate group attack. Although he had survived, he had said in an interview that his soul had died with her.

"You can." He nodded. "But you will be watched."

"You cannot be serious, Vladimir." Stefan frowned, a little outraged. "You cannot let her back in there."

"I can, and I will." He silenced his partner up with a raise of his hand. "Just sign the form, and you are free to return home and pack, then you can say your goodbyes."

On the table in front of them, Vladimir used his hand to push a piece of paper forward. Already, half of it was filled out.

**NOTICE OF EMPLOYMENT DEPARTURE.**

**Name: Renesmee Cullen.** **ID number code: ****031095.** **Date of departure: August 17th, 2028.**

**This notice is to state that, if the signed below, has decided to terminate her employment with the Hellix Facility, founded by Stefan and Vladimir. The signed below understands that despite the departure, the code of conduct and contract signed at the beginning of her employment stands. If information is leaked, to any party outside of the Hellix Facility employee's/Employers, may result in imprisonment.**

**This notice is also to state that the departing of ****031095** **agrees to return if contacted by Stefan and Vladimir, regarding anything within the Hellix.**

**Signed: _. Witness of signing:**_**Stefan and Vladimir. **_

My mouth was dry, as I read the words over.

This was it. I was getting my freedom, but in so; I was losing something so much more.

His smile flashed before my eyes once again, urging me to go on and take the pen Vladimir had handed out for me. With a shaky hand, I reached forward and took ahold of it. Slowly, I wrote my signature.

**Signed: **_**Renesmee Cullen**_**. Witness of signing:**_**Stefan and Vladimir. **_

Vladimir smiled at me and took the pen and page back, while Stefan wore a triumphant grin on his face. He had won...

"You're free to go, miss Cullen." Vladimir smiled.

I was no longer 031095. I was just... Renesmee.

And it didn't feel as good as I had imagined it would. In fact, it felt horrible. _I _felt horrible.

"Don't worry, child. Lima syndrome won't last forever." Stefan chuckled, leaning back in his chair. "You'll get over it soon enough."

Standing from the seat, I bowed towards the vampire leaders with the respect they expected, but didn't deserve. Giving into the defeat, I walked from the room and retreated home.

I decided to walk the ten minute journey to the village. I needed to savour the time I had on this land, in this city. It wouldn't be long before I was on a plane back to Alaska. It wouldn't be long until I was in the happy arms of my parents, who will no doubt be ecstatic with my newly found freedom. They would see it as a mission complete...

And while I would be living life to the fullest, he would be here... Held underground, for no other reason than the fact they thought of him being one of the members to a coven that supposedly was a threat to their society, to their rein.

This was a cruel world, and it was only now I was beginning to see it's true colors. Nothing was fair. Love, life, all was lost; due to the economy's greed for power. Lives were being ruined based on the fact someone may be more powerful than someone else...

A sister left without a brother...

A brother left without a sister...

A father left without a son...

And me, left without him.

I knew now why they said life wasn't easy, because this really, really wasn't. Was this just mere Lima syndrome? Was I only feeling these things because I was sympathetic for him? Surely that couldn't be so... Otherwise I would feel the same for everyone else, right? Like that little girl with he red hair, or the big guy that reminded me of my uncle Emmett...

I didn't feel this way about them. It was only about him... About eighty three.

Had eighty three suffered from Stockholm syndrome? A mere subject of circumstance? The fact that I had been the only one who hadn't abused him, and thus made him believe that it was an act of kindness?

I sincerely hoped not. For that wasn't what I felt in the slightest..

As I turned the corner of the corridor leading to my apartment, I was overwhelmed with the realization this was real. This was happening... My time here was finally over.

I just wanted to get inside, and begin to pack. For the sooner I had that done... The sooner I could say goodbye to the only boy who had ever shown me what it was like to live, and who had made these past few months worth living. I pushed the door open after inserting the key, and stepped into the place I had called home for almost three months.

The best three months of my life.

Letting the door close behind me, I let my eyes land onto the tome resting on the counter; where Nahuel had left it after he read a passage in Romanian. Although I had no clue as to what he had said, it was amusing to see him try; and then helpful of him to translate it for me. I picked it up, held it to my chest and sighed deeply. At least I could keep this as a reminder, even if I couldn't read it for now. I could go on to learn Romanian, just to read these words. These words that were supposedly 97283's life.

Walking across the telephone, I smiled sadly at the unread message.

It was from mom. I didn't even need to hear it in order to know who it was.

I sat myself down next to the telephone, flipped open the book to look over the words I already knew in English.

Bringing my legs up to my chest, I picked up the telephone and let the phone dial out the number that had called.

"_Hello?" _

"Hi mommy..."

"_Renesmee? Oh, hi sweetheart! Oh, it's so good to hear your voice." _A tear rolled itself down my cheek. "_How are you?" _

"I'm good... How is everyone?"

"_They're good too... We still miss you everyday." _

"I know.. But hey, I have some good news," I wasn't able to say that without my voice cracking; because to me... It wasn't good news at all. It was devastating news. Heartbreaking news...

"_Oh? What is it? Is everything okay, Renesmee?" _

Sucking in a breath, I let another tear roll down my cheek before I brought my hand up to wipe them away. "I'm coming home."

There was a brief silence on the other end of the phone, but I figured that was just my mother trying to take in the words I had just spoken. "_R-really?" _

"Yeah... First thing tomorrow, I'll be on my way home."

"_But why?" _

"Stefan and Vladimir..." Oh, how I hated them! "They're letting me go... Monthly visits to the Hellix Facility for checkups, and thats it. I'm finally... Free."

"_That's wonderful! Oh, my baby I am so proud of you! Edward! Edward! She's coming home!" _

I listened with a heavy heart as my mother cheered down the other end, unable to hold the sniffle of laughter to leave me. My mother could be a little eccentric at times, but that was one of the many reasons I loved her. Despite this choice being the hardest I had ever had to make; I knew it was the right one.

My family were my life. They were the reason behind my life, and no matter what; I couldn't abandon them. Not even for the possibility of a life with...

My eyes moved towards the tome at my side, and my hand reached out to brush across the page.

_The infamous Volturi twins are that of the most troublesome, and feared; yet there is no reason behind fearing them other than their superior gifts. These two individuals stand only for their coven, and the belief of a better world in secrecy. _

"_When you come home, we will have a party. Everyone in the neighbourhood can come, and hear the stories of your time in Romania. Not the facility, of course. But the time off you had to explore. Oh, I hope you took pictures!" _

With the voice of my mother on the end of the line, my eyes landed on something. My eyebrows narrowed in confusion at the Romanian words before me, but... They weren't just Romanian. They were names...

'**Numele lor sunt, de fapt Jane și Alec.'**

Jane...

My mind flashed towards the brief conversation I had with 97283, and replayed it as if it were a movie.

_Is there anything... I could know about you?_

He seemed reluctant to write anything down, but he eventually did. I presumed he was writing something down that everyone here must have already known, apart from me.

_**I have a sister.**_

I smiled gently. I had always wanted a sibling growing up, but obviously... Since my mother was now a vampire, all hopes of that had gone out the window. There were countless times I'd sit and dream of fighting over something with them, or sit together on the sofa watching the television, or doing... Siblingly stuff.

_What's her name?_

His lips twisted into a smile again.

_**Aenj.**_

Aenj.

My hand traced along the name slowly. Jane...

If I were to rearrange the words from Aenj...

Holy shit.

97284 had told me. He had told me who he was, without me even realizing it. He had said he would never confirm, nor deny who he was to anyone... But I was different.

He knew I was researching it, and thus must have presumed I would have come across the story of a female twin by the name of Jane; that being the true one. And instead of saying it outright, so that the camera's wouldn't find out... He had rearranged the letters, but kept the name there... In plain sight.

So, if his sister was indeed Jane... Then that would make the nameless prisoner of the Red Zone...

"Alec..."

"_Huh? What was that Renesmee?" _

"Oh, sorry! Mom, I gotta go. I need to pack. I'll call you later, okay? Bye!"

"_Renes-" _

I hung up the phone quickly, and grabbed the book to my lap.

Looking down to the page number, I hastily scrambled for the TV remote. Flipping the channel over, I was greeted by Octavia.

"Octavia, last search on the Volturi Rebellion. Page 684... Passage nine."

'_Finding page 684, passage nine.' _

The screen turned, and began to load up automatically.

It scrolled down to the passage, and my eyes widened in disbelief.

**Known for the lies of their gifts being used for evil, the twins stand for the complete opposite. Their coven stand for everything good, and just within the world; and hope to return it to the reign of the humans; with the vampire's living in secrecy. Although there will be human lives lost in the field of hunting for survival; they believe such a life where the human's are free from any fear of vampires, or vampire creatures alike is a life they deserve. **

**A life without fear of the darkness. A life in which, none of them had had. Jane and Alec, especially. Their story goes back to the late 800's, A.D. Born into a small anglo-saxon village within the hills of southern England; their lives were nothing but of constant fear. With the threat of war around them, and the uprising of vampire's life wasn't easy. And thus, when they lost their parents in an ambush- believed to be conducted by Vladimir and Stefan, due to the high reports of witch trials going on there - many of which turned out to be vampire's, and thus when they failed to drown in the river; they were sentenced to death by the stake. Vladimir and Stefan viewed this as a hate crimes, and sent forth an army to wipe the village out - they were found by none other than whom they call Father today. Aro Volturi, the founder, and creator of the Voluri coven, and soon to be the Volturi Rebellion.**

I should have read this sooner. I shouldn't have given up when I had, believing it to be the right thing. He was giving me the information, he was telling me this was true... He was Jane's brother, and thus he was... Alec.

Oh, how that name made my heart swell. I knew his name. Well, I hoped I knew his name!

A rapid knocking at my door broke me from my thoughts. "Nessie! Open up!"

Nahuel? This wasn't the time! Sure, I was supposed to be packing to leave; and I guess he wanted to say goodbye, but it wasn't the time! I needed to think something out. He had told me who he was, and so he must've meant something by it. He wanted me to do something about it... Right? Perhaps I should seek out Jane? But where the hell would I find her? There was bound to a be thousand Jane's out in the world...

"Nessie, c'mon! This is serious!"

Kaitlyn? Jesus, was this a group get together?

They showed no signs of giving up, and continued to knock rapidly against my door. I sighed deeply, and gave up. I was good at that, apparently.

Pulling the door open, they rushed in.

"Is it true?" Nahuel was the first to ask. "You're going home?"

I stared at him blankly.

"Of course it is, she freaking called Xavier out! Called them all out! I'm surprised she's still alive!"

I wasn't sure if Kaitlyn was trying to help or not, but her words weren't entirely calming.

"What d'you guys want? I have to pack." That was the closest thing to an answer Nahuel was going to get, for it was in plain black and white.

"Nessie, you have to listen to us." Nahuel said. "Their doing something... Something big."

"It's none of my concern any more," I sighed deeply, and pushed passed. I walked towards the corridor leading to my room. I needed to pack, I needed to say my goodbye to eighty three, and then somehow think of what the hell he wanted me to do with the information he had given me... If he even wanted me to do anything with it.

"They're going to kill him!" Nahuel said harshly. I froze on the spot. "They're going to kill him, Renesmee... If he doesn't tell them... And he wont. You know he wont."

What if... What if he knew this would happen? What if he knew this would happen, just as it had with Malakai; the only other individual to have looked into him; and as a parting gift... He told me his sister name. Telling me his sisters name, knowing that I would someday figure it out. A small way, in result, of giving me his own name. The very first thing I had ever asked him, and he couldn't give. He... He could be giving me this information as... As a goodbye.

I knew it would be childish of me to think he would last long here. Stefan and Vladimir were patient men, I'll give them that; but eventually that patience would crack. Deep down, I had a feeling 97283 knew that too; and it would only be a matter of time before he either caved do the torture... Or was put to death.

I turned around to look at him and Kaitlyn, standing side by side, staring at me.

I didn't want to believe his words. But Kaitlyn confirmed them with a nod.

"There was another file uploaded to my mom's desktop. A report... That's how we found out about you no longer..." Kaitlyn was fighting back tears. "Because they don't have you any more, someone in which he trusts; they're left with the last option. They were going to ask you to get information from him, and try it that way... But now, with you having done what you did... They're going to take him tomorrow, tell him your life is in the balance of him showing them he is who he originally said he was, and if he does - they'll know his weakness. _You. _They'll keep him as a weapon... And if he doesn't..."

"They'll kill him..." My voice squeaked. "But... But why do they want to use him as a weapon?"

Kaitlyn looked up towards Nahuel, and nodded her head.

She was giving him the all clear to tell me. After all, it had been her mother's files she had hacked into. It was her mother she was betraying. If this were to backfire, it would all be on her head; and Kaitlyn didn't seem to care. She was willing for all of that, just to that I knew the truth.

"First... To take down all the hate groups, then to move on to bigger things... They want everyone in blood farms, Renesmee. All human's... They want the world to belong to vampire's, and vampire's alone. A utopia... For us."

How... What... But why? It didn't make sense! Why was Doctor Mallory going along with this?! Her daughter was a human! Employee's within the whole of the Hellix Facility franchise were built up on human employee's also. By doing this, they were going against those who believed in them! This wasn't just corrupted and twisted; this was monstrous.

"And... He is either going to do all this, or he's going to die." I whispered.

His expression fell, and he hastily rushed forward to engulf me in a hug. His arms wrapped around me in a tight embrace, and he held on as if I were a lifeline. I wasn't aware, up until that moment, just how much I really needed that...

I clutched onto him tightly, while burying my face into his shoulder. It was then that the tears began to fall freely. I had made such an effort here. I had come here with the hopes of becoming free, and now all I wanted was to stay. I wanted to stay here, and be close to eight- _Alec. _

If that was his name...

I wanted to be there for him. I wanted to see his smile again, and again for the rest of my days. I wanted to make him laugh, and have him make me laugh. I wanted his suffering to end.

But not in death. He didn't deserve death. He deserved to be free. To see the skies, and the clouds, and feel the sun on his skin... To have his sister at his side again, and to speak freely. To have no walls, or glass bound him. He deserved _everything._

_"To market, to market... Home again, home again..." _

Nahuel pulled himself away from me, to rest his hands either side of my face. His thumbs moved to rub away the tears streaming down my face.

"Look at me, Renesmee." He forced me to look at him, so I didn't have a choice either way. "We're not going to let that happen, okay?"

"B-but... But how?"

"Do you trust us?"

I... I didn- "There's no time for this, Renesmee. Do you trust us?"

"Yes. I trust you, Nahuel." I nodded. "I trust you both, with my life."

Nahuel smiled gently, and let his firm grip on either side of my face fall. Kaitlyn stepped forward into view, to stand at his side once again.

"Good, cause that might be what's on the line here."

—xXx—

I didn't understand why they were doing this for me, but then again I doubt I ever would understand the length's they would go for me. Nahuel had punched someone, after all; and Kaitlyn was betraying her mother.

And now... They were doing this for me too. I was fearful that the plan wouldn't work, but who wouldn't be? This was one of the most dangerous things I had ever done in my life... Probably _the _most dangerous thing I had ever done. I had thought of myself rebellious when I stayed up past curfew; but this... This surpassed that completely.

"We've got you." Nahuel nodded his head. "Remember... 265318349, and only do it when it's at the left."

What was it with this place and numbers, passkeys and more numbers? It was a wonder how anyone didn't become confused. I know I was! I'd never been good with math, or numbers; but working in this business ensured you had to learn fast, and that numbers were your new best friends.

265318349. I would remember that... Merely because I had wrote it down on my wrist, which was currently covered by the sleeve of my blue shirt. Eighty three said he liked blue... And so, I was wearing it just for him. As a parting gift, more or less.

I fiddled with the material of my shirt as the elevator doors closed behind me, leaving Kaitlyn and Nahuel standing within the lobby. They had their own parts to play.

_-3, -4. _

The doors opened, and I exited into a semi-busy block. Due to the fact I wasn't wearing a white coat, I was looked at funny; but then ignored once they realized it was only me. I guess the word hadn't got out that my employment here had been terminated after all.

Oddly, I was thankful for that. It meant I could venture past these walls a little more without people looking at me as though I didn't belong there. I was still one of them, in their eyes.

Slipping down the multiple steps leading to the solitary confinement corridor, I held my breath as I pushed the door open.

The room was exactly as I had left it, as always. Cold, bare, and gray. Boy, had I come to love this room.

I closed the door behind me, glanced up to the corner, and focused my eyes in the particular spot Nahuel had instructed me too, and sure enough; there was the camera. I dropped my bag onto the floor, and made my way towards the glass quickly.

97283 was there.

He was sitting on his bed, with his arms wrapped around his legs; his head buried into his knees. His shoulders were moving; indicating that he was breathing. I dreaded for him to look up, as I would be able to see the torture he had gone through. Having watched that video log from the doctor, I now knew why he looked as bad as he did. Reliving his transformation was the worst fate possible, and he had gone through it so many times...

It wouldn't surprise me in the slightest if he was exhausted. Physically, and mentally.

I held both my hands against the glass, and just as before;

_To market, to market..._

His arms tightened themselves around his knees. Why... Why wasn't he looking up? He always looked up when I did this; it was the signal for him to know it was me, and not anyone else. Oh no... Did they know that now too? Had he been tricked?

I glanced down towards the notebook I had left, and frowned at the torn page. Beside it, a screwed up piece of paper.

Letting my hands fall from the glass, I crouched down to pick the paper up.

Unfolding it, I let my brown hues read the words in big, chunky letters.

**She's gone, y'know? 031095 isn't coming back; just like Zvan. It's just gonna be you and I soon, eighty three. Perhaps you should open up to someone that's going to stick around.**

I didn't need to know who wrote this, for I had a fairly good idea as it was. There was only one person who had ever been jealous of the connection eighty three and I had. He had wanted to have been the one praised on his steps forward with the resident who refused to cooperate with anyone. Xavier.

I screwed the piece of paper up in my hand, and tossed it to the side; much like he must have done.

So they were making him believe that I was leaving... Did he believe that with Zvan? That he abandoned him, and I was doing the same? Oh, how my heart ached with such a possibility. I would never, ever, willingly leave him. I knew that now.

_Home again, home again... _

_To market, to market... Home again.._

I must've been getting on his nerves with my tapping, for his head jerked up with rage in his eyes, ready to pounce in hatred to whomever was tormenting him; but it all died away the moment his eyes found it was me.

I smiled at him with everything I had, and bounced on the spot. "It's me..."

Although he couldn't hear me, he reacted to it. He was off his bed in an instant, slow and shakily, but he got off it and rushed to the cell wall. Both his hands were pressed against the wall for support, while his eyes danced with mine.

His lips were moving... He was trying to talk to me. So many words at once, but I knew what he was saying.

He couldn't believe it was me here...

I looked down to the pad of paper and quickly pointed to it. He nodded in agreement, and moved towards the table to pick up his own.

_**I thought I'd never see you again. They told me you left... **_

A sad smile kept it's way onto my face at reading that. I shook my head gently towards him, and stroked my hand across the glass by his face; as though I were doing so on his cheek.

**_But you are leaving? _**

I held back a sob, as I slowly nodded my head towards him.

**_And you're not coming back, are you? _**

I shook my head gently. I wouldn't be back... Not to this place, at least.

**_They're making you, aren't they? Because of me... _**

I didn't want to nod my head, but I couldn't refuse him the truth. He had done nothing but give me the truth in return.

I nodded slowly.

**_It's probably for the best, Renesmee. At least you will be safe._**

Eighty three's legs seemed to buckle from under him, and he fell to his knees in front of me. I quickly crouched down to meet his level. I could see the lost look within his gaze. The despair seeming glance that shattered my heart more than what it already was. I hated doing this to him... But I had too.

To give him a piece of mind, I quickly grabbed hold of my own notebook; and the broken pencil.

Despite it being hard to write with, I did my best with what I had.

_My time here has been the greatest time in my life. I've learnt so much from you, 97283. You've made me laugh in more ways anyone ever had. You are not a bad person, okay? Do not let anyone ever make you think that... And you will be free of this place. I promise you. _

He scoffed, and rolled his onyx black eyes at me.

_I'm so sorry... I should never have done any of this... I shouldn't have reacted the way I did when you looked at me. Because of that, you're suffering. You are going to suffer at their hands more, because of me. None of this would have ever happened if we hadn't eve met. _

He frowned at me, and hastily began to write down yet again.

_**I don't regret any of it, so dry your eyes. There's no moment that I regret since the moment that we met. I'm grateful to have met you, otherwise I would have lived my whole life in here; believing that the world is a dark place. You are the brightness, Renesmee. You showed me what it was like to be in the sunlight again... Just by smiling at me. Don't deny me that smile again, for it may be the last time I ever see it.**_

Although he had told me to dry my tears, I couldn't. I did end up smiling though. A sad, sorrow filled smile what was slowly shattering me from the inside out.

_**If our time has gone to fast, at least I can say I've lived at last... In these few months, I have felt more alive in what I ever have done. **_

_**I'm glad to have ever met you. **_

I quickly looked around to the camera, and frowned.

Looking back, he seemed to be readying himself to say goodbye fully. He placed the notebook down, and stared at me with his hands pressed against the glass. The sad smile that was on his face, reflecting my own, was the hardest part of all this.

_They let me come here to say goodbye... But before I do, I need to ask you one thing. _

I glanced up for a short second, only to shrug his shoulders in response.

_Is your name Alec? _

When he looked up and read the words I had wrote down, I watched as his pupil dilated slightly. That was all the conformation I needed.

I looked at the camera once again, and my heart jumped out of his chest the moment I saw it's small red light was facing the left; directly off of the cell. Off of eighty three and me.

I didn't have time to waste. I quickly stood from my seat, all the while having his eyes on me. I crossed over to the small keypad on the side of the wall, which caused alarm bells to ring for 97283. He was on his feet, having moved from our original seated area to the closest area to where I was; trying to access the keypad.

His hands banged against the wall to get my attention. They were frantic, and worrisome, but I couldn't look up. Not yet... I just had too-

Yes!

They keypad opened up, and I hastily pulled my sleeve up.

Following the numbers going up my arm, I typed them in to the number pad.

**2-6-5-3-1-8-3-4-9.**

There was a creak, which caused me to jump out of my skin. Then there was a small bang; and then a terrible hissing noise.

I stepped back slowly, and watched as the wall of glass began to be drawn upward.

The room became colder as the air from inside his cell engulfed the room I was standing in. My eyes were on eighty three as the glass separating us was pulled up; before completely vanishing.

He didn't move. I couldn't move. He wasn't breathing. I was finding it hard to breathe.

And then he did move... He reached forward; as if the glass was still there. As if he were expecting to be stopped by the barrier, and for me to press my hand against it also.

That must've been what he was expecting, so I did. I walked forward slowly, and reached my hand out.

Our hands met, and pressed against one another. I felt his hard, marble skin against my own. I felt the coldness of his touch, and the firmness of his fingers against mine.

He finally let out a breath, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Renesmee?"

A croaked sob left my lips, of happiness and joy. He was here... He was right there. He said my name... I heard his voice!

"It's me..."

His eyes closed at the sound of my voice finally hitting his ears; and it was as if a child were hearing for the first time. He had been cut off from the world, only hearing the voices of those who wished him harm; and now he was hearing mine.

He wasn't imagining it. He would never have to imagine it again. Not if I had anything to do with it.

He clasped his fingers between mine, and stepped forward; his foot coming past the space where the barrier had separated us. His eyes slowly opened once again, and stared into mine deeply.

"My name _is _Alec."


	11. Chapter 11: Bonnie and Clyde

**Chapter eleven: **Bonnie and Clyde.

—**TWO HOURS PRIOR**—

"Alright, so we all know our places?" Nahuel asked, his hands laying flat against the countertop. He looked between Kaitlyn and I, a dead serious look upon his face. It was vital that we got this right; otherwise lives could be at stake here. Not only ours, but eighty three's especially. If something went wrong, and they were alerted to our plan; they would no doubt target him.

After all, he was supposed to be one of the most dangerous vampire's known - but believed as a myth - to our world. But still, despite that Nahuel had gone over it once before; I couldn't quite get my head around this. This wasn't just some diabolical plan; this was sounding the drums of war. Not only that, we were going against our worlds leaders... A crime that no one would ever consider to commit. They were our saviors...

No, Renesmee. They're not.

They were monsters. Demons. The only thing the feel is greed, beneath those pretty faces; was emptiness inside. They were savages; killers at the core. To their own kind, and the human kind. They didn't want the good for our kind, or the humans. This was all a ploy of theirs, so that one day they could rise up more than they already were; and take the world as their own.

"Once more," I said. I needed to know exactly what to do; before we went forth and committed treason.

"Yeah, I could do with it once more too." Kaitlyn nodded. "Especially the part where I'm the bait.."

"You're not bait," Nahuel sighed deeply through his nose. "You're a distraction."

"To two vampire's... How the hell is that no bait?"

Nahuel rose his hand to the bridge of his nose, giving it a tight squeeze.

"Alright... Renesmee... You go down there, and act as though you are saying goodbye. The guards are expecting that much, and judging by O'Donnell and McPherson's records; they'll be having a great ole' chuckle over it."

I nodded my head. Going down there and saying goodbye was easy enough. It was what I was originally intending on doing anyhow. I just hadn't really figured out what I was going to say. I supposed I could merely think on the spot... I hoped I could do that, anyhow.

"And while that is happening, Kaitlyn; you make your way up to the security room. O'donnell and McPherson will be in there. Do _whatever _you have to to get their attention away from the monitor, and make sure you turn the camera to the left, giving Renesmee the signal. Ness, you keep an eye on that camera but keep it subtle... If they notice you constantly looking, they'll figure something's up."

"Do I use my body?" Kaitlyn tilted her head. "I mean, I don't mind... But what if they like.."

Kaitlyn made a quick bite, clicking her teeth together. Clearly, she was worried that they'd _eat _her. I'd be worried too, honestly. Two vampire security guards? It was probably a given as to why Vladimir and Stefan had made sure the ones watching the camera's were vampire's. That way, there was no threat they'd fall asleep on the job, since they literally _couldn't _sleep.

"They won't." Nahuel rolled his eyes. "McPherson is weird. I spoke to him once in the breakout area. He's 'saving the bite' for the one he wants to spend forever with."

Well, that was sorta cute...

"And O'Donnell is the hard one. He's got a girlfriend, so he probably won't be interested... Unless it's super tempting."

"Super tempting," Kaitlyn repeated with a nod. "I got it."

"And what'll you be doing?" I asked.

Throughout most of all of this, Nahuel had focused mainly on what we were to do, and how we should do it. But not once had he went across what he would be doing, while we were off playing decoy and saying goodbye.

"Xavier is on shift, and he does a lap of _everything. _Making sure everyone's doing their jobs... Which means he will, at some point, be going to the security room, or coming down to check those in solitary confinement."

"So you're going to keep him busy?"

Nahuel nodded his head. "It'll be hard, but I got it."

"Can't I handle Xavier?" Kaitlyn frowned. "I can handle him a little better than these two security guys..."

"No, because I don't have anything to distract McPherson or O'Donnell. They're down to you, Kat."

She sighed, but nodded in agreement. Personally, I sorta figured she _wanted _to be in the presence of Xavier for another reason...

"Okay, so what do I do when the camera is at the left?"

Finally back on track, Nahuel stared directly into my eyes.

"This is the big thing, Renesmee." He said in a serious tone. "As soon as you get that wall up, that's it. Eighty three is free. Now, we know _nothing _about him; other than he responds to you. The moment that wall isn't there, that could change. He could turn on you..."

I hadn't thought of it like that, but I supposed that was a possibility. There was no guarantee that eighty three wouldn't turn against us; but there was also no guarantee that he would. This was a matter of taking the risk, and for him; I was willing to do it.

"If he does, then at least he'll be free."

Although I knew Nahuel didn't really like that answer, he nodded.

"Alright. When the Camera is at the left; you go to the keypad and open that little _shit. _Use everything you can to get that thing open, and once you do; you put in the code 2-6-5-3-1-8-3-4-9."

I nodded my head along with his words, taking them in as if they were the codes in which I'd live by. Come to think of it, they were in a way. This all revolved around me getting this code right.

One minor mistake, and I could set off the alarms.

Just to be safe, I reached forward and took the pen in which Nahuel had tried to draw a small diagram as to where we should be. Quickly pulling the sleeve of my shirt up, I began to write down the code he had said.

"How did you get this code?" I asked as I quickly wrote it down on my flesh.

Nahuel scoffed. "Turns out we aren't the only ones stupid enough to go against our superiors for you."

I glanced up to him and arched an eyebrow curiously. "Orchid. She didn't even ask why I needed the code, she just handed it over."

I couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. She was, basically unknowingly, going against her uncle. This sort of thing could probably end his career. A prisoner escaping on his watch? That wouldn't go down well... I just knew it.

"As much as I love hearing about your love life an' all, Nahuel... What the hell d'we do once he's out?" Kaitlyn asked the all important question.

"Well, if all goes well and he _does _cooperate with us, we get the hell out of here."

Well, that was a given. Staying within the grounds of the Hellix Facility was out of bounds. Once they found he was missing, I didn't doubt the fact there would be a large uproar within the facility.

Groundscape doom, I guessed. Door to door checks. Each and every crevice searched for the missing convict. We would need to get as far away from the facility as possible.

"When do we do this?" Kaitlyn then asked.

"... Well," He looked to his wrist watch, and then back to Kaitlyn. "Xavier's shift started half an hour ago.. Fiona will be in a meeting with Vladimir and Stefan now. So we can go as soon as possible, once you're ready."

"I'm ready." Kaitlyn nodded.

Then their eyes turned to me. It was down to me. The plan was set, and gone over multiple times. Now all that was left was to actually do it. If none of this went well, I would be signing my own conviction; or death penalty - whichever Stefan and Vladimir decided be the less merciful.

Not only that, but all those helping me would come crashing down around me also. There were so many risks... So many possibilities of this not working...

But the image of eighty three's smiling face flashed before my eyes. To live in a world where that smile didn't exist wouldn't be living at all. It would be a mere existence. The sight of his face screwed up in pain, enduring that torturous device was almost enough to cause tears to come to my eyes.

Letting my hand trail across the markings of the code written across my wrist - now realizing this mere code was his freedom, _our_ freedom - I made up my mind.

He couldn't go through that again. I wouldn't let him... Or I would die trying.

Looking up to my two, best and closest friends I'd realize I would probably ever come to have, I nodded.

"I'm ready. Let's go now."

There was no turning back now.

—**PRESENT**—

His hand clasped in mine trembled with uncertainty. With confusion, and hesitance. The touch he offered me was as though I was a delicate flower; and he was far too cautious to even cause a single hair harm, but at the same time - he was holding it as though it would be the last time he'd ever hold something that was alive again. He was relishing in the touch of someone else, after going so long without having it, and he planned on keeping it for as long as fate allowed. He was fearful my grasp would be torn away from him.

His eyes were surveying me as if I were an oil painting; one that only he would ever have the privilege of looking at, and thus ensuring him that he should take a good look, before it was taken and hidden forever. The other hand, that was not within my own, moved up to my face.

The moment his finger pads touched my cheek, he retracted it quickly; as though a powerful volt of shock rushed through him.

"It's okay..." I urged him on with a small nod.

His dark black eyes sparkled with my words, and once again he gently reached his hand forward to press against my cheek. The fingertips of his four fingers crushed down my face in a way I had never been touched before. How could someone deemed as dangerous as he be so soft and gentle? It simply wasn't done... Criminals were not soft, nor were they gentle; were they?

They couldn't be, based on their crimes... But eighty three was. No. _Alec _was. His touch was the softest I had ever come to meet. The hesitance in which he put towards the simplest of touches were not nothing I could have ever imagined.

Alec's trailing fingers moved from my cheek to my lip; cautiously running them over the bottom lip as though it were a bubble he was afraid to burst.

"Is this real?" He whispered. "I fear I'm having another hallucination like the past..."

He must've been talking about the mental breakdown he had from blood withdrawal. His eyes were black, so he was bound to be hungry. It would only make sense that he think such a thing; since the last time had been so traumatic for him.

But this wasn't anything like that time. He wasn't hallucinating, nor were I. I was right there, my hand clasped in his; while his other free hand roamed my face, taking in every small feature I had.

"This is real." I smiled at him gently. "I'm right here."

A breath hitched from his lips, and he reacted in that same moment. His hand was torn from mine, and his other hand removed itself from my face. Instead, they firmly planted themselves around me; pulling me tightly to his chest.

His head was buried into my neck, and his arms captivated me whole. I could feel his arms all around me. I could feel _him _all around me. Touch, sight... Smell.

Oh, did he smell heavenly.

Nothing like what I would have expected at all.

The scent which intoxicated my sense of smell, and even taste was overpowering. It was musky, earthy. The aroma wasn't anything like Dad, or any of my uncles - who mainly consisted of smelling like the sweetest of lavender. Instead of the sweetest of herbs, Alec had the smell of spice. Of fire, consuming the earth for all it was. He smelt like cinnamon. Sweet, musky and delicious. I had always loved it when grandma put cinnamon in her baking, for it always gave her baked goods an extra kick.

"Sei un angelo." He whispered into my ear.

It took everything within me for my knees not to buckle. I knew little about languages; for I figured I had eternity to learn them. But this particular one... I knew a small amount. Enough to know what language it was, and what he had said.

In Italian, and so sweetly, Alec had whispered the three words translating to; '_You are an angel.'_

Truthfully, I felt like one but only because I was in the presence, in the embrace of a God.

But whatever God he was, I was soon to find out.

"We have to leave," I, regretfully, pulled myself away from him. "We need to get you out of here."

Alec nodded his head in agreement, and took my hand once again. "Lead the way; I will follow."

The unspoken promise behind his words melted my heart more than what it already was. He was promising to follow me anywhere; even into darkness, if this all went wrong. But that didn't mean he wouldn't put up a fight. The myth was true, and holding onto my hands was one of the worlds most dangerous immortal twins. What one it was, I was yet to find out.

The one who consumed your body with fire? Or the one who took everything away?

Gripping tighter onto his hand in mine, I began to lead him out of the confined space. He was in quite a hurry to get out of there, not that I blamed him. If I had spent two months locked inside some cage, bound to stare at the same four walls for that whole time; I'd be quick to take the chance to get out of there as soon as I could too.

In the narrow corridor, I lead him up to the stairs; but he seemed hesitant at the very last corner. His hand gave a violent tug to stop me.

I turned my attention to look at him, and found him frowning at the double doors leading to the stairwell.

"C'mon," I tried to pull him, but he refused to move. Oh, no. Don't be difficult now! "We need to get out of here."

"Shh," he whispered; and returned the gesture of tugging my arm. "Someone's coming."

As he said that, the double doors open; and my head spun around to land on the figure coming through. Oh, crap! We hadn't thought about what would happen if this were to occur! God damn you, Nahuel! So much for this plan being the best option! My first thoughts were of Xavier, and what his reaction would be if it were him.

But it wasn't

The figure to come through the door was slightly shorter than the older appearing male known as my superior. Or ex superior, since I'd been fired. The male who stood before us... Was Christopher.

He froze on the spot automatically, his bright red eyes widening with surprise, and then horror as he noticed the boy behind me. "97283..."

"Christopher, you need to help me..."

"What's he doing out of his cell?" Chris pointed a finger at Alec behind me. Alec gave a tight squeeze to my hand in response. "H-he shouldn't be out of his cell!"

"_Please,_ Christopher... They'll kill him if I don't get him out of here."

Ruby eyes flicked between me, and the prisoner behind my back; clutching onto my hand - ready to pull me behind him if he were to try anything. Chris wouldn't do that... He was a good guy. He was my friend! He had even given me rides into work when I had been running late! Hell, he sat with me on my first day here, just to ease my nerves.

"Take him back," Christopher finally said. "Take him back to his cell, and we can pretend like none of this ever happened..."

"Chris-"

Christopher's posture moved to take that of a threatening stance; at though he were ready to pounce. Or... Ready to force eighty three back to his cell; and most likely go through me doing so. "Renesmee, please... Don't do this. Just listen to me... I don't want to have to hurt you-"

A growl erupted from behind me, and I was violently tugged backward.

"You can try."

I wasn't sure what emotion came across Christopher's face first. Surprise, due to the fact the infamous eighty three had spoken to him; or fear, since now the prospect that he would have to go against _him._

Had he not thought that far? Had he just thought Alec would return to his cell without putting up a fight?

In a blink of an eye, Chris lunged forward - causing Alec to react rather quickly. It was impressive for someone who looked as weak as he did. The lack of blood in his system was probably slowing him down, but he was still just as quickly. The two of their bodies collided, and slid across the floor in a rapid speed.

Both putting up a struggle on the floor, Alec somehow managed to get on top and pin the male to the floor. I pressed my back against the wall and watched with wide, unwavering eyes.

Alec was staring right into Christopher's red orbs; and slowly they closed. As though he had fallen asleep...

Sensory paralysis.

Alec got himself up off Christopher's limp body, quickly grabbed hold of his leg and began to drag him up the corridor... And then into the room we had just emerged from.

"Where are you going?"

"Keep watch." Alec answered in a clipped tone, leaving me no time to reply; nor will too. Honestly, the mere tone he had used was enough to render me to silence, with no desire to question him.

We didn't have time for this! Whatever he was doing! If Christopher had come down here, then there would be others, wouldn't there? He couldn't keep doing this with ever-

The door opened again, and Alec emerged... Wearing Christopher's clothes. The snappy, stylish black suit I had first met him in. His tie was done up right to the top button. He was pulling on the white labcoat that had been on Christopher's body when he finally reached me again. Wasting no time, he retook my hand and began to pull me along.

"What did you do to him?" I squeaked, trying to keep up with his rapid pace up the steps.

"I didn't kill him," Alec rolled his eyes. "I just thought it would be a little less obvious for me to walk through here if I weren't in those rags. Since, I don't know if you've noticed; but anytime a captive is outside of their cell; they're gagged and in chains."

Well, they weren't really chains, but I could see where Alec was coming from. "Let's go."

I nodded my head, and began to pick up the pace. At least now I knew what twin I had broken out of the Red Zone. The painkiller twin.

Finally coming up to the final steps; the door leading to the cell blocks; I felt my nerves beginning to kick in finally. This was it. All we had to do was get through here, to the elevator and we were free.

Instead, Alec continued to go upstairs. "Wait, the exit is that wa-"

"I have to find something first," Alec shook his head, and tugged my hand again. I put up a little bit more of a fight this time, and held onto the railing. He glared at me. "I need to know."

"Know what?"

"Trust me!"

I stared at him wide eyed, while he did the exact same. For three seconds, that gaze held; until he finally let go of my hand and began up the steps himself.

"_Alec!_" I hissed. He was going to get himself killed! With no other choice, I rushed up the steps after him. The floor above us is where I found him waiting.

"Took your time." He smirked.

Trust him to use his sarcasm here! I might care about this guy, but there was a time and a place for sarcasm; and when we were on a mission that may lead to our demise was _not _the time, nor place!

He pushed open the door and began into the corridor. He held his head low as he briskly walked on, with me at his side.

"What floor are we on?" Alec asked in a hushed tone.

"Huh?"

"This floor, above the cells... What is it?"

Oh... Of course he wouldn't know what floor his usual cell was held on. He didn't know anything about the place that had been his home for god knows how long.

"Uh... minus three. We're below ground."

"Of course we are," Alec scoffed. How the hell could he find that funny?! "Were do they hold records?"

"Records of what?"

"... What do they call us here... Uh, Residents. Yes, records of residents."

I pursed my lips while struggling to keep my pace up in time with his. To say my heart skipped a beat the moment I saw a figure making it's way down the corridor we were making our way up would be an understatement. Alec merely turned his head away as they passed, and to my surprise... They didn't notice a single thing.

In fact, they even smiled at me as they passed.

Perhaps the whole clothing was a good idea after all!

"Records of residents, Renesmee," Alec nudged my arm. "Today please. I've been stuck here for longer than needed."

"Okay, okay." I tried my hardest to think back. God, Renesmee! Think! You have been given a tour of this place, for Christ sake!

_"Once we are done here, I will have someone show you around the whole facility. For now, we are going to stick to the main rooms in which you may be stationed."_

_Great. The more simple it is, the easier it would be to remember. "I trust Christopher showed you the employee elevator?" She looked over her shoulder._

_"He did, yes."_

_"Good. Well, there are three elevators for employee use only. You'll be shown them in time. To get to this floor without passing through reception is combination starkey seven."_

_"Starkey seven. Alright." I nodded._

_Passing through another door, we were met with stairs. Walking up them in brisk easy steps, we exited through a set of double doors and entered a hallway with elevator doors in front._

_"This is where you'll come out after pressing in that key. Along the hall," she pointed to her left. "Is my office. Eight four three. Don't hesitate in coming to me, or my assistant Matthew for anything at all. And down to our right," she switched her hand to point to the right. "Is the file room. If anyone asks for any paperwork, documentation or files; you'll find them there. They are all alphabetized, so it should be easier for you to locate."_

_I nodded my head gently. "File room, your office on the same floor. Easy enough."_

"Starkey seven!" I quickly said, causing Alec to look at me with confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"That's the floor we need to get on... It's got the file room. If we can find an elevator, then we can get there by that key."

Alec nodded his head, and quickly grabbed my hand once again. I was positive he had no clue as to where we were, because I certainly didn't. All the hallways we went down looked exactly the same. Plus, it didn't help that anytime we saw someone coming down the opposite side, Alec would pull me from our set route to a different one.

God must have been smiling down on us, for somehow; I spotted an elevator.

"This way," I quickly said; pulling him in the direction.

Standing in front of the doors, I quickly put in my key. _031095. _

The device opened up, and allowed me to quickly put in starkey seven.

Glancing up to the digital numbers above the doors, I bit into my lip.

It was coming. _Slowly. _

"Nothing's happening," Alec stated the obvious. Clearly, he was annoyed and a little rushed. When I looked up, I could tell why.

Coming down the corridor towards us were two security guards. They hadn't noticed us yet, for they were in deep conversation; but that was besides the point. Alec had barely managed to pin Christopher down as it was; how he would be able to deal with two at a time, I wouldn't know. I had no experience in combat, so I was rendered helpless.

One of the guards looked up, and connected eyes with mine. Alec quickly turned his head away, and stared down to me. Reflecting in his onyx black eyes was the emotion of complete and utter perturbation. He was unsure as to what would occur if we were found, just as I were.

This couldn't be it. We couldn't end here! We had only just gotten this far! We weren't even out of the blasted building for christ sake!

_Ding._

Before I had a chance to react, Alec had pulled me into the elevator. With the adrenaline bursting through my veins; I quickly pressed the button to close the doors. The doors shut just as the guards came to a stop outside of it; cursing us for not holding the elevator for them.

I fell back against the wall and let out a large sigh. For now, the slow ride up to the floor in which Fiona and Xavier's office rested, alongside the file room; I could at least get to grips with the shakes I'd managed to gather.

Trying to calm my breathing, I lifted my eyes up to the male across from me. He seemed as calm as a river. His face expressionless; other than the daring smile on his face.

"What're you smiling at?" I frowned. "We almost got caught!"

His smile only grew more. "Your voice is better than what I could have imagined."

A fresh burst of color and heat rose to my cheeks, while I tried with all my might to keep it under control. "This isn't the time for flirting."

"It's always the time for flirting," Alec chuckled, reaching out and grabbing my arm. He pulled me to him, and held me to his chest. His chin was pressed against my head; while my ear was pressed against his chest - listening for the heartbeat that would never come. "I won't say thank you until we are free."

"If we ever get free." I whispered, letting my eyes close. It was wrong of me to relax in such a time like this, but I couldn't help it. In his arms... Even despite the fact he had been classified as a criminal, I had never felt safer.

"We will," Alec whispered back. "And when we do, I'm going to give you the world."

_The world in which we should already be living in. _

I hoped the text from that tome was correct. That the Volturi didn't crave war, or violence. That they wanted serenity of secrecy; where no parties would die on account of hate for one another. It would take time for the vampire race to be considered fake, a mere horror story, but it could happen. And perhaps then... Perhaps then we will finally know peace.

The doors opened up, and I stepped away from Alec.

"Let's get whatever you're looking for, so we can get the hell out of here."

He smirked. "I knew I was right in choosing you."

It must have been natural for him. The ability to make me blush, for once again my cheeks flourished into bright colors. I took his hand this time, and lead him out of the corridor. Finally on a floor I knew well, I began to navigate our way through the narrowed corridors; our footsteps finally silent due to the carpet on the floor.

Up ahead, I quickly began to run towards the file room. Alec was up to speed, and in the same moment we came to the file room door; he pushed me inside and closed it.

He turned to look at me, and then to the large room surrounding us. He walked past me, and towards the wired barrier like wall; holding even more cabinates full of paperwork and files. "Which one?"

"The files are there..." I pointed to the cabinet at the far back. "They're all alphabatized, based on whatever you're looking for."

"J." He said. "I need the J files."

Arching an eyebrow, I walked past the wired barrier also; my eyes scanning the dull gray storage cases. _E... F... D... H... I... _

"J." I smiled, resting my hand on top of it. "Right here."

Alec quickly made his way over, and pulled the cabinet open. The multiple files that followed as the drawer was pulled from it's resting place was enough to even make my eyes bulge.

He began to get to work automatically. His hands frantically flipping past the countless pieces of paperwork; every now and then pausing to pull a piece of paper out and read over the details.

Whatever he pulled out to read was never what he was looking for, since he'd put it right back and continue his search.

"These aren't kept well," he commented in an ice like tone. "They should be organized on name, age, date of incarceration... Not just thrown in like this."

"Hey! I organized some of these," I defended myself. I doubt I would ever forget the countless hours I had spent in here going through files - mainly the lack of his, actually - nor the countless papercuts I had received in doing so.

"Remind me never to hire you as my secretary then."

I rolled my eyes at his joking mannerism, and adjusted my gaze towards the door. "What are we looking for?"

"... This is futile. Is there any other way I can check directly for her name?"

Her? I felt a pang of jealousy as I stated at him. "Uhm... I guess there's the mainframe where they keep the documents, in case anything gets damaged."

"Take me there."

No please? Well, charming and flirtatious was the prisoner; but polite he was not!

"That's probably four corridors down, and a sharp turn to the left..."

Alec nodded his head and went for the door. I was quick to stop him, so that I could open the door and peer out. Finding that the coast was clear, after a few human workers turned a corner, I gripped onto his hand and pulled him back into the open.

We maneuvered our way through the corridors with ease, as always. Any face we came to cross, Alec would either turn his head in a direction in which they couldn't see his features completely, or pull me off into a different corridor and demand we reroute.

That happened twice, so far. But once we were back on track and were making our way to a forked corridor; I tried to pull him to the left, he refused to budge. Turning back to look at him, I frowned at the sight of his head directly up; sniffing at the air.

"Alec?"

"Someone's bleeding,"

He didn't give me a chance to reply before his hand was out of mine and following the scent. Sure enough, even I could smell it. It was vague, but it was there. Almost like a silent triangle ringing in the back of the ear, causing a small nibble of irritation at the back of the throat; but to someone who was as starving as Alec... It must have been like a lunch bell screaming loudly, causing his throat to burn with a violent passion. It wasn't time for the residents to get their daily intake, so I didn't understand how..

I quickly took after his hurried pace, and eventually found him forcing a door open with everything he had. On the wall directly beside the door he had just busted open...

_Security unit. _

That's where Kaitlyn was! Or, had been!

I rushed the rest of the way; to find Alec ripping the head of one of the security guards bodies and tossing it to the side. He turned his eyes to the human in the corner, and my eyes followed his.

Kaitlyn stood against the wall, her eyes wide with surprise and fear; but overall amazement.

"Holy crap... You're... You're..."

I couldn't get rid of the image of the IV lines hanging from her arms. Either side, directly in the crevice of her forearm. She had been letting the security guards feed from her! I knew Kaitlyn was passionate about distracting the guards; but I didn't think she would go that far!

"Kaitlyn?! What the hell were you doing?!"

"Wait, you know her?" Alec frowned, seeming to come out of his frenzie and turn his attention to me.

"Yes... We're.. Friends. She's doctor Mallory's daughter."

Kaitlyn gave a sheepish smile, and waved her hand awkwardly. "Hi."

Alec took a second to take this information before something clicked. His head snapped back to the human in the corner. "Where's the mainframe?"

"Just... Down the hall. Room three six four..."

Alec nodded and turned to come towards me, as he passed, he whispered gently. "Get those things out of her."

I turned my head to watch him go on without me, and was stuck in a game of tug of war. Do I go after him, or do I do as he says and get those things out of her arms?

With the tone of voice Alec had taken, I decided to go with the latter. Pushing myself through the door, and stepping over the remains of one of the guards; I approached Kaitlyn, who was already pulling one of the needles from her arms. I removed the other.

"Dude," Kaitlyn said while I applied pressure onto the small wound. Looking up, I arched an eyebrow questioningly at her. "He's freaking hot."

_Tell me about it, _I thought idly while rolling my eyes.

"Have you heard from Nahuel?" I asked, wanting to take the attention from Alec's physical appearance as soon as possible. She shook her head.

"I'll go find him.. Once I've secured this place. We'll meet you at the gates, okay? You go after him... Go, go!"

She waved her hand at me, and eventually resulted in pushing me away from her.

Complying with her wishes, I darted out the door and followed the trail in which lead me to the mainframe room.

The door was closed, but when I opened it; Alec's head snapped around, ready to attack if it were a threat. Upon seeing it was me, he relaxed slightly. I shut the door behind me, and made my way over towards him.

"Some friends you have there. She's lucky you know her, otherwise I doubt I would have stopped." Alec commented; while his fingers were on the keys of the larger computer. He was trying to hack the system? Well, not trying... He _was. _I watched in amazement as he typed in Xavier's ID number, and then a password which worked.

"How did you know that?"

"He said it once in a meeting with Doctor Mallory. Probably never presumed I'd get the chance to use it."

Of course he didn't. In the history of Hellix, there had never been an escape. Attempts, sure. But never a successful one. I still wouldn't class this as successful, seeing as we were still in the building.

As the files opened up before us, I watched for the name he was about to type in; to check all databases, paperwork, and files held within the Red Zone.

**JANE**

A number of files came up, but as he flicked through them; he was content with finding that none were whom he was looking for. I felt slightly stupid for being a little jealous, not that I realized he was searching for his sister, alongside slightly disheartened for each file to come up had a photograph.

I thought for a moment I would have been able to see the face that called Alec brother; but then I was reminded, I should be relieved. If there was no record of her, that meant she was not here after all. Jane was still free...

Alec sighed deeply, being overcome with relief and happiness. His head slumped down, and his eyes closed tightly. "She's safe."

I reached forward and pressed a hand onto his back. His muscles tenses for a fraction of a moment at the sudden unexpected touch, and he flinched just a little; but other than that, all he did was turn his head slightly to look at me.

"And you will be too," I smiled at him gently. "If we leave _now._"

He nodded, and stood himself up slowly. "Okay. I'm ready. Let's get out of here."

I grinned brightly towards him; finally hearing the words I'd craved since we'd began this suicide mission. We could finally get out of here, and no longer have to look back at this place. The Red Zone would become a thing of the past. A distant memory for both he and I.

Taking hold of his hand again, I began to lead him out of the mainframe room. Now, it was just a matter of getting back along to the elevator by the breakout area. We could bypass the reception all together, so Amelia wouldn't see us. That woman, the fiery red-headed receptionist was the last person I wanted to run into. She had given me chills upon coming here, and I still got goosebumps thinking about her.

We kept our pace quick and easy as we set forth for our final stage of this massive detour we had taken. Finally, we were back on track with the plan. I hoped to God that Kaitlyn and Nahuel were waiting for us... I wouldn't know what to do if they weren't. I couldn't exactly leave without them, no matter how much they would insist for me to do so. After everything they had done for me, I couldn't leave them behind.

At the elevator door, I quickly typed in the key to take us to the ground floor. The doors opened, and we were once again in the safety of the elevator closing. The two floors in which we had to go down were quick; and full of silence. The only things that were talking were Alec's eyes. He had returned to his silent ways of communicating with me through glances.

I had read in countless magazines that communication was key between lasting relationships, and it was. However, with Alec and I... We had gotten so used to being there, seeing one another practically everyday for the past few months, that we were content with just looking at one another. The only way we could really speak had been through our eyes, and that is what he had returned back too.

Right now, I could see everything shining in his dark onyx black eyes. He was showing just how grateful he was for this, despite the fact he had said he wouldn't voice his thanks until we were free. He had been here for god knows how long, and now he was a mere few meters away from freedom. When had he last smelt fresh air? When had he last stepped out into the night, felt the cold on his skin and looked up towards the moon?

It didn't matter any more, for those days were a thing of a past. 97283 was a thing of the past. As of today, Alec was free. Never would he be kept from the calling of the night again, or at least... Never would he be forced back into a cage without putting up a fight. I could see it in his eyes. He was free. We both were.

The elevator came to a stop, and I saw his lips curve into a gentle smile. It was finally dawning on his now, just how close he was to freedom. As the doors opened, I peered out into the little room aside from the main lobby. It was an odd thing to think back on. That a mere few months ago, I had been entering this place; looking up to it as if it were a heaven. I had come here to gain my freedom, and now I had it. Granted, it wasn't _exactly _what I had planned; but it was freedom none the less.

I should feel bad for what I was doing, shouldn't I? Going against my worlds leaders, commuting the worst kind of treason. Not only was I breaking one of the most unexpected crimes - freeing a prisoner - but I was also breaking the code of the contract I had signed. I was willingly, and openly admitting to myself the feelings I had for this prisoner standing looking at me, as if I were his sun, stars and moon all rolled into one. I was going against everything, and everyone I had ever known by doing this; by giving him his freedom. Orchid, who was one of the most innocent, and sweetest human girls I had ever met. John; who would greet me in the hallways as I passed, and helped me whenever he could after I spoke to his wife and son. Christopher; who had been nothing but kind to me from the moment I landed in Romania. Hell, he had even stayed with me while I waited for Fiona to come for my induction and tour - just to calm my nerves. I wondered how long it would take for them to notice that it wasn't Alec in the cell any longer, but the Australian employee. It would probably be a while, seeing as... Well, Alec slaughtered the only two guards on duty to watch the camera's for the night.

I should feel bad about that too. The fact I had free'd a prisoner, who then went on to kill two employee's but I couldn't lie. I didn't feel bad towards those crimes, or those I was turning my back on in the slightest. I didn't feel bad at all. The only thing I remotely felt bad about would be the fact; throughout all of this, I hadn't spared a single thought to my family, or what this could mean for them. Stefan and Vladimir had threatened their lives; but I still went ahead with something much worse than refusing to sign a piece of paper.

Surely, once I spoke to them they would understand? Once I let it come to light as to what the Hellix Facility was really like, they would stand behind my choice. That would be a conversation I would have to gravely take into consideration. I couldn't exactly call them up with the lines of _'Hey mom, dad... Change of plan, I've run away with one of the residents. Turns out he's from that myth... The Volturi Rebellion one? Yeah, he's one of the twins!' _

That wouldn't go down well in the slightest; but I could worry about what I would have to say when I came to that. Right now; my worries should be pointed at getting Alec from this building and past the gates. Only then would he finally be free. Would _we _be free.

I stepped out into the small room, and began towards the door. I could hear him following a little behind.

"How far is the exit?" Alec asked, while I pushed the door open to the main lobby.

"Just here," I grinned. "We're almost fr-"

My words cut themselves off as my eyes met with the figure at the door. In his tall stance, and a concerned expression on his face was none other than the very superior who's password we'd used to hack into the mainframe to search for Jane's name.

Xavier turned his eyes to look at me an formed into a frown. Before Alec could come through the door, I quickly stepped back and used my back to shut it; leaving Alec in the small room. I had no doubt that he would understand something was wrong, and he'd be listening.

"Xavier," I said. "W-what are you doing here?"

Xavier frowned a little more towards me. "I noticed Mallory's girl run across the lot from a window with that Hybrid boy. It's a bit late for her to be running around the grounds..."

Was that worry in his voice? Was he truly concerned for the doctors human girl? Of course he couldn't be. After all, wasn't he aware of the plan to send all human's to the blood farms eventually? All humans, meaning Kaitlyn... But also his niece. Xavier didn't feel, nor did he care for anyone but himself. I'd come to realize that early on in my days being here.

"What are you up too?" He accused, taking a small step towards me. "I thought you were saying your goodbye to eighty three."

I nodded my head gently. "I have. He... He didn't say much in return."

"Can't say I blame him," Xavier responded. "It's time that boy realized those he should trust aren't pretty little girls from across the water."

I'm not sure what came over me, but the anger began to boil within my veins. I shouldn't react to his words, since Alec had said himself _I_ was different from these people; and he had been right. I had already won, in a sense. But that didn't aid the anger beginning to bubble within me.

"Yes, well..." I mused with a shrug. "He could either trust you, or ignore you again. He's pretty good at that."

That was a low blow; and I realized that the moment I had said it. _But I didn't care. _

Hitting Xavier's oversized ego was worth it. I was finally in the position I could do so, without fearing for my job. I'd already lost that. I doubt I would ever see this man again - hopefully - so why should I step aside and not say what was on my mind?

"You really should learn to watch your tongue, before someone removes it from you."

I glared up towards the male beginning to take a few steps towards me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I said quickly; beginning to feel my nerves beginning to pick up. Although Xavier had no power over me in the workplace any more, he still held power over me physically. "It'll be a big mistake."

"Are you going to stop me from teaching you the lesson you have been begging for since you got here, half-breed? Are you going to kill me, hm? Or try?" He scoffed; taking yet another agonizingly close step. I felt my hands press against the door in anticipation.

"No. I-I don't hurt people... Not like you monsters do." I whispered, letting my eyes close as his step came forth one more.

"That's what I thought. You're all bark, but no bite." His hand reached for my chin, and my body became completely stiff.

The door behind me, in which my hands had pressed against flung itself open. In the same moment, the hand that had been gripping my jaw ever too tightly had gone also. I reopened my eyes to find Alec standing in front of me, and Xavier on the floor at the other side of the room. He shook his his head, trying to take in what had just happened and how he had managed to end up where he was; but all that was answered the moment he looked up.

"She might not bite, but _I _certainly do."

Xavier's eyes widened in a ferocious time. His pupils dilated several times their usual size, and his usual hard, unappeased expression was a mixture of confusion and fear. I take it he knew that Alec, or as he knew him eighty three, was on red alert; making him one of the few most dangerous beings within this facility; and he was standing before him, with no walls to protect the employee that had tormented, and tortured Alec to the point of screaming. It was bitter sweet how karma could work; and Xavier had whatever was coming to him.

I might not agree with hurting people; but Alec clearly didn't mind at all. Who would I be to speak up and refuse to let him have the satisfaction of taking revenge on those who had hurt him daily? Alec deserved to take revenge. He had spend god knows how long locked up in that cell. He deserved to inflict the same amount of pain on them, as they had to him.

"You... How did you..."

"Come on Xavier," Alec rolled his eyes. Well, I pictured he did at least. All I could see was the back of his head, and Xavier's cautious face; surveying Alec as though he were a God of Death. In many senses, he actually was. But I couldn't wash the image of the look that came over Xavier's face the moment Alec said his name. It was as though a dream of his had finally come true. There was no anger in there for a split moment. In fact, he looked a little relieved. He looked oddly... Complete. "You don't think she would have said those things without backup now, do you? Surely you must've known _someone _was waiting."

"This can't be real," Xavier went to pick himself up, but stayed put on the floor as Alec gave a threatening growl. "You can't be here. You can't be out of your cell. It's... It's impossible."

"I assure you," Alec walked forward to crouch before the superior. Meeting his eye level and keeping the connection. "I very much _am _here."

Alec's hand raced out and grabbed hold of Xavier's brown locks; and roughly tugged his head back. Despite the look of distress in Xavier's eyes, he didn't so much as winch. "And I'm going to enjoy this..."

I was expecting this. I was expecting him to take revenge. Hell, I sort of wanted him to return the favour Xavier had done for him; but the time was ticking quickly, and the sun would be rising soon. We wouldn't have the night hours on our side to keep us hidden. Not only that, Xavier wasn't putting up a fight. His eyes were burning red, thus he was bound to be stronger than Alec - who was clearly refusing to use his gift. He wasn't going to give Xavier the satisfaction of letting him see him use it, and therefore know the one thing he had obviously so desperately tried to find out. Alec intended to be cruel to him, just as Xavier had been to him. - but he wasn't doing anything. He was... Waiting. He was expecting it also. We was accepting of death...

"Alec," I finally spoke up. "Wai-"

"Go outside, Renesmee." Alec ordered, in the same tone he had used before with me. "You don't have to watch this."

"But Al-"

"I said go," Alec hissed; but never once turned to look at me.

That was when it struck me. I wasn't doing this so he could walk all over me. I wasn't doing this so he could assert his power over me, or order me around. I was doing this so he would have a chance at _life_, because he deserved it; and although Xavier probably did deserve death for the things he had done to Alec... It just wasn't right. The _right _thing to do would be to... Oh, I didn't know what was right or wrong any more! But killing him would just be showing them he was exactly like them. A monster.

"No." I said through clenched teeth.

"Renesme-"

"I said no!" I marched forward and placed my hand onto his shoulder, giving it a quick jerk back so he could look at me. The dark eyes that met my own were full of rage, hate and lust for death. "You don't have to do this."

"Like hell I don't!" Alec stood up abruptly, his hand still clasping onto Xavier's hair; jerking him up onto his knees. "Do you know the things this man has done to me?! Do you realize the mental torment, and physical pain he has helped them inflict? He. Will. Not. Live!"

"You heard him, Cullen," Xavier spat towards me. "Get out of here now."

I ignored the male on the floor, and the winch of pain he gave when Alec tugged his head to the side for even daring to speak to me.

"I understand that, Alec." I dared myself and reached forward, letting my hand rest against his cheek. His features didn't soften in the slightest, which caused a pang of hurt to emit through my chest. "But don't be like them... Be better than them. Look at him! He knows he's done wrong... Why else isn't he fighting back?"

Alec scoffed. "Because he knows he's outmatched. There are no glass walls to save him now."

"Alec, please..."

He glared at me with an intense fire of rage. As though he couldn't believe I was questioning him on this. Had he not learnt anything about me at all over these past few months? I was different from them! He had said so himself! I didn't believe in this sort of treatment... For anyone, not just him.

"I don't wan't any more people to die or get hurt," I whispered. "Please..."

"I can't let him live," Alec replied, just as coldly. "He'll just run and squeal to save his own back, in hopes to save that human girl related to him."

Xavier's head jerked up, but was restrained once again by Alec in the same instant. "You know about her?"

"Please, I could smell her every time you came into that damned experimentation room."

"Why would I want to save her?" Xavier frowned up at him. "What have you done to Orchid?!"

My eyes drifted down to that of the seemingly frantic uncle, and the look in his eyes verified that he was indeed... Scared. Not for his own life. No... But his niece.

"What have I done?!" Alec's attention moved from me, back to the male on his knees. "Don't play stupid with me, 031097. You know exactly what they were planning to do once I cracked under that torture device!"

"W-what?" He blinked. "T-they... They wanted you to crack, so that we can finally understand who you were, so we could help you!"

"Help me?!" Alec was frantically enraged now. "Help me?! Making me relive my transformation was to help me?! That was not to help, you insignificant moron! They wanted to _use _me to take over whatever's left of this freaking world!"

His eyes grew with each of his words. As though the very floor below him, of everything he had known was crashing down from under him. All the lies that have ever been told, had been told to him also. But that can't be right... Nahuel had said Fiona knew about this. Hell, even doctor Mallory knew about it; for it had been on her files the information was found. Surely... Surely Xavier had to have known.

But his eyes said otherwise.

I stepped past Alec, and crouched myself down in front of him. "Stefan and Vladimir don't want to help anyone but themselves, Xavier. They're... They're going to round up every human to place into the blood farms... Including the human's who work here."

He paled visibly. "Kaitlyn?"

I nodded my head.

"O... Orchid?"

"Everyone."

His mouth fell open, as the last remaining breath within his lungs fell from his lips. The world really had just tumbled in around him. He was completely crushed, completely shattered. There was doubt in his eyes, but I quickly fixed that. Reaching forward, I took hold of his cheek.

For the first time in years, I was finally being able to use my gift freely; without it being monitors on the screen of some device in the Blue or Yellow zones.

_"There was another file uploaded to my mom's desktop. A report... That's how we found out about you no longer..." Kaitlyn was fighting back tears. "Because they don't have you any more, someone in which he trusts; they're left with the last option. They were going to ask you to get information from him, and try it that way... But now, with you having done what you did... They're going to take him tomorrow, tell him your life is in the balance of him showing them he is who he originally said he was, and if he does - they'll know his weakness. You. They'll keep him as a weapon... And if he doesn't..."_

_"They'll kill him..." My voice squeaked. "But... But why do they want to use him as a weapon?"_

_Kaitlyn looked up towards Nahuel, and nodded her head._

_She was giving him the all clear to tell me. After all, it had been her mother's files she had hacked into. It was her mother she was betraying. If this were to backfire, it would all be on her head; and Kaitlyn didn't seem to care. She was willing for all of that, just to that I knew the truth._

_"First... To take down all the hate groups, then to move on to bigger things... They want everyone in blood farms, Renesmee. All human's... They want the world to belong to vampire's, and vampire's alone. A utopia... For us."_

Xavier's eyes had fluttered closed as my thoughts, and replay of the memory took over his mind. I could feel Alec's eyes on me, questioningly watching what I was doing. If he wanted to ask, he kept it to himself for the time being. As it came to an end, Xavier reopened his eyes as I retracted my hand.

"I... I told them I would look after her," Xavier stated wide eyes. "When they died, I promised I would never let anything happen to her... I... I would never willingly do anything like this! I thought it was for the greater good! I only wanted to help!"

I understood now. They had kept Xavier in the dark, just as they had with everyone else. Of course they would... Alec had been curious towards Xavier once before, because he had spotted the same thing I had. A desire to help them, and not to harm. Somewhere along the way, Xavier had been brainwashed into thinking this torture was to help them, to make them break so that life would be easier for them. He was the victim of Stefan and Vladimir's vicious games, just as much as we were.

I looked up to Alec, to hopefully see some in-tell as to what he was making of all of this; but instead I was meet with an emotionless, blank stare. His lips were in a thin line as he stared directly at Xavier's head, pointed upwards to him.

"You have every right to kill me 97283," Xavier's voice broke the silence again. I turned my head to look at him. "But first... Take Orchid. _Please._ She doesn't deserve this... She won't survive. I beg of you... As a man with nothing else to lose; look after my niece."

"I owe you nothing."

"I know," Xavier swallowed the venom that had collected up in his mouth. "I'm sorry for asking... When you leave, be sure to hide my remains. If they find them, it'll alert them automatically. Everything will be shut down until you are found..."

He was looking directly at Alec, after having pleaded to him with his heart and soul for the life of his niece and being rejected; he was still giving us the intellect on how to get out of here without being traced straight away. He, despite being a broken man, was facing the fire and taking it full on. It took everything within me to fight back the tears wanting to spill from my eyes.

He lifted his hand from Xavier's head, and let him drop his chin to against his chest. He stayed like that, awaiting death. Awaiting the end. He had accepted his fate. Alec had raised his hand into the air, readying to remove Xavier's head with in quick blow. One swift movement, and it would be all over.

"Alec..." I joined in with a subtle, heartfelt plea. His eyes shifted towards me, and for a moment I saw a flicker of compassion. Of regret for his actions, and his words.

His hand fell, and he let out a deep sigh through his nose. "Get up."

Xavier's head rose hesitantly to look at Alec with confusion.

"Get up!" Alec hissed.

Xavier quickly complied and stood himself up before the resident. Or, ex-resident should I say.

"In return for your life... You make sure we get away." Alec instructed. "Make sure we are not found missing for a good few hours, and then take Orchid and get the hell out of here. If you fail in this, I will come after _her._ Do you understand me?"

Xavier quickly nodded his head in agreement. "T-thank you."

Alec glared at him, reached out and grabbed my hand. With a violent tug, he began to pull me out of the door into the cold midnight air.

Although I was being dragged out of this place; and was thankful to see the end of it, I still looked back to watch Xavier. He stood at the door, watching us with wide eyes. If he were going to make an attempt at sounding an alarm, and alerting people; he would have done so the moment we were out of the door. Instead, he just stood there watching us.

Alec's hand gripped onto mine a little tighter and pulled me closer to his side; so that I was running alongside him; rather than be being dragged behind him; looking back to the superior who had been lied to, just as we all had been.

Trying to keep up with his fast pace was hard enough, but seeing the look of determination on his face made it all the harder. Alec was far gone the point of being cautious; like he had in the corridors. He had now tasted his freedom, and he wasn't going to give it up easy now. With the night on his face, and the air in his lungs; Alec was going to take it all on, wither it killed him or not. Seeing him like this... _Free_ and determined to keep it that way made my heart soar higher than the moon above us.

Honestly, it was as if the wind were calling his name; creating the path that would lead him home and he had every intention of following it. Although the road might be long, wherever it was calling him was home and it was there he'd return. No matter how long it took him, or how hard it would be; he would get there. I automatically pictured my parents, already celebrating and anxiously waiting word of my return. I would go home one day... _One day._

The gates came into view, and I automatically noticed the two figures standing waiting. Alec's posture tensed for a moment, and he turned his head to look at me questioningly at the two ahead; seemingly arguing with one another. I gave a brief laugh, and picked up my own speed to race forward.

He took the hint that they weren't a threat, and hurried his pace up even more. As every yard in front of us moved behind us, and the closer we came to the gates; it finally hit home that we were finally free; and as we crossed the gates, into the open road outside the Hellix Facility, past it's landmark; we were finally on the outside.

If Alec were to be dragged back now, at least he could say he had actually made it out of the facility. That he had managed to pass the gates, and have his feet on _free _soil.

"You took your bloody time!" Nahuel cursed as we came to them, addressing it completely to me. His eyes grazed over Alec for a moment, but he said nothing. "There's a car just down there waiting. Let's go."

"Wait," Alec frowned, tugging my hand to a stop so that I couldn't follow my friends about to head down the hillside. "They're coming?"

I stared up at him. "Yeah... They helped too,"

"I thought it was just you an I," Alec went on. "I cannot take them with me."

"But..."

"No, Renesmee." Alec shook his head. "It's risky enough me taking you with me; but another two?"

"What's the problem?" Nahuel frowned. "We're losing moonlight standing here. Let's get going."

"It's either you, alone... Or just myself." Alec stared directly down towards me.

"I can't leave them.."

"Sure you can," Kaitlyn said udruptly. "We can stay here... Play decoy a little longer."

Both our eyes flicked to the human girl with bright blue eyes, with her lips slowly turning to that shade also.

"You're Doctor Mallory's daughter?"

She seemed to become a little awestruck he had spoken to her again. With dazed eyes, she nodded. "I am."

"If they find out that she played part in this, her mother will be punished. By her being here, it will look less suspicious." Alec looked to me. "She can help with keeping them off our trail, alongside keeping her mother safe."

I hadn't thought of that. Hell, I hadn't even thought about my own families safety; let alone any one else's. It pretty much showed just how well I was at coming up with plans, and thinking things through. I left out the most vital of things... Like the lives of those we loved. Although Doctor Mallory was clearly in on this, she was still Kaitlyn's mother; and therefore Kaitlyn must love her.

"We can keep Xavier off your trail especially," she added with a weak smile.

"No need," I shook my head. "He let us go."

"He did?! Kaitlyn gasped. "... That man has certainly gotten hotter in my books."

I held back a soft laugh, in fear of it turning into a sob. Over the few months I had come to work here, I had come to love practically much everyone around me currently. Nahuel had always been my best friend, and I believed he always would be. Kaitlyn? Well she was just a little pest that burrowed her way under your skin and into your heart, and now that she was there - I doubt I would ever be willing to let her leave. And Alec... Sweet Alec.. Who was looking at me with pleading eyes with everything in his power to convince me to go with him.

"You're not actually going to go through with this, right?" Nahuel half scoffed, half laughed. "It's either all of us, or none of us."

"That isn't up to you," Alec snapped towards him quickly. "Keep your mouth shut."

"What're you gonna do, hm?"

"She's already stopped me from killing one tonight, don't think she'll stop me again." Alec warned while the fire burned in his black orbs.

"Try me, pretty boy."

Alec let out a snarl, and I had to quickly pull his arm to keep him at my side.

"Stop it!" I said harshly towards them both. "The last thing I need is for you two to fight! Hasn't there already been enough pain inflicted?!"

Nahuel settled with my words, but Alec remained with his glare directed towards him. I had to reach up, take his face with my hand and turn it in order to get him to look at me. The moment our eyes connected, I was reminded of the first moment I had ever set eyes on this boy. Locked up behind a cell, in the corner on his bed... Looking miserable, uninterested in everything... A shell.

Now he was free... He had the chance to regain who he once was, but he was putting it off to offer me the chance to go with him.

He _wanted _me to go with him. But I couldn't leave these two behind. Not after everything they've done for me. The seemingly bookwormish girl with glasses who had come up to me and stated what a dreamboat eighty three was. When no one else would approach me, because I was the newbie; she had. She had took it upon herself to befriend me, and I was thankful she had. She had broken into her mothers files for me... She had made jokes with me, took me to an illegal vampire bar... Stayed overnight - despite the invitation never being there - and showed me what it was like to have a true friend.

And Nahuel... Nahuel who would travel to the moon and back if I asked him too. He risked his chances at ever finding his father for me, after punching someone. Who put his plans on finding his father on hold so that he could stay with me, and work with me again. Who also slept over -uninvited- and cooked, watched TV and made stupid comments about the news...

I couldn't leave these two behind to face whatever was coming without me. I just... I couldn't. I had grown up believing I didn't have friends, when Nahuel had always been there. Perhaps the friendless childhood I had growing up in school had a reason behind it, just as I believed everything else did. Those years of being alone, eating alone, and not having anyone to talk too had been for this.

So that I would realize just how good I had it.

I might have wanted to go with Alec... Boy, did I want to go with him; but I had a responsibility here with my friends. I couldn't make him make me choose between them; a man I had only known a few months, and only recently realized I cared for more than a mere prisoner. Alec wasn't just someone I should have been watching over in the Hellix Facility. He was a lot, lot more. He was my friend... He was the light of day, but I could see why Nahuel was acting like this. Relationships with boys had a risk of always ending; but friendship like this... The friendship I had with him, and Kaitlyn; It was until the end. But apart from all of that, and how much I wanted to go and be with him; I wouldn't keep him from his freedom.

"You go." I said with a sad smile. "Be free... Find your sister, and stop all this. Save us from the darkness that is coming."

"Renesme-"

"Shh," I placed a finger over his lips, and savoured the feeling of them against my skin. "Don't think of this as a goodbye. Think of it as... You'll be back later, just as I had said to you in that cell. I _can't_ leave them."

Alec turned his eyes to look at Nahuel and Kaitlyn, who was shivering like crazy - despite having Nahuel's jacket around her shoulders. He kept his gaze on them for around three seconds before he turned to look down at me. "I don't want to leave you here, Renesmee. After everything you've done... You'll die for this."

"I know." I nodded. "But I can't leav-"

"Go."

My head snapped around to Nahuel's voice. Alec had turned his head also, as had Kaitlyn. All of us were in a state of confusion. From the beginning, he had been the one to find this _'obsession'_ I had with the Volturi Rebellion stupid and pointless, but now he was telling me to go ahead with it. To go with _him. _

"Nahu-"

Nahuel shook his head and stepped forward. His hands grasped my shoulders and pulled me close to his chest. Once again being embraced by the male for the second time tonight, I melted into his touch and buried my face into his shoulder. "He's right. They'll kill you either way. At least this way you have a fighting chance. Go on without us, we'll keep them busy."

As he stepped away and stared into my eyes, he gave me a sad, but heart-warming smile alongside a wink.

"I love you, Nahuel." I whispered, unable to keep my lip from quivering.

"Who wouldn't," he smiled back. "I love you too, loch Ness monster. Go save the world."

As he stepped back, Kaitlyn took front and centre to grab me into a hug. Her shivering body was cold against my skin, enough to make a shiver run down my spine; but I suppressed it by holding onto her just as tightly as she was to me. "Make sure they don't send us to the farms... I'm too pretty for that place."

I gave a weak laugh at her attempted joke as she pulled away. "Love you."

"You too." I smiled back.

"You better take care of her," Nahuel directed towards Alec; who was frowning at the embracing going on between us. It was as though this sort of exchange was new to him, and foreign. Although he had hugged me the moment I had opened the cell for him, this expression of affection between friends seemed to bewilder him. Never the less, he nodded his head.

"With my life." He agreed. "Keep safe. Both of you."

Alec's hand found mine, and began to gently pull it down the hill to where the car was supposedly waiting.

"Always do!" Was what I heard from the figures fading into the darkness as Alec and I rushed down towards the car; waiting at the end of the hill.

The car itself was a mere taxi; with it's driver impatiently waiting. As soon as he opened the door and helped me in, the driver began to start spouting words in Romanian a little too fast for me to keep track of. Alec slammed the door shut behind him, his hand firmly still in my own. He leant forward to the taxi driver and whispered something.

The driver shut up automatically and began the car. I wouldn't have expected a cab to take off at such a speed, but he did. Was Alec the reason behind that? I figured so; due to the frantic eyes of the driver looking in the mirror to him. Alec seemed none the more interested as he sat himself back and relaxed into the seat.

I couldn't help myself, and turned to look out the back window. Although I couldn't see my friends any more, I waved anyway; for I knew that is what they'd be doing. Whatever they had in store for them now, I wished for their safety; just as Alec had.

Though, it wasn't really them who needed all the luck in their safety, was it? We were just as troubled. I had successfully pulled of a rather large prison break, and was now sitting beside a very dangerous, very vengeful vampire who had every intention of taking down Vladimir and Stefan.

And I was going to help him; no matter what it took.

Without any other words, I scooted myself closer to the Volturi Twin, and let my head rest against his shoulder. He stiffened for a second, but relaxed into it; as always. He would get used to this sort of thing, I figured. After so long of being tortured and in pain, of being isolated and lone, he was finally free to experience the world and how much it had changed. He'd never be alone again.

Alec's arm moved so that I wouldn't be pressed against it; but rather placed it around me so I could come closer. Buried into his chest, with his arm around me; I felt his lips on my head. There, I heard the silent words he had promised to give once we were out.

"Thank you... For everything."

And that was when it accord to me. Although we might become the most wanted criminals since Bonnie and Clyde; Alec and I were finally free.


	12. Chapter 12: Twenty questions

**Chapter twelve: **Twenty questions.

I was so comfortable with my surroundings.

I was happy with where I was.

It was almost as though I hadn't committed a crime at all. There was no feeling of guilt, there was no regret. There was just complete and utter happiness. I was content. Although I knew it would be a while before I got back to my parents, I didn't seem to mind; for I'd come out here and gotten so much more than what I'd originally intended to find. I wanted my freedom, but instead I found my home.

And currently, my home was looking out the window as the lights passing above us. Wherever Alec was, that was my home. That was where I belonged. It was early on, but I had never felt this way about anyone. I had never felt this way about anything... Not even when I was in the protective embrace and sanctuary of my family. With Alec... A flame alight the moment he laid his eyes on me. A burning passion. He didn't just make me feel safe, and secure. He made me feel alive... He challenged me. By just being in his presence, everything was magnified. The danger of life, the danger of even breathing. He made life worth living, even if he himself didn't know exactly what he was living in now.

He had never seen street lights before, so it was a given why he'd be gazing out the window with curiosity. Pondering over everything we passed in the cab. He had entered the Hellix Facility from a world, escaped into a whole new one; and now he was taking it all in. He was letting his eyes soar all around him, taking in the skyscrapers, the drunks in the street, the cars_, everything. _And he was living every single bit of it.

As if the glass had found itself between us again, I found myself happy to sit here in silence looking up at him and watching. He had such a different way about him; something I'd never seen before. They way that he looked at everything, analyzed it before he moved on... The way he moved his head to get one last look at it before it vanished...

It was as though I was seeing a child take it's first steps into the world.

In a way, I guess that's what it was like but Alec was no child.

He was a fully grown man, finally getting to see what the future really looked like.

I sighed happily, a small smile lingering on my lips.

The action must've caught his attention, for the first time in what felt like forever, he turned his head away from the window to look down at me. He arched his eyebrow curiously at me, retracted his hand from the window ledge he had been peering out off and moved it to my face. His fingers brushed over my cheek, removing a tendril of hair that had fallen, and brushed it to behind my ear.

I smiled slightly more up towards him at the action, and he winked playfully towards me.

How we could be like this; after everything we had gone through was beyond recognition. If I were unlucky enough to be an onlooker, and were to see the two of us acting in such a way; I wouldn't have the smallest clue as to what had happened earlier in the night.

This wasn't how escaping criminals acted, was it? In the movies I had seen, they had always seemed panicked. Desperate and rushing to find their way out, then to be overcome with worry on being caught. But I wasn't worried at all... There was not a single piece of my body that trembled in fear of being found.

Alec didn't seem worried either. He seemed more calm, and more relaxed than I had ever seen him be. With his arm draped around me, his lips curving every now and then at a new sight of the new world he was in, and his breathing steady and calm...

This felt normal. If I were completely honest, this was how I would have expected a couple to act returning home from a regular night out; be it at dinner at a restaurant, or from work...

But we were anything but normal. Here I was, a rare freak of nature, only to happen when a human and vampire act in the heat of passion and intimacy - and the human be strong enough to survive the intercourse, and then go forth to survive the pregnancy...

And Alec. A supposed urban legend. Someone people believed to be a myth. A fake, childs horror story to scare people into behaving, or doing as they were told. If I were to have read up on the Volturi Rebellion before coming to the Hellix Facility and meeting 97283, I probably wouldn't have believed it either. No, scratch that. I _wouldn't _have believed it. I'd have shrugged it off, and laughed at the stories people could come up with.

Yet, he was real. He was as real as the break of day, slowly coming closer to us with each mile we traveled, and he was holding onto me... The loner Hybrid born in Forks, raised in Alaska. The small town girl who never had any friends growing up, no experience with boys or men whatsoever, who blushed at the smallest of things and got extremely shy in situations.

He was _mine. _

And I was his.

I nuzzled my head in closer to his chest, and finally allowed my eyes to close.

"You rest now," his voice whispered. "It won't be long until we're finally safe."

With a gentle smile on my lips, and my heavy lids consuming me into the darkness, I gripped onto the shirt of his body and relaxed more than I already was. He must've been joking, for I began to feel safe the moment he wrapped his arm around me, and right now... I was in my own utopia. Stefan and Vladimir's dream of a vampire world had nothing on the world coming to life inside my head, where it was just he and I.

—xXx—

My eyes fluttered open, but I was still half asleep. The world was fuzzy, and I could barely see anything. What I did realize was, I wasn't pressed against the chest of the man I had been when I'd fallen under the spell of sleep. Instead, I was wrapped in the jacket he had stolen from Chris - the labcoat, which made my stomach twist with disgust - and curled up in the front seat, with my head against the window.

I sat myself up and rubbed at my eyes to clear my vision. At first, I tried to take in my surroundings. The outside area was large and open... And the sun was beginning to rise. It was morning already?

I wiped my eyes a little more rapidly and sat completely up in the seat.

"Good morning."

I turned my head to the voice, and arched my eyebrow curiously.

Alec was behind the wheel of a car. He was actually... Driving? But wait, how was that even possible?! Alec was amazed by streetlights! How the hell could he be maneuvering a freaking car?!

"... Where's the cab driver?" I asked a little shakily. Alec turned his head to look at me. Automatically, I took note that his eyes were still vivid black.

He hadn't eaten him. That was a relief... But at the same time, a little worrying. If he didn't eat soon, there would be trouble.

"I dropped him off before we got out of Romania," Alec explained. "He was going to slow for my liking."

"Got out of Romania?" I repeated with a small gasp for air. "Where are we?"

"Chisinau, I think it's called. According to the signs, anyway." Alec shrugged.

"Where's that?"

"Moldova."

Moldova?! He was kidding me, right?! That was hours away from Bucharest! In order to get here before sunrise, Alec must've been completely disrespecting the speed limit! Although it made sense as to why he would speed, since he was an escaped criminal and I his accomplice - weren't we trying to keep away from the police?!

"... What time is it?"

Alec shrugged. "We left Bucharest at around midnight. Driving for at least six hours since we're coming into the city center now... So, coming up to six am, if my calculations are correct."

Six am. "Oh crap!"

Alec's head snapped to look at me quickly. "What?"

"They begin observations at seven!" My hands flew to my hair. "They'll find Chris in the cell, and then they'll know!

"Not if Xavier does his job right," Alec commented with a sly smirk. "But yes... They should be finding him soon."

"And they'll know I helped you, and go after my family. I haven't called them yet!"

Alec frowned slightly, lost within his own thoughts. What he was thinking about, I had no idea. I was too preoccupied with trying to figure out how I was going to break this to my family. God, I should have thought this out earlier - when I had decided to deal with it now!

Alec took a turn, and began down the highway to enter the city center. "We'll find some place to rest for a while, then we'll contact your parents and get them to safety."

It wasn't getting them to safety that I was completely worried about, though that played the biggest part. It was what I was going to say to them! I wasn't good with words at all, not when I was in a frantic state of shock like I was.

Perhaps now it was finally hitting me the trouble I had gotten myself into? Could it be the state of panic you saw the criminals get into just after they'd committed the crime was finally hitting me? A delayed reaction? How the hell could he be so calm about this?!

Oh, of course. His family weren't really at risk, since no one really knew if they existed or not; therefore had no idea as to where they were! Mine, on the other hand, were a well known, practically dotted upon large family; living smack bang in the middle of Denali, Alaska.

Countless people knowing our name, our species and where we lived!

"There's a motel," I quickly pointed out towards an... Well, it wasn't exactly 5 stars, but if we were only staying for the time being, it wouldn't matter. "Not in the center. We'll be better to stay away from big crowds of people."

Alec nodded in agreement and pulled into the motels parking lot with ease. Either he had been captured in a time where there were cars already floating about, or he was a fast learner. Judging by how he had been watching everything around him before I'd fallen asleep - including the driver we had - I'd place my bet on the latter.

He pulled the key out of the ignition and stepped out of the car. In a blink of an eye, he had my door open and a hand was offered out to help me. Alec could be rude, I'll admit; but he was always a gentleman.

Taking hold of his hand, he helped me out of the car steadily. Once on my feet, he retracted his hand from mine and pushed the keys into his pocket.

"Do I just break a door down, and we stay there?"

I scoffed and shook my head. Taking the lead, I began to follow the arrow pointing towards the receptions office.

Pushing the old, cracked painted red door, I stepped inside the small reception, that smelt of smoke and old liquor. Sitting at the desk was a large male, with sweat stains on his white vest shirt. Gosh, was he hairy. His attention was on the TV at the side of his seat, so he hadn't really payed attention as to when we entered.

It was only when I rang the bell on the desk that his head turned, showing me just how hairy this man really was. Resting on top of his upper lip was the largest dead ferret ever, or the most unkempt mustache ever.

"Hei acolo. Ce vrei?"

Oh, crap. Romanian. "Uh... American?"

"Nu română numai."

I looked to Alec, who smirked. "He only speaks Romanian."

"Oh... Well, could you translate?"

He bowed his head. "I suppose."

"Okay, ask for one room... Bed's don't matter... With a working shower!"

Alec arched an eyebrow at me slowly, as if to ask if there were anything else I'd like to add onto the list.

"Please..." I smiled cheekily up towards him.

He rolled his oynx black eyes and turned his attention to the ferret man.

"O cameră , lucru cabină de duș... Număr de paturi lui nu contează."

The male grinend and stood himself up from his seat. "Da, da. Ai o cameră aici... etaj al doilea rând, camera de opt. Plata când ați terminat."

I glanced toward Alec, who smirked yet again.

"Second floor, room eight... Pay when we're finished."

Oh, well, that seemed reasonable. With the key being produced towards us, I reached forward and took it. In an attempt not to seem so useless, I used one of the few words of Romanian I did know. A word in which Alec had only said to me once, after I had broken him out.

"Mulțumesc!"

He rolled his eyes and quickly grabbed the key from my hand. I followed out after him, and had to quickly jog forth to catch him at the outside steps; leading to the second floor. The railing itself didn't seem steady; but like I said... If we were only here for a matter of hours, class didn't matter.

Alec came to a stop right outside the room door and pushed the key in. The rough door, with it's paint peeling from it's woodwork creaked open after a hard shove. He stepped inside, and I was quick to follow. Closing the door behind me, I watched as he tossed the key onto the counter by the door.

The double bed in the middle of the room looked... Surprisingly comfortable. But then again, so did the chair in the corner. The rest of the room, like the hideous yellow wallpaper and bright green drapes didn't compliment it at all.

Alec turned towards me, while I peeled the lab coat from my body.

"Mind if I shower first?" He asked as I folded the material up and hung it over the back of a desk chair. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Fine by me... I have to figure out what I'm going to say to my parents anyway."

Alec chuckled darkly and turned to explore the rest of the one roomed motel room. I sighed as I watched him vanish into the door - which I presumed to be the bathroom. Giving a large sigh, I sat myself down onto the bed. I could do this... It wouldn't be that hard. They'd understand, wouldn't they? I mean... It wasn't as though I was doing this for no reason at all. They all loved humans, and had compassion for each and every single one of them. Once they knew about the plans Vladimir and Stefan had in store for the human race, they would back me up...

Once they had a cow about me being in a motel room with an escaped prisoner.

Oh, mom was going to freak out. I could already hear her...

No, Renesmee. Don't talk yourself out of this. If you do, they could die. They wouldn't see it coming... Unless Aunt Alice did; but it would involve me, wouldn't it? Therefore she couldn't see it.

"Okay, okay. I can do this..."

I crawled up the remainder of the bed to take the bedside table telephone.

Pressing it to my ear, I listened to the tone awaiting for me to dial the number.

I closed my eyes, and quickly punched in the number to my Alaskan home. With the dial tone in my ear, there was no turning back now.

"_Hello?" _

"Hey, Grandma! It's Nessie."

"_Oh, Renesmee! Hello sweetheart. Little early for you to be calling, isn't it?" _She chuckled. "_Isn't it 6am for you?" _

"Yeah, it is..." I awkwardly giggled along, while frantically toying with a ringlet. "I guess I'm turning into an early bird."

"_That's good, sweetie. Is this to do with your flight? I remember your mother saying it was some point today for you that you'd be returning." _She asked, and I could hear the murmering in the back. "_Here's your mother, sweetheart." _

The ruffling began, and then subsided.

"_Renesmee?" _

"Hey mom..."

"_Has your flight arrived? Do you need us to come get you? What time does it arrive here?" _

Okay, Renesmee... Bite the bullet. "There's been a slight change of plan."

"_Oh? Has Stefan and Vladimir gone against their word? That's rude of them." _

"Well... Not exactly. I'm am free... Like I'm not at the Red Zone anymore, but uh.."

Oh, crap. Come on, get the words out. Get the freaking words out!

A large click made my body jump and my head to snap in its direction.

Alec was standing there with his shirt half unbuttoned, and his hand held out for the phone. Had he seriously just... Clicked his freaking fingers at me?! Wait, why was that the height of my thoughts right now! He was standing there with half his chest in view, and I was worrying about what he was doing with his hands?! No, no! That wasn't the point! He wanted the phone!

"Uh, mo-"

Alec moved closer and took the phone from me completely.

"Hello? Mrs. Cullen, I presume?"

I could hear my mother on the other end of the line. She had paused in the sudden change of voice, but finally answered. "_Yes? And who's this?" _

"A friend of your daughters. May I speak to her father, please?"

"_Why can't you speak to me?" _

"I'd prefer it if it were her father, ma'am."

I could picture my mom frowning.

"_Whatever you have to say to my husband, you can say to me." _

"I understand that, but may I speak to the man of the house?" He lifted his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "It's under no fault of yours. I assure you. I'm just... Old fashioned. Now please..."

Old fashioned. Of course! That explained things! Whatever time Alec had come from, had clearly been a time where the men dealt with things. The women were merely there to look pretty, produce children, and be loved by their chosen lovers. Discussing things were never done between a man and a woman... Especially a woman who was not his wife.

Now things made sense. I had learnt about the inequality of equal rights between women and men in school, back in the old days. Although it was extremely unfair - and wrong - women, who found the right man to spend their life with, were treated with adoration and love most of the time. They just didn't like to discuss things with the female race.

_They liked to use their lips on the women a different way... _

Ew. Okay, Renesmee. Enough of that. It was probably the fact I had a perfect view of his chest, now that I come to realize. Another late reaction, clearly. I bit into my lip, and awkwardly looked away from the male before me; requesting to speak to my father.

At the old fashioned remark, mom clearly got the picture and figured she was speaking to someone who came from the era my dad had. There was a small ruffling, and then eventually my father's voice sounded.

"_Who is this?" _

"Hello, sir." Alec stood up straight, as though he were face to face with my father. I had to hold back a giggle. "I'm calling in regards to your daughter. You see, she did something for me and now it's put is in a position of great trouble."

A few seconds passed before my father replied back. "_Is she okay?"_

"Trust me sir, she is in good health; and she will remain to be so long as she is in my company. I give you my word on that."

"_What's the problem you are in?" _

"Might I request you go somewhere were no one else may hear of this? It may be easier to break to you alone, then judging on your view of it can you console to tell the rest of your family."

"_It's easily done." _My dad replied. "_One moment." _

It was weird... Hearing my dad talk like this. I mean, I was so used to the carefree, piano playing father that was always cracking jokes; but to hear him talk in a way that his own time, when he had been human, would have permitted him to speak to another male was... Odd.

Alec's eyes flicked to me as my father moved the telephone to a room no one else could hear. Most likely Grandpa's office, since that place was soundproof. Due to the fact of his deadlines for the hospital; and having me growing up in the house... I wasn't exactly the quietest of children, and his paperwork was very important. The soundproof room was intended so that he could concentrate.

Boy, was I glad they installed it now.

"You go for a shower," Alec nodded towards me. "Let me explain things to your father. I'll take my turn after."

"But I-"

"Go." Alec nodded his head towards the bathroom. I glared at him and crossed my arms. I was not his slave. I would not give into his orders, no matter how much I clearly cared for him. I was an independant woman. I didn't have to break him out of that cell... I could have left him for dead; but I didn't. Didn't that stand for anything?! He sighed through his nose and sat himself down onto the bed, keeping his eyes on mine. "Please, Renesmee?"

Was I hearing things?! Had he just said please?! Oh, so he was able to be polite!

Not wanting to jinx it, and to teach him that the mere word _please _did help when requesting things, I nodded gently and stood up from the seat.

Although he could be a bossy pain in my ass at times, Alec really was a kind guy. He didn't have to take the phone from me... He didn't have to take responsibility to explain things to my family, but he was. He didn't have to... Swear my safety to my father...

That last one did sorta make my heart flutter, and my stomach to produce butterflies.

"Yes, I'm still here." Alec answered my father as I closed the door behind me. The water for the shower was running already, and his blazer jacket was hanging up on the back of the door. Before I could stop myself, I had took it from the hanger and held it to my nose; taking a large inhale of the scents mixing in between the materials.

Although I could vaguely smell Christopher still, the majority of the aroma was of Alec. His musky, earth like scent of cinnamon...

Oh, christ Renesmee! Stop this... You're not a little girl. You're an adult, and thus you should act like one. Stealing sniffs at his clothes is immature and childish... Even if he does smell really, really good.

Shaking my head quickly, I replaced the blazer back onto the hanger and began to strip down.

Folding my clothes up, and hanging them over the sink; I stepped into the lukewarm water. Letting my eyes close as the water fell down all around me, consuming me whole; I thought back to the very facility were were running from.

I hoped Nahuel and Kaitlyn were okay. I hoped Xavier was dealing with this in the right way... I really didn't want to see Alec return just to slaughter that poor girl. She really was a gem...

I reached forward, now that my hair was wet and grabbed the bottle of shampoo. Whatever cheap nasty stuff this was would do for now. I just needed to get the smell of the facility off of me as soon as I could.

Fifteen minutes I had stood there, letting the water cascade around me like a waterfall. Fifteen minutes of complete and utter bliss, despite the water only being lukewarm. It was different from the scorching hot showers we had in the village; but I couldn't complain. A good shower didn't make up for the things they had done there. Nothing ever would.

_Knock, knock. Creaaak._

"Renesmee?"

Although I was behind the sheet from the shower, I automatically began to try and cover myself up. He had literally just walked in on me while I was showering! Curse this place for not having a damn lock! It took me a few moments of composure - and to gain control of my blushing face - before I had the nerve to peak my head out from the curtain. Yup. He had waltz right in here...

And now he was sitting on the toilet seat, removing his shoes.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I thought I'd let you know your family are aware of our situation, and are going to follow my instructions on seeking safety." He said. I didn't mean that! I meant why was he sitting there, pulling his shoes and socks from his feet?! I was in this damn shower, _naked! _Didn't he have any respect whatsoever?! "You'll be hearing from them once we reach our destination."

Our destination... Right, Alec was intending to go somewhere. I automatically assumed he would be on the road home. He was going to be reunited with his sister again...

The mental image of that moment caused me to wish to smile, but I held it in; just as I held the sheet of the shower close to me; so that he wouldn't be able to see anything with my head peaking out like this.

"Where is our destination, exactly?" I asked.

He looked up and gave me a gentle smile. "Moscow."

"As in... Russia?"

"Is there another Moscow?"

Good question actually. I knew there were a few in the united states... Wait, no! Jesus, Renesmee. Back on point!

"You're Russian? Like Bekah?"

"Who's Bekah?" He blinked at me, his left brow arching.

"She was one of th- Oh, nevermind. Why are we going to Russia, if you aren't from there? I thought we were going to find your sister?"

Alec chuckled gently and nodded his head. "We are. But it won't be that simple. There's a reason we're considered a myth. No one can find us."

And yet... The Hellix Facility had found him, and locked him up for god knows how long. I was still curious as to how that had occurred, but that was a question for a different time. I could remember the words he had wrote on the piece of paper. Something about a deal being made, one that his sister most likely hadn't really agreed to.

"Then... How?"

"There's someone in Russia I _can _locate, but first we need to get there. As soon as I find them, I'll be given the Volturi's current location and we can go there."

My heart fluttered at the term _we. _He had no intention of leaving me behind after all. I was part of this, right to the end. I was going to meet... His family. I was going to return him to his family! Me, little Hybrid Renesmee, was on route to meet a supposed non-existent coven.

And people said things like this never happened. Pha!

"How long ago was it you last saw your sister?" I asked, reaching out and taking a towel from the rack beside my clothes. Pulling it inside the curtain, I stepped back and quickly wrapped it around myself.

"Hmm... Well, what year is it?" Was Alec's response.

"Two thousand and twenty eight."

There was a silence that blossomed over the bathroom. I had been used to showering quietly, and had been extremely embarrassed when he had barged in; but now I was used to hearing his voice right there... Talking to me. I knew that dad usually was in the bathroom with mom while she showered; but I wasn't naive enough to think that they'd be doing what Alec and I were. A lot more went on in there than just subtle talking.

With the towel wrapped around myself, I pulled the curtain back and peered out to find Alec frowning at nothing.

Or... Something.

"Alec?"

"I've been in there since 1505, AD."

My eyes widened traumatically. I mean... I had guessed he was old. After all, it had been said no one knew when he had first been brought to Hellix; and the message that had been found written in blood in Bucharest was found in 1709... But 1505? That would make it...

"Five hundred and twenty three years," Alec whispered. "I've missed so much..." He then pondered on, causing him to frown even more. "Five hundred years... For once, I'm completely stunned. I... I don't know what to make of that..."

I quickly stepped out from the shower, clutching the towel around me tightly. "How about you forget I asked? Have a nice shower, then we can get back on the road... Maybe get you something to eat."

Alec still seemed to be dazed with the maths done inside of his head. I couldn't entirely blame him, seeing as it had been five hundred years since he'd last saw his sister. Since he had last saw anyone who remotely cared about him the way that I did. But the large gap in which he hadn't seen those he cared about only meant that the celebration to have him back would be larger. It would be more heart warming for him...

And after that, the time he had spent away from his sister, from his family, would seem like nothing; for he'd have them back. There would be no way in hell they would pry him away from them again. Once he was home, he was home. His family would have him back, and he would have his family.

"Shower," Alec nodded eventually. "Alright..."

He stood up from the seat and began to unbutton the rest of the buttons. I quickly turned myself around. If I were to look at his chest any more than before, I wouldn't be responsible for my actions! My cheeks flushed a vibrant red, while I quickly grabbed my clothes; still holding the towel tightly to my body.

"Something wrong, Renesmee?"

"You're undressing right in front of me." I took a step towards the door; only then realizing my hands were full. With my clothes, and the other holding onto the towel.

"And you're naked in front of me, aside from the cloth covering your certain area's. I don't see the problem."

My cheeks were burning, they were that warm.

"You might not, seeing as you've probably been showered with people watching you before; but I do. Things... Happen when you see an attractive person nude."

"Ah," Alec chuckled. The scooting of the sheet on the shower sounded, and scooted again; meaning he had gotten inside. I dared a glance, and peeked over my shoulder.

Folded, resting on the toilet seat were the clothes he had stolen from Christopher.

At least he was neat...

"This era is strange," Alec commented while I placed my clothes onto the floor; so I could open the door. "Although the bosom, breast and inner thigh area are very arousing, they weren't the height of my time's appeal."

Okay, he was doing this on purpose! He was saying all of these words just to make my cheeks flare a brighter red; seeing as each of these area's on my body were almost on show due to the small towel wrapped around my body.

The water became a little more rapid; and I automatically pictured him stepping under it. I was kind of hoping for some sort of reaction due to the hot water coming from the wall; but he clearly must've used one before in the HF; since nothing followed.

His three points had been embarrassing, but also... Intriguing. I wanted to know what would be classed as more appealing sexually to a man than those three certain areas. Going against my gut telling me to get the hell out, I voiced my question. "Oh? What was?"

"The ankle." Alec answered almost straight away. "Women weren't allowed to show any flesh... So, the breasts were completely out of the question, as were the inner thigh and bosom. But the ankle... We used to sit and watch the women rushing around; be it chasing children or trying to get to the market on time. The small flash we got of their ankle, and some piece of leg would haunt our thoughts forever. Ankles... Are very, very attractive, when they're the only thing you can sneak a peek at without being forced to marry the young lady."

I rolled my eyes, even though he wasn't able to see. I knew all about the times in which women weren't allowed to show flesh. Listening in class and paying attention to things were all there was to do for me in school; since I hadn't made any real friends; but despite that... I hadn't known about the attraction men had for ankles. Come to think of it, the way Alec had described it made sense. If it was the one piece of body flesh they were able to see from a woman, despite it not being allowed... Of course an attraction would grow. A thrill of seeing something they shouldn't, and then the desire to see it again.

I smirked and shook my head. Pulling the door open completely, I reached down and picked my clothes back up. I had just managed to take a step over the threshold when Alec stopped me.

"Renesmee?"

Pausing in my step, I looked over my shoulder. His head was peaking out of the shower, just as mine had been.

"Yes?"

His lips pulled into a playful smile. "Might I say, you have very lovely ankles."

He winked and retreated his head back into the shower; returning the curtain to cut off my view from him. I stood there, wide eyes at the shower curtain. That...That flirt!

If I wasn't blushing enough already, I certainly was now!

I groaned in frustration and reached forward; clasping the door and shutting it quickly.

If I wanted to survive the ride to Moscow, I really had to come to grips with his flirtatious comments. I had thought the sarcastic ones would be the problem, but I was very, very wrong.

—xXx—

The countryside was really beautiful, wasn't it? With the sun beating down on the highway, and lighting up the vast open space of completely nothing... It was just perfect. I hadn't really been a fan of long distance travels, if I were honest. But this... This didn't feel as though a long going road trip. Actually, it felt as though it was just a mere drive around some land we had yet to explore.

Moldova was behind us. Far, far behind us. The moment he stepped out of the shower; Alec had insisted we get back on the road. The only hard part of getting back on the road was getting past the ferret man, without him seeing us. Alec's words still tickled my humour, now that I think back on it.

_"You don't actually expect me to pay for this room, do you?" He arched his eyebrow at me as he finished buttoning his shirt back up. Honestly, I was just trying to get over the sight of him with his hair damp, clinging to his face... _

_"Well, that's sort of how it goes." I replied. "Surely Chris's jacket has a wallet or something?" _

_"If it does, we're not using it on this room. If that man wants payment, he should accept the fact I haven't eaten him as payment enough." _

Although he had been deadly serious, it was still funny to think back on. Was not paying for a motel room considered a crime? If so, we were certainly on a roll, weren't we? From going through the biggest prison break known to man, to small petty crimes like these. I would never voice it, but these current events had been the most fun I had ever experienced. Alec might not seem like the fun type to the eye, but once you got used to his ways; he really, really was.

For what felt like the hundredth time, I turned my head to look at him; just go get that glimpse of his skin shimmering within the sun rays beating down on us. With the cabs window screen magnifying such rays, his skin was alive with every colour of the rainbow. It danced in the sun, shimmering vividly and creating the sight of true beauty.

"Check the map again," Alec quickly said; probably having caught me looking at him. If he hadn't, I wouldn't let him catch me. I quickly leant forward to the small compartment above my knees and pulled it open. Taking out the folded up map, I folded it and found the location and road we were currently on.

All in all, the drive to Moscow from Bucharest would take twenty one hours in total, minus the six it had taken to get to Chisinau... Along with the three hours and twenty minutes we had been driving to get to road which we were currently on now. The M05, going through the Ukraine. For the past nine hours, I probably had travelled and saw more places I had ever seen in my entire eighteen years of living. I had no doubt that the next twelve hours remaining of our trip across the Ukrainian boarders would be full of more sights and experiences.

"Keep going up this road... And at the roundabout coming, take the second exit."

Alec nodded his head while I folded the map up yet again.

For the most part we drove in silence, but we were comfortable with that. Eventually, at some point coming into the Ukraine, I had put on the Radio; just to fill in the void between us. He didn't seem to mind, after he sent me a confused look. To be completely honest, I think he was more confused at the fact the car which he was driving could play music. He eased into it; and I returned to my watching the window.

Now, however; my attention picked up on the small guitar riff of a song I hadn't heard in years! _You're so vain - Carly Simon. _

Automatically, my memory began to replay the last time I heard it being played.

_Aunt Alice was cleaning again, though there was nothing new there. He was moving vases across the room and relocating them, while Grandma Esmé was happily in the kitchen cooking lunch. I had just returned from yet another check up at the yellow Zone, and was still complaining at the fact they had prodded me with sharp needles. No one could really say anything about that; for any seven year old would complain about having to get shots or blood taken. _

_Aunt Rosalie was sitting on the sofa, while Uncle Emmett was watching the TV with uncle Jasper. I could only imagine Grandpa was upstairs doing his paperwork. Dad gently patted my head as he passed me, putting his car keys on the cabinet resting against a feature wall of the living room. _

_"Where's Bella?" Edward asked, as I wiped away my tears and began to follow him. I wanted my mom too, if I were honest. The moment I got a hug, then the pain - or the imaginary pain - would go away. _

_"What do I care?" Rosalie shrugged her shoulders. "Probably upstairs." _

_Edward frowned and leant over the back of the sofa she was reading. "Vampire weekly, again?" _

_That was my favourite magazine! They showed some of the most beautiful vampire girls known to this world! I wanted to be like them one day. I never did understand why Aunt Rose always refused their offers to be featured. _

_"Mm." Rosalie nodded, flicking the page. "This month's cover girl isn't at all appealing. I can see the scars from where she's had trouble in her early years." _

_"You'd look better on the cover, wouldn't you Rose?" Edward more or less said. Rosalie turned her head to look at him with surprise. The relationship that my aunt Rosalie and father had was a complicated one at least. When they weren't fighting, or disagreeing with one another... They were more or less practically always teasing one another. This time, however, Dad seemed to be paying aunt Rose a true compliment. _

_"I would, wouldn't I?" She smiled and turned her head back to the page. _

_Edward smiled back and stood up from leaning over the back of the sofa. Just like Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper, I let my eyes follow him as he crossed the room towards the CD player. His fingers outreached and pressed onto something. I almost jumped out of my skin the moment the blaring tune came to life throughout the house. Honestly, it had even startled aunt Alice; who was now cursing at breaking a vase. _

_Rosalie's head snapped up to glare at Edward, while uncle Emmett and uncle Jasper moved into a fit of laughter. What the hell were they laughing at! _

_Dad began to sing along with the female voice, making a failure of an attempt to dance. I had no doubt in my mind that he was doing this for my benefit; but also just to tease his sister. _

_"You walked in to the party," he sung while making an attempt at a strut. _

_"Edward, turn that off!" _

_"Like you were walking onto a yacht. Your hat strategically dipped blow one eye, your scarf it was apricot." _

_Dad had finally gotten close enough to me, and took my hands within his. He gave me a gentle twirl, while aunt Rose's nostrils were flaring with rage._

_"I'm warning you, Edward! Turn it off now!" _

_"You had one eye in the mirror as you watched gavotte. And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner, they'd be your partner and-" _

_Rosalie was up off her seat in an instant, attempting to make a break for the CD player and turn it off herself. Dad had saw it coming, though. He had hastily moved, being the fastest within the house, and managed to grab hold of Rosalie's hand; spinning her outward and then back in so that her back was pressed against his chest. _

_"You're so vain... You probably think this song is about you, you're so vain." _

_Rosalie was smiling now as Edward made her dance with him. His eyes moved towards me, while she was rendered into a small giggle with the odd moves my father was making her do, and he winked. This had all been for my entertainment and benefit. _

_"I wanna be vain too!" I quickly rushed forward, jumping with joy at the fact I'd get to dance with my father and aunt. _

_Huh... My arm didn't seem to hurt any more. _

My head had incontrovertibly began to bob along with the tune of the song on the radio, my hands pressed against my lap; since I'd brought my feet up onto the chair, began to tap along. That was... Eleven years ago now. Jeeze, how time flies. The memory did make me miss my family all the more, and made me wonder what they were currently doing. Alec had said they were safe...

I wondered if they were having fun, like always. My childhood, although friendless, wasn't unhappy. My family were my life, and went on to make every day worthwhile. Be it with stupid games or teasing one another, our house was always filled with laughter. And where there was laughter, there was always happiness and love. I hoped they could laugh again soon... Once we were out of all of this mess, and we were truly safe.

"What are you doing?"

I blinked out of my thoughts to look at Alec again. "Huh?"

"You're... Humming?" Alec arched an eyebrow again. "You know this song?"

"Well, yeah..." I grinned. "There's a lot of good memories in this song."

Alec nodded his head, but said nothing more.

He really, really was the silent type, wasn't he?

Well.. I would make him smile again.

"I had some dreams, there were clouds in my coffee, clouds in my coffee and," I started off soft with my words to slowly get louder and louder. My hand outstretching to the dial controlling the volume and turned it up at each beat. "You're so vain! You probably think this song's about you, you're so vain!"

I retracted my hand from dial and began to sway my body, turned to face him. My hands outstretched and began to point towards him. From the corner of his eye, Alec was watching me. "I'll bet you think this song is about you, don't you, don't you, don't you! You're so vain!"

He broke under the strange actions of my body swaying, and pointing towards him every time it came to the word _'you.' _He broke a smile, and then a small chuckle. His eyes rolled in my direction as his left hand removed itself from the wheel to take the dial and return it down to a gentle hum in the background.

"That's enough of that," he chuckled and returned his hand to the wheel. "When's the roundabout coming up?"

"Uhh... It should be soon," I sat myself back into the chair properly again. "Yeah, right up ahead. See... Right there."

"You're supposed to go around them?" Alec asked. "Well, that makes a little more sense than going over them I suppose."

"You went _over _roundabouts?!"

"When you were sleeping last night, yes. Don't fret, Renesmee. I understand now." He chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Do you want me to drive?" Honestly, I think I'd feel a little better if I were the one behind the wheel. It would probably be less dangerous, come to think of it.

"No," Alec shook his head. "I prefer looking at you watching the scenery outside."

My eyes widened a little. "W-what?"

"You heard." Alec smirked. "I suppose you've never been outside of the Hellix Facility before?"

Well, ever since coming to the Red Zone, I hadn't been outside of Alaska before. This was a whole new step for me. I wasn't just going far past anything else I'd ever done, I was going beyond anything; and I was not ever going back. The world was finally there, opening its arms for me to explore it, and I was running. Like a free eagle, soaring above the clouds and setting off into the skies...

"I've never been anywhere but the Hellix Facility before. This is all new to me."

I turned my head to look at him, only to find him looking back at me. His lips curved into a precious smile, while the skin on his face sparkled like a thousand diamonds never having seen the day of light before. My heart rate began to pick up while I kept our eyes on one another.

"This is all new to me too," he offered with a gentle grin.

My lips had curved in their own, revealing my teeth towards the Volturi Twin beside me. He didn't have to say it in order for me to know what he meant. We might be going through all these new experiences; but we were going through them together. He was here with me, and I was here with him. No matter what came forth to cause us trouble, we had one another's backs.

Alec broke the eye connection by turning to pay attention to the road, and - thankfully - go around the roundabout. He took the second exit, just as I had instructed. We were on the right course now and it wouldn't be long - judging by the rate Alec would eventually begin to drive at - until we were coming to the edge of the Ukraine, and then on into Russia.

I stayed quiet for half an hour before it was finally broken. Not by me speaking, or Alec.

But my stomach.

It gargled loudly, causing my eyes to automatically look down and my hands to clasp hold of it; as if that would shut the thing up. _It didn't. _

My cheeks began to flourish a gentle pink, as I prayed to God he hadn't heard a single thing of that. But who the hell was I kidding? He was a vampire, who had been human once. With the added bonus of his senses being heightened; he heard it.

"We'll eat soon," he said. "Come to think of it, what do you eat?"

"... Human food, mostly." I answered with a shrug. His nose turned up with disgust. Of course he wouldn't like it... Human food tasted like dirt to vampire's. Although edible, most of them preferred _not_ to eat it. With their diet strictly made up of the substance they craved most, human food wasn't even thought about in the vampire world. Instead of the weekly shop to the grocery store, it was always the weekly shop to the local blood suppler to pick up their legal take from the donates at the blood farms.

Not that I would really class that as donating. It was taken from the worst of the worst criminals from the human world... And if Stefan and Vladimir got their way, it would be from _anyone. _The mere thought of Kaitlyn being stuck in that place made me want to throw up. Though, I doubt Alec would mind that at all; since there was another particular reason he had gone after the scent of blood, despite just being hungry, in the facility. Kaitlyn's blood type was O+.

His favourite.

That was one of the few things I did know about the infamous, ex 97283. His favorite blood type, his favorite color - which I would bet was still sky blue. The amount of times I saw him peer up to the sky, to let his eyes rest on the vast color above him - and... Well, who he was. Other than that, my knowledge of Alec wasn't anything like the knowledge he had of me.

"Want to play twenty questions?" I asked, turning myself to face him.

Alec looked at me through the corner of his eye. "What's that?"

"Well, we take turns asking each other questions and we have to answer them."

Alec pursed his lips for a moment to think things through. I guess I could sympathize why, seeing as this was the perfect opportunity for me to take advantage of asking him anything. That thought hadn't even crossed my mind, but if it came to it I would. There wasn't a thing I didn't want to know about him. I wanted to know everything, just as he had with me.

He must've come to his conclusion, for he spoke again.

"Very well. What exactly causes a _hybrid?_" He asked, quickly changing gear to pick up a bit of speed.

Well, this was a question I hadn't heard. Although I had quite a few questions on my species, I'd never been asked 'what' causes it. What we were, was usually the most common question. I had to think this one through, seeing as I wasn't entirely sure myself. Although it was pretty self explanatory as to how a child is made, the creation of a hybrid was a totally different situation.

"Um, well... You know how children are made, right?"

I know! Stupid question!

He nodded. Of course he did. He wasn't stupid, and he was very much aware of the female species. His vigorous, and consistent urge to flirt proved that. He knew how to 'whoo' a lady, so to speak. So, of course he would know. With that knowledge, the question on wither he was... A virgin, like me, was tempting to ask; but I doubt my cheeks could take the large flourish it would cause.

"Well, it happen's like that; only the male has to be a vampire, and the woman a human," I said gently. "In this case, it was my mom and dad."

"Yes, but how?" Alec pressed on a little more. Although it was my turn, I decided to let it slip. I'd answer, since he had agreed to play in the first place. I could wait my turn to know about him. I had waited for months not hearing his voice, I could wait a few more seconds to hear about him.

"It's to do with the whole... Egg being alive, I guess." I shrugged. "It reacts with the male side."

"You mean the sperm?" Alec chuckled. "Your innocence is unwaveringly adorable. What I don't understand is why does it have to be a male vampire, and human girl? Can it not be the other way around?"

This one I knew! It was probably the lone reason as to why Aunt Rose had despised my mother for a while! She had always wanted a child, but never had the ability to receive such a 'gift' as she called it. Although it crushed my uncle Emmett knowing that he could never give my aunt what she had always wanted, they had found ways to cope around it. Mainly with aunt Rose spoiling me.

"No. When a woman is turned into a vampire, her whole anatomy becomes frozen... Just as you'd expect the male side to do. In order for the woman to get pregnant, she has to ovulate. Which... Being dead, basically, stops that. The male side, though... They don't. I don't understand completely why... But I guess their sperm just doesn't die."

Alec pursed his lips and nodded his head gently. "I see."

"Why, are you worried you could be a father?" I teased with a giggle. It was sly, but it was one way of finding out if he was a virgin. I could be sneaky too, when I wanted to be.

"No," he shook his head. "Any relations I've had have been with immortals."

Oh, well. I guessed that answered that question.

"Who's turn is it?" Alec then went on while I brought my legs up onto the chair, so that I could rest my chin on my knees.

"Mine," I said. Okay, now's your chance... Pick something good. Something that will have him talking.

Although my mind was reeling for something personal, I probably asked the worst thing I could have. I wasn't entirely sure as to what brought it up, but the image of Alec's face screwed up in pain on that medical bed; bound down as they tortured him with that device.

"How were you able to resist the G.E.D device?"

It had come out before I could stop it, but despite the question being a real downer; it had been a curious thought of mine. Edward had said that a vampire's transformation was the worst insufferable pain ever. That it felt as though your body was being burned cell by cell, from the inside out. That while going through all that, you cannot help but scream, beg and cry for the sweet release of death.

Despite Alec having the power to take away all feeling and senses, he must have gone through that as well. No human's had the abilities that vampire's did, even if they tried desperately. So that pain, that torture, would have been upon him at some point.

And then again, and again, and again as they tied him down and made him go through it all with that device. How had he been able to resist giving in, just to make it stop?

"I mean, I figure that's why you were acting out the way you did in the cell... Banging your shoulder against the glass and stuff, trying to get to them for doing tha-"

"That isn't the reason I was trying to break the glass." Alec said plainly. "The... Gift Extraction Device had no part to play in it. It was merely pure desperation out of what that witch woman with the dark skin said which caused that."

Wait, what? Fiona? What the hell had Fiona said to him, that could have caused such a reaction?

Now that I think back... It made sense as to why she was so cautious in that time. Why she had sent for me, and hurried me to try and calm him down. She was scared for her life, for if Alec managed to break out - she would be the one he went for.

"W-what did she say?"

Alec's hands tightened around the steering wheel, and his jaw clenched visibly. It was as though he was reliving the torture of that day, of that session. He was re-feeling the anger, and rage he had that night.

"That my sister was next." He whispered through his clenched teeth. "That is why I had to see the files. I needed to know if they did have her... If they were doing the things they were to me. But they lied, as I should have expected. All anyone ever did in that place was lie."

I couldn't exactly argue with him on that.

After finding out everything, it came certain that every word spilled from their mouths had been complete and utter lies. They didn't believe in the greater good, they didn't care for the human species, they didn't want what was best for the residents... It wasn't a rehab for troubled law breakers. The Red Zone was just a dark prison, created for those who threatened the reign of Vladimir and Stefan.

But now... Now the most threatening one was free, and he was going to give them hell for the pain they had caused him. I could see it burning in those dark eyes of his. The moment he reunited with his family, with the rebellion; Stefan and Vladimir were in for hellfire... Most likely from his sister.

There would be smoke... Lots, and lots of sm-

"Okay, my turn." Alec quickly said, slowing the car down dramatically. "Is that normal?"

The smoke was coming from the car. Lots, and lots of smoke. Puffy blue clouds of smoke emitting from under the bonnet.

"Oh, no." I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt as Alec pulled the car to a stop. "This isn't normal. No, no, no."

Pushing the door open and quickly climbing out, the dried earth underneath my feet crunching. This couldn't be happening. This just _couldn't _be happening!

Quickly popping the hood of the car, the clouds of smoke only burst out in one thick cloud; directly into my face.

Waving my hand out to try and vent some air, while couching profoundly, I stepped back to let the clouds vanish. Once it cleared a little more, I'd be able to look into the cause; but already I had a pretty good idea.

"What's wrong with it?"

I waved my hand over the clouds of smoke again, ignoring Alec as he come up behind me to peer inside. He was watching what I was doing, but I didn't mind. This knowledge was pretty easy to pick up when you had an uncle like mine, obsessed with cars. Inveterately, I was thanking uncle Emmett for his vast knowledge of his cars. If it wasn't for the countless hours he spent in the garage, fixing up the motors and trying to make his Jeep faster; I probably wouldn't know any of this stuff. I'd always admired his ability to work on a car for god knows how long, and become uncaring to the fact he'd get dirty... Mostly from the black oil. Once, he had even decided to wipe two lines of oil across either one of my cheeks, alongside his own and chant they we were Indian's. Of course, that was mainly to do with the fact I had a small obsession with the Disney movie Pocahontas.

If I hadn't of watched him, and had him explain the things he was doing; I wouldn't be able to pinpoint the problem here. A very, very bad problem.

"The engine oil's entered the the cylinder area." I sighed deeply. "It's burnt right through... We either have to open up the cylinder and clean it out; or we'll have bigger problems on our hands."

I coughed and waved my hand in front of my face once again as I turned to look at him.

"How long will that take?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders gently. "Depends on how bad the leakage is."

He stood there, expressionless for a matter of seconds before an idea popped into his mind. He nodded his head and began to walk out into the middle of the road... Right as an upcoming car was about to come forth.

"Alec! What the hell are you doing?!"

The car sounded it's horn rapidly as it came forward; warning him to get out of the way. He didn't.

He stood there, with his eyes narrowed towards the blue escalade racing forward. I had to quickly cover my eyes for what might've happened next. Although the blow wouldn't kill him, it would most likely freaking hurt! I hadn't come all this way to watch him get hit by a car out of his own stupidity. So far, Alec had done well with trying to figure out the world he was now in; but all of that would be pointless if he was squished!

My eyes probably would have remained shut, if it wasn't for the tires screeching to a stop.

Peeking my eyes open; I gasped at the sight.

It had narrowly missed him by cementers; but he still hadn't shifted. Alec was glaring into the window, of the middle aged woman on her cellphone. Her eyes were wide with shock and horror. He stepped back from the bonnet and began around the car to the passenger side.

Whatever he was saying, I couldn't hear; nor understand.

The woman, looked towards me with wider eyes, and then back to him. Slowly, she nodded and answered him.

"Thank you," was what I heard as he stepped back from the open door. His attention turned back to me, and he waved his hand. "Come now, Renesmee. We've got another ride."

... I hope this woman realized just what trouble she was getting herself into. By the sound of Alec's voice, I could tell he was more or less planning to do what he had with the cab driver. I honestly felt as though I'd stepped into a game of Grand Theft Auto.

He flashed me a smile, and I realized he knew I'd figured it out. I shook my head gently, unable to hide a laugh and rushed forward. He pulled helped me into the front seat passenger side, and once I was in; closed the door and climbed into the back.

The woman took off, keeping to the speed limit - thank god - while I looked out to the window of the cab left at the side of the rode, smoke floating up from it's engine.

"De tezh?" the woman asked with a shaky voice, her knuckles whitening with how tightly she was holding onto the steering wheel. She was terrified! I couldn't exactly blame her. I'd probably be scared too, if a guy had stood in front of my car and forced me to stop, then insisted on giving him and his partner in crime a ride. The stories on hitch hikers rarely ever ended well...

Alec replied back, using his vast knowledge of language. Whatever he replied back in Ukrainian made the woman relax just a little, and continue the ride in silence. I turned my head to look at him, leaning forward between the two front seats. His elbows resting on either one...

He glanced to me, catching my eyes in a swift movement. In the very same instant, he smiled and gave me a gentle wink.

I really should learn to stop questioning his ways of doing things. Like he had told my father, no matter whatever situation, in his company I was safe. This whirlwind of thrill, danger and quick thinking was part of the ride. It was part of the experience of living. I needed to enjoy it, and make the best of these situations.

And I was going to do exactly that. With a gentle giggle, I sat myself back into the chair and grinned to myself; reeling in the feeling of his lips pressing to the side of my head.


	13. Chapter 13: Dinner with the Devil

**Chapter thirteen: **Dinner with the Devil.

The hours seemed to just tick by in our drive to wherever Alec had instructed the woman to go. The sun that had been at it's highest point within the sky was slowly drifting through across the sky. Each time I blinked, I felt as though it was in a whole new different position; further closer to setting again. Although the drive would have taken twenty one hours without stopping, the traffic and unintended problems we faced on the road delayed that. I had no objection to not stopping, and neither did Alec; but I knew that the woman wasn't really going to last the whole ride to Moscow.

I doubt she would make it past the next city, if I were completely honest. She was a nice woman, sure enough. Although I couldn't understand a single word she said, and Alec had to play translator; she too had heard my stomach growling with hunger and had handed me a energy bar in her glove compartment of the car. Apparently, she had been saving it for her husband, but I was in more need than he was.

It was probably clear that she knew Alec was a vampire, but with me she had no idea. Actually, she had made a point in speaking, her finger going between Alec and myself. He broke a laugh to the woman's words, his lips moving so quickly to answer her. After his answer, the woman had merely said 'Ah.'

When I had looked to Alec for confirmation, he cleared up that she was curious if we were one of those everyday star crossed couples. A vampire, and a human; running away to be with one another. To say that I blushed was an understatement.

I didn't ask what Alec had answered her, in fear that I either may become a blushing mess, or left slightly disappointed.

Disappointed, because it was flattering to be mistaken for someone who was romantically involved with someone like him. I mean, angel's could look at him and cry at the beauty. It wasn't his face that made him perfect, because right now his hair was flicking all over the place and the dark circles under his eyes made him look more terrifying than beautiful. That is what probably made me view him to be perfection, the fact that he _wasn't._

I watched as a sign came up ahead, reading the words _'Bila Tserkva.'_

Alec reacted also, and from what I figured due to the arm gesture he gave; he was telling her to head there.

I turned my head to look at him, silently questioning his motives for wanting to turn in. We were only eleven hours away from Moscow, and so far the woman hadn't made any attempt at objecting to taking us there. In fact, she had grown more relaxed in our presence, and conversed naturally with Alec as though he were a close friend she hadn't seen in a while. Obviously, that wasn't possible; for she was human. I could hear her heart hammering beside me - every time he moved to lean in closer. The reason to that, was most likely down to the fact his eyes were dark; a known trait of a hungry vampire.

Quietly, I was asking him if this were it. He was going to either eat her, or drop her off so we could continue the ride without her. Alec didn't notice, or if he did; he ignored it.

Meila, the woman's name, picked up the speed when Alec requested her to do so; and was more than happy when he questioned her on something. I had no idea what was going on, nor would Alec answer me. She rattled off names of things, and Alec nodded in understanding.

The city that began to filter around us, and the lines of traffic adding on around us were nothing like the ones in Romania. They were... Severely different. The Romanian streets of Bucharest had been stone, cobble and the vision of man made elegance and pride. But this place... Despite the large buildings, and roads cutting across the ground; the place was surrounded by green. Tree's, scenery...

It was nothing I had ever seen before. It was truly beautiful.

My admiration and intake of this place lasted for around five minutes while Alec conversed with the woman in Ukrainian, and then she pulled over on a city street. Alec slipped out of the car, pulled my door open and offered his hand for me.

I glanced towards the woman questioningly, and she smiled in response.

Taking hold of Alec's hand, he helped me out of the blue escalade; my feet landing on the stone side walk. I looked up to Alec, half expecting him to move around and ask the woman to get out of the car; but he didn't. Instead, he nodded his head towards the woman and thanked her.

Then he shut the door, and watched as she pulled off and went on without us.

"W-what?" I blinked up towards him. "T-this isn't Moscow?"

Alec rolled his hand and lifted my hand that was still in his to his lips. He pressed a gentle kiss onto my knuckles, keeping his eyes remaining on mine. "You're an observant one, aren't you?"

With a small tug from his hand, he began to lead me off into the city streets of Bila Tserkva. His pace was naturally quick, and him dragging me along beside him with his hand in mine made it all the more harder to try and keep up with him. Somehow, I was managing. Barely.

"What were you asking her in the car?" I voiced my curiosity; praying to god he wouldn't ignore me again.

"Where the best place to stay for the night here would be," Alec answered. "One with a little more class than that motel room we had earlier."

Was I hearing him correctly? Had he just said... "Staying the night?"

"Naturally," Alec nodded. "You're hungry, and you will most likely end up sleeping after relieving your ravenous stomach. And I much prefer you awake for our journey."

"You're hungry too." I said towards him; as though it would defend my own screaming stomach. But honestly, I just felt stupid for stating the obvious. Alec had been starving since this journey began; but he had controlled it. _How _he had gotten so good at controlling his lust for blood was envious, and very impressive. "You need to eat as well."

"I plan too," Alec quickly answered. "When the time is right."

"You can order it at dinner," I pointed out. "Business's have licenses to sell it. We just have to find one... You can get a glass of O pos-"

"I prefer it out of the artery, Renesmee. You don't expect me to return to go back to drinking it from cups now, do you?"

Honestly, I hadn't put much thought towards it. I mean, I knew we couldn't go to one of the blood supplier and ask for a pack; since I had no objections or naive thinking that the Romanian's had alerted blood suppliers on Alec's escape. They would most likely be on the look out for a starving looking vampire, and ready to report it. But go out and actually kill someone for their blood? I hadn't really...

"Oh."

"Don't worry. You won't know it's done until after I return." Alec tried to sooth, probably seeing the look of distaste in my eyes. The thought of someone dying at his hands, a human none the less, made me feel sick. It was one thing knowing he had killed those two security guards, but an innocent human?

That wasn't my worries any more. The course his words had taken were my concern now. "After you return?"

"I don't plan on taking you with me," he scoffed, pulling me closer to his side as we passed a large group of people and crossed over a cross way. I had no clue as to where we were going, so I hoped he did. A vampire who hadn't set foot into this new world until this morning... I doubt he knew where he was going. I prayed to god that he had asked for directions, if not... Well, crap.

"Why not? I might not agree with it, but I don't want you to go off on your own!"

Alec rolled his black eyes. "Your concern for me is heart warming, _sweetheart." _The way that rolled off his tongue caused my stomach to tighten, and the hairs on my arms to rise. I felt... Tingly all over. "Truly, it is. But even _you_ smell appetising to me right now. If I were to lose control and go into a blood lust, I doubt I'd be able to forgive myself with hurting you."

"You wouldn't." I whispered.

I knew he heard me, but he never replied. Instead, he squeezed my hand tighter and pulled me across the road once again; into yet another large group of people. It was evident what he was doing. He was hiding our bodies in amongst the many. Tainting our scents with theirs, and using them for cover. As though I were only realizing it now; Alec was a really, really smart vampire. He _was _good at thinking things through. That made one of us.

After another turn of a corner, and another blending in with another herd of people, Alec finally turned into a large looking building. It's brick layout was clean, and new looking. The glass windows had chairs in front of them, beside a table with an umbrella. I didn't get a chance to read the sign before he pulled me into the front door.

On the inside, I was left breathless. The lobby of this place was huge... Cream marble flooring, with a bright red rug leading up to the large mahogany desk. People were roaming around. Some in uniform, others in normal clothes. On the right was a open bar, with people sitting in the seats provided, or at the bar itself...

This was a hotel. A beautiful looking hotel.

Alec lead me up towards the reception desk. To my surprise, the woman dressed in a dark navy blue blazer was a vampire; with bright red eyes that seemed to be as deep as the ocean itself. Her bright, almost platinum, blonde hair was hanging to her shoulders in soft ringlets.

"Zdravstvuyte," she smiled sweetly, though it was mainly towards the boy holding my hand. She didn't so much as even look my way. "Ukrainian, or tourist?"

"Tourist," I quickly said before Alec could answer. If she was going to speak; I wanted to know just what the hell she was saying. "American."

"Ah, hello there." She smiled with a bow of her head. "Welcome to the Ivoy Citadel Palace Hotel and spa. Are we checking in?"

"Is there any rooms available?" I asked. "We don't mind which..."

"You didn't book one prior to coming?" She finally looked at me, a firm frown coming to her perfectly plucked eyebrows. "We have strict rules on booking before arrival. I'm afraid there's nothing I can d-"

"Nothing at all?" Alec stepped forward, his hand releasing itself from my hand. He leant himself against the bar, and the look that was swimming within his eye drove the green monster inside of me nuts. No! Alec was a flirt, yes; but he was _my _flirt! "Surely there's something you can do for my sister and I... _Marissa."_

The way he purred her name caused the girl to stop breathing, and her eyes to widen. She was being seduced, while I had literally bypassed the friend zone, and was now in the _sister zone!_

How the hell did that work?! She wasn't the one that risked her life, her families life, to break him from that hell place! If anything, he should be saying _my _name like that. Not this... Fake blonde girl!

"I think I can make an acceptance," she giggled and turned her ruby eyes to the computer below the desk. She typed something rather quickly, then looked back up. "Business or pleasure?"

"You tell me," he gave a sly smile, his eyebrow raising itself suggestively towards her.

Okay, that was enough! "Just give us any room, _please."_

Alec turned his eyes to look down at me questioningly, while the girl was still coming down from the eye sex he had been giving her.

"We have an opening on the seventh floor. Room eighty three. The only problem is that it had one be-"

"We'll take it." I said quickly with a nod. "How much?"

The woman gave me a look of confusion, based on the fact I had happily agreed to take the one bedded room. Was it really that surprising? Although Alec had basically called me his sister; it was evident he was a vampire, and I could easily pass for a human. It wasn't as if he would be using it, at all - if she bought the whole sister thing, anyway. She appeared to come to the same conclusion and smiled bitterly towards me.

"Four hundred american dollars per night. How long is your stay?"

"One night," I quickly said hastily, moving into my pants pocket to produce my own small bag of safety money. Before I had a chance to pull it out, Alec had placed something down onto the desk. Under his hand was a... Reasonable large amount of cash, and in his other hand.. a black leathered object. I came to realize what it was.

Christopher's wallet.

"This should cover it, right?" He asked, while the woman took the money and began to count it.

"Indeed," she nodded, only to hand back a few of the notes. He'd given a little bit too much, clearly. Taking them back, he pushed them back into the suit jacket. I sinisterly hoped Christopher wouldn't hate me more for this... Spending his hard earned money like this. Marissa opened the till at her fingertips, placed the money into the compartment, and produced a key card.

With an overly friendly smile, she handed it over.

"Enjoy your stay. And please... Don't hesitate in calling down if you need anything. _Anything _at all."

"I may just do that," Alec winked as he took the key from her. I groaned loudly and grabbed his arm.

If I had to witness him flirting with another girl for a moment longer, I probably would barf there and then. He chuckled at my grip dragging him towards the elevator - which opened as we approached. Stepping inside, and pressing the number _'7'_; I quickly crossed my arms and glared down at my feet.

"Renesmee?"

I continued to glare at my feet as the elevator began to move upward.

"Are you angry with me?"

"No." _Lie._

"Are you jealous over the way I spoke to that woman?"

"Of course not." _Lie._

"Then look at me."

"I'd rather not." _Lie._

"Ah, so you are mad with me."

I quickly looked up and frowned at him. Sometimes, he could be a real jackass. He had this ability to make you feel as though you were the only important person in the world, but just within a blink of an eye; he could make you feel invisible. As though you didn't matter in the slightest. It was cruel, mean and sadistic. I had grown up believing myself as invisible in school, and I refused to go back to those days. I was an independent woman, for Christ sake! I was not a child who would be ignored, even though comparing to his age... I practically was a child.

"No I'm not."

Alec had a smug smile on his face, which only caused my anger to boil even more. "What the hell are you smiling at?"

"I got you to look at me."

God dammit!

"Renesmee, believe me when I say I took no pleasure in speaking to her in such a way either. But we needed this room, and that clearly was the only way to get it. You cannot be mad with me for wanting you to stay in a place that doesn't have rotting walls, or dirty sheets; ran from a man who hasn't showered in his lifetime, can you?"

I blinked at him with confusion in my eyes. So he thought ferret man hadn't had a shower in a long time either! Ha, then it must be true. I knew it wasn't just me thinking it...

"You're cute when you get jealous," Alec said with a small smirk. "I quite enjoyed it."

I huffed and looked away from him hastily. "Don't get used to it."

The doors opened and I quickly stepped out. With my feet walking along the deep blue carpet and my eyes surveying the cream coloured walls, trying to find the door which would lead to our room; I finally stopped at the wooden door with the number _'83'_ in the centre, just below the peep hole.

I turned to Alec, who had the key; but was chuckling slightly to himself as he handed it over.

"What's so funny?" I took the key from him and put it into the scanner. The light above the doorknob turned green, indicating it was open. Quickly giving it a push, the door opened.

The room we had paid four hundred for was amazing. There was a large TV on the wall, a reading chair and bookcase full of books in the corner... The large king sized bed! The pillows looked fluffy, and ready for me to just pounce on them, while the ivory satin bed sheets looked cold, but soothing at the same time. This was without a doubt the most attractive bed I had ever seen in my life. At the bottom of the bed was a small table; with a kettle and complimentary tea's and coffee's.

There was a large window at the other side of the room; with dark navy coloured drapes hanging either side of them. The view, due to the drapes being open, was breathtaking. Overlooking a large river, with people walking across a bridge; and small boats going up and down it. I felt that when the time came to leave, I doubt I would want too. I could get very comfortable in a place like this...

"Eighty three," Alec pointed out as we entered the room. "It looks like that number will never leave me."

Despite not wanting to, due to how hard a time it must have been for him being only known as a mere number in a system, I couldn't help myself but laugh along. How he could take something as lightly as this, I didn't understand... But I couldn't complain. Alec was dealing with it in his own way, and I admired him for it. He had every right to sit in the corner, hiss and snarl at anyone after what he had been through. He could have slaughtered Xavier, hell he could have gone on to slaughter everyone in that facility, or die trying; but he didn't.

Alec was, in his own twisted way, a good person.

I sat myself down onto the bed, the bright smile on my face as I watched him remove his blazer jacket.

"Call me a little compulsive, but would it be alright if I shower again?" Alec asked. "With one every two week showers in that facility, I've grown a little fond of having a shower there for my disposal."

I giggled again and nodded my head towards him. "Go ahead. Take as long as you want."

He winked playfully towards me in a thanks, and vanished into the en-suit bathroom.

"Once I've showered, we can go get you something to eat downstairs," Alec called from the bathroom; in which he had left the door wide open.

"Like a date?" I playfully replied back while falling back onto the bed.

"If that is what you want to call it, then fine. It's a date."

Yeah... Alec could be flirtatious, bossy, twisted and a little mean at times; but he was a good person. A person I was coming to think of very fondly.

—xXx—

This wasn't how I'd have planned my first date to go, if I were honest. I had always imagined that I would be at home, fretting about what to put on and how to wear my hair; with my mom, aunt Alice and aunt Rosalie rushing around to try and help me get ready. While dad, and my uncles merely teased me as I emerged from the stairs. In truth, despite the teasing, they would comment on how I looked lovely, while Dad held his tongue in how he didn't want to let me go...

I had planned it all. Pictured every look I'd have with the faceless date of mine, pictured dancing to some sappy love song in the background, heard the cheesy jokes he had to offer to which I'd laugh out of to be nice... The ride home, where we'd finally feel a little more comfortable in one another's presence, laughing and truly joking... And then the would walk me to my door; lean in close and I'd receive my first real kiss.

Out of all that planning, I would never imagined _this _as being my first real date. Not having something to change into, but rather being stuck in the same blue shirt and grey dress pants; with my hair probably looking like a mess... And watching my date roam around the room, trying to decide wither to wear his - or should I say Christopher's - blazer or not. That wasn't the only thing bothering Alec.

The TV was on, and he had it on the news channel. Clearly, he was waiting on something; but it never seem to come.

He had made a comment on how idiotic the news station name was, but other than that continued to pace back and forth; his head flicking to the news reporter every now and then. Something was clearly bothering him, but I couldn't tell why. He must have been waiting on the news of his escape, for that was the only real reason I could make sense as to why he'd want to listen to the news; let alone pay real attention to it.

But why was he stressing out over it? Wasn't it a good thing that they hadn't announced it yet?

I mean, it wasn't as though I didn't expect them to release something either. I was surprised, but pleasantly. The longer they didn't let the word slip Alec had gotten out, the further we could get from Romania without being tracked; for no one would be looking for us... Or, anyone outside of the Hellix Facility, such as police and so on.

_"And in other news, Stefan and Vladimir are pleased to announce the statistics for the fall in hate groups!" _The reporter beamed, clearly pleased with such a thing. _"As of last month, crimes committed against our kind have fallen at an impressive twenty percent. The strong hold in which the President has put in place to work alongside Stefan and Vladimir is proving to be effective, and they hope for this number to drop more in the weeks to come." _

That was good, I guessed. The fact less coven's were being killed, and the hate groups brought to justice... Though, what if the hate groups had it right from the beginning? These groups didn't like Vladimir and Stefan - granted, they didn't care much for any vampire in general, but they disliked Stefan and Vladimir most of all - for a reason, viewing them to be evil and twisted. I had thought of them as stupid, seeing as Stefan and Vladimir had only wanted to greater good for both our species. I had been proven wrong...

Was it possible that the Volturi Rebellion would be doing these hate groups a favour when they finally stood up and announced their existence? If they ever did, that is? I doubt Alec intended on letting either of the Romanian leaders live after what they did to him, so it was probably safe to say that the rest of the Rebellion would follow.

"This is ridiculous." Alec hissed as the news went on to report the weather. "It's almost been twenty four hours, and they haven't said _anything._"

I kicked my feet that hung in the air, due to the fact I was laying on my stomach, my elbows pressed into the mattress and my chin resting in my palms.

I had gotten so used to seeing him sitting motionless in his cell, just watching me, or writing to me; that seeing him move around, and speaking was still a new thrill for me. Was it possible I'd never get over it just how elegantly he could waltz from one end of the room to the other? Probably... Most likely.

"Either Xavier is extremely adamant on keeping that girl alive, or Stefan and Vladimir are up to something of their own."

I continued to swing my crossed ankles in the air back and forth while watching him. "What's the problem with that? I mean, isn't it a good thing they haven't reported it?"

"No." He said rather bluntly. "With them not reporting it, and it spreading like wildfire across the news; I have no way of letting them know I'm coming back."

I presumed _them _must have been his coven. Alec stopped in his pacing to lean his hand against the wall beside the window. It took everything within me not to admire the view of his behind I had. Not to mention, with the stance he had; his left leg bent slightly more than the right, made his pants tighter around the rear.

"But we're going to Moscow to find your friend, so we can find them... The news shouldn't incline that plan, right?" I quickly said to take my mind from his physical attributes.

"Wrong." Again, rather bluntly. "Without the news reporting it, there won't be any knowledge of me being there waiting. I'm going to have to contact them manually, and trust me... That will almost be as hard as finding my family without their help."

Oh. I could see the problem now. He was relying on the news to inform whomever was in Moscow that he was coming, thus when the time came that we got there... They would be waiting, and ready to give him the information he so clearly needed. I could understand why he was so stressed now.

"Well... Then we do it the hard way," I said in a chirpy voice. "We can find them if we really want it, right? If it comes to it, I could try and get into a yellow zone in Moscow to find out where they are. All vampire's have to report to the Hellix Facility at some point in their lives. We can get the files then."

Alec sighed through his noes, quite deeply. He pushed himself off the wall and moved towards me. He crouched himself down in front of me, and took hold of both my hands in his. Even with the fact he had taken my support for my chin, I didn't mind at all. Not when he was holding my hands. I doubt I would ever get old of feeling his actual touch, rather than imagining it from behind a glass wall.

"Your ability to see the bright side amazes me, Renesmee." He pressed a kiss onto my left hand's knuckles. "But I refuse to let you go back into one of those places, be it the yellow, red or purple for all I care."

"There isn't a purple zone," I scoffed.

He rolled his eyes and kissed my right hand's knuckles, so that it wouldn't feel left out most likely. Again, a jolt of tingles emitted through my body.

"I'll figure out another way to reach them," he said and stood himself up. "Lets go get you food, shall we?"

He offered out his hand again, and I was quick to jump off the bed and take it.

I couldn't lie. I was freaking starving, and was in now place to refuse any more. How he managed to do it on a weekly basis in the facility still amazed me. I could barely get passed a single day without craving food.

Alec decided to leave the blazer hanging up, and instead just exited the room in the black shirt and pants. He left the two buttons of his shirt undone after I had suggested it on a mere comment of trying to seem casual. I hadn't really expected him to go through with it. It had once again been one of my failed attempts at joking around with him.

Alec pressed the button of the elevator, probably after having watched me do it countless times within the Hellix Facility, and on entering here, and waited with an impassive look upon his face. I wasn't sure wither he was thinking things through or not, but I presumed so. In the facility, he usually wore this face in front of everyone else, and he had said that he did nothing but think things through, plan things and imagine certain things...

Perhaps this was his face of concentration?

Well, it was a lot more attractive than a few of the other faces I had seen of concentration. Nahuel, especially, who had the tendency to stick his tongue out while being in deep concentration.

I hoped he was alright... I hoped both he and Kaitlyn were okay.

The elevator doors opened up, and Alec ventured inside with me in tow. He pressed the ground floor, and leant himself against the wall. The odd elevator music was all the noise made between us. Although probably viewed awkward, I was more comfortable than ever.

The impassive look on his face was scaring me though. I didn't want him to think too hard, and stress about this. It made me feel uneasy, and useless since I couldn't do anything to help. In the Facility, I had always done my best to make him at least a little bit more comfortable. Now, in the real world, there was nothing I could do. No files I could find, or information to track down, or cells to break open...

Instead, I decided to do the next best thing. Any time I ever worried over something, the best form of comfort could come from one of the most basic of moves. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his waist, nuzzling my head into his chest. Alec had been surprised by the sudden spur of the moment hug, but eased into it like he always did. His arm wrapped itself around me loosely, and his chin rested on top of my head.

I kept a hold of him for the ride down to the ground floor, stuck in the silence but saying everything I could with the hug. _We'd get through this. _

We had come this far already. We couldn't let a minor setback like this cause us to crumble.

I wouldn't let it. I wouldn't let this be our downfall. I had managed to do this so far. I had gotten him out, he was free. The last hurdle was finding his family. As impossible as Alec made it seem to be, I had already done something deemed impossible already; so what was this other thing added onto the list?

I'd make sure I got him home. No matter what.

Alec un-looped his arm around me as the doors of the elevator opened, and instead took hold of my hand. As we came out of the elevator, into the main reception of the hotel; the blonde at the desk's eyes lit up.

It was probably for my benefit, but Alec didn't so much as react. He just looked away, and continued to lead me to the restaurant further down a hallway. He might not have noticed it, but then again he might have. Just by merely blanking that girl, he had caused me to smile.

With his free hand, Alec pushed one of the double doors of the restaurant open and began to walk up the two steps.

My stomach automatically tightened with the smell of food in the air.

I could only imagine his throat had began to burn, since the scent of blood was in the air too... And the presence of humans were all around this busy looking room. If he was uncomfortable, I couldn't tell. He did well to mask his emotions, and what he was thinking. The fact that his eyes weren't on mine helped him in his quest on keeping things from me. In those orbs, I could see everything. I had too, for that had been the only means of communicating between us for so long.

At a small pillar, there was half a desk; with a male standing in a white shirt with a waistcoat over the top. His black tie was done up right to the top, while his bleach blonde hair was all slicked back with a serious overdo amount of gel. What was it with this place and blondes?

So far, it appeared to be a requirement to work within this place. Aunt Rose would probably fit in well here, though I doubt any of these blondies stood a chance to outshine her.

Alec began to lead me over to said desk, catching the male's attention; whom had been going through the menus. He looked up, casting his light green gaze upon us both.

"Table for two?"

Alec merely nodded. He wasn't being at all talkative lately, though I probably wouldn't be either; based on the fact he was in a room full of walking, talking food. Actually, now that I think of it; I was able to notice that his chest wasn't raising, nor falling with his breath. Alec had cut off his breathing to prevent a scene.

The two of us followed after the male, while I tugged at the sleeve of his shirt. He turned his head to look down at me, and arched an eyebrow.

"If it's bothering you so much," I whispered. "You can go eat now, and I'll wait for you to come back?"

His lips twisted into a gentle smile.

"I prefer to eat in the dark. That way no one can watch me... It gets irritating after five hundred odd years." He chuckled and slinked his arm around my shoulder yet again; giving everyone who's eyes turned towards us a public display of normality. For one, we were anything but normal.

I looked human. I walked slowly like a human. Hell, I probably even looked like a human with my hair being a mess the way it was. But Alec... It was as clear as day that he was a vampire. If it wasn't apparent due to the ever darkening eyes of this immortal, and the severe dark bruise like circles around his eyes; it was evident by the way he walked. His movements were enchanting, even with his arm around my shoulder and his body half leaning into my side.

The blonde lead us to a remote table off to the side, and even pulled my chair out for me while Alec took his own. After being tucked in, he placed the menu's down onto the table.

"Can I get you anything to drink before you order?"

"Orange juice?" I quickly said, without even looking to the drinks part of the menu.

Blondie wrote it down onto his small notebook. "And for you sir?"

"I'm fine." Alec shook his head.

"Sir," he cleared his throat after a few moments of silence. "... Might I suggest the A negative type? I hear heated up it's good qualit-"

"I said I'm fine." Alec cut him off with a glare.

The boy, obviously a little startled, looked to me for help. I shrugged my shoulders. If there was one thing I knew about Alec, fighting him would only result in time being wasted. It had taken forever to convince him not to kill Xavier, when it was clearly all he wanted to do. Right now, I doubt either of us had the will power to fight this out. Alec would most likely lose his temper... And that would result in the green eyed boy being the dinner, from the look in Alec's eyes.

"Very well... Take a moment to read the menu, then I'll be back with your drinks to take your order." He bowed his head and retreated a little quicker.

"You could drink something now, y'know..." I slipped in while turning the menu over. "A little warm up before you go off to hunt."

"Is it so much to ask that I wish for my first taste of freedom to be from the vein?" Alec quipped back, causing me to look up to him.

"No," I said plainly. "But it might put everyone here at ease if they didn't have a clearly _starving _vampire in the same room as them."

He leaned himself forward, letting his elbow rest into the white linen table cloth. "I don't care if they're at ease or not."

I was getting the feeling Alec didn't care for a lot of things. In fact, I was almost adamant he didn't care about practically anything. He was what the myth said, more or less. Emotionless, expressionless, and seemingly numb. Perhaps they did have something right after all. However... I did know one thing he cared about, or so it seemed that he did.

"_I_ would feel more at ease if you did," I whispered; keeping my eyes on his. "I don't like seeing you like this. It just reminds me what they did to you."

Alec's eyes continued to stare me down in an impressive way. He didn't blink, nor did he waver in separating our dancing orbs. If it had been with anyone else, I would have no doubt looked down, uncomfortable with the long lasting eye contact.

I wasn't sure just how long our eyes stayed on one another before the blonde was back with my drink and asking for my order.

"Something meaty... A steak, please. Medium rare."

Before he could walk away, Alec put his hand out to pause his retreat. "One glass of A negative. Make it a _little _warm."

The green eyed blonde quickly nodded with the order and walked off. I, however, couldn't muster the smile growing to my lips. With an overpowering feeling of triumph, I looked down to the menu and sighed happily.

"Tell me, Renesmee; did you learn to be a persuasive little vixen, or does it just come naturally?" said Alec, in the most taunting way imaginable. Although I understood the term 'vixen' to mostly be used in a complimentary type of way; with him I wasn't too sure.

"Naturally," I said after a matter of seconds, flipping over the menu and letting my eyes travel down the selection of food.

"I figured as much," he chuckled. "I've never met anyone with the ability to make me feel guilty through my own choices. It's unnerving, and foreign to me."

Wouldn't everything be foreign to him now, seeing how much the world had chanced since he last set foot out into the world? Then again, he had portrayed himself to know his mind very well; thus he'd know what he was used to feeling... Which, as of recently, had been _nothing._

Nothing other than pain, probably.

The horror of seeing his face screwed up in pain would probably never stop haunting me. All I could do now was vow never to see that sort of face being made from him again. There was no need for him to be in pain any more. Soon enough, with a bit of luck, he would be in the arms of his family and the world of pain would vanish.

"Well, I refuse to apologize for the concern I have for your well being," I shrugged as I finally looked up to him, expecting to find his eyes on me and his lips curved into a flirtatious smile. But I didn't. What I was met with was the gaze of curiosity, of interest and confusion. Although the flirtatious smile always made my stomach react by twisting; this look had a much more intense reaction. My heart began to flutter; just by the small look in his dark eyes.

"Let's continue our game," Alec concluded. I had to think for a moment by what he meant by that, but once he took the lead; I remembered.

"You asked me once why I chose you. What I want to know... Is why _me?_" He finally blinked when the blonde returned with his glass.

I wouldn't answer until he took a drink. He must have caught onto this realization, for he took a small sip of the dark red liquid in the wine glass.

"What d'you mean by why you?" I said, nonetheless. Truthfully, I had no inkling as to what he meant by that.

"You let me go," Alec went on to say. "You had no idea as to whom I was, what I could do, or whom I would do it too... All you had is speculation and uncertainty, and you still went on to turning your back on your world's way... You went against everything you have known and followed your entire life; just to let me free. _Why?" _

I hadn't put much thought into it, really. All I knew was that if I were to stand back and watch as they hurt him again, made him undergo that damned G.E.D device again, I wouldn't be able to look him in the eye again. And if he were to go through with believing their lies on my life hanging in the balance, thus making all of humanity to be guinea pigs of the blood farms.. I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

The Hellix Facility was not the shine it was made out to be. It was a corrupt, twisted place that hurt their residents by making them endure the worst possible of tests, experiments and treatment. What I had witnessed in the Red Zone would haunt me forever. What I had learnt about the Hellix Facility would never leave me, and made me sympathize for every single resident I had come to meet in my two years of being employed there, alongside my entire life of being observed by them.

The Facility was supposed to be a place that gave them a new start, that tried to_ help _them alongside helping the outside world by keeping the danger away. All along, we had been living by, and looking at about the true danger. The danger that was the large, supposed sanctuary where the 'bad vampire's' were kept.

"Your eyes. I could tell you were different," I whispered gently, speaking from the heart. It was true. It had been his eyes that drew me in. The cold, empty stare of this vampire, who refused to even acknowledge anyone in his time within the Red Zone. The moment I looked into those eyes; I knew he wasn't like those I'd met, or seen before. He was different, in every way possible. He was reserved, collected, mysterious, and unknown. He was a supposed danger, a threat to our civilization; yet he had eyes that said otherwise. They had said he had a story in which he had never told, and it had lured me in with my curiosity and desire to know the unknown. "And... I didn't want them to hurt you."

"Ah, the death threat?" Alec chuckled as he picked up the glass again. Bringing it to his lips, he took a slightly bigger drink than last time. Watching him do so made me a little more relieved than before. "I've had it before, you realize?"

"I thought so," I nodded gently. "Though... I don't believe their tactics were going to be the same as the others."

"Explain?" Alec placed the glass down in front of him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I could... Show you, if you like?"

"Show me?" Blinked Alec in confusion. "You have a gift?"

"Thought projection through physical contact. Here, pass me your hand."

I reached over the small two seater table, while he looked at my hand sceptically for the fist time. Although up until this moment Alec had taken my hand without hesitation, more so to drag me along or to try and comfort me in a way - or merely because he himself was still reeling in the fact he could touch another being without glass being there to stop him - I could understand why. I had been a regular, non-special hybrid phenomenon in his eyes. Now he was learning not only was I a species he didn't understand, let alone know about until the wall of glass had vanished, but I was a gifted one too.

Something inside him must have convinced him enough to trust me, and he reached forward. His hand took hold of mine gently, and in the connection made of our skin touching; I showed him the painful conversation I had with Kaitlyn and Nahuel.

_"There was another file uploaded to my mom's desktop. A report... That's how we found out about you no longer..." Kaitlyn was fighting back tears. "Because they don't have you any more, someone in which he trusts; they're left with the last option. They were going to ask you to get information from him, and try it that way... But now, with you having done what you did... They're going to take him tomorrow, tell him your life is in the balance of him showing them he is who he originally said he was, and if he does - they'll know his weakness. _You._ They'll keep him as a weapon... And if he doesn't..."_

_"They'll kill him..." My voice squeaked._

I cut the train of thought off there, rendering Alec back to his own state of mind. His expression was blank, though there was hardly anything new with that. He rarely ever showed emotion up until recently, so reverting back to that stage in linkage to him being locked up was probably natural. It seemed natural, anyhow.

"Remarkable," Alec finally voiced, retracting his hand from mine to stare at the place our hands had touched. "And you can project anything you are thinking?"

I shrugged. "Pretty much, yeah. My parents used to watch my dreams when I was younger. It was the closest thing they go to sleep."

The mention of sleep seemed to spark something within him, and he leant himself back into the chair. His elbow rested itself on the arm of his chair, while his finger traced along the line of his bottom lip.

"And are you able to communicate through physical contact, nor just show images or memories?"

"You mean like a conversation?"

Alec nodded.

"I guess so, yeah. I haven't really done it though. No need to. See, my dad has the ability to read people's minds; so he knows what we're thinking anyway."

Alec nodded along with me and my explanation, taking everything in. It was strange to have someone listen, instead of merely stare and silently judge. With Alec, he stayed quiet, aloof, unjudging as he listened. It was as though he were waiting to hear the full side of me before making his decision, or his judgement on me. He wasn't viewing me as that 'hybrid freak' or the 'vampire kid.' He was being... Fair. It was different... And nice.

It wasn't long before I got into the subject of each and every single one of my family members; what they could do, what they were like. Although speaking of them made me realize just how much I missed them; it helped in a way. To express my love for my family, to someone who understood what it was like to be away from their family, and share the heartache and longing to be back with them. Alec understood me, probably better than anyone else ever could.

At the end of the day, we both desired our freedom didn't we?

"And aunt Rose. Boy, does she make every human hate themselves. She's probably the reason for girls having self-esteem problems." I scoffed, leaning back as green eyes brought me the plate of steak. My stomach was twisting with desire to eat, but I was too far gone in the conversation to look away from Alec.

"Is there anything else I could get you?" The male asked.

"That'll be all, thank you." Alec answered, waving him off in a rather rude way.

The boy took no notice, bowed his head and walked off to wait on another table.

"So beauty runs in your family?" Alec continued, picking up his wine glass and taking one of the few sips he had left. I could see the glint in his eyes beginning to change. The rick, dark onyx black had shifted into a cross between a rosewood red and a deep maroon. At least the blackness had shifted. Already, he was seemingly looking a little more healthier. The dark circles under his eyes were still present, but less prominent.

"Doesn't it run in every vampire family?" I counteracted while forking a piece of steak and bringing it to my lips. Hastily chewing down on the chewy meat, I watched as he chuckles while placing his glass down.

"You make it incredibly difficult to pass a sly flirt in." He said, resting himself back once again. "It it natural for you to be so evasive on compliments? That members from the opposite sex, perhaps even the same sex, find you attractive?"

I swallowed, in fear that I might end up choking.

"I'm not... Evasive. It's just... Never happened before."

Alec arched an eyebrow at me quizzically. "No one has said you were beautiful?"

I could feel my cheeks reddening, probably in a race with his slowly shifting eye color. I had a feeling if he continued, my cheeks would win this race.

"No one who isn't my family... And if they have, it hasn't been to my face."

His lips pursed for a moment. He appeared to be deep in thought. Despite how hard I tried, I couldn't see why. It was a simple fact that I wasn't entirely popular growing up, and I doubt I ever would. Having children fear you growing up sort of inclined there would be no compliments involved. More or less total ignorance as to my existence, or the sly mean comment here and there.

"Well," concluded Alec as he shifted in his seat once more. "I take pride in being the first. You are _extremely _beautiful; and it would not surprise me if _you _were the reason for girls self-esteem issues, not your aunt Rose."

My cheeks had officially won the race. In an attempt to make the subject lighter, I probably just made it worse.

"You're just saying that cause you saw my ankles."

He chuckled and bowed his head gently. "Perhaps so. The image of them are still plaguing my mind, even now as we speak."

I cleared my throat while using my fork to push a piece of salad across the china plate. I needed to get off of this topic, if I wanted to save any face whatsoever. I was far too shy for this sort of stuff.

"What about you?" I asked, digging the sharp edges of the fork into a tomato.

"I think I have nice ankles too, yes." Alec chuckled. I rolled my eyes at his joke, for he knew full well I didn't mean that. I wanted to know about his family, where he had grown up... How he had grown up, and how he had come to be one of the most notorious mythical beings known to this world.

"It would probably be better if you tell me what you've found," Alec went on to say. "I'll inform you if it is indeed true or false afterwards."

What had I found? Practically all of it stated that the Volturi twins were ruthless, evil and tainted. So far, Alec showed know sign of that. Well, perhaps ruthless. His actions towards Xavier had been unmerciful and intent on ending him.

There was only one that didn't portray them as that, so I decided that was the best to go with.

"Well, the most popular folklore is you're from Norway." The way Alec rolled his eyes told me this wasn't true. "But the other one I found was that you're English..."

His lips curved tentatively. I took this as a good sign.

"Born into a small anglo-saxon village in southern England, with war surrounding you from both sides. Vampire, human and _witches._"

Alec's lips curved even more. "Go on."

"With the witch trials going on, Stefan and Vladimir set an army forth to wipe you all out... And some guy came and took you under his wing."

"Some guy?" Alec asked, his eyebrow arching.

Come on Renesmee. You know his name... You'd seen it twice on paperwork now. One in the folklore story you'd gotten from that voodoo shop, and also on the file kept for Stefan and Vladimir's eyes only. Ari? Aero? Oh, no! That was it! "Aro... Aro Volturi. Your _father._"

His curved lips shifted into a larger grin. He nodded his head slowly, while he crossed his leg over the other.

"My, my." Alec smirked. "Aren't you the efficient little investigator?"

A wave of pride washed over me with his words. Clearly, I had done my research well.

"A few bits are incorrect; but that is to be expected. After all, human's tend to fabricate things after a certain amount of time."

Evidently, I hadn't done as well as I thought. The wave vanished as I propped another piece of steak into my mouth. Alec went on to correct me in the places I needed corrected.

"I was born into an anglo-saxon village in the southern end of England, yes. There was war, but the majority of it were focused on the witches. Most of which had turned out to be vampire's, but that didn't spur Stefan and Vladimir on to destroy our village. I presume that myth came up based on the hatred my family has for the Romanian coven. I wasn't turned by Aro because of them, however. I was turned because of my people."

I wanted to ask what he meant by all of that. If that wasn't the reason he had such a burning passion of hate towards our worlds leaders, then why and why would he be turned because of his people? I knew Alec and I grew up in two different types of worlds, his being long gone and mine being present; but even then surely human's stuck together? They certainly did nowadays, or at least appeared to.

I probably would have voiced these questions if I didn't have a mouthful of food, and had a desire not to be scolded for bad table manners. Despite Alec's failure in saying please most of the time, he was a very polite being. Nevertheless, he must have caught on to my curiosity for his explanation continued.

"It was rare for women or the children to survive childbirth when I was human, let alone two children born minutes between one another. So, my mother was deemed a devil worshipper; since both Jane and I survived as did she. Although being shunned for it, people were far too fearful to come near. I have no doubt that she probably would have been put to stake if it hadn't of been for us. The devil children, believed to be the spawns of the devil... Their soon to be heirs, more or less."

So, his village thought he and Jane would eventually go on to possessing the powers of the 'devil.' Well, they might not have back then; but I wasn't so sure about now. There was a high, almost certain possibility of that being so.

"My father wasn't around in my life, so I assume he had died off in battle."

The look I had given Alec must have been of pity, for the words that followed assured me not to sympathize for him.

"We weren't upset over it, Renesmee." He chuckled. "How can we mourn someone we never knew? My mother never spoke of him, so to us it was as though he never existed."

Even though he was expressing there was no real loss to him, it still saddened me. Me and my father might have our differences from time to time, but I couldn't imagine a world where I didn't have him there.

"My mother had been all we needed until she passed away" Alec said with a shrug.

I quickly swallowed the mouthful of chewed steak, and reached for the orange juice. "When did she?"

"She died a few weeks short of our sixteenth birthday. Without the protection of her, the mobs began to flood in."

"And that's when Aro stepped in?"

He nodded. "He had been watching us for a number of years, apparently. He saw us as a strength, and one day having potential as vampires. He presumed we could come to possess a gift and planned on turning us at a later age... Mid twenties, I was sure he had said. Of course, that all changed the moment we were being tied to a wooden stake."

"Of course," I nodded in agreement after swallowing the drink.

Alec reached forward and took his own glass. I watched him in happiness as he finished the last amount of red liquid in the bottom of his wine glass. Although Alec might not view it as beneficial, for he desired to drink out of the vein, it really was. He had experienced blood withdrawal before, so even the smallest amount would help him keep from that state. Of course, the liquid in the glass wouldn't be as satisfying as it would be once he feasted; but at least he would be able to know what he was doing, and perhaps keep himself out of a frenzied.

"I have one last question for now," Alec finally voiced as he placed the glass down. He leant himself back into the chair, while I quickly swallowed the last piece of steak on my plate. All that was left was a few tomato's and lettuce pieces. I was positive I hadn't ordered a side salad, but I wasn't complaining. The dressing on the salad itself was to die for, let alone the meat it accompanied.

"Okay," I smiled. "What is it?"

"You've changed," said Alec in a matter of fact sort of way. "In the facility, I suspected you to be shy with the amount of blushing you had done. But I wouldn't have expected you to be _this _shy. Was it something I did?"

The answer was obvious, wasn't it? I hadn't appeared shy because I was doing my job. Alec couldn't hear me, nor voice what he thought of me. I was protected by that sheet of glass. Now that he was free in the open world, he could freely express what he thought of me. I was no longer sheltered with that wall of glass any more, and he was basically just another free face in the crowd; ready to pass judgement.

"No," I whispered. "I'm just... Inexperienced with things."

"What things?"

"Everything. Life, people, boys, _love._ Everything."

I liked to view myself as an independent young woman, with a craving to see the world - and I was. Boy, was I. But growing up being viewed as the little hybrid, who's existence wasn't thought possible, a mistake more or less, took its toll. Kids were either too scared to venture near me, and thus I'd never been good at socializing with anyone who wasn't my family... Or in the Hellix Facility; because there... They understood me, due to the tests and files built up around me. With Alec... That was all different. We were brought together because of the facility, yes; but that wasn't part of us any more.

Right now, we were writing a new chapter of whatever book this was. We were building something far from the boundaries of the Hellix Facility; and I wasn't good at it; and I was admitting it all to him. Where as Alec... Alec seemed so sure about who he was, what he was supposed to do, and how he was supposed to do it. Even though he had only just stepped out in this world, he appeared to have it all figured out and I envied it. I envied how self assured, and how confident he could be at times.

A soft touch to my chin startled me, but I sat still as the hold guided my eyes to look up from the salad pieces on my plate. There, my eyes met with the dark rosewood red, still clinging onto the hunger inside of his body. If he had another few glasses, his eyes would be scarlet. I knew that much... But he'd refuse. He would only allow that color to take form the moment it drunk it from the vein.

"If I make you uncomfortable or shy, forgive me," Alec said seriously. "but you have no reason to be, nor to _ever _be shy with me."

And I believed him. No matter what, Alec would never view me differently. I could see it in his eyes. No matter what quirks I had, or fear of judgement I had; Alec would never disrespect them. If it wasn't for me; he wouldn't be here. He knew that, and he wanted me to take that in. He was telling me with those irises of his; he owed me his life, and he accepted me for whatever, whoever, anything and everything I was.

My lips twitched into a gentle smile at his words, and only grew as his smile shone through.

Alec cleared his throat and sat back. "Now we have that settled, we should retire for the night so I may go get a real meal."

"We need to pay for this meal first," I said while quickly picking up my glass of orange juice and downing the rest of it. "It's not like the motel. We can't just skip out."

Alec mumbled something in Italian, far too quickly for me to pick up. He dug his hand into his trouser pocket and produced the wallet I knew belonged to Chris. He flicked it open and began to search for the cash the blonde on reception had handed back. Though, the way he was holding the wallet open; I was able to notice something.

A small, thin white card...

"You might want to get rid of that as quickly as you can." I quickly said, pointing towards it.

His eyes snapped up automatically, and his brows pulled together in confusion.

"Get rid of what?"

I leant over the table and pulled the card from the small slot it was crammed in.

"This... This is a Hellix Facility employment card. Basically," I turned it over to look at the image of Christopher's beaming face, his ID number written in bold letters under the 'H-F-E-C' block words. "Allows them to buy whatever they want, wherever they are. Sort of like a credit card, but they don't have to pay for it; because they work for Stefan and Vladimir."

The look Alec gave me informed me he had no clue as to what a credit card was, but he understood the concept more or less.

"And what happens if I were to use this?" He then asked, in a monotoned voice.

"It get logged onto the facilities database."

"Logged?" Alec queried.

"Yeah, you know... Noted down. What was bought, where it was bought, how much it was..."

Something sparked within his eyes, making me severely uncomfortable; but I had to remind myself... There was no need to be uncomfortable around him. He might be a diabolical immortal legend, but he had seared my safety to your father, and alongside that had given his word he accepted me for all that I was; no matter what that was. Besides, if he was a criminal; I was now his accomplice, right?

"What?" I arched an eyebrow curiously at him.

Alec merely shook his head, and gave a sly smile. "Never mind, sweetheart."

Alec slid out a one hundred dollar bill from the pouch of the wallet and left it lying on the table. There, he stood up again and offered out his hand.

He had overpaid again, seeing as a mere steak dinner, a glass of orange juice and a wine glass of A negative would never amount to that much; but he didn't seem to care. Why would he? Money meant nothing to him. I doubt it ever had, nor would it ever. Plus, it wasn't his money in the first place.

I took hold of Alec's hand happily, and he helped me out of my seat. Instead of keeping hold of my hand however, he pulled it closer and looped my arm around his. I had seen this walk in hundred of movies. It was a typical show of acquaintance in the movie world. From someone trying to keep up with a fast walker by holding onto their arm, to a small walk in the park between friends, to... A romantic couple, no longer satisfied with the appeal of connected hands; but a desire to be closer with their full arms interlocked.

Either way, I was happy walking with him like this.

He held open the door of the restaurant, while I tried to ignore the avoided gaze from green eyes. He clearly was intimidated by Alec; but who wouldn't be? After being spoken to like that, and being in the presence of someone clearly as hungry as Alec had been; it wouldn't surprise me if green eyes avoided him for the remainder of our stay here. At the elevator, Alec pressed the button to call upon the lift. Once the doors opened and I stepped inside, I frowned upon realizing he hadn't followed me inside.

Instead, he stood on the other side of the threshold with a polite smile on his face.

"What're you doing?"

"I told you," he stated. "You are not witnessing me feed. I will return soon."

"But-"

"No butts, Renesmee. Get some rest, and do not wait up."

The doors began to close, and the last sight of Alec I got to see was him sending a subtle wink my way.

Letting my back press against the wall of the elevator as it made it's way up; I sighed deeply to myself. This seriously wasn't how I imagined my first date to go!

—xXx—

I yawned for what felt like the hundredth time. I must have dozed off at some point, but woken up with the small sound of footsteps outside the room. The smallest of noises were enough to render me awake, I'd noticed. Perhaps that was a good thing, for if something were to occur; I wouldn't be oblivious to it. In the times Alec would be off feeding, I could make sure I was safe by myself. After a small investigation; I concluded it was a drunk couple returning from the ballroom party going on downstairs. Since then, I have been lying on my side in the comfortable bed; yawning profoundly. It didn't help that the only book within this room was the bible.

Although I respected the human world and their beliefs; I wasn't in a bible reading mood. In fact, I was too busy wondering how long it took Alec to feed. From this point, he seemed to be a very_ 'quick-straight-to-the-point'_ type of guy, but in a state of blood lust? I wouldn't lie. I would come right out and say it. I was worried about him. I was terrified he had been caught, and was already back within the Red Zone... Or worse. _Dead. _

I should have more faith in him, I know. He hasn't given me any other reason to doubt his mad methods. He had managed to survive all these years without me so far; what was a couple of hours away from my company?

—xXx—

What if he really had gotten captured? Where would I stand without him? What the hell could I do? I didn't have a lot of cash on me; and I was told my parents would contact us once we were in Moscow. I couldn't go there without him; for he wouldn't go without me... Would he?

Of course he wouldn't. You're worrying far too much. Another yawn escaped my lips as my eyes fell to a close. _Just do as he says and get some sleep. _

—xXx—

The sound of the window opening caused my eyes to part slightly. A soft breeze wandered across the room; over my body and forcing me to suppress a shiver. Just as the wind blew, it ended as the window was closed. The relief that flooded over me at his return was overpowering, but the smell of blood lingering with the air only made the relief grow. He had fed. His eyes would be scarlet. I was just about to sit up and welcome him back when I noticed his figure move across the room towards the bathroom. The first thing I got sight of was his shirt.

The dark black material that made it practically impossible for anything to show up on was darker on his chest; indicating something _was _staining the fabric. Then, through the small slits of my eyes I had gotten a glimpse at his face as he turned into the bathroom.

His mouth was covered in blood. Smeared up his cheeks, piled into the corner of his lips... There was even a hand print on the crook of his neck.

Whomever he had fed from had put up a small fight, despite it being futile. Alec had clearly won... But he seemed to have also lost control in keeping it clean. The mess he had maid was all over his body, from what I could see; and by the look on his face as he entered the bathroom... He wasn't pleased with it either.

Once I was sure he was inside the bathroom, with no fear of seeing me awake; I turned to look at the bedside clock.

**_2:38 am. _**

We had gone to dinner at nine, so he had been gone for five hours... It had taken him that long to eat?

I could hear the water running from the sink, and the silent cussing of my room companion for the night. Something wasn't right...

I stood up from the bed, and silently - or trying to be - made my way towards the bathroom. I had no reason to fear him, nor any reason to fear what could happen. In the company of this man, of this urban legend, of this dangerous immortal... I was safe. So why was my adrenaline kicking in?

The door was ajar when I got to it, so gently I pushed it open. Alec was by the sink; his back to me and his head lowered. I could see my reflection in the mirror, while the running water from the sink under him washed away the red stains in the skin already. Judging by the dripping, and the watered down red streaks sliding down the pristine white sink where his hands were resting... He had washed his hands.

Alec's head lifted to look into the mirror, and his eyes landed on that of the reflection of me. His eyebrows narrowed for a short second, while I took in the sight before me. The demon truly made itself known...

His clear, perfect marble like skin was stained with blood. His eyes were a vibrant, scarlet red that screamed danger and pain. The intent to cause pain, and witness it being given in front of him. Looking back at me was what children would class as a monster... And yet, I wasn't afraid.

He turned around to look at me, and my eyes fell down to his chest; and sure enough... The dark shadows I had seen on his shirt when entering the room had been from blood; for it had soaked through. His shit was half unbuttoned, where he had clearly tried to unbutton them in this foul mood and ripped them off instead. Even for vampire's, I guess wet hands - from the blood on his fingers - had made the nimble work of unbuttoning difficult. That would explain the cursing.

"I thought you were sleeping," Alec said calmly, but with no tone whatsoever. "Did I wake you?"

Yes. "No."

He frowned slightly more as I took a step forward.

"You were waiting up?"

Not really. Tried too, but I failed. "Yes."

I took another step closer to him, while he followed each and every move with his scarlet red eyes.

"I told you not too."

I reached out for the buttons of his shirt, and slowly began to finish the work he had failed to do. One by one, I removed the small buttons from Christopher's shirt, and then slid my hands up to meet his shoulders; brushing the fabric over them. "We can wash this in the sink while you shower."

"But the buttons-"

"I can sew them." I said gently, aiding the shirt down over his arms. My fingertips brushed across his cold hard arms, while I did my best to try to calm my racing heart. The separating fabric falling down his arms revealed more and more of his blood soaked chest, the defining lines of his abdomen...

"Are you usually this messy?" I joked as the shirt fell from his arms completely. I gripped onto it and brought it up to his chest; wiping away at the darkening stains on his white chest.

"Not that I can recall," Alec answered truthfully. I could feel his eyes on me, but I said nothing. I needed something to occupy my thoughts, other than the fact he was standing here shirtless, looking down at me. Removing the blood from his chest seemed like the best solution at the time. The more I wiped away, the more I was able to see his pristine marble skin... Then the cloth of the shirt wiped away over his left peck, and I was left speechless.

**97283**

The number I had gotten so used to referring him as. The numbers I had gone day in, day out thinking about, hearing about for months. These mere five numbers were all Alec had been up until I had helped him escape; and now he was here... He was much more than these numbers. He always had been, but no one had known. He wasn't just eighty three. He was part of the Volturi, a member of the mythical rebellion set to take down Vladimir and Stefan. He was the twin brother to Jane, and a survivor - somewhat - of the Salem Witch trials. He was Alec.

"Renesmee?"

The hand holding the cloth of the shirt released it to fall to our feet, while my hand remained hovering over his left peck.

The strength that came over me was probably enough to fuel a thousand cars, to illuminate New York City for an entire night without problems...

My hand brushed over the numbers, feeling the smoothness of his skin; and just how much damage they must have caused to make this stay apparent on his quick healing skin. This was going to be a part of him forever... A stain in the skin of perfection. A constant reminder of what he had been through. The shadows hiding in the darkness...

"Renesmee, look at me."

I looked up, to find his eyes worrisome and concerned. His body was strained with the small touch I had put him under, but he was withstanding it... For my sake? I couldn't be sure. Truthfully, I couldn't be sure of anything any more. All I knew was that Alec was looking down at me with reassurance in his eyes. He could tell I was bothered by this marking on his skin, that I was wondering just how they had managed to make it permanent. But despite not voicing it, Alec was telling me that although this might be a reminder of what he had been through... That it would also be the source of his strength. That this reminder would help him go on to make sure this sort of treatment does not go on for anyone else. _Ever. _

His hand caressed my face, and it was only when I felt his hand swiping back my hair to behind my ear that I realized he had even touched me.

"You're going to get yourself covered in blood," Alec whispered through his slightly parted lips.

"I don't mind." Honestly, I didn't.

"I thought you didn't like human blood?"

"I don't." I answered. "But just because I don't, doesn't mean I want to stop being near you, when you are like this."

His scarlet red eyes glistened for a moment under the bathroom light. It might have been the fact I was getting light headed due to the touch of his hand on my face, or because of the smell of blood right under my nose; but I was positive his head had moved in.

"Aren't you afraid?" He asked, in a serious tone.

"I'm afraid of everything," I answered truthfully. "But not when I'm with you."

I could taste his breath, feel it linger around my face and on my skin; consuming me whole for all I was. His eyes flicked down towards my lips, and then returned back up to mine in the same moment, seemingly inviting. For a moment, I believed Alec was going to kiss me. The look in his eyes were what I would have expected to see in movies, or read about in books. They were glazed with compassion and lust; and I found myself open to the idea... Of being the heroine of whatever movie, or book this was. To have a kiss from a criminal, after a romantic dinner together... I felt his nose brush over mine, and could feel the faintest touch of his lips close to mine...

Then our feet began to get wet, causing Alec to come out of whatever state he had been in. He turned around quickly to turn off the faucet of the overflowing sink.

"You should get some sleep," Alec half turned back to me, his eyes directly onto mine. "We leave at first light."

With a buzzing head, and a hammering heart, all I could do was nod my head in agreement.

I slowly backed out of the room, and closed the door behind me. I couldn't lie and say I didn't feel a little disappointed that nothing happened, but I quickly got over it. This wasn't a romance novel. We were two real people, in a quest of doing something severely dangerous. Romance wasn't an option... No matter how hard my heart was screaming otherwise.

I settled myself down into the bed, pulling the cover over me and listened to the sound of the water running within a shower. Perhaps now that he was here I could get some real sleep, and not wake up at the smallest of sounds... One could only hope.


	14. Chapter 14: Moscow

**Chapter fourteen: **Moscow.

Falling asleep with the knowledge of him being close by was easy. The gentle fall of water coming from the shower was like a lullaby. Not only was it washing away the blood soaked onto his skin, but it washed away the doubt and worry I had about getting out of here safely. Alongside that, it vaporized the speculation and wonder I had for Stefan and Vladimir. Alec was right... There must be a reason as to why they hadn't informed the police, press and the civilians. If they believed him to be as dangerous as they put out there; then surely they wouldn't want him out in the open? They _should _have warned society that a dangerous immortal was running free.

I wasn't entirely sure what time it was when I had lulled off into a gentle sleep; but I was stirred at the feeling of movement on the bed. My eyes parted slightly, still blurred from the small doze I had been under. In the haze, I was able to pick out Alec. He was moving into the sheets beside me. His face clean, and his chest still bare. He pulled the covers over him - and me - more, while he lay himself back and brought his arm to rest behind his head.

Through the small slits of my parted eyes, I watched his chest rise and fall; while his eyes closed in an attempt of rest. Although sleep wasn't an option for him, the routine of a human would help; wouldn't it? I knew mom and dad often went to bed just to lay there, and close their eyes as though they were sleeping; despite never needing sleep. Perhaps it did help their mentality. I had no doubt in my mind that after a certain amount of years, you would eventually grow mentally tired. Alec might not be any different from that.

The memory of my mother coming into my bedroom washed over me, causing my lips to curve. I had been confused why she came to lay with me while I slept, but when she rested my hand onto her cheek to watch my dreams, it all made sense. My dreams shared with her was as though she were sleeping herself... A small moment in time where her whole body got some rest, where her mind could switch off and see the imaginative colors of the unconscious mind...

Merely closing your eyes might help with getting some sense of relief from reality, but I could offer something better. With his words playing in my mind, that I had no reason to ever be shy with him or embarrassed to do anything or say anything, I shuffled my body closer to his.

"I thought you were sleeping?" He repeated his words from the bathroom. I let my head rest onto his chest, my cheek pressed against his bare skin. I felt his arm wrap itself around me, and his hand securely hold onto the top of my arm. Letting my hand fall against the space where his chest cavity was, I pressed my palm flat against his marble skin.

"I was," I answered. "And you will be too. Just trust me."

Alec didn't reply. If he wanted too, or had anything to say; he didn't so much as utter a word. Instead, I felt his body relax under my touch, and his posture sink further into the bed. I snuck a look up towards his face, and found his eyes closed in wait. He _was _trusting me. I had explained to him how my mother used to come watch my dreams, and he looked as though he was in anticipation to do the same thing.

With a subtle smile on my lips, I burrowed my head into his chest slightly more, causing his grip on the top of my arm to tighten. With nothing else holding me back, I whispered the only words that could come to my mind as the sleep began to consume me whole.

"Goodnight."

—xXx—

When Alec said we were leaving at first light, he wasn't kidding. I was ripped from the perfect dream of touring around America; seeing all that it had to offer. From what I can recall, I was gazing up at the Statue of Liberty when Alec's words caused that world to shatter all around me. I was pulled back into the hotel room, brought back into the present, and sleepily watched him roam around the hotel room getting dressed.

He had slept with me. Although Alec's movements were _always _elegant and beautiful; he seemed to have a lot more spirit behind his steps now. He looked well rested. The dark circles under his eyes were gone, the violent red in his eyes as present as I'd ever seen them, and his lips seemed a lot more fuller than they'd ever been. It was in that small moment of sleep deprivation I was able to appreciate just how beautiful Alec could be, if given the opportunity to be. A small cup of blood was enough to keep him going in the facility; but once given the chance at taking in the proper amount of a full human - the proper dietary intake recommended - Alec was as radiant as aunt Rosalie.

His dark brown hair flicked over his eyebrows, and flicking out at the back where it was too long for the collar of the shirt. The way his cheekbones weren't too high, nor too low for his face. They were at the perfect height for his face. If Jane looked anything like this boy, as he was right now, I had no doubt in my mind she was as beautiful as the sight of summer rain, just after months of drought, or the sight of snow on Christmas morning.

Despite how much I would have enjoyed sitting there, watching him dress himself in the shirt that had been drenched in blood, but was now clean of any trace, Alec wouldn't let me. It was four am when the first sign of light came, and he was quick to get us out of the door and off on the remainder of our journey to Moscow.

Thankfully as we descended down into the lobby of the hotel; Marissa wasn't on the desk. I doubt I would be able to handle the odd looks she had been giving us quite this early in the morning. It was through no fault of Alec, seeing as he had introduced us as brother and sister, then set on with walking hand in hand with me. It may have been a normal thing for his time, for brothers and sisters to hold one another's hands at this age, but in this new world he was being introduced too; it wasn't looked at very holy.

He held the door open for me to venture out into the streets of Bila Tserkva.

The sun was at the east, half peaking over the horizon as if checking all was safe for it to come out. If that be so, then the sun, Alec and I had something in common. We didn't know if we were safe right now; although Alec went through great strives to act as though we were. I was thankful for that, because if he didn't; I would no doubt be a guttering mess of nerves.

I expected him to pull me off into the streets, to find a vehicle to most likely apprehend. Instead, he went straight for the sleek black Audi A5 sitting directly in the parking bay of the hotel. It's rim's were almost as dark as the paint job itself, and the windows tinted. This was the sort of car you would expect the Hellix Facility to use. In fact, I was positive that the facility _did _use this type of car. Though, the plates weren't that of the usual company data numbers; so this _had _belonged to someone.

"You stole this already?" I blinked while he pulled the passenger seat open for me to slip into.

"I didn't steal it," Alec corrected before he closed the door behind me. I slipped on my seatbelt while he made his way around to the drivers side. He must have felt confident with his driving now, seeing as he had picked a car of this stature. A classic, actually.

After Alec got into his side, slammed the door shut and twisted the key that was already in the ignition; I frowned towards him. He showed no sign of going on with his explanation of getting this car.

"If you didn't steal it, then how?"

"I traded it." Alec merely answered in a flat tone while setting the vehicle into gear. In a blink of an eye, and with his foot down on the gas; we set off down the empty streets of Bila Tserkva. It was probably a good thing we left at this time, seeing as the rush Alec seemed to be in wouldn't entirely be classed as road safety. The exact opposite, actually.

"Traded it? For what?"

"Since when did you become a interrogation officer?" Alec replied rather sarcastically. Although I knew he could be sarcastic when he wanted to be, I'd have never imagined him to be _that _quick. "I got this car in exchange for your buddy Christopher's Hellix card."

A number of thoughts emitted through my head with his words that had followed.

The main one being; He did _what?!_

I may be unaware to how diabolical Alec's mental capacity could be; but giving away a Hellix card?! Had he not listened to my previous statement as to that mere card? _All _transitions could be traced on that thing! They would follow wherever they used it; find the person whom was using it and then boom. They'd be on our trail in no time!

The nerves that were now coursing through my body - and not due to the rapid rate Alec was picking up speed, though that didn't entirely help either - wouldn't seem to subside. The whole thing in never questioning Alec in what he does, or thinks for that matter was out the window. How could I not question it, when he was doing something like this? A hand on my knee sent my reeling thoughts to a standstill.

Instead of clutching the gear stick, Alec had gripped hold of my knee. _Tightly. _

"Relax, I did as you suggested. I got rid of the card as quickly as I could. Not only that," he said gently. "But I did it for another reason."

"What reason?"

He removed his hand from my knee to go to the gear stick yet again. He moved up gears, picking up the speed even more. God, was I glad we didn't stop for breakfast.

"To let them know we're on the move," Alec answered. "They'll no doubt come question the male with the card on how he came to posses it... And he'll tell them what I told him."

Dare I even ask? "... Which was?"

"I'm on route to reconcile with lost family, and needed his car to do so."

He was giving them a message. Seeing as the facility had failed in reporting the escape to the press; he was giving them a reason to. He was rustling up their feathers, and letting them know he _was _going to find his family; and the moment he did... All hell would break lose. Once Stefan and Vladimir knew this, then they'd no doubt be forced into action.

Truthfully, I'd hate to be in their shoes right now. The worst thing to happen to them was for Alec to be let lose, clearly. Buy boy was I happy to be the one to have let him lose. Whatever was coming to Stefan and Vladimir was everything they deserved. Truth be told, I'd hate to be an employee in the facility when things went sour. Lord only knows what would happen...

"Are you nervous?" I asked, finding it the perfect opportunity to get off the subject of trading in stolen items and whatnot.

"About?"

"Seeing your family again?" Alec's eyes flicked to me from the corner of his eyes, while he gave a satisfied smirk.

"Why would I be nervous?" Alec retored with a chuckle. "They are my family."

"Yeah... But you haven't seen them in-" How long was it Alec had said? Five hundred odd years, give or take? -"A long time?"

"If anything, that should make me more eager." He shrugged off. "Though, being nervous may play part eventually. Right now my main concern is finding those who will guide me to my family."

The way Alec was able to put some of the most major feelings towards the current events to the back of his head was astounding. If I were in his shoes, I would most likely be nerve wrackingly nervous. Of course I would be excited in seeing my family again - and currently I still waiting in hope for that day to come. Hell, I was praying for a phone call with them. Whenever that happened would be up to the immortal driving, I guessed - but nerves would be playing part too. I mean so much could have changed in the time he had been gone. Alec had already experienced a preview at how much the world had changed; so thus he must expect some aspects to change between his family? Or, he simply wasn't thinking about it.

My money, or what was left of it, was on the latter.

I doubt I would ever get over the envy I had for how calm Alec could be about practically everything. I guess that was why he was referred to as the _emotionless _twin, or whatever the urban legends stated him as. The nickname, and reputation must've come from something.

"What is your sister like?" I brought my feet up onto the seat, hastily adjusting the belt around me.

His grip on the steering wheel seemed to tighten for a second. "Jane?"

"Unless you have any other sisters the legends haven't spoken about, yes Jane."

He rolled his eyes. "If you wish to get technical, Jane isn't my only sibling. Biologically, yes. She is my only sibling, but as of being in the coven; I have many."

I had always expected there to be more than Jane. After all, the Volturi rebellion was stated to be built up of very highly skilled individuals that threatened Stefan and Vladimir greatly; but hearing him prove this statement in the legends to be true made _my _nerves pick up.

"We can move onto them later. What's Jane like?"

Alec sighed deeply through his nose, and even went ahead with letting his eyes close for a short moment. "She's... Complicated."

The whole definition of complicated referred to interconnecting parts or elements, and knowing what I did about Alec know; it was safe to say that when he said something; he usually meant the specific definition of that term. I wasn't entirely sure why Alec would refer to his sister as complicated; though that could be for a number of reasons. 1) Because of what the myth's portrayed her as - minus the boy part. A terrifying, vengeful person who wanted to cause havoc on the world. 2) Because he hasn't seen her in so long, so he himself wasn't sure what she was like any more. And 3) Because he didn't want to scare me, or make me more nervous than what I already was.

Actually, come to think of it... I suspected each and every single one of those points were true. People could change over time, so why couldn't vampire's after five hundred years? He could get back there and find a totally different person as to the one he left behind. He could get back and fine her... Not there at all. Just by looking at Alec, I could tell he hadn't even considered that possibility. I didn't blame him on refusing to think such a thing. Clearly Jane had been the only person he had thought about throughout all this; and he was doing all he could just to get back to her. All the torture and pain he had endured had all been for the chance that one day he would get back to her. With that day finally approaching, there was probably only one person who could tell what was going on inside his head - other than himself, of course.

What I would do to have dad's gift at this certain moment in time. Just so that I could sneak into his mind, and see for myself what vast open thoughts he had. Wither he had a mind like, what my dad described aunt Rose's mind as - A shallow pool with few surprises - or like Uncle Emmett, a large lake with no shadows. Or perhaps he had one completely different to anything else he had seen before? Something so deep, even the ocean itself stood in no comparison. So dark, and entertained with shadows not even the great mind reading Edward Cullen could understand the workings.

Alec had said his sister was 'complicated' but right now... He was making himself seem like the complicated one.

"I'd still like to know about her," I said after a few moments of silence. "Other than what the legends say."

"What do they say?"

I really should have brought that darn book with me, shouldn't I? This would have been a lot easier; I could have just given him it on the correct page, and let him read what the world was making out of his family coven's reputation. Now I was faced with the task of trying to remember exactly what had been written down on the pages, and translated by Octavia.

"Well, I know you're from southern England, now. But the most popular myth says you were from Norway... From the family Ottosen. Even to this day they still claim you both to be from their family."

Alec's mouth twisted upward. "Alec Ottosen. Doesn't that sound attractive."

"One of the most attractive name's I've ever heard," I lied smoothly.

He looked at me from the corner of his eye, and the glint within the crimson orbs of his warned _'Don't get smart.' _

I smiled, and buried my chin into my hands.

"What else do they say?" Alec went on, having sound some common interest. It may have been to help that ego of his that I'd witnessed slowly growing in our small allocated time together. Soon enough, his head wouldn't be able to fit into the car. I was sure of it. However, why keep such knowledge from the man these myth's were about? He deserved to know what the world had been saying about him, and his sister in his time of being such in purgatory.

"Well, the looks wise. Nothing was ever stated, other than to Ottosen's stating you were both boys, saying you have the trademark family looks. There's actually a painting in the London art museum of you both... Sandy blonde hair,-" Alec smirked. "-Angelic features-" He rolled his eyes. "And tall in stance... Six foot one, I think it said."

He grimaced. "Six foot one. I wish that were true. I'd be closer to Felix and Demetri's stance then,"

I wanted to ask who Felix and Demetri were, but it was a given really. They were clearly members of his family. I'd find out who they were soon enough, but right now I had images of giants within my head, large and muscular with defiant looks upon their faces. It may be the myth's talking, but my instant image of both of them wasn't exactly the kindest.

"And clearly you don't have blonde hair..."

"One of us does," Alec quickly corrected. "Though, I tend to view it more as a sandy brown. I got stuck with the dark genes, while my sister took all the light. Amusing, judging how her personality is the exact opposite."

Without even realizing it - or perhaps realizing it, but not caring - Alec had given me an insight to his infamous sister. Having the opposite of light... She was a dark person, which could translate to many, many things. Things that I personally dreaded to even consider thinking of.

"What else, what else?" Alec pressed for more. He really had taken an interest in this; hadn't he?

"There isn't that much, really." I half laughed, half awkwardly shuffled in the seat. "Just the origins, little on looks, personality, abilities and goals."

"I trust the abilities one is correct, then?" Alec asked, making a turn onto the highway out of the city, and onto the open road.

"You tell me. One says a twin has sensory paralysis, the other pain illusion."

Alec grinned. "That's accurate."

"And you're the paralysis twin, right?"

"The one any only."

Oh, how that statement was more true than any other statement he had probably ever said. In every single record there has never been a gift logged quite as powerful as the mythical twins. Or any of the Volturi members, for that matter. In some aspects, you could somewhat consider Alec - and perhaps his sister, if you were brave enough - a freak. Like me, in so many ways. Different, rare... One in a million. A freak among freaks, as dad had once considered himself and aunt Alice. We were the different ones, among those who were different than the human race. And _boy, _was I glad to be a freak in that moment. Because being so meant I had one other thing in common with this criminal; and trust me, the list was very, very short so far.

Before he could question me again, I quickly continued.

"The goals section I think is a lot of bullshit-"

"Language, miss Cullen." Alec smirked. "We may be delinquent offenders of the law, but that does not man we may speak like such."

Oh, right. Yeah... I almost forgot Alec was still new to all this. The language to which I was using - which was rare, because even my parents had a thing against a bad mouth - was an everyday thing these days. There was hardly any person in this world who hadn't used a cuss in their life. If there was, I would personally hand them a medal.

"Sorry." I blushed, tilting my face down to hide the blush.

"You were saying?"

"The goal's that the Volturi apparently want... I don't think those are true."

"And what goals would they be?" He quizzed, his interest peaking yet again.

"They you want to return us to the dark ages," Even with the curtain of hair blocking my full view of Alec, I was able to see his face twist in a little irritation. "That you want us to go back into hiding, and slaughter human's as we see fit."

If he wanted to reply, Alec didn't. Instead, he looked thoughtful and currently fighting a battle internally. Whichever this battle was, I couldn't comprehend. Was it anguish that the world could view his coven as such monsters? They the mere name of the Volturi could mean so many different things to different people? Was it finally sinking in that people used his family, a very real - and very dangerous - coven as a term of mocking?

The world was a cruel place. Surely Alec must have known that, even before being placed in purgatory. He was an extremely smart man, so I had no doubt in my mind he knew what cruel tricks the world could do, let alone morph a name into a feign of mockery over a five hundred year span.

Alec didn't speak for a while. He left me to my own thoughts, and most likely himself to his own. The eleven hour journey we had ahead of us began to tick past; Alec stopping every now and then to fill the car with gas - after I had to explain to him _why _the car was slowing down. He even made sure I had time to use the restroom, and get something to drink or snack on. I didn't know when I'd next get a real meal, so I was taking all the junk he was giving me with open arms.

At some point or other, my thoughts began to fall to exactly who he had given the card too, and if they had used it already. Truth be told, I would have been a little reluctant in using it to begin with; but temptation would have gotten the best of me, just as it would most people. No doubt the first moment the card was used, the Facility was alerted and units were dispatched. They didn't honestly believe Alec was stupid enough to use the card, did they? Of course it would be a trap for them. Well, not really a trap. More so a distraction. A taunt alongside a message in which would send Stefan and Vladimir off into a state of panic. From what I can gather so far, Alec reuniting with his family was something that the Romanian's didn't want to happen.

If I were in there shoes, that would probably become my worst nightmare. He was the key to everything being unlocked, and exposed. Stefan and Vladimir's plots would come into the light, and all hell would break lose. We would be living in a apocalyptic world yet again, only it would be vampire's fighting amongst themselves. After the message was received, I had no doubt that everything would be on red alert, much like Alec had been in the facility. I couldn't entirely blame them for that though. Stefan and Vladimir wanted to cling to everything they had already, and everything that could occur if Alec hadn't of escaped. Although this was probably the most nerve wracking experience of my entire life, and most dangerous situation I had ever found myself in... I was grateful I hadn't given up on my dream of going to the red zone.

Because if I hadn't, I dreaded to think of the world we would be living in. Human's being rounded off into blood farms... The only act of communication we would have with one another, would be with other vampire's. The world would be plain, and boring... Everyone would be the same, despite the odd few who had gifts.

It wasn't until I was eventually dozing off into a small nap that Alec spoke again. Who was I kidding? Of course I couldn't sleep in the car. Alec had said himself, he preferred it with me awake. It was probably the company he enjoyed mostly - though, I doubt he would ever admit that - alongside that he wished for me to see everything there was to offer along the way. I had told him I hadn't seen anything outside the facilities, and that Romania had been the first time I'd ever been out of the United States. It was... Oddly sweet that he wanted to keep me awake, just so that I could see things, experience new sights. How people had gotten the assumption to base a myth of him being twisted, evil and sadistic, I didn't understand. So far, all Alec was...Was a little bit rude from time to time. Especially when it came down to handing out his orders. He could be a little bossy at times, but it was all in good nature... I think. I hope, anyway.

"Say goodbye to the Ukraine." Smiled Alec, turning his head towards the boarder. The cars around us had all began to filter into different lanes to access boarder control. I was surprised to find Alec so calm about this... I mean, now was a high chance we could get caught. In each boarder, I was positive there were at least a dozen or so Hellix Facility confidants, or at least... That's what I had heard, anyhow. People in direct contact with with officials of the HF, then they would inform the Superiors, to which would lead straight to Stefan and Vladimir.

Alec seemed extremely calm, however. Especially as he joined a lane, and set the vehicle into a slow cruise with the slow moving traffic. I sat as still as I could - which wasn't really still at all, come to think of it - looking out of the window to the many signs pointing to different sections. Trucks, vans, cars by certain height... And then the lane he Alec had placed us in. The _English _lane, where we would be met with an officer who spoke English, rather than Ukrainian, Romanian or Russian - as the other lanes offered. At first, I wanted to question why Alec would do such a thing, since I was pretty sure he was fluent in both Romanian and Ukrainian; as he had quite happily shown in the past. I wouldn't surprise me if he was fluent in Russian, also.

But the smile he gave me answered my unspoken query. He was in this lane for me, so that I would be aware of what was happening. For _my _own good. To say I had to fight the blush taking over my face was an understatement. I probably would have blushed, rather profoundly, if it hadn't of been for the reeling matter of us growing closer to the front.

"You're tense." Alec accused.

"No."

"Don't lie. Just relax, and let me handle this."

"But they could _know._ They could figure it out and you'll be put right back into-"

Alec gave a short laugh that cut off my small rant, followed by a small sigh. It was astounding how he could find something like this amusing! Here I was, practically sitting on nails on how nervous I was from this. I seriously envied his ability to be nonchalant about everything.

"Don't look so chagrined, sweetheart. I'm aware of what may lay ahead of us, but I'm capable of handling these situations."

"How?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he gave me a tight lipped smile, and a gentle wink from his left eye.

The car gently moved forward as the vehicle in front was cleared to move on. We were now at the front, and I was able to see what awaited us. There was a building, far to the right where cars were being flagged for closer inspection. Thanks for my enhanced eyesight, I was able to see at least for men, roaming around ahead close to the road on horses. There were police offers, chatting to one another in their uniforms.

To my dismay, the small building that had the inspectors was on _my _side. Alec pressed a button, which caused the window to roll down; as did he with his own side. Probably because the person in the small building on my side was looking in; as was there another walking around the car and checking underneath. An officer crouched down to peer in Alec's side, his eyes guarded behind reflecting ray-bans. In his mouth was a cocktail stick...

"Good afternoon, folks," there was a slight accent with his words. Proving that despite speaking English, it wasn't his first language. "Would you mind lifting the hood. Internal check."

"Of course." Alec nodded in compliance. He must have done a check of everything when he first obtained this car; for I had no idea where the pull would be to make the hood lift, where as he did it without even flinching. He moved around to the front, while the back doors opened up and someone peered inside to check the back. I glanced at Alec, while chewing on the inside of my cheek. He didn't seem to be at all phased by this...

The male officer checking the engine and such came back around to Alec's window after he closed the hood back down.

"Reasons for entering Russia, sir?"

"Family." Alec said with a shrug. From the corner, I could see he was smiling. "We have some news to share with them."

The male peered in yet again, his ray bans sliding down his noes; so I was able to peer into the deep blue eyes of this male.

"Mm," he mused before stepping back. "Might I ask the both of you to step outside the vehicle?"

_Oh, crap. Oh, crap. _

My insides were screaming with nerves. I actually felt like I was about to through up. I wasn't meant for this sort of thing. No matter how much I had dreamt of a thrilling, exciting life. This was almost _too _much to bare! Alec unbuckled himself from his chair, while the officer opened the door for him. His gaze met mine, and he gave me a warning look that said one word. _Relax. _

How the hell was I supposed to relax?! He pressed the button of my buckle; causing the strap to come lose and set me free. Alec stepped out of the car, while I opened the passenger side and stepped out also.

Alec walked with his head bowed, as he listened to the officer speak to him. The male who had been searching the back seats moved to look in the front. Across the road, in the other lanes, I could see multiple other people being pulled from their cars and questioned. So, this must be protocol; right? I freaking hoped so!

"You understand what will happen if we find any contraband in the vehicle?" The officer was saying, while Alec nodded his head along. Finally at my side, he put his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm aware," Alec nodded. "I'll be sent to the Hellix Facility, most likely the... Blue zone, I believe?" The officer nodded in agreement. "And she will..."

Alec paused, looking me over. His free hand moved to brush the hair out of my face. Delicately putting it behind my hear. "Actually, I'm not sure what could happen to her."

"Well, she will be put into custody where the terms of her charges will be put forth. If found guilty, she'll be sent to prison."

"So no blood farms?" Alec questioned, causing my eyes to widen. They wouldn't send me to either of them! I wasn't hu- _Oh. _He was playing along the lines of me being a human...

"No, the crime of bringing in contraband isn't severe enough to send her to a blood farm." He officer chuckled. "Though, if there is indeed nothing you have to hide; you have nothing to worry about."

Oh, we weren't carrying any illegal drugs or anything like that. We were merely just an ex employee of the red zone who just so happened to have helped one of the most notorious criminals the Red Zone has had to come to date. We have absolutely _nothing _to worry about.

The male who had been checking the seats closed the door and walked around; holding a... Baby bottle.

"Nothing other than this, sir. Doesn't appear to have any liquid inside, but we should test it anyhow?" Although he seemed to be giving a mere statement, it was like he was more so asking a question. Was this guy new? Compared to the officer speaking to us, it appeared so.

"Test it," the officer nodded; causing the male to quickly walk past and into the building behind us. The officer's attention returned back to us, his eyebrow arching curiously. "There isn't a car seat for a child in the vehicle, nor a child present..."

I looked to Alec, my eyes probably growing wide with dread. He had traded a car with a man, who had a child! Not only that, but apparently he had been driving around with that child _not _in a kids seat! How the hell were we going to expla-

Alec gave an awkward chuckle, while he pulled his arm around me tighter; bringing me closer to his side. "Boy, is this awkward."

Ray-bans arched his eyebrow curiously, twisting the cocktail stick at the left side of his lip to the right corner.

"See, officer.. That's the news we have to share with our family."

I didn't like where this was going. Not one bit.

"Oh?"

"It's a bit early, so we're not really expecting anything out of it yet; since we ourselves didn't believe it to be possible. Hybrids being rare an' all."

Yeah, so rare. Yet here you are, Alec; with your arm draped around one!

Ray-bans seemed to catch on. "Wait... You-" he removed the cocktail stick from his mouth; only to point it in my direction.

"Yes, sir." Alec beamed. "Two weeks along, according to what the test said. Right, sweetheart?"

How the hell had my life come to this? In the past few days I had gone from Red Zone Facility employee 031095, to 97283's personal observer, then onto Ex-employee of the Red Zone, and so forth to 97283's accomplice in escaping. In the past 48 hours alone I had gone on from being in the freaking sister zone - to apparently carrying his freaking child! Alec was sure quick to think on the spot, and the situations he put me in weren't entirely the most comfortable.

"Right... Two weeks, three days." I mused, and to add affect I placed a hand over my flat stomach. The possibility of me ever getting pregnant was about one in a million, considering I was already half dead as it was. Sure, I ovulated and got the typical month crap women got... But it wasn't as bad as human girls got. Mine lasted a day, perhaps two depending on the month; and I could barely ever feel it. From what I could tell with human girls... Their month's cycle usually was the worst time of their lives. I didn't envy them in the slightest.

"Oh, well... Congratulations." Officer ray-bans smiled genuinely, using his forefinger to push his glasses up his nose and cover his eyes again. To my complete and utter joy, the younger male who had gone with the bottle came back.

There was droplets on the inside of the bottle, showing some sort of liquid had been on the inside of it.

"Came back negative, sir." He handed the officer the bottle, who checked it over and nodded. "And the interior?"

"Nothing at all. Completely clean."

Ray bans huffed a grunt, pursed his lips and nodded his head. "Well, there's no reason to keep you here. Good luck with telling the family on your condition."

Condition? Is that what they called pregnancy these days? I had to fight the urge not to roll my eyes. "Thank you."

He held out the bottle, to which Alec took happily. "We'll need all the luck we can get. Especially me."

"Strict family, huh?"

Was he actually... Walking us to the freaking car?! I slipped into the passenger side, pulling the belt buckle around me and clicking it in. Alec was still conversing with him as he slipped into his side. Without even looking at me; he held out the bottle for me to take. I did, and listened to their conversation.

"You have no idea," he chuckled while closing the door. Ray bans lent down to look in the window while talking to Alec. "My father will most likely insist on a wedding immediately. His views are strict on getting a woman pregnant. Views it as though it's your responsibility."

I wasn't going to lie... I found that oddly respectful. Truth be told though, I wasn't sure wither Alec was bullshitting him, or wither this 'Aro' - his father figure, I guess - really _was _strict on such views. It wouldn't be surprising if he was, seeing as they clearly came from a time where men were forced to take responsibility for their actions. Alec was a true specimen of what men used to be like a long time ago. Boy, would he have been great for a show and tell in high school. The one class where we had been learning about the civil war, and whatnot. Having an actual being there, who had been alive during such a period - even though Alec was evidently locked up for that period of time, and probably had no idea it had even happened - would have gotten me an A plus, rather than the solid A.

"Well if so, all the best of luck for your future." The officer stood up and slapped his hand against the top of the car, giving us the all clear to move on.

Alec wasted no time in starting the engine and moving slowly forward, setting up gear and picking up pace. The multitude of cars coming through slowly broke up into different lanes, and my eyes widened as I saw the sign coming forward.

'Добро пожаловать в Россию.'

Underneath, the English translation.

_Welcome to Russia. _

This was it... We were finally here. We were finally in Russia.

"How long is it until we come to Moscow?"

"Six hours, but I can make it less if you like."

Although I knew he meant by speeding, but I couldn't help the severe urge of excitement that rushed through me. Not only had we crossed across the Ukraine, but we were finally closing in on Alec's destination on finding his family. As each minute ticked by we were getting closer and closer.

"Less is good."

Alec smiled. His hand shifted towards the gear-stick yet again and moved up a gear; causing his speed to increase. There was no turning back now. With Russia now crossed, Moscow... Here we come.

—xXx—

My eyes fluttered, peering up out of the window. I must have fallen asleep, which was surprising. Alec had actually let me sleep, even after he insisted in me staying awake so I could see all there was to offer. Judging by the road we were going down currently; he didn't seem to mind since there wasn't much to see other than roads, cars and more roads littered with even more cars. I yawned and stretched out my limbs to the extent it would let me.

"Welcome back, sleeping beauty." Alec commented, while I still stretched out my body. As my limbs ached satisfyingly, I slumped back and turned my eyes towards him. He was relaxed. As relaxed as any criminal could be, perhaps even more. His back was pressed against the seat, with one hand on the steering wheel and the other's elbow was resting against the window.

"Where are we?"

"Ten minutes from Moscow."

My nerves picked up, just as I quickly sat myself up also. Ten minutes, and we were there? Alec must have really gone quickly, or I had fallen asleep for quite some time. It wouldn't surprise me if it were the latter. Ever since this began I hadn't been sleeping properly. All in all, I was grateful for the time Alec had let me rest. He must've sensed I needed it.

I peered out the window to the upcoming city before us, watching the horizon in awe. I was mesmerised by the beautiful buildings all coming into view. Moscow was a beautiful city. I felt as though for one person to appreciate a place's beauty, they had to experience it first hand.

"What're we going to do when we get there?"

"Find a hotel and wait till morning. That'll give me a chance to figure this out."

I turned to look at him. "Will you be going out again?"

"Most likely." He nodded. "It won't be long, however. I'm eager to continue that dreaming experience you shared with me last night. It's unlike anything I've ever seen before."

My cheeks flushed to a deep crimson. The blush seared through my cheeks, and for a minute I was positive my face was on fire. I suddenly felt awkward, demure, and coy; even going as far as attempting to hide my rose features behind my fingers. I was all too aware that his eyes had turned to look at me - eagerly waiting for a reaction, a response, like a predatory beast. Alec was narcissistic when it came to his ability in making me blush; I was sure of it.

His words had been the cause of this invasion of color to my cheeks, and the eyes looking at me only made it profoundly more so. It wasn't cute either. It wasn't a soft pink, like a healthy outdoor glow. It was beet red. The blushing made me blush even harder, until I was scarlet and roasting hot.

He really needed to _stop _this.

He chuckled gently, and returned his eyes back to the road.

"I'm going to drop you off outside a hotel now. You go inside and book a room, while I go in search. The sooner I'm on their trail, the better."

The tone which he was using wasn't one to question. I mean, I rarely ever wanted to question what Alec did. Seeing as I had to stop doubting him, and his intentions. He had promised my safety to my father, after all. Even though what we were doing would be classed as dangerous, Alec had a good mindset on him.

"Alright." I mused, watching as he turned a corner; finally coming into the beautiful city of our destination.

He pulled over to the side walk. While I unbuckled myself, he pulled the wallet out from the blazer jacket and handed it over to me.

"Rest easy, get something to eat."

I nodded in agreement as I opened the passenger door. Alec leant over and pressed a firm, thin lipped kiss onto the side of my temple before I could exit the car. The blush began to form again, so I quickly got outside of the car. As soon as I closed the door, Alec rolled down the window.

"I'll be back soon. Take care, Renesmee."

I smiled, and half heartedly waved my hand towards him. I turned around to enter the hotel he had clearly chosen for our destination, which... Surprisingly was the same as the last hotel we stayed in, in the Ukraine. Clearly their franchise was big.

"Oh, and Renesmee?"

I looked over my shoulder, hand on the door - ready to push it open. "Yes?"

"Welcome to Moscow."

His soft lips stretched into a smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. They were lit with sadness, and the forced expression of the contrary on his mouth would have looked comical to me if it didn't make my heart feel heavy. I wasn't sure what this was... But it felt like a goodbye. It truly, truly did. For a few moments I stared at him, almost sure his expression mirrored mine. It would be an understatement to say I didn't want him to leave, because I always felt at more at ease in his company. This... This was a hidden goodbye, wasn't it? Now that he had me safe, he was going to go on without me. For some odd reason, it broke my heart. I didn't want to turn into a random image that floated in the pool of his memory. I didn't want to be the smile that squeezed his chest somewhere far away. I didn't want him to go. I wanted his smile to stay. I wanted _him _to stay.

Despite the smile on his face, he winked playfully towards me as the window rolled itself back up. Soon enough, the view of Alec vanished completely; and I stood there in awe watching the infamous 97283 drive off down the road and further into the city.

I sighed, deeply, and turned to the door yet again. Although it felt like a goodbye, and I truly felt as though I'd never see him again, I was hopeful. Right now, all I could do was what he told me to. Book a room, rest, eat... And sit in hope that he might walk through the door again at some point.


End file.
